


На круги не своя

by NDG



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 99,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NDG/pseuds/NDG
Summary: Альтернативная вариация событий после сериала, начатая, как пропущенная сцена-флэшбек, имеющая тесную связь с книгами трилогий центавриан и телепатов.Крошечная отсылка к эпизоду с Тучанкью. Нон-кон условный.Отношения Бестер/Гарибальди ненамного выше, чем PG -13 и второстепенныПривязка к канону объяснена только в эпилогеВ первой главе имеется прямая отсылка к идее фика «Дипломатические отношения» (translation of Diplomatic Relations by Selena) от natoth.
Relationships: Alfred Bester/Michael Garibaldi, G’Kar/Londo Mollari
Kudos: 1





	1. 1. Не отступать и не сдаваться

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой первой главе имеется небольшая отсылка к идее фика «Дипломатические отношения» (translation of Diplomatic Relations by Selena) от natoth. Так что если вы его не читали до этого - прочтите. Он очень хорош))) и я не удержался.  
> Прошу прощения, если в этом автор данного фика увидит кусочек плагиата. Если потребует этот кусочек убрать - уберу. Не смог связаться пока с автором и обговорить ((

  
Официальный бортжурнал Вавилона 5 от 2261 года гласил, что посол Нарна Г'кар поначалу отказал послу Центавра Лондо Моллари в предложении союза для помощи Земле в сопротивлении правительству президента Кларка. А точнее, посол Нарна просто демонстративно вылил предложенный виски во фляжку, принесенную в качестве «мировой» послом Центавра. Последний только разочарованно констатировал: «понятно» перед тем как покинуть резиденцию Нарна... чтобы через несколько часов все же подписать совместное соглашение.  
  
Такой историю после слышал Вир. Такой она была для других, но на деле, как сейчас вспоминал Лондо, все было…  
  
\- Понятно… - вздохнул Лондо и медленно, чуть вразвалку, зашагал к выходу.  
\- Да что вы понимаете… - Г'кар буркнул под нос, но достаточно громко, чтобы центаврианин развернулся у самых дверей.  
\- Так разъясните мне, Г'кар.  
Лондо приблизился на несколько шагов. Г'кар вдохнул, раздув ноздри, и скорее воткнул, чем опустил, перо в чернильницу.  
\- Вряд ли это возможно, учитывая, что вы имели наглость даже заговорить о союзе.  
\- Я не слепец Г'кар, - Лондо спешно прокашлялся, посмотрев в разные глаза нарна. – И не впадал в беспамятство. Я помню, какие разрушения принесла вашему миру политика моего правительства…  
\- Только вашего правительства? Моллари, помилуйте, я видел достаточно в вашей голове.  
\- Признаю, - Лондо энергично кивнул, внутреннее подбодрившись от того, что диалог продолжился, но Г'кар скривился, глядя на его воодушевление, так что дальше Моллари продолжил спокойнее. – Не только правительства Центавра. Но Г'кар… сейчас не время для мести и взаимных препирательств. Сейчас раскол может стать губительным для всего.  
\- Месть? Препирательства? О, Моллари, не сомневаюсь, что это - единственное о чем вы можете думать даже сейчас. Только вот для Нарна дело не в них. Вы, наверняка, считаете, что не мстят лишь те, кто не в силах мстить. Так вот позвольте мне просветить вас – не все мыслят как экспансивные центавриане.  
\- Ладно, оставим вопрос о возможности мщения, - Лондо шагнул ближе. - Но почему тогда вы отказываете…  
\- Для соглашения требуется согласие. А для согласия - понимание. Обоюдное. Не только цели. В соблюдении это принципа не преуспели ни Центавр, ни Нарн. Более всего к нему близок Минбар… - Г'кар посмотрел в сторону, и тон его стал более жестким. - Но вряд ли вы сейчас это поймете. Одно то, что вы решили, будто я соглашусь, показывает, насколько у вас... иное видение ситуации. Поэтому, попрошу вас удалиться.  
\- Но союз мог бы…  
Ладонь Г'кара, зависшая над кнопкой, сжалась в кулак.  
\- О каком союзе вы заговорили, Моллари?.. Вы же не понимаете о чем толкуете. Если вам угодно, объясню на вашем любимом землянском: «сытый голодного не разумеет». Какой у Нарна может быть союз с тем, кто не знает, что такое терять самое ценное? что такое быть неспособным защититься и защитить самое дорогое? Хотите согласия с Нарном, - для начала познайте боль утраты, предательство и беспомощность.  
\- Но ведь и я терял! Вспомните, Г'кар! – Лондо подошел ближе. - Остров Целини! Четыре миллиона жителей… - Лондо сжал кулаки, но усилием быстро расслабился. - Многие центавриане остались там, лишь бы Тени не догадались, что их ждет.  
Г'кар вздохнул, но суровое выржение не покинуло его лица.  
\- Даже не упоминая, что прибытие Теней на Центавр – результат исключительно вашего тщеславия... Вы что же, сравниваете последствия взрыва на Целини с гибелью восьмидесяти миллионов нарнов?!  
\- Каждая жизнь ценна.  
\- Не верится, что слышу это от вас, Моллари. – Хотя, конечно, я запамятовал - Г'кар деланно постучал по виску, – жизнь центаврианина по вашим меркам равна пятистам жизням нарнов.  
Лондо застыл с приоткрытым ртом, но решил, что не вправе спорить. Г'кар победно хмыкнул.  
\- Даже отбросив ужасающую арифметику. Единственное, что роднит случай Целини и Нарна, так это то, что, истребление в обоих случаях – ваших рук дело. Вспомните, Моллари: Нарн бомбили внезапно, на уничтожение. Нарны... невинные, не способные подготовиться и защитить себя, пойманные врасплох умирали в огне массгенераторов. А вот ваш народ на Целини знал на что идет. Ради чего. Это - самопожертвование, хотя я не удивлен, что вы считаете эти случаи схожими - самопожертвование вы не распознаете, потому что не представляете, что это. Повторюсь - вы никогда не теряли чего-то действительно дорогого, и снова запросто пришли с пустыми заявлениями ради своей выгоды. Впрочем, это для Центавра - менталитет. Как и для бракири. Только последние хотя бы не лицемерят и не отрицают, что главная цель их жизни – бизнес без учета моральных принципов… Правду на Нарне говорят: слова – для тех, кто избегает дел. Так что увольте, Моллари, говорить мне с вами не о чем.  
Лондо промолчал, и невольно покосился на какие-то белые цветы над курильницей благовоний. Он заметил их сразу, как вошел, но не рассматривал - лишь иногда цеплял их краем взгляда, который так мучительно следовало концентрировать на реакции Г'кара.  
\- А если я не терял ценного лишь потому, что мне попросту уже давно нечего терять?  
Г'кар хотел сказать, что Моллари попросту никогда ничего не ценил, но только разгладил перед собой мятый лист книги.  
\- Если когда-то и было, то прежде, чем начать лавину разрушений, вам стоило вспомнить об этом и понять, что у других, в отличие от вас, что-то дорогое сердцу еще осталось. И остановиться ради них. Или, если изволите, во имя своей памяти.  
\- Поэтому я и предлагаю сейчас оказать поддержку Вавилону.  
Гкар поджал губы.  
\- Я тоже помню, Моллари, кто мои друзья. Вернее, помню, что посильной поддержки землян и минбарцев не было, когда Центавр напал на нас. Хотя мы тогда нуждались в ней куда больше, чем Вавилон сейчас.  
\- Но вы же знаете, Г'кар, Шеридану и Деленн было необходимо выиграть время на подготовку армии против Теней. - Г'кар одними глазами проследил за тем, как Лондо убеждающе вывернул перед собой ладони. - Если бы тогда они раскрыли все карты – мы бы сейчас даже не говорили.  
\- Просто роялфлэш для вас, не так ли…  
Их взгляды столкнулись. И спустя молчаливую паузу, взгляд Лондо вдруг прояснился.  
\- О… я, кажется, понял… дело не в землянах, минбарцах и даже не в центаврианах… Дело во мне, так, Г'кар?  
Г'кар сжал челюсти.  
\- Понимайте, как вам будет угодно, Моллари. Для меня не сюрприз, что себя и Центавр иже с вами, вы мните центром галактики.  
Лондо на секунду прикрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и потряс ей, будто птица спросонья.  
\- Как странно, вы втолковываете мне о понимании, о самопожертвовании, но сами, похоже, до сих пор не осознаете что это.  
Пальцы Г'кара впились в столешницу.  
\- Значит, вы смеете не только подсчитывать, но и оценивать мои жертвы?!  
Лондо вздрогнул, но не сдвинулся с места.  
\- Я не подсчитывал и не оценивал. Я лишь хочу сказать, что ваша жертва тоже была вынужденной. И да… Это, - Лондо схватил книгу со стола Г'кара, потрясая ей. – Все ложь! В вас нет никакого смиренного понимания, которое вы проповедуете, и ваша книга, максимум, - жалкая попытка ему научиться. Это просто сдержанность. А внутри вас давление растет. Как в эпицентре ядерного взрыва! – Лондо с хлопком положил трактат обратно и перевел дыхание.  
Г'кар хотел съязвить, что специалисту по взрывам виднее, но утвердить воззрения своей книги, или самому в них утвердиться, казалось важнее. Поэтому Моллари беспрепятственно продолжил свой монолог.  
\- Смиренное понимание… Ни один из нас его не освоил. Хотя я признаю, что вы знаете о жертвах куда больше моего. Но... Г'кар, прошлое – прошло, и нам нужно думать о будущем. Нам всем нужен этот союз. И Вавилону, и Земле, и Нарну, и Центавру, и всем из Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров, хотя они этого до конца не понимают...  
\- И вы что же, предлагаете жертвовать мне? Снова? – Г'кар потряс головой с неверящей усмешкой. - Сначала - мой народ, потом - мое самообладание и достоинство, мой глаз, а теперь - моя гордость? Но главное… Какого За’ха'ддума вы решили, что я по одному вашему слову все забуду и поспешу исполнить все, что взбредет в вашу распушенную голову?! Вы до сих пор живете в «золотом веке» Центавра?! Так я вас просвещу – он давно закончился!  
Лондо заходил взад и вперед вдоль стола Г'кара. Тот следил за ним с нарочитым выражением утомления надоедливым гостем и тихим раздражением. Наконец Моллари, не прерывая шагов, ткнул пальцем в воздух у себя над головой.  
\- А вы тоже недалеки от бракири... И ради Создателя, - Лондо приложил руку к сердцам, - это не оскорбление. Просто меня печалит, что мне нечего предложить. - Лондо остановился, протяжно вдохнул и медленно повернулся к Г'кару:   
\- Разве что мое раскаяние.  
\- Очень своевременное, прошу заметить, – Г'кар брезгливо скривил губы, молча наблюдая за остановившимся перед ним центаврианином.  
Однако Лондо пропустил реплику мимо ушей.  
\- Разве этот союз затрагивает вашу гордость? В нем нет ничего унизительного, Г'кар. Напротив... это было бы великодушно.  
\- Согласно моему опыту, великодушие по отношению к центаврианам– наивысшая и смертельно опасная глупость.  
Лондо шагнул вперед, вцепился в спинку стула, но садиться не стал.  
\- Поверьте, Гкар, я бы многое отдал, чтобы моя глупость могла быть оценена в великодушие. Даже ценой гордости.  
Гкар, долго сверлил Лондо взглядом. Для центаврианина здесь было слишком тепло, да и спор был жарким. Прошибал пот, однако Лондо не решился достать платок, чтобы не прерывать зрительный контакт.  
\- Хорошо же. Я дам вам такой шанс.  
Глаза Лондо расширились от удивления, и впились в лицо Г'кара с ожиданием и надеждой. Но тут нарн замолчал. Из-за тусклого освещения и необходимости всматриваться в одну точку в глазах Лондо зарябило, но он сумел заставить себя стоять прямо. Ладони его стали совсем мокрыми. Через бесконечных семь секунд он начал терять концентрацию от напряжения, и хотел было переспросить, когда Г'кар вдруг прохрипел:  
\- Раздевайтесь, Моллари.  
Лондо застыл. Открыл и закрыл рот. Моргнул.  
\- Простите, что вы только что сказали?  
\- Не притворяйтесь, будто ослышались. Вы все слышали, и прекрасно понимаете, что я предложу после.  
Лондо тряхнул головой, снова моргнул и неестественно выгнув шею набок, вытаращился на Г'кара. Однако, спустя несколько секунд выпрямился и расхохотался.   
\- Великий создатель! У нарнов очень своеобразный юмор. Значит, я по-вашему - бракири, а вы что же, - лумати?  
\- Я был шутом у Картажье, Моллари. Вспомните, как он закончил.  
Лондо поморщился и примиряюще поднял руки.  
\- Ну хорошо, даже если предположить на секунду, что сказанное вами - не шутка. Тогда вопрос - зачем? Какой смысл? Если вы конечно, не пылаете ко мне тайной страстью, - Моллари коротко усмехнулся.  
Г'кар закатил глаза.  
\- Да, Моллари, вам не понять… Видите ли, я готов к весьма сомнительному наслаждению вашими прелестями, лишь ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как сдуется после ваше эго. Вы же при этом потеряете самое ценное, а может, единственно ценное для вас – самоуважение и статус. Которые вы упорно путаете с гражданской совестью и патриотизмом.  
Глаза Лондо ширились с каждым словом Г'кара.  
\- Вы еще потом это все обнародовать собираетесь?!  
Г'кар снова закатил глаза, встал и медленно обошел стол.  
\- О, ради Создателя, Моллари! Я не стану ничего обнародовать! И даже не потому, что для меня подобное куда больший позор, чем для вас. Просто это сейчас не удовлетворяет моей цели. Это ранее вас в первую очередь заботила реакция двора. Учитывая произошедшее, ваша одержимость положением в обществе стала много меньше. Хотя и видно, как вы сейчас перепугались… Но нет. Мне будет достаточно оставить унижение в вашей памяти. И наблюдать, как после вы будете оценивать себя.  
Гкар остановился за спиной у Моллари и наклонился к его уху.  
\- Я просто отберу у вас то, что для вас ценнее всего. И гарантирую, что такой эгоцентрик, как вы, не сможет забыть, как низко пал. Ведь только самоуважение для вас ценно, верно? Ради этого столькие отдали жизни? И пусть никто кроме нас о вашем позоре не узнает, от своих-то глаз не спрячешься... Может тогда вы наконец поймете, что значит терять.  
Пока Г'кар чеканным шагом отходил к столу, Лондо застыл, ошарашенный нереальностью происходящего. Часть его мозга все еще не могла осознать услышанное, часть искала что-то спасительное в ответ – отшучивание или колкость, или даже что-то сильно болезненное по пятнистой роже.  
Но язык, спустя миг, почему-то произнес другое.  
\- И после... вы подпишете соглашение?  
Г'кар обернулся с усмешкой.  
\- Отрицание, гнев, а вот и торг.  
Лондо немного помолчал и шлепком прижал ладонь к щеке.  
\- Великий Создатель, какой абсурд! Я знал, конечно, что нарны - народец странный, но в Кхари и впрямь лучших выбирают...  
Г'кар буквально просверлил его взглядом.  
\- Значит, я был прав. Вы - празднослов, Моллари. Космически далекий даже от зачатков понимания. Действительно, о чем я думал? Разве можно обесчестить того, кто чести не имеет?! Более не тратьте, пожалуйста, мое время.  
Г'кар сел за стол, нажал кнопку открытия отсека, и снова погрузился в бумаги. Дверь за спиной Моллари с шипением поползла в сторону.  
Каждую последующую секунду на лице Лондо смешивались неверие, раздражение, смущение и истерический смех от творящегося вокруг сюрреализма. Сам же он оставался недвижим. Наконец, глаза его сузились в решительном прищуре, а губы сжались в напряженную линию.  
В этот же момент дверь самопроизвольно скользнула на место.  
Г'кар поднял на назойливого посетителя вопросительный и усталый взгляд. Лондо, впившись в него глазами, вслепую принялся расстегивать брошь на вороте. Агрессивно покончив с ней и по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда, он скинул камзол, потом стянул сапоги, бросив их как попало, спастически скрюченными пальцами быстро расправился с пуговицами на жилете, отправив его к сапогам, затем спустил брюки и вышагнул из них. Ни один из них ни на секунду не отвел глаз.  
И в полной тишине начался новый виток их соперничества из разряда «кто кого смутит» и «кто отступит первым».  
Г'кар, вопреки ожиданиям Лондо, не стал рассматривать его с ног до головы. Как вперился в лицо, так и закаменел. Смешно и грустно – тут он даже имел преимущество - с искусственным глазом его взгляд не бегал в поисках одной фокусной точки - приоритет всегда был за здоровым глазом. Но даже так, в периферическом поле зрения он отметил, что Лондо кажется более бледным и рыхлым, чем ранее. Рубашка прикрывала верхнюю часть его бедер, но кончики свисающих брахов все равно торчали из-под подола. Г'кар не мог отрицать, что ожидаемого отвращения не почувствовал. Напротив, то, что было наполовину скрыто, и вот-вот будет в его полном распоряжении, оказывало возбуждающий эффект. Г'кар громко выдохнул. Столько лет ненавидимый враг стоял перед ним сейчас совершенно оглушенным и беззащитным. Жалким? Если только обманчиво жалким. Его извечно провокационные манеры неимоверно раздражали Г'кара, но, как и на любого представителя воинственной расы, сопротивление действовало на него как афродизиак.  
В посольстве Нарна было даже жарко, но Лондо сейчас казалось, что он стоит под тысячей игл острого ледяного ливня.  
\- Не хотите снять и рубашку?  
Г'кар верно предполагал, отчего центаврианин в отличие от нарна, мог находить постыдным снимать именно эту часть гардероба, но все равно видеть кого-то мужского пола без брюк, но в рубашке, было непривычно. Невольно ему вспомнилась странное, как и все прочие, выражение мистера Гарибальди «без трусов, а в шляпе». Кажется, сейчас он его понял в полной мере.  
\- Если вы слышали, наши мужчины предпочитают заниматься сексом в ночном одеянии. И особенно это касается центавриан-консерваторов. – Лондо помолчал, и добавил: - Земляне вовсе зовут нас из-за этого пуританами.  
\- Могли бы и не приплетать подтверждения от землян, - фыркнул Г'кар. – И без того, благодаря вам, на Вавилоне трудно не услышать об интимной жизни центавриан.  
Г'кар стянул перчатки и положил на стол перед собой. Лондо почувствовал как оба его сердца встали одновременно, а в горле застрял ком. Пока он был в замешательстве, Г'кар приблизился и встал позади него. Лондо застыл, как каменная часть интерьера отсека. Отчего-то более всего он ожидал сейчас удара сзади. Однако в следующий миг кончики пальцев провели линии вверх и вниз по его плечам, а нос Г'кара почти коснулся основания его волосяного гребня.  
\- Г'кван-эт?  
Лондо взрогнул, и на миг забыл, что такое речь.  
\- Да. Основной компонент… - Лондо переступил с ноги на ногу. – Очень хороший парфюм.  
\- Какая «славная» попытка польстить Нарну, Моллари. Вот, значит, на что вы переводите наши священные цветы…  
Лондо замер, скосив глаза в сторону, где четче слышался сипло-хриплый голос.  
\- Помилуйте, Г'кар, это лишь синтезированный аромат, – соврал Лондо самым беззботным тоном.  
На его удачу, раздалось пиликанье запроса в отсек. Г'кар развернул Лондо лицом к себе. Тот тревожно-умоляюще переводил взгляд то на него, то на дверь.  
\- Посол Г'кар, это Вир Котто. Прощу прощения за беспокойство... Я ищу Лондо! Он говорил накануне, что собирается к вам, и я подумал... Может, он сейчас у вас. Мне надо ему кое-что передать…  
Лондо уставился на Г'кара и заговорил шепотом, хотя учитывая звукоизоляцию Вавилона, в этом не было надобности.  
\- Я сказал Виру, что иду к вам. И еще неосторожно пошутил, что если не вернусь к ужину, пусть ищет мой труп в ваших апартаментах.  
Г'кар только приложил палец к губам. Лондо покзалось, что его красный глаз загорелся в предупреждении.  
Снова зашипел комм.  
\- Посол Г'кар, премного простите, если оторвал от дел, но если Лондо все же придет к вам, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы передали ему, что я его искал. Это важно.  
За дверью стихло. Г'кар снова перевел взгляд на Лондо, и тот с трудом заставил себя посмотреть в ответ. На какую-то секунду все текущее выпало из его головы, и вспомнилось время плена Г'кара на Центавре. Время, когда они были заодно.  
Г'кар откашлялся.  
\- Насчет трупа - хорошая идея. Но для прежних времен. Да и до ужина еще много времени.  
Г'кар провел по ключицам Лондо большим пальцем, и будь Лондо проклят – а он был, нарн погладил их тем же движением, что центаврианки использовали для намеков на продолжение подобного немного ниже. Но задуматься о том, сделал ли это Г'кар нарочно, или просто попал наугад, Лондо не успел.  
\- Идем в спальню, Моллари.  
У Лондо онемели ноги, глаза совсем отказывались воспринимать предметы и остекленели. Г'кар был его старым знакомым, знакомым врагом, потом - союзником. А в последнее время, казалось, его благородство не знало границ… Но то, что он делал сейчас, не укладывалось у Лондо в голове, и от первоначальной бравады, которой он надеялся смутить нарна, не осталось и следа. И самое дикое - он сам вступил в эту ловушку - прекратить все теперь означало снова выставить себя не только пустословом, но и трусом.  
Он правда надеялся, что Г'кар использует его провокационное раздевание, как шанс пойти на попятную с гневом или насмешкой. Но, похоже, крупные ошибки - это его, Моллари, судьба. И на что он только рассчитывал в этом противостоянии?! Этот нарн всегда шел до конца.  
И, может… ему самому стоит попробовать?  
Но сейчас Лондо и шагу не мог сделать. Если бы Г'кар не придерживал его так жестко под локоть, он наверняка бы упал.  
В спальне все было также красно, а люминсцентные лампы почти не давали света. Из-за этого в глаза нарна казались совсем налитыми кровью с засасывающей точкой зрачка. Г'кар усадил его на кровать, встал рядом и начал раздеваться с какой-то особой обстоятельностью. «Как на войну собирается» - мысленно хмыкнул Лондо и решил исподтишка осмотреть, с чем придется иметь дело совсем скоро. Взгляд его скользнул сверху вниз, но в середине процесса его глаза резко расширились, и он поспешно отвел взгляд.  
\- Что, страшно, Моллари? – Г'кар хмыкнул, глядя на последнюю часть гардероба, от которой избавлялся. – Не стоит. Это выдержит и центаврианка.  
Лондо через силу усмехнулся.  
\- Если вы пытаетесь уязвить меня вашим с Мэриэл адюльтером, то не тратьте свои литературные приемы. За это я даже вам благодарен. Я знаете ли, даже в курсе, что она этим когда-то шантажировала вас. Связь с ней, уроженкой Центавра, конечно, была неприемлема для будущего Кхари. А в итоге… вы же и оплатили мои карточные долги.  
\- Не сомневался, что вы вполне способны выгодно продать свою собственную жену.  
Лондо фыркнул, натягивая подол рубашки на колени.  
\- Торговля оружием массового поражения скорее в компетенции Нарна.  
«Судя по вашему дню возвышения, в моей компетенции скорее «контроль за применением этого оружия»» мысленно поправил Г'кар, но вовремя прикусил язык, окинул Лондо взглядом и присел рядом. Кровать звучно скрипнула.  
Снаружи Лондо удавалось сохранить выражение невозмутимости, пока внутренне он тщетно уговаривал себя не паниковать.  
Г'кар оставался недвижим, но вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться передышкой, гудящее сознание Лондо нарисовало ему еще более красочное представление о продолжении текущей ситуации. Ведь нарн в паузу наверняка обдумывал как сделать для него последующие часы еще более невыносимыми. А изощренность разума разгневанного нарна страшно было недооценить…  
Мысленно рявкнув, Лондо приказал себе взять себя в руки. Ну в конце концов, нарн же его не убъет. Калечить – уже калечил – ничего нового. Пережить можно. А что касательно позора, о котором распинался Г'кар, - ерунда. Одним в постели больше, одним меньше. Чем к примеру Г'кар хуже танцовщицы?  
Лондо издал нервный смешок. Один. Второй. А потом и вовсе прыснул со смеху.  
\- Что? – Г'кар сидел перед ним голым и озадаченным, что добавило масла в пламя истерики Лондо.  
\- Я представил вас одной из танцовщиц Темной звезды.  
Г'кар поджал губы кисетом. Лондо утер выступившие слезы и с трудом подавил смех. И как только его мозг ухищрился придумать такое сейчас?  
\- Очень здорово, что вам удается себя успокоить. А вот я всегда задумывался, почему такого высокосветского центаврианина, как вы, тянет к низшему сословию? В глубине души считаете, что вам место среди них?  
\- Я вижу в них таких же существ, как я сам и все остальные. А вот ваши размышления о моих мотивах, как раз звучат высокомерно. Вероятно, ваше исконно рабское сознание мешает думать о паре иначе, чем «верх» и «низ». А может, это бедность вашей культуры не позволяет вам разнообразить искусство пребывания вдвоем.  
Лондо ожидал, что Г'кар вспылит, но тот лишь хмыкнул.  
\- Вот и обогатим культуру. Хотя по опыту от центаврианской «культуры» больше проблем.  
Рука Г'кара потянулась к животу Моллари, легла поверх рубашки и слегка сжала продолговатый выступ под тканью. Лондо дернулся, как ошпаренный.  
Все его самообладание вышибло простым прикосновением. Хлопая глазами и задыхаясь, он недвижимо смотрел на Г'кара.  
«Растерянный, как бывало, на Совете» - припомнил Г'кар, и вдруг понял, что буквально представляет, как полуголый Лондо развертывает дипломатическую тираду в зале собраний. Г'кар сдавленно рассмеялся, как недавно и сам злосчастный центаврианин.  
\- Что? – Лондо постарался добавить в тон праздно-вежливое равнодушие, но какой-то затравленный писк все равно просочился.  
\- У вас лицо, будто вы прямо сейчас готовы выпалить: «по этому вопросу я срочно должен связаться с моим правительством».  
\- Очень смешно, - наконец, Лондо удалось нацепить маску мрачного равнодушия.  
– Видно, правда глаза колет, - отмахнулся Г'кар. - Действительно, чем ответственнее пост центаврианина, тем меньше он на нем решает.  
Лондо молчал, и миг веселья исчез с лица Г'кара. Он скривился, вспомнив жуткую смесь в недавнем Моллари: безответственность в сочетании с имперскими замашками. Г'кар положил кисти на предплечья Лондо, и лицо того перекривилось. - Извечное «у меня не было выбора» будет вам неплохим утешением после.  
\- И вы еще зовете нас лицемерами. Утверждали, что дело не в мести, но даже ваши жестикуляции отдают жаждой насилия.  
\- Вообще-то так выглядит ваше центаврианское приветствие, - ухмыльнулся Г'кар. – Лондо не ответил – крыть было нечем, и Г'кар продолжил. – Даже здороваетесь вы так, будто ограничиваете экспансию друг друга, хотя бы в личное пространство. А на словах слывете дружелюбной коммуникабельной расой.  
\- Кто бы говорил. Вы в приветствии вообще не касаетесь друг друга. - Лондо осторожно высвободил руки якобы для демонстрации. - Только бьете сами себя в грудь, как этот… прародитель землян из фильмов мистера Гарибальди.  
\- Франкенштейн?  
\- Да нет, - отмахнулся Моллари, - Хотя и у него внешнее сходство с нарнами у него есть. Как же его… Кин-Конг.   
Г'кар фильма не смотрел, но на всякий случай ответил:  
\- Ничего плохого в этом не вижу. Просто наше приветствие идет от сердца.  
Пока они говорили, вот так просто, с привычной пикировкой на отвлеченные темы, Лондо удалось не только отдышаться и успокоиться, - ненадолго к нему вернулось ощущение общности, которое поддерживало их во времена Картажье.  
Но Г'кар замолчал, и ощущение тут же пропало. Напряженность вернулась на лица обоих. Наконец, Г'кар кивком указал на живот Лондо:  
\- Я ранее полагал, что центаврианская "талия" - следствие сибаритства.  
\- Ну в какой-то мере это так. Удовольствия у нас возведены в ранг религиозной ценности.  
\- Вы дразните меня, Моллари?  
Лондо только спустя миг понял, как прозвучали его слова, учитывая, какие органы расположены на животе центавриан, однако рассердиться и парировать не успел - Г'кар продолжил:  
\- И все же, снимите рубашку.  
Под прожигающим разноцветным взглядом Лондо не мог справиться с желанием затянуть завязки ворота еще туже, но пробубнил с достоинством:  
\- Центавриане отличаются целомудренными традициями...  
Лондо ждал настойчивости и даже агрессии, но к счастью, Г'кар ответил ему в тон.  
\- Да неужели. А я помню совсем другие ваши россказни, Моллари.  
\- Вы, нарны, как раса более низкая в развитии, просто не понимаете важность рекламы.  
\- Как и на любой планете реклама - ложь, и хороший товар в ней не нуждается, - Г'кар вздохнул с демонстративным пессимизмом. - Неудивительно, что у вас со всеми тремя женами не ладилось...  
\- А вы и от одной на Вавилон сбежали, - Лондо поцокал языком. - Но я вас не виню, ведь нарнийки так красивы и ласковы, что ваш вид скоро вымрет...  
Г'кар шумно вдохнул.  
\- Неправда, они красивы!  
Лондо ухмыльнулся, сверкнув в люминисцентном освещении клыком.  
\- Что-то насчет "ласковые" отрицаний не слышно... Но да, нарнийки красивы настолько, что лично вы предпочитаете инопланетных вавилонянок.  
\- Не надо равнять всех нарнов по мне. Судя по тому, с кем я сейчас, у меня крайне дурной вкус. Впрочем, я не центаврианин, чтобы "отличаться целомудрием" и искусством "рекламы", - издевательски-певуче протянул Г'кар.  
Это было уже слишком.  
Но Лондо тут же напомнил себе, что главное - не терять невозмутимость. Он не даст этому нахальному нарну себя вывести. В конце концов - главный принцип, которому его научило получение поста на Вавилоне – "нельзя оскорбить того, кто не оскорбляется". Г'кар считает его трусом, болтуном, хвастуном да еще и несостоятельным в постели? Что ж, посмотрим, кто здесь кто...  
Лондо поджал губы, рывком развязал затяжки рубахи, стянул ее через голову и уставился взглядом, полным вызова.  
Он знал, что по сравнению с Г'каром, он явно не в форме, но сейчас это еще больше его раззадорило. Это усложнит нарну задачу, и может, даже заставит отказаться от своей затеи.  
Разные глаза Г'кара продолжали светиться насмешкой, но черты пятнистого лица заметно дрогнули. Его разбирало любопытство рассмотреть и потрогать хваленые брахиарти, но он не мог себе позволить отвести взгляд и проиграть Моллари в упрямстве.  
Вавилон 5 начал новый оборот вокруг оси.  
Не успев толком вдохнуть, Г'кар ринулся к Лондо, резкой хваткой за плечи вплотную притянул его к себе и как попало впился губами в лицо. Лондо чуть отпрянул - несмотря на все праведное негодование, принцип "лучшая защита - нападение" не сработал. Мало того, он так опешил, что в его приоткрывшийся и онемевший рот тут же вторгся почти сухой язык Г'кара.  
Опомнившись, Лондо попытался вернуть браваду - закрыл глаза, обхватил сжавшие его руки, сам решительно засосал глубже, и даже протиснул свой язык в рот Г'кара. Губы нарна на миг замерли, но вернулись в поцелуй с еще большей энергией. Лондо только и успел, что вскользь подумать, как необычно и, что таить, приятно, когда инициатива в поцелуе принадлежит по большей части не тебе.  
Они боролись еще несколько минут, прежде чем Лондо начал забывать, что и зачем делает, где и с кем находится. Только подспудно подумал, что болтуном на станции зовут его, а по настоящему длинный язык у нарна. В этой дезориентации он легко позволил Г'кару уложить себя, и только когда оголенных брахиарти коснулся гладкий и теплый торс, оглушение спало.  
Лондо открыл глаза. Г'кар приподнялся над ним и улыбнулся. Сколько в этой улыбке было самодовольства, было неясно, но на всякий случай Лондо насупился:  
\- Чего только не сделаешь ради Вавилона...  
Г'кар застыл, но спустя едва заметную паузу ответил с такой же драмой в голосе:  
\- Более чем согласен.  
\- Шеридан вовек со мной не расплатится...  
\- Позовите меня, когда будете предъявлять ему счет, - хмыкнул Г'кар, и спустился, чтобы прихватить брахиарти ртом у самого основания. Лондо глухо охнул, и брах выпростался на половину длины, свиваясь на рифленом затылке и шее нарна.  
Г'кар скинул щуп, поднял голову и сердито посмотрел на Лондо. Тому только и осталось, что пробормотать:  
\- Это рефлекторно...  
\- Да уж, душить нарнов - центаврианский рефлекс, - хмыкнул Г'кар.  
\- Вообще-то так у нас... - начал было Лондо, но откинул голову на подушку. - Ай, да кому я объясняю...  
Г'кар незаметно ухмыльнулся, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Когда-то, услышав, что центаврианки брили голову, чтобы брахиарти партнеров не путались у них в волосах, он заодно узнал, какой вид ласк считался на Центавре особенно интимным.  
Во время всего процесса Лондо старался оставаться брезгливо-отстраненным, но все же из-под прикрытых век подсматривал, что с его телом вытворяет нарн. Пятнистые мясистые пальцы осторожно продавливали по всей длине брахов, вытягивали их из лож, собирали букетом. Зубами Г'кар прикусывал кожу под ними и соски, а потом просовывал пальцы меж пучка брахов.  
Как Лондо ни держался - стон вырвался, на что Г'кар триумфально улыбнулся. "Ксон побери, так не делала даже изощренная Мэриэл! Похоже, проклятый нарн решил растянуть свою пытку."  
Уже в который раз непроизвольно выгнувшись, Лондо приподнялся на локтях и процедил:  
\- Если бы я вас не знал, Г'кар, подумал бы, что вы пытаетесь доставить мне удовольствие.  
На миг Г'кар отвлекся от остервенелого вылизывания кончиков брахиарти.  
\- Вы ничего не понимаете в мести, Моллари...  
\- Месть - обоюдоострый меч, - выдохнул Лондо менторским тоном.  
Г'кар застыл, уставившись на него. Выждав секунду, Лондо усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, не надейтесь! Не читал я вашу книжонку. Просто толпы нарнов цитируют ее на каждом углу.  
Г'кар скопировал его усмешку.  
\- Разумеется. Иначе вы бы знали продолжение: "поднимая этот меч, надо быть уверенным, что держишь не лезвие, а эфес".  
Г'кар перехватил брахиарти под самые окончания.  
Лондо втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. На контактных пластинках уже блестел выпот. Но он решил говорить и дальше - и для того, чтобы умерить пыл этого варвара, и для того, чтобы отвлечься и скрыть нарастающее возбуждение. Последнее получалось скорее наоборот, однако так по крайней мере стыд и уязвимость от наготы были менее ощутимы.  
\- А твердили, что чужды славе. Вот, даже в постели никак не уйметесь со своими цитатками.  
\- По крайней мере, я не подписываю в постели договоры.  
Лондо показалось, что весь его волосяной гребень наэлектризовало гневом.  
\- О да! Заметно... Здесь побывала не иначе половина землянок, но с помощью от Земли в свое время так и не срослось...  
Лондо выпалил, и тут же пожалел о сказанном, увидев, как закаменел Г'кар.  
Кулаки нарна непроизвольно сжались, передавив брахиарти. Лондо зашипел и отполз к изголовью кровати. Брахи ворохом выпали из руки Г'кара. Его мимика была под стать ворлонской.  
\- Как и у вас с Тенями, - наконец, парировал Г'кар, и настала очередь Лондо застыть.  
\- Скорее, у Теней со мной, - буркнул Лондо, прикрывая бока руками. - Голову мистера Мордена только вчера должны были снять с кола в дворцовом саду.  
\- Морден, да и сами Тени, - были лишь средством, а не причиной.  
Лондо опустил взгляд, чтобы подобрать последний брах. Право, лучше бы ему молчать, а теперь все затянется...  
Г'кар, однако, продолжил.  
\- Хотя если не мы, то кто-нибудь другой развязал бы эту войну.  
На миг Лондо вспомнились слова техномага, и он живо кивнул в согласии. Г'кар всмотрелся в его лицо, и нахмурился.  
\- Снова пытаешься отделаться болтовней, Моллари?  
Лондо вздрогнул, деловито поправил брахиарти и вздернул подбородок.  
\- Я?! Какая мелочная инсинуация с вашей стороны, Г'кар! Сами пустились философствовать, а виноват я? Или... - Лондо гадко прищурился, потрясая брахом вместо руки, - У нарнов, как и у мужчин всех рас, в определенном возрасте ослабшая физиология подменяется философией, а признать и пойти на попятную хваленая нарнская гордость не позволяет?.. А вы тут не то, что философствуете - книги о вселенской мудрости строчите...  
\- К вашему несчастью, Моллари, у меня еще даже черновик не закончен.  
В одно движение Г'кар за бедра стащил его под себя. Лондо только глухо ахнул - в промежность уперлось что-то, не менее твердое чем воля Г'кара.  
\- Кажется, это слишком значительный аргумент, - сдавленно прохрипел Лондо, в очередной раз подумав, что предсказание не лгало: его точно убьет этот нарн. Только не спустя годы, а сейчас. И не руками.  
Г'кар с ухмылкой положил руку ему на лоб.  
\- Ничего, я постараюсь адаптировать его под ваше центаврианское нутро...  
Ответить Лондо не успел - его рот снова заткнул язык Г'кара. Он был менее настойчив, чем в первый раз, да и вес нарн удерживал по большей части на локтях, так что Лондо не стал вырываться даже инстинктивно. Г'кар целовал его как-то вдумчиво и долго. Так долго, что когда рука нарна скользнула между его бедер, он чувствовал себя почти тряпичным, чтобы хоть как-то протестовать.  
Чуть приподнявшись, Г'кар посмотрел на Лондо и про себя признал, что когда-то в пьяном безобразии тот хвастался не зря - в пурпурном он был если не великолепен, то по-своему красив. А может, просто растрепанный по подушке веер его волос напоминал ему прежнего Моллари, посла-разгильдяя пятилетней давности. Несерьезного, безответственного, но зато - беззлобного и неопасного. Г'кар вздохнул. Как знать, может именно то, что Лондо не воспринимали на станции всерьез и подтолкнуло его к союзу с Тенями. Или из-за снов о смерти Лондо изначально был предвзят к нему, что повлекло за собой...  
От загадок по обыкновению затрещала голова, и безучастно хмыкнув своим мыслям, Г'кар присел на коленях между ног Лондо. Устроившись поудобнее, он начал методично выдавливать из своего колом торчащего органа прозрачную слизь. В последующие несколько секунд Лондо, наблюдал за ним, вдыхая мелкими рывками.  
\- Какую защиту предпочитаете, Моллари? - не глядя спросил Г'кар.  
Завороженный его движениями, Лондо не сразу понял вопрос.  
\- Защиту?  
Г'кар закатил глаза.  
\- Да уж, если безответственный, то безответственный во всем...  
\- Ах, вот вы о чем... - скривиться не вышло, но ехидный тон в всегда был при Лондо. - Решили поиграть в заботливого любовника?  
Нарн так всхрапнул, что Лондо вздрогнул.  
\- Я только что от доктора Франклина со своим протезом, а он осматривает полностью, даже если речь о заусенце. Так что не обольщайтесь, Моллари, я думал не о вашей безопасности.  
Лондо фыркнул.  
\- Я тем более в порядке. На Центавре все внутренности вверх дном перевернут, прежде чем отпустят в космос хоть на минуту.  
\- Я заметил, - хмыкнул Г'кар и, удовлетворившись секундным замешательством Лондо, продолжил. - Прекрасно. Значит, можем обойтись и без средств защиты.  
На секунду Лондо порадовался - и безопасность соблюдена, и правоту Г'кара признавать не пришлось - ведь, вообще-то, он верно заметил: сам Лондо действительно никогда не думал в постели о своем здоровье или о здоровье партнера. Как-то по умолчанию он считал, что достаточно обоюдного доверия.  
\- Учтите, если я потом покроюсь пятнами, или начну пописывать глупые книжки, или что-то еще в этом роде, ваш немедленный вылет в космос не потребует корабля.  
\- У вас и так пятна на лбу, Моллари, - усмехнулся Г'кар.  
\- Там только что лежала ваша рука.  
\- Они были и до этого. Постойте-ка... То-то вы вцепились в нашу планету...  
\- Ваши намеки отвратительны Г'кар. Я - патриот во всем. Особенно в предпочтении своего вида остальным.  
Разговор здорово отвлек Лондо от нескончаемого мандража, и Г'кар в очередной раз удостоверился, что у Моллари, когда тот нервничает, рот просто не закрывается. Как и у Вира, хотя вряд ли это было общей чертой центавриан. Скорее Вир перенял эту черту у начальника. Впрочем, первый хотя бы, не отпускал при этом едкостей.  
Лондо действительно выглядел спокойно, пока не поглядел на полностью склизкую ладонь Г'кара. Он не был брезглив, да и нарны выделяли куда меньше биологических жидкостей, но то, что одни руки Г'кара пугали его своими размерами показывать не хотел, и зажмурился будто в гримасе тошноты. Спустя миг Г'кар подцепил его подбородок сухой рукой.  
\- Капитан приказывал всему Вавилону "не отступать и не сдаваться", Моллари.  
\- Это он от безысходности... - Лондо приоткрыл один глаз.  
\- Как я его понимаю, - улыбнулся Г'кар.  
Лондо на миг замер, и с чопорным лицом устроился поудобнее.  
\- Жаловаться после будете. Как всегда.  
Он хотел уязвить, но вместо этого улыбка нарна стала еще шире, и хотя Лондо следил за каждым его движением, все же вздрогнул и поморщился, когда холодная ладонь коснулась его промежности, и один из пальцев скользнул вглубь.  
Лондо закрыл глаза и задержал дыхание. Г'кар легко потрепал его по щеке.  
\- Дышите, Моллари. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы мистер Гарибальди нашел ваш труп здесь? Центавр не переживет столь бесславной кончины своего премьер-министра.  
\- Центавр-то переживет. А вот нарны, если узнают о том, чей труп был в постели одного из их святош - вряд ли... Хотя, может, им не привыкать - если вспомнить того здоровяка, которого вы, о бесстрашный Кхари, четыре года назад наняли для защиты своей жизни...  
Г'кар замер. Ухмылка Лондо поползла к ушам.  
\- Да, я знал об этом. И да, оставлял эту шпильку до лучших времен.  
Г'кар гортанно усмехнулся.  
\- Значит несомненно, вам также известно, что тот здоровяк действительно погиб прямо на этой постели.  
\- Что, у вас в интимной сфере не ладилось, а он тоже союза хотел? - сдавленно спросил Лондо, почувствовав, как его медленно изучают изнутри.  
\- Нет. Разумеется, только вы "такой исключительный". Хотя он был куда симпатичнее, - издевательски прохрипел Г'кар, и приставил второй палец к первому.  
Лондо с сипением вдохнул и вцепился в простыни, и так и не отпускал их, пока нарн усиливал давление.  
Наконец, Г'кар убрал руку, и приподнялся. Широкие плечи заслонили свет, но сумка и половые органы нарна были отчетливо видны. Лондо вдруг вспомнились страшные байки Золотого века: про центавриан-плантаторов, рабы которых восстали и весьма своеобразно расправились со своими хозяевами. Поэтому стоило нарну нависнуть над ним, Лондо съежился и даже брахиарти втянул. Из-за позы и множества конечностей в памяти Г'кара невольно всплыл стишок, которым нарны-мальчишки дразнили центавриан : "жук упал и встать не может, ждет он кто ему поможет..." Его подмывало процитировать, но увидев, как затравленно смотрит на него Лондо, он передумал. Видимо, он верно подозревал, что такова - особенность менталитета центавриан: они не показывали страха не из бравады или гордости, а потому, что куда сильнее боялись обнаружить перед сородичами свою уязвимость. И учитывая их вечную межклановую грызню, на то имелись основания.  
\- Не вздумайте отключиться от страха, Моллари, - Г'кар оперся по краям подушки и усмехнулся сверху.  
\- Было бы кого бояться, - сглотнул Лондо. - Каждая из моих жен по отдельности пострашнее вас будет.  
\- Ах да. Голод, Мор и Смерть... - Г'кар осторожно опустил губы к самому уху Лондо и шепнул: - Самое время закончить список...  
По телу Лондо пробежала легкая судорога, и Г'кар беспрепятственно устроился между его бедер. Оба на миг замерли, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга, но после Лондо открыл рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, а Г'кар, улучив момент, этот рот закрыл своими губами. Он присосался так плотно, что когда двинулся кверху, протесты Моллари превратились в неясное мычание. И Лондо знал, будь иначе, его бы услышали на Ворлоне. Как бы плавно не двигался в нем Г'кар, с каждым толчком граница этого крика стремилась к Пределу. Наконец, спустя некоторое время, Лондо притих, и Г'кар напоследок втолкнувшись до конца, приподнялся.  
\- Живы?  
Лондо выдохнул. Его глаза, сейчас размером с пару дукатов, уставились куда-то за Третье пространство и перебежали на нарна.  
\- К вашему сожалению.  
\- Как будто умереть можно было, - фыркнул Г'кар, небрежно погладил его по голове и медленно заскользил в нем снова.  
Сил сопротивляться и показывать отвращение у Лондо не было, да и боли он не больше не чувствовал. И мысленно наплевав на все, кроме хоть какого-то комфорта, раздвинул ноги шире.  
\- Да уж пора привыкнуть. Каждый раз, когда для моей жизни появляется риск, ваша ро... вы тут как тут. Даже умереть несправедливая вселенная не даст спокойно.  
Г'кар улыбнулся, не прекращая движений. С каждым словом его речь становилась все более прерывистой.  
\- А вы ожидали чего-то другого, атакуя мой мир? И прошу заметить, даже сегодня сами ко мне явились. Может, вы скрытый суицидент, Моллари?  
На миг Лондо опешил - не исключено, что треклятый нарн будучи под прахом подсмотрел его вещий сон. Но разве это что-то меняло?  
\- Если бы вы не устраивали тут "декларацию принципов", - задыхаясь проворчал Лондо, - а просто подписали бы соглашение, я бы тут же ушел восвояси. И как вы и пожелали ранее, мы бы никогда больше не встречались без острой надобности.  
Г'кар на миг замер, прикрыв глаза в блаженстве.  
\- Конечно, во всем снова виноваты нарны.  
\- Нет. Конкретно вы.  
Расставленые ноги Лондо затекли, и он попытался устроить их поудобнее.  
Г'кар широко улыбнулся.  
\- Как вы совсем недавно говорили, Моллари, - жаловаться после будете.  
Лондо фыркнул, пытаясь отползти от особенно настойчивого вторжения.  
\- Центавриане находят жалобы излишними.  
Г'кар одной рукой подхватил его под талию и вернул на место.  
\- Да уж, по вашей части больше месть, холодным блюдом и лучше превенитвно. Кстати, о ней... - Г'кар ухватил один из приподнявшихся брахов, с любопытством рассматривая вертлявую пластинку. - Знаете, Моллари, в голодные годы оккупации мы с большим удовольствием ели змей.  
Лондо непроизвольно выпучил глаза. Эталоном извращений, конечно, был Картажье, но сейчас и от сумасшедшего нарна можно было ожидать всего. Тем более от нарна, недавно вернувшегося из центаврианской тюрьмы.  
\- Напомню вам, посол, что у трона Центавра еще нет наследника...  
Г'кар самозабвенно облизнул пластинку браха.  
\- И, похоже, не будет.  
\- Г'кар!  
\- У вас еще пять... как их... щупалец... останется.  
\- Брахиарти, - поправил Лондо, пытаясь невзначай высвободить орган из пятнистой руки.  
\- Не думаю что это знание мне еще пригодится... - Г'кар чуть сдавил ствол, и с удовольствием проследил, как кончик браха свернулся в острый конус. - Так вот, в тяжелые годы оккупации мы ели змей... Как вы недавно сказали, Моллари? Ах да... "Нынче был трудный год"... - посетовав совсем тем же тоном, что и премьер-министр Центавра недавно, Г'кар опустил острие браха в рот.  
\- Очень трудный год.  
"Особенно для змей" - мысленно продолжил Лондо и его выгнуло на постели.  
Разумеется, бывший гражданин, а ныне снова посол Г'кар не забыл, что его вечный оппонент счел трудными последние несколько лет. И поэтапно уточнил, что их было шесть.  
Лондо извивался под ним, уже даже не в состоянии замечать, как сам иногда насаживается на член нарна. Ему до безумия хотелось втиснуть хоть куда-то хотя бы один брах, или хоть ухватиться им крепче, но он полагал, что Г'кара это разозлит, и только комкал потными руками простынь.  
Под очередной стон Г'кар отложил брахи и отцепил намертво зажатые кулаки Лондо от постели. А затем строго произнес:  
\- Не мни, - и положил его кисти себе на бока.  
Лондо казалось окоченел, но спустя миг поднял глаза. Руки его совсем не слушались и сначала так и торчали крючками. Только спустя несколько бесконечных секунд он, едва касаясь, провел ладонями по пятнистой коже. Как он и предполагал, она была сухой, гладкой и очень теплой. Прикасаться было приятно, особенно после тактильного голода, однако дальше легкого касания дело не зашло.  
И Г'кар понял, что мало во вселенных столь прекрасных вещей, как например, Моллари, утопающий в неловкости.  
Брахиарти между ними пропульсировали, и Лондо посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Не заметив какого либо недовольства, он медленно поднял одну пару к своим рукам. Очень осторожно, продолжая поглаживать ладонями, он обхватил спину нарна так, что кончики брахов сошлись над ягодицами. Вторая пара потянулась уже смелее, и эти щупальца перевили торс, сходясь на животе под сумкой. И тут Лондо застыл. Г'кар усмехнулся.  
\- А вы, оказывается, еще и ханжа, Моллари.  
\- Я? - Лондо фыркнул, на миг отводя взгляд. - Ничего подобного. Просто я, в отличие от вас, не пользуюсь как попало своим... своими... своим...  
\- Г'к, - подсказал Г'кар, улыбаясь шире с каждой секундой.  
\- Я должен был догадаться, учитывая "богатство" вашего языка, - закатил глаза Лондо. - Центавриане вообще весьма обходительные партнеры.  
\- Обходят мимо самое приятное?  
Лондо звучно пропустил выдох по гортани.  
\- По крайней мере мы не огрызаемся при одном прикосновении.  
\- Что-то я не заметил. Да и, помнится, у вас этих "уровней удовольствия" больше чем у минбарцев "ступеней близости".  
\- Чем выше развита раса, тем больше у нее сексуальных ритуалов. У вас, кажется вообще никаких, так Г'кар? Разве что догнать самку?  
\- Конечно. Сразу после того, как закончим все шесть уровней с особенно болтливыми центаврианами, - ладонь Г'кара опустилась на живот Лондо, и свободная пара его брахов передернулась напором крови.  
\- А это, - выдохнул Лондо, - Уже культурный шпионаж и плагиат.  
\- Не все же вам Нарн обкрадывать, - Г'кар провел ладонью выше, с любопытством ощущая диссонанс бешено колотящихся сердец.  
Верхние брахиарти Лондо медленно обвили его руку поднимаясь к шее. По всему его телу пробежали мурашки, но между ног их лавина превращалась в марш.  
\- Не обкрадывать, а культурно просвещать в рамках взаимной пользы.  
Вдохнув глубоко, но как можно тише, Лондо опустил брахиарти в сумку. Г'кар резко осел на руках, едва не придавив его. Между их лицами осталось не больше пальца. На губах Лондо расцвела очень знакомая Г'кару ухмылка.  
Под разнообразными гримасами нарна брахиарти медленно вползло в сумку на максимум возможной длины. И единственное, что сейчас был способен воспринимать Гкар, - блеск глаз и клыков Лондо.  
Конечно, Лондо, как центаврианину, и особенно умеренному ксенофобу, было непривычно, что соски можно ощупать только внутри. Но то, что еще могло его удивлять, заставляло на секунду забыть, что он "разучился танцевать".  
Все тело Г'кара ритмично пробивало мелкой дрожью, и даже грудную клетку стискивали спазмы. Он едва успевал вдыхать, а вернее попросту хватал воздух ртом. Чем и воспользовался Лондо, без раздумий сунув верхнюю пару брахиарти ему в губы. Г'кар вздрогнул, даже попытался пососать, но язык не слушался - контроля едва хватало лишь на то, чтобы удержать и ненароком не откусить щуп.  
Однако Лондо всегда и во всем было мало. Очень осторожно он опустил пластинки брахов между ягодиц Г'кара. Лондо видел, что протестовать тот просто не в состоянии, и в случае чего всегда можно будет указать, что высказываний "против" не было. От одной этой мысли окончания всех брахиарти свернулись и одновременно ринулись вглубь ближайших анатомических отверстий Г'кара.  
Г'кар дернулся, едва удержав равновесие, поперхнулся, выпрямился, и тут Лондо почувствовал, как между ног распирает колом. Он застыл от накатившего шока, но не мог прекратить улыбаться - мышцы его лица намертво свело. Боясь сдвинуться, он мог только слушать как шумно выдохнул Г'кар, пока его собственная грудная клетка ходит ходуном.  
Массивный и широкий, как их космические корабли, Г'кар приподнялся и тяжеловесно толкнулся вперед. Лондо закаменел настолько, что даже выдох застрял комом в груди - только глаза резко расширились.  
Г'кар на миг наклонился к нему - оперся поудобнее, и коротко, будто случайно, ткнулся лбом в лоб.  
И впервые на его памяти угол меж бровей Лондо изменился - с воинственно-гневного на какой-то отчаянный. Уголки губ Г'кара дернулись, и мерно, как весь преисполненный спокойствия Вавилон, он начал поступательное движение.  
Уже спустя минуту Лондо понял, что не выдержит подобного. Ему хотелось больше, как бы он ни был переполнен, быстрее, хотелось всего и сразу. Никогда еще центаврианская несдержанность не захватывала его в постели настолько сильно. Он выгибался к Г'кару, уже бездумно обхватил его обеими руками, пытался прижаться, совершенно бесстыдно раскинул ноги и протолкнулся всеми брахами так, что головки смялись. Г'кар только глухо рыкнул, прикрыл глаза и продолжил в том же темпе, молча наблюдая, как центаврианин извивается под ним.  
Наконец, когда Лондо уже только содрогался на очередное проникновение, Г'кар остановился и посмотрел в его ошалевшие глаза. Его рот приоткрывался, но обоим было понятно, что слов не будет.  
Г'кар просунул руки под спину Лондо, подул на его взмокшее лицо, собственнически впечатался в него губами и принялся со всей силой и скоростью вбиваться. Совершенно непристойные стоны, вскрики и даже кряхтение наполнили посольство Нарна, а сами послы буквально сцепились в один клубок из рук и ног и брахиарти.  
Все тело Лондо зашлось спастической судорогой, внизу горело огнем, а в глазах потемнело. Ему казалось, что он вот-вот потеряет сознание, но остановиться уже не мог, впиваясь в Г'кара, всем, чем мог. Его сердце едва не выпрыгнули, когда над ним громыхнул почти животный рык, а низ живота обожгло. По брахиарти прокатился шар жара, и на миг окаменев, они обмякли и свисли.  
Только сейчас Лондо заметил, что Г'кар держит его лицо в своих ладонях. Шумное дыхание обоих еще несколько минут наполняло спальню посла.  
Первым пошевелился Лондо, осторожно вытягивая брахиарти из и из-под нарна. Г'кар поджал губы, и сполз с него на свободную половину кровати.  
С выражением крайней сосредоточенности на лице Лондо свел ноги. На большее сил не было.  
В голове Г'кара устало мелькнуло, что центавриане не без причин придают удовольствиям религиозную ценность. Только одно слово "божественно", вертелось сейчас на его языке. Ему с улыбкой вспомнилось, что землянки часто льстили ему намеком, что размер имеет значение. А сам он сейчас подумал, что это не менее справедливо относительно количества.  
Г'кар повернул голову к Лондо.  
\- Останетесь до утра, посол?  
Лондо поджал губы, будто собирая в них весь вскипевший в нем сарказм.  
\- Чтобы продолжить сомнительное наслаждение? Вы себя переоцениваете. И безосновательно.  
Г'кар усмехнулся, рассматривая его профиль.  
\- Разве? Пару минут назад вы так цеплялись за меня, Моллари, что я был готов поверить, что вам понравилось.  
Лондо громко хмыкнул.  
\- Просто во-первых я честный делец, во-вторых месть действительно обоюдоострая штука, а в третьих я просто хотел, чтобы эта возня поскорее закончилась.  
Г'кар нахмурился и приподнялся на локтях.  
\- Да кстати, я как раз хотел предложить вам покинуть, наконец, мой отсек.  
Мокрый, а кое-где липкий, Лондо присел, спешно натянул рубашку наизнанку и, шатаясь пошел в приемную, где ворохом лежала остальная одежда.  
Г'кар смотрел ему вслед с непроницаемым выражением.  
Усталым и липким одеваться было неудобно, но Лондо справился даже быстрее, чем в утро, когда на Вавилон прибыли техномаги. Натянув сапоги, он обернулся.  
\- Теперь вы подпишете соглашение?  
Г'кар поглядел на опухшее и раскрасневшееся лицо Лондо, подняв нижние веки.  
\- Нет.  
Лондо замер, и спустя миг нажал на кнопку открытия отсека.  
\- Что и следовало доказать.  
И более не оборачиваясь, вышел прочь.  
Ему было и так ясно, чем бы Г'кар обосновал отказ. По его мнению Лондо теперь знал, что такое терять самоуважение. Но невыполненным оставался второй пункт для установления взаимопонимания с Нарном. Предательство.  
Лондо трясло. Ужасная смесь физического блаженства с полным моральным подавлением корежила его изнутри. Вернуться в свой отсек он просто не мог. Лишь представив, как Вир спросит его "как прошли переговоры с Г'каром", его начинало мутить и рвать на части. Поэтому ноги сами понесли его в Зокколо.  
  
Сразу после ухода Лондо Г'кар вскочил с кровати. Неприлично долго он рассматривал мятые простыни, а раздраженно втянув ноздрями, выругался - аромат "Г'кван-эт плюс добавки" заполнил, казалось, его сознание. Сжав кулаки и стиснув зубы, посол Нарна был близок к тому, чтобы в очередной раз что-нибудь сломать в своей резиденции, но тут его глаза, опущенные как в концентрации перед дракой, обнаружили его наготу. Ему вдруг вспомнилась и клыкастая улыбка Моллари, и его стоны, и его страх и неловкость.  
Выдохнув, Г'кар поторопился одеться. Существуют во вселенной моменты, которые с течением времени только усугубляют дипломатические распри. Однако в приемной его шаги замедлились до остановки: в поле его зрения попали две рюмки, оставшиеся на столе. Одна полная, вторая пустая. Лицо Г'кара болезненно скривилось.  
Начинала трещать голова, и он знал, что медитации на этот раз не хватит.  
Он быстро взял чистый лист, наклонился к столу и записал:  
"Ярость - незванный гость. Приходит всегда невовремя, а ждешь ее - никогда не придет."  
Тяжело выдохнув, Г'кар положил лист на свою книгу. Сейчас следовало думать об общем, а не о личном...  
И стоит как-нибудь записать, что это лучший способ побега.


	2. 2. Особенности флоры и фауны

Несмотря на то, что прошло пять лет, Лондо даже сейчас, будучи сильно пьян, помнил почти все детали тогдашнего вечера.  
Как потом сидел в Зокколо опухший, немытый и пьяный за стойкой, и как мигом протрезвел, когда рядом появился Г'кар, со своим:  
"Подготовьте бумаги. Я поставлю на них свою подпись. Но не той же странице."  
Тогда он был слишком смущен, и смог только кивнуть "конечно", а после ухода нарна, улыбался, как дурак.  
Но ретроспективно он иногда жалел, что не ответил что-то вроде "И кто теперь ханжа" или "поздновато изображать брезгливость".  
Рот Лондо дернулся. Улыбаться он разучился даже больше, чем его отец когда-то - танцевать.  
Вообще, он не любил вспоминать. И потому что так прошлое обкрадывало настоящее, и потому что знал, что вспоминают те, кому больше ничего не осталось. И тем более потому, что теперь он никогда не был один.  
Но сейчас он был пьян, и впервые после инаугурации не ради того, чтобы заглушить Стража, а просто чтобы забыть настоящее и забыться в прошлом.  
Последние дни не могли не вышибить его из колеи. Звездный Альянс собирал правителей и правительства всех планет-участников на саммит на Вавилоне. Приглашение, что удивительно, пришло и ему, но вряд ли Шив'кала мог допустить его присутствие там - согласно плану дракхов Центавр должен был оставаться планетой воинствующей оппозиции Альянсу. Лондо уже три дня к ряду пытался придумать непреодолимую причину для посещения саммита, план побега, и даже способ на время отвлечь внимание своего тюремщика, но все тщетно.  
В очередной раз в своей проклятой жизни он понял, что нет ничего хуже чем...  
\- Неоправданная надежда, - закончил хрипло его мысль Шив'кала и неторопливо вышагнул из-за ширмы.  
Лондо вздрогнул.  
Несмотря на то, что теперь он практически постоянно был под наблюдением, появление Шив'калы всегда заставало его врасплох. В отличие от телепатов многих других рас, дракх читал его мысли без зрительного контакта.  
Но самое главное - посещения эти почти всегда сопровождались жуткой болью - а к ней привыкнуть было невозможно.  
Шив'кала ухмыльнулся шире, хотя насколько Лондо научился разбираться в смещениях этого безобразия пластинок, заменявших дракху лицо, ухмылка была при нем постоянно.  
\- Так вот почему ты так стремишься на этот саммит.  
Лондо крепко сжал горлышко полупустой бутылкой бривари.  
\- Как давно ты копаешься в моей голове?  
\- Достаточно...  
Лондо невольно вспомнился Кош с его односложными ответами, и тут же его виски пронзила острая боль. Он согнулся, подступала рвота, но боль не утихала и на миг. Не глядя на его корчи, дракх прошел к окну.  
"Ворлонцы должны быть забыты. Даже в мыслях", - прошипел Шив'кала прямо в его голове.  
Миг зубодробящей боли наконец прекратился, и Лондо обмяк на троне. Весь его лоб блестел бисеринами пота.  
\- Контролировать мысли невозможно.  
Шив'кала резко обернулся, и Лондо вцепился в подлокотники. Не по одному жуткому приступу мигрени он знал, как дракх не любит, когда ему противоречат. И самое неприятное: никогда не было наверняка ясно, что тот сочтет противоречием. С учетом последнего Лондо не видел смысла скупиться на искренние эмоции в его обществе. Однако в этот раз Шив'кала ограничился взглядом.  
\- Я заметил.  
\- Ты пришел демонстрировать праздное любопытство?  
\- Я никогда не прихожу просто так.  
Лондо в очередной раз ужаснулся тому, как возможно быть честным и столь жутким одновременно. Может все дело было в том, что прежде честные казались ему высокоморальными простаками, которых можно было было использовать. В случае же Шив'калы, честность была демонстрацией силы. У него не было надобности лгать ради своих целей - здесь он и так мог делать что угодно с кем угодно.  
\- И чего же ты хочешь?  
Один из надбровных щитков дракха сместился вверх.  
\- Рад слышать, что ты помнишь хорошие вопросы.  
Лондо скривился, выпрямил спину, и все же высказался:  
\- Сделать из банального вопроса основу мировоззрения не кажется мне хорошей идеей.  
Шив'кала пристально поглядел на него и прошел в сторону южного окна.  
\- Ты пока просто не понимаешь.  
\- Как тебе угодно. И все же, зачем ты пришел?  
\- Задать вопрос. Отчего ты не просишь у меня разрешения отправиться на Вавилон?  
\- По-моему вопрос риторический.  
\- Отнюдь, - дракх отодвинул занавес, и уставился на панораму столичных строений.  
На скулах Лондо зашлись желваки.  
\- Что ж, изволь: если бы это было вам необходимо, я бы уже был на полпути на туда.  
\- Не обязательно.  
\- Тогда, возможно, тебе просто любопытно прежде посмотреть, предприму ли я попытки попасть туда, и какие. Но думаю, риск моего появления там, где возможно столкновение с телепатами, не стоит ни одной из ваших целей со времен, когда я подарил Шеридану и Деленн вазу.  
Дракх на минуту обернулся с непроницаемым выражением лица. Видимо, боролся с желанием снова применить телепатию.  
\- Ты просто боишься, что я поручу тебе нечто подобное еще раз.  
Лондо хмыкнул.  
\- Я никогда не питал к чете Шеридан, да и к кому либо из Альянса особо теплых чувств.  
\- Но хотел бы увидеть Г'кара.  
Лондо хмыкнул.  
\- При чем тут он? Саммит должен собрать правящие круги планет Альянса. Г'кар к ним отношения не имеет, да и давно пустился в свое паломничество.  
Дракх развернулся к Лондо и с вечной ухмылкой покачал рогатой головой.  
\- Ты собирался сделать так много, а знаешь так мало. Г'кар посетит Вавилон в рамках одновременно проходящего там фестиваля наук и религий. Его "Декларация принципов", знаешь ли, до сих пор соблюдается Альянсом. - Шив'кала осклабился. - Занятно было узнать, откуда взялось ее название...  
Лондо молча смерил дракха ненавидящим взглядом.  
\- К твоему сведению, К'хари - это пожизненный титул. И более того, не столько титул, сколько духовное лидерство. Режим Нарна считает обязательным периодически советоваться со всеми из них при формировании политического курса.  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты решил, будто мне это интересно, - фыркнул Лондо.  
\- Неужели?  
Шив'кала прищурился и по спине Лондо пробежал холодок.  
\- Каждый из нас давным-давно удовлетворил свою жажду мести и разрушений в мире другого.  
\- Как скажешь, - только прозвучало у него в голове. - Но если бы ты все еще хотел отомстить Г'кару, я пожалуй, даже отпустил бы тебя на этот вавилонский саммит.  
Лондо вздрогнул, застыл и прищурился.  
\- Ты либо лукавишь, либо перестал считывать мои мысли. Иначе видел бы, как сильно я мечтаю отплатить ему за все. Но скорее всего, ты все об этом знаешь, и тебе попросту приятно лишить меня такой возможности.  
Шив'кала всмотрелся в лицо Лондо, и тот почувствовал, как его позвоночник буквально вырывается из тела.  
\- Как глупо с твоей стороны пытаться обмануть меня. - Лондо только кряхтел не в силах отвечать.  
Судорога еще дважды подбросила его на троне, и боль прекратилась.  
Когда он снова посмотрел на место, где стоял дракх, его там уже не было.  
Рукой в белой перчатке Лондо утер лицо и вздохнул.  
Теперь стало понятно, зачем Шив'кала приходил на самом деле - попросту решил напомнить о своей власти над ним. Может, даже подразнить его невозможностью попасть на саммит. А подсмотренная история с Г'каром только добавила масла в огонь. Неважно, по какой причине по мнению Шив'калы он хотел бы встретится с этим нарном - дракху попросту было приятно сообщить о том, что он этого сделать не сможет.  
  
Когда желтый глаз Стража, наконец, надолго закрылся, Лондо поднялся с трона, и качаясь, направился в свои покои. Перед глазами плыло, и он с трудом добрался до двери. Была глубокая ночь и свечи в его спальне уже отгорели - слугам, меняющим их, как и всем остальным, император запретил входить к себе в его отсутствие. Хорошо, что Дансени заранее приготовил ему ночную рубашку - она белела на кровати в свете Центавры Минор, как маяк.  
Лондо небрежно стянул все слои императорского одеяния, как вдруг его шеи коснулось холодное.  
\- Не шевелись. Я могу убрать паразита, если ты позволишь.  
Лондо осторожно сглотнул и покосился на Стража. Тот выглядел камнем. Голос за спиной был ему абсолютно незнаком, но интонации что-то напоминали.  
\- Тогда я сам умру.  
\- Это неправда.  
\- Откуда мне знать наверняка?  
\- Будь так, я попросту мог бы убить тебя, а потом его.  
\- Но в этом случае ты будешь схвачен стражей и осужден за убийство императора.  
\- Я думаю, ты уже понял, насколько незаметным я могу быть.  
Лондо неглубоко вздохнул.  
\- Это в любом случае не имеет значения. Уберешь одного Стража, и завтра на моем плече будет другой. А вот для его хозяина ты себя обнаружишь.  
\- Если я уберу его, ты сможешь сбежать на Вавилон и рассказать обо всем Альянсу.  
Лондо вздрогнул.  
\- Как много тебе известно?  
\- Многое. По меньшей мере о бомбах на Приме Центавра я знаю.  
\- Тогда тебе должно быть ясно, что если я все расскажу сейчас, Альянс большинством голосов предпочтет развязать войну против дракхов на Центавре, а то и вовсе уничтожить нашу планету вместе с ними. Не говоря о том, что в случае моего побега на саммит дракхи могут взорвать Центавру Прайм.  
\- Мне это ясно.  
\- Тогда почему, если для тебя это приемлемо, ты сам не расскажешь обо всем Альянсу? И зачем, если ты против превращения Центавра в поле битвы, ты пришел ко мне?  
\- Потому что я - не центаврианин. И цену избавления галактики от дракхов в данном случае выставляешь ты.  
\- Довольно сложно решать справедливо, когда у твоего горла нож.  
\- По-твоему дело в ноже?  
Холод лезвия исчез с шеи, но едва Лондо попытался обернуться, его затылок крепко стиснули, и зашептали на ухо:  
\- Прежде перед тобой тоже стоял выбор: мир в галактике, или новое возвышение Центавра. А точнее - твое личное возвышение. Ты помнишь, к чему это привело?  
\- Я уже расплачиваюсь за этот выбор. Сейчас совершенно другая ситуация. Что бы я сейчас ни делал для свободы Центавра - я погибну, а затем дракхи найдут мне замену. Жив я или нет, для существования моей планеты не принципиально.  
\- Или ты просто настолько боишься рисковать, что хочешь так думать. А тебе не приходило в голову, что умри ты - кто-то на твоем месте справился бы лучше? Тогда как сейчас именно из-за твоей слабости дракхи преспокойно присосались к Центавре Прайм и начинают строить флот на средства казны Центарума.  
Лондо проскрежетал зубами.  
\- Ты предлагаешь переложить мое бремя на кого-то еще?  
\- Не лги себе. Не чужие благо и бремя заботят тебя. И даже не благо Примы Центавра. Просто подчинение - твоя единственная защита. Ты ведь прекрасно видишь, чем закончились твои попытки препятствовать Теням.  
\- Если тебе все ясно, что же ты от меня тогда хочешь?  
\- Чтобы ты сделал выбор.  
Давление на затылок прекратилось, и Лондо резко обернулся. Но за спиной не было никого, только предрассветная синева сумерек.  
Он тяжело вздохнул, снова покосился на плечо и обмер от ужаса - желтый глаз смотрел то на него, то ему за спину.  
Лондо выругался: нападение заставило его протрезветь, а если протрезвел он, то и Страж не спал. И, не исключено, что видел ночного посетителя.  
Напавший на него знал все, и как бы ни раздражал - мог оказаться единственным хорошо информированным союзником, а в случае неудачи по выдворению дракхов с Центавра - единственным, кто будет способен предупредить Межзвездный Альянс. Кроме того, вдруг это единственный во всей галактике, кто и впрямь знает, как удалить Стража без смертельного исхода?  
Лондо прошиб пот. Едва появившаяся надежда утекала, как песок сквозь пальцы. Ему пришло в голову поднять на уши всю стражу, чтобы поймать "покушавшегося на жизнь императора" прежде, чем это сделает Шив'кала, но вероятность того, что дракх в случае успеха потребует голову повстанца была слишком велика, и Лондо оставил эту идею.  
Он с отвращением поглядел на вращающийся в орбите глаз.  
\- Хватит озираться. Он больше не придет. Да и понял, что убивать тебя нет смысла.  
Страж, видимо, понял и, напоследок остекленело выпучившись на Лондо, сомкнул веки единственного глаза.  
  
Утром император Центавра в очередной раз был не в форме. Но Дансени, разумеется, ничего ему не сказал - просто поставил перед ним поднос с рюмкой бривари, яичницей и спу. Однако посмотрел так укоряюще, что голова Лондо затрещала еще сильнее.  
С гримасой присев в постели, Лондо залпом выпил похмельную, утер рот и поднял вилку. Но опустил ее не сразу.  
Глазунья таращилась на него желтком, и спросонья ему показалось, что она ему даже моргнула. Сердито фыркнув, Лондо вонзил в нее вилку и поторопился порезать на мелкие части.  
\- Какие-нибудь происшествия ночью, Дансени?  
\- Нет, Ваше Величество.  
\- Это точная информация, или Дурла снова пытается "оберегать" мой покой?  
\- Точная Ваше Величество... Есть ли какие-либо причины, почему вы уточняете?  
Лондо хмыкнул, расправляясь с завтраком.  
\- Разумеется. Сам Дурла.  
Дансени не ответил, только быстро поправил пуговицу на камзоле. Только Лондо давно знал, что это было его способом наклонить голову, скрывая улыбку.  
Теперь предстояло узнать, что о ночном разговоре известно более чутким ушам и глазам. Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Оставь меня Дансени.  
Камердинер поклонился и покинул комнату. Как и ожидал Лондо, Шив'кала появился почти тут же.  
\- Приятного аппетита.  
Лондо едва не стошнило. И может, было бы неплохо заранее очистить желудок, учитывая, сколько раз его рвало от пыток, которым подвергал его дракх.  
Шив'кала молчал, и Лондо в очередной раз подивился, что до сих пор надеется, что его мучитель будет уничтожен дневным светом, как вампиры из фильмов мистера Гарибальди. Просто несправедлива Вселенная, где столь монструозное создание За'хад'дума может являться на свет.  
\- Понимаю, что "здравствуй" я вряд ли дождусь, по крайней мере сейчас...  
"И вообще никогда" - перебивать Лондо не стал, но на всякий случай подумал нарочито четко.  
\- Однако другого приветствия я потребовать вправе.  
\- Похоже, власть делает мелочным. И впрямь нет хуже господ, чем бывшие рабы.  
Лондо убрал поднос с коленей и встал - незачем потом объяснять Дансени, как он ухитрился его перевернуть, и не болен ли он, раз опорожняется в кровати. Шив'кала однако, только прошел к окну. Он делал это почти каждый свой визит, но Лондо только сейчас предположил, что это не демонстративный осмотр своих владений: не исключено, что дракх, вынужденный скрываться днем, попросту хотел выйти наружу в светлое время суток.  
Шив'кала просунул кисти в рукава и мерно зашагал по комнате.  
\- Ты путаешь мелочность и мое намерение узнать, когда ты, наконец, одумаешься. Что же касается бывших рабов - тебе не привыкать. Если бы Г'кар в свое время не заключил с тобой сделку, Центавр полыхал бы факелом в руках Картажье.  
\- Ты переоцениваешь нарнов.  
Шив'кала усмехнулся.  
\- Скорее, центавриане всегда недооценивали Нарн. Это, пожалуй основная причина окончания вашего "золотого" века. Кстати, о Г'каре. Все еще хочешь доказать, как ненавидишь его?  
\- Еще одной попытки я могу не пережить, так?  
Дракх покосился на Лондо.  
\- Если ты думаешь, что это снова провокация с моей стороны, - ты ошибаешься. Я не использую дважды один метод. И вовсе не желаю калечить тебя. Напротив, я собирался похвалить тебя за вчерашний поступок.  
Лондо уставился на него, затаив дыхание. Благо для дракха - беда для Центавра. Шив'кала снова повернулся к окну.  
\- Будешь отрицать, что ночью у тебя был посетитель?  
Лондо замер, пытаясь прочитать эмоции на пластинчатом лице.  
\- Не имеет смысла, не так ли?  
\- Верно. Ты узнал его?  
\- Я не мог рассмотреть. Он стоял у меня за спиной.  
\- Хорошо. - Шив'кала прикрыл глаза. - В любом случае, он уже мертв.  
Лондо застыл, но когда дракх снова изучающе поглядел на него, поторопился заняться одеждой.  
\- Однако, - продолжил Шив'кала, не глядя на его туалет, - ты не дал ему убить Стража.  
Лондо скривился.  
\- Это не имело смысла.  
\- Я и не рассчитывал, что ты быстро начнешь свой путь во смиренном служении. Возможно, поощрение здесь будет более уместно и эффективно. Поэтому мы решили отпустить тебя на вавилонский саммит.  
Лондо застыл с жилетом в руке.  
\- Не просто так, верно?  
Шив'кала скрестил руки, отходя от окна.  
\- Это отвечает и твоим целям. Вчера ты пытался доказать, как хочешь отомстить Г'кару. Мы решили предоставить тебе такой шанс. После саммита ты незаметно уведешь его ото всех и передашь в наши руки, а его корабль на автопилоте направишь куда-нибудь ближе к Пределу, чтобы на Вавилоне думали, что он улетел в дальнейшее странствие.  
\- Только что ты утверждал, что вы не мелочны, а теперь вам зачем-то понадобился очередной межзвездный фанатик? - насмешливо спросил Лондо, пытаясь уже трижды попасть пуговицей жилета в петлю.  
\- Ты снова недооцениваешь силу идей. Если бы ты читал его книгу, то знал бы, сколько ворлонских идеалов он в нее привнес.  
\- Ворлонские идеалы не имели бы стольких последователей, если бы не подкреплялись огневой мощью ворлонских кораблей.  
Шив'кала повернул голову набок. За все время, что он был рядом, Лондо так и не понял, общается он в такие моменты с другими дракхами, или просто разминает шею.  
\- Шеридану удалось довольно хорошо скопировать ворлонский корабль. Но один неточный выстрел "Эскалибура" - и драгоценное время утеряно - его планета заражена чумой.  
Лондо ничего не ответил. Шив'кале всегда удавалось подобрать аргументы, заставляющие чувствовать беспомощность и отчаяние.  
\- Тебе еще очень много предстоит понять, - телепатически транслировал в его мозг дракх.  
Лондо отвернулся, чтобы взять камзол, а когда обернулся, Шив'калы в комнате уже не было.

Было около полуночи, когда Г'кар поставил корабль на автопилот, и отошел к иллюминатору. Теперь он мог побыть наедине с собой и своими мыслями - Лита решила отправиться на Вавилон днем позже, и осталась на Нарне с телепатами. Г'кар не одобрял идею ее присутствия на саммите, и даже напоминал, как Межзвездный альянс отреагировал на просьбу Байрона о доме в свое время, но она была непреклонна. Он надеялся, что за время их путешествия ее нрав смягчится, и она начнет искать иные пути решения для телепатов Земли, однако все вышло строго наоборот. Побывав в других мирах и поглядев на то, насколько лучше там живут местные телепаты, с каким уважением к ним относятся остальные сородичи, ее желание отвоевать для телепатов Земли лучшую долю только усилилось. Более того, во время этих визитов она нашла причину подобных различий. В иных мирах для защиты телепатов хватало законов, и только на Земле был организован Пси-корпус, который скорее не защищал права телепатов, а без конца попирал их. А значит, он и должен стать мишенью в ее борьбе.  
Г'кар вздохнул. Он хотел, чтобы Лита подумала обо всем с другой стороны и искала дипломатическое решение. Но переубедить ее не смог. Может, оттого, что сам в глубине души не был уверен. Может, дело было в его личном опыте в бытность послом. За время их странствий его вообще не покидали сомнения и ощущение, что он что-то упускает, чего-то не замечает, или даже бессознательно избегает.  
Г'кар отложил книгу и вгляделся в смоляную черноту за стеклом. Сейчас он чувствовал себя слишком жрецом, и совсем немного воином. Если бы он был минбарцем, было бы проще - выбор сделан, и всегда можно сослаться на условия клана. Ему же постоянно приходилось выбирать между этими ролями, и что таить, глядя на Литу с ее растущей уверенностью, он начал сомневаться в своем выборе.  
Но угнетало скорее не это. Несмотря на то, что он исполнил многое - вошел в Совет К'хари, добился свободы для Нарна, обрел просветление, участвовал в победной битве за галактику, он все еще не чувствовал удовлетворения. Он полагал, что найдет его в странствиях, но вышло наоборот - чем меньше оставалось непознанного, тем менее эмоционально он встречал новизну следующих планет. Он чувствовал себя туристом, который на миг удивляется новому, с жадностью смотрит, делает фото... И никогда после его не просматривает, а вспомнив о нем, в следующую поездку даже не берет фотоаппарат. Диковинные растения и животные перестали изумлять его взор, аборигены, их языки и обычаи - перестали быть любопытны. Во всем он лишь прослеживал тенденции эволюции, простое приспособление к выживанию. Расы же живущие по иному - ворлонцы, Тени и изначальные покинули этот мир.  
Точкой над "i" всему этому стало их с Литой посещение сектора 843. Там Г'кар не только понял, что идеального мира не существует, но и то, что увидев подобное, он заподозрит его иллюзорность.  
Интересные миры просто были, но ничего не значили для Г'кара. Когда он последний раз что-либо чувствовал всем своим существом?  
Г'кар нахмурился. Не тогда, когда он начал путешествие. Не тогда, когда вернулся на Нарн. А как ни странно, когда прощался с Моллари на Центавре. Пребывание с врагом, на планете врага заставляло чувствовать себя живым. Все-таки он всегда оставался воином.  
А может, просто дело было в том, что сам Моллари так и остался для него неизведанной землей.  
Как странно, когда-то просмотреть почти целиком чью-то жизнь и все равно не суметь постичь ни ее, ни мотивов поступков ее обладателя. Однако Г'кар был честен с собой - он подозревал, что просто избегает догадок о том, что в действительности их связывало с Моллари в последние годы. Когда-то все было просто и понятно - Лондо Моллари относился к нему так, как положено центаврианину, знающему, что его убьет нарн - нарочито брезгливо и высокомерно, лишь бы не помереть со страху. Потом с его стороны было нечто среднее между чувством вины и желанием отправить воплощение совести куда подальше. Еще позже в нем появилась эта пресловутая благодарность за помощь в устранении Картажье.  
А после - Г'кар запутался.  
Он перестал понимать еще в тот момент, два года назад, когда Моллари пришел с тем соглашением в помощь восставшему Вавилону. Он правда рассчитывал, что непристойное предложение заставит центаврианина с его "благими намерениями" убраться подальше. А когда тот согласился, было уже поздно отступать. И Г'кар никому никогда не расскажет, что его высокоморальная "Декларация принципов" была написана скорее во искупление тогдашней собственной безнравственности и, возможно даже, вины, чем во имя чего-то еще.  
А далее, до отлета на Центавр, они так и продолжали играть в "ничего не было" и "мы просто подписали договор". Так было проще. А скорее - это был единственный возможный тогда вариант.  
Г'кар хмыкнул и посмотрел на собственное отражение.  
А ведь однажды он чуть не нарушил правила этой игры - в день, когда Моллари очнувшись после комы просил у него прощения...  
Как он тогда спешил в резиденцию Центавра, узнав, что Моллари выписали! Даже плащ зачем-то натянул... В руке безалкогольное - Франклин спиртное надолго запретил, а он не совсем щрок же, над больным издеваться. Даже если это - Моллари.  
И все это, чтобы услышать один диалог. Они даже не потрудились закрыть двери. Действительно, зачем, ведь ничего важного или предосудительного...  
\- Знаете, Лондо, я восхищаюсь вами! Все-таки вы попросили прощения у Г'кара! Можно сказать, с того света вернулись, ради того, чтобы попросить у него прощения!  
\- А ты, Вир, я смотрю, ничуть не меняешься! Не в обиду, конечно. Пальцем в небо, но почти...  
\- Что вы имеете ввиду?  
\- А то, что ты прав с точностью до наоборот. Если бы я не попросил прощения - не вышел бы из комы.  
\- Как это?  
\- Пока я был без сознания, мне снился презанятнейший сон. В нем были Деленн, Шеридан... Но не суть. Главное, что Деленн во сне сказала мне, что если я хочу жить, я должен найти правильные слова. И вот когда я увидел там Г'кара, и сказал, что сожалею - очнулся.  
\- Но это ведь во сне, а потом-то наяву вы все равно просили прощения у Г'кара!  
\- Не понимаю, почему это так тебя радует... Конечно, я попросил прощения у него наяву, вдруг я опять бы отключился!..  
Далее Г'кар не слушал. Развернулся и пошел обратно. Бутылку поставил за углом, а плащ стянул и отправил в ближайшую урну - все равно только за рукав цеплялся.  
Нет, все еще было хорошо, что Моллари извинился. Неважно, ради спасения ли своей жизни или чего-то, в чем он никогда не признается.  
Ничего не изменилось тогда и, пожалуй, это было наилучшее в той ситуации.  
Г'кар шумно выдохнул, оставляя мутный след на иллюминаторе.  
Ему и не нужны были раскаяния Моллари - он и так видел его персональный ад, - просто в тот момент казалось, что Лондо важно то, как он, Г'кар, к нему теперь относится. А оказалось - не очень-то важно.  
Впрочем, тогда ничего особенного или нового не произошло. Бывало и хуже - вспомнить только их тост за императора Турхана...  
И Г'кар был бы спокоен до нынешних дней, если бы эта уверенность однажды снова не пошатнулась. А если быть точным - пока ее не пошатнул буквально пошатывающийся Моллари...  
  
В тот день они спасли На'Тот и возвращались на Вавилон. Моллари отправился ужинать, а Г'кар все смотрел на звезды. Да, его все еще ужасала простота, с которой Моллари относился к ценности чужой жизни, но теперь он ясно увидел, что это больше следствие центаврианского мироустройства, нежели эгоизма или цинизма.  
Г'кар видел, как Лондо воодушевила роль положительного героя. Особенно, если это ломало устои Центавра, как бы упорно он ни твердил о превосходстве своей расы и ее обычаев. Возможно, это было его запоздалым бунтом - в память о том, что когда-то эти устои изменили его невинный, возможно, под стать Виру, разум, и "вознаградили" усилия ничего не значащей должностью посла, низводя до такой степени, что за реванш чуть не погибли два мира разом.  
Но так или иначе, Моллари, по мнению Г'кара, не был безнадежен в отношении понимания вселенной. А глядя, как тот порой наслаждается жизнью, смеясь, выпивая и заглядываясь на женщин, Г'кару иногда казалось, что этот центаврианин даже ближе к истинам, чем он сам...  
Тогда, напоследок улыбнувшись звездам и вздохнув, Г'кар направился в их с Моллари каюту.  
Когда он вошел, внутри никого не было. Он разлегся в кресле, хотя не особо рассчитывал на сон. Перед глазами снова вставали центаврианская камера и исхудавшая На’Тот. Слишком уж многое ударило сегодня по его нервной системе. Но может, пока Моллари заедает стресс, удастся немного вздремнуть...  
Едва нарн закрыл глаза, открылась дверь.  
\- Это просто чудесная ночь, Г'кар!  
Лондо ввалился, размахивая бокалом с бривари. Г'кар потер лицо.  
\- Вы поняли это, сидя в наглухо закрытом ресторанном отсеке?  
\- Разумеется! Это некоторым, может, нужно часами пялиться на звезды, чтобы достичь гармонии со вселенной. Мне же достаточно для этого насладиться ее дарами.  
\- Весь вопрос в глубине прозрения, - отмахнулся Г'кар и вздохнул: похоже, Деленн ошиблась, утверждая, что Моллари ненавидит разговоры в полетах.  
\- Скорее, вопрос вкуса. Вы, если вспомнить, в момент своего глубочайшего прозрения таращились под "прахом" на мое разбитое лицо.  
\- У всех свое понимание даров вселенной.  
Лондо поперхнулся и метнул бокал чуть выше пятнистой головы. Г'кар больше сделал вид, чем пригнулся, состроил набожное лицо и добавил:  
\- Я имел ввиду "прах".  
\- Ну разумеется.  
\- А вот это, - Г'кар кивнул на осколки у плинтуса, - бесцеремонная и неподобающая растрата этих даров.  
\- О нет. Еще бы сантиметров десять ниже - и этот бокал послужил бы самой благородной цели во галактике.  
\- Не сомневался в ваших центаврианских понятиях о благородстве.  
\- Ошибаетесь, Г'кар. Мои понятия о благородстве, а иже с ним о жертвах и предательстве нынче нарнского происхождения. И этим знаниям я обязан одному вашему новоявленному святому. Мне они достались достаточно исключительно дорогой ценой.  
Г'кар всмотрелся в лицо Лондо, но не увидел даже намека на то, что тот чувствует, произнося все это. Без сомнения, его мимика была прекрасно заточена на игру в покер.  
Но Моллари был прав в своем выпаде, им давно следовало поговорить о том злосчастном соглашении. И, щрок раздери, в этом случае шестибрах оказался смелее. Г'кар незаметно набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. В конце концов, они покинули Центавр, и после смогут избегать друг друга на Вавилоне.  
\- Нарны, даже святые, остаются честными дельцами, Моллари... - Г'кар заговорил четко, подбирая слова тщательнее, чем для своей книги. - Если вы захотите возвратить приобретенное, потраченное вам отдадут в полной мере.  
Лондо подошел к креслу, где сидел Г'кар, и навис над ним, опираясь на подлокотники.  
\- Я не привык отказываться от своего выбора и предпочту возврату обмен.  
У Г'кара перехватило дыхание, а щрочий центаврианин, похоже, упивался его реакцией. Жилет Лондо топорщился у него перед глазами, заставляя сглотнуть. Слишком простая провокация. Или на то и расчет?  
\- И почему я чувствую, будто меня облапошили при первой сделке? И будто снова пытаются...  
Лондо усмехнулся во весь оскал.  
\- В тот раз вы, помнится, посоветовали мне предъявить счет Шеридану. Я же вам посоветую сейчас направить счет вашей бывшей атташе.  
\- А ей-то какое соглашение понадобилось? - еле произнес Г'кар, пытаясь перевести взгляд с жилета Моллари на его лицо.  
Лондо рассмеялся.  
\- Нет, Г'кар, ей мы уже оказали всю возможную поддержку. Просто ее спасение, похоже, сделало то, что не смогли ни мое раскаяние, ни свобода Нарна, ни мое стремление помочь Вавилону.  
Г'кар всмотрелся в улыбающееся лицо Лондо.  
\- Не уверен, что понимаю все верно.  
\- Этот же святой нарн два года назад говорил мне, что понимание будет иметь высокую цену. Но мне кажется, он продешевил...  
Голос Лондо становился все тише и мягче. Г'кар невольно улыбнулся, глядя на искорки, заплясавшие в его глазах. Да, он верно понял - провокация, только иного рода, чем он предполагал вначале. Его руки потянулись к пуговицам глухо шуршащего над ним жилета.  
\- Думаю, вы ошибаетесь, Моллари. Нарны никогда не заключают сделки себе в убыток. - Г'кар распахнул полочки жилета Лондо, мягко положил ладонь на особенно выпирающий выступ под рубашкой и почувствовал, как под ней твердо пропульсировало. - Разве что у вас есть камень за пазухой или туз в рукаве...  
Лондо попытался усмехнуться тому, как осип голос нарна, но собственное дыхание сбилось под скользящими прикосновениями.  
\- Злопамятность не лучшее качество для дипломатии... Особенно учитывая, что мы вот-вот вернемся на Вавилон - пристанище мира и нейтралитета.  
\- Но мы еще не вернулись, Моллари. - Г'кар пристально посмотрел на Лондо. Его нижние веки едва заметно приподнялись.  
\- Тогда я готов припомнить вам то соглашение с совместным заявлением.  
Лицо центаврианина стало серьезным.  
На секунду Г'кар похолодел, ожидая, что Лондо заявит, что только что с большим удовольствием наблюдал, как нарн опешил и растекся перед ним.  
Но тот произнес:  
\- В этот раз я настаиваю на еще более тесном взаимодействии в двустороннем порядке.  
Г'кар очень старался не моргнуть округлившимися глазами и не поерзать - скрип его кожаных брюк о кожаную ткань кресла стал бы маршем капитуляции. И как этому подлецу Моллари удавалось завести его одним препростым эвфемизмом?  
\- Полностью поддерживаю и предлагаю более активное сотрудничество для этого.  
Ладонь Г'кара скользнула меж пуговиц, и грудь Лондо замерла на вдохе.  
\- А еще нас в оголтелой экспансии обвиняют.  
\- Зато половина вашей инициативности - эффект бривари.  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, Г'кар. Привлекательность, которую у нарнов можно рассмотреть только спустя бокал-другой, а скорее пятый-шестой, не самое главное.  
\- Меня это ни в коем случае не беспокоит, господин премьер-министр! Пейте хоть до "подключения к космосу". Я, поверьте, найду как воспользоваться вашей беззащитностью.  
\- В лучших традициях Нарна.  
\- И Центавра.  
Рука Г'кара, до этого блуждавшая под рубашкой Лондо, на миг остановилась. Взгляды послов пересеклись.  
Г'кар дернул Лондо на себя, и их губы столкнулись с энергией коллайдировавших миров.  
Лондо попытался расстегнуть мундир Г'кара, но начал не с той стороны и недовольно зарычал в поцелуй, на что нарн прыснул со смеху. Пришлось отстраниться, чтобы каждый занялся своей верхней одеждой. Их руки заработали наперегонки.  
Г'кар, разумеется, справился быстрее и тут же переключился на рубашку Лондо. Брахиарти выпали ему на живот, как мясистый клубок змей: расслабление после стресса было особенно сильным, да и бривари сделало свое дело - щупы были вялыми. Лондо это показалось не особо приятным зрелищем - по меньшей мере, так наверняка подумала бы среднестатистическая центаврианка, - однако в глазах Г'кара сразу после удивления зажегся какой-то лихорадочный огонь, и его пальцы вкопались в скользящие переплетения, притягивая лениво извивающиеся отростки к себе на грудь. Лондо про себя обозвал его извращенцем, но предвкушения в этой мысли было куда больше, чем недовольства. В следующий же миг Г'кар подхватил его под ягодицы и быстро понес на кровать. В голове Лондо в этот момент пронеслась целая армада мыслей. Физическая сила нарна не переставала удивлять - он взмыл в чужих руках, как в невесомости. С одной стороны это было необычно, приятно и обещало выносливого партнера для долгого удовольствия, с другой...  
\- Все еще стремитесь стать ведущей державой в нашем союзе? - Насупился Лондо, когда Г'кар осторожно уложил его на кровать и стянул с него брюки с нижним бельем.  
\- Куда вы, туда и мы, - отшутился Г'кар, но немного опешил, когда заметил, как Лондо скривился, глядя на свои вялые щупы, скатывающиеся с живота.  
\- Стоит всего раз проявить несостоятельность...  
\- О, господин премьер-министр, неужели вы думаете, что Нарн может оставить союзника в бедственном положении? - улыбнулся Г'кар и начал медленно разглаживать брахиарти по всей длине.  
Довольно быстро они налились кровью и поднялись с гидравлической плавностью паучьих лап. Лондо неторопливо обвил ими руки, ноги и шею Г'кара и ими же ухитрился лишить того остатков гардероба. Контактные пластинки любопытно завертелись, и на его губах заиграла демоническая улыбка.  
\- Центавриане быстро отдают долги.  
Г'кар шумно вдохнул, чувствуя, как из сдавленных конечностей кровь отлила в единственную область, которую брахи подлого центаврианина старательно оставляли без внимания.  
\- Долг невелик, но лежать не велит, - хмыкнул Г'кар, в отместку опустив ладонь на самый низ живота Лондо. Последний воспользовался тем, что нарн запутался в брахах, и быстро подмял его под себя. Г'кар на это только улыбнулся, что окончательно успокоило Лондо. Теперь его не тревожила мысль, что одержимость Г'кара свободой может распространяться и на его предпочтения в постели. С удовлетворением посмотрев на захваченного нарна сверху, Лондо фыркнул:  
\- Самое жуткое оружие нарнов - народный фольклор.  
\- Кстати, Моллари, - спросил Г'кар, не отрываясь от разглаживания твердеющих брахиарти по своей груди. - Вы ведь большой знаток культуры и лингвистики землян... "пригреть змею на шее", случайно не из вашего языка у них взялось?  
\- Ну разумеется! - Лондо сдержал стон, когда что-то стало мешать ему сидеть на бедрах Г'кара, и сделал грудь колесом. - Они переделали множество наших эвфемизмов в свои поговорки.  
\- И что означает это "пригреть змею на шее"?  
\- Особенно доверительные отношения с центаврианами.  
Один из щупов Лондо обвил шею Г'кара, и скрутился возле уха.  
Г'кару показалось, что каждое пятно на его голове наэлектризовано.  
\- А что тогда значит "змея меняет шкуру, а не натуру?"  
\- Этой я не слышал, - признался Лондо. - Но думаю, что-то связанное с анатомией землян-мужчин...  
Г'кар сосредоточенно прищурился, но спустя миг его лицо вытянулось. Лицо Лондо озарилось триумфальной улыбкой.  
\- А еще нас ханжами зовут.  
\- Это вы еще минбарской анатомии не видели, - отмахнулся Г'кар.  
\- А вы можно подумать, видели, - усомнился Лондо.  
Они внимательно посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Г'кар, наконец, пожевал губами и закатил глаза.  
\- Ладно, признаю. Не видел. До сих пор уверен, что у них там под балахонами бесплотно-чистый жертвенный дух. Вроде ворлонцев.  
\- А я до сих пор уверен, что ворлонцы - это только радиоуправляемые костюмы минбарцев, которые не хотят делать свое сверхмощное орудие достоянием гласности.  
\- Если вы не видели ворлонцев, Моллари, это еще не значит, что их нет.  
\- Куда уж мне до просветленного Г'кара! А вы уверены, что ваш Кош-Г’лан - не плод вашей галлюцинации под прахом?  
\- Но все, кроме вас, его видели в саду!  
\- Коллективные галлюцинации никто не отменял.  
Г'кар вздохнул, покачав головой. Ему уже нетерпелось прекратить разговор для более тесного общения, чем словесное, но подумал, что сейчас важнее дать Лондо время на решимость доминировать. Да и ожидание обычно обостряло ощущения.  
\- Кош или Г'лан существует Моллари. Я его видел.  
\- Да-да-да. А еще говорят, что частица ворлонца остается в каждом, кому он показался.  
\- И это так.  
Лондо насупился.  
\- В любом случае, я надеюсь, что засевшая в вас частица Коша не выглянет из глубин вашей души сейчас... Или чуть позже в самый неподходящий момент.  
\- Это было бы для вас очень интересным способом просветления, - осклабился Г'кар, увивая брахом руку. Я бы почитал, какую бы вы книгу потом написали...  
\- Не думаю, что Кош был таким же вуайеристом, как вы, Г'кар. Или он выбрал вас своим носителем именно поэтому?  
Г'кар улыбнулся и нажал ногтем на контактную пластинку, заставив Лондо выгнуться в приятной судороге.  
\- Видимо, для наблюдения он предпочитал центавриан.  
\- Можно подумать, у вас их было много.  
\- Вас, и уж простите, вашей супруги, мне хватило на несколько жизней вперед.  
Лондо только скривился. Г'кар хмыкнул и приподнял одну бровь.  
\- А кстати, насколько вы привлекательны по центаврианским меркам?  
\- Это скорее определяется нашим положением в обществе, а не чем-либо еще, - как-то отстраненно заметил Лондо. Г'кар поторопился усмехнуться и взяв кончик браха в руку задумчиво потеребил его о свой подбородок.  
\- Ну... Пожалуй, для нарна есть нечто пикантное в том, чтобы поиметь премьер-министра Центавра. И знаете, я наверное, даже выступил бы за то, чтобы вас еще императором избрали...  
\- От вашей святости и Г'кван-эт завянет, - закатил глаза Лондо, но Г'кара это только раззадорило.  
\- Хотя Мэриэл нелестно отзывалась о ваших мужских достоинствах...  
\- Да в знании чужого фетиша ей не откажешь - подобные слова для вас просто афродизиак.  
Г'кар на миг замер, пытаясь прочитать выражение лица Лондо, но покер оставался покером.  
\- Я не сторонник сорвенований... - фыркнул Г'кар и опустил ладонь между бедер Лондо.  
Внезапно он почувствовал, как два уже весьма напряженных браха ненавящиво атакуют его снизу, и усмехнулся:  
\- А вот вы похоже, наоборот...  
\- Ну что вы, Г'кар. Неужели вы забыли? - Лондо состроил лицо несправедливо обвиненного и тут же лукаво оскалился, указывая взглядом вниз: - Куда вы, туда и я.  
...

Г'кар обернулся на коллекцию предметов из разных миров, и тяжело вздохнул. В каждом из них его невольно хотя бы раз посещали мысли вроде "видел бы это Моллари!" или "надо бы отправить это на Центавр".  
До прибытия на Вавилон оставалось меньше суток, но предвкушение только раздражало: станция все равно уже не та, что прежде.  
  
Лондо назначил вылет на Вавилон только к вечеру. В конце концов, Г'кар не обязательно будет присутствовать. И может, удастся ненадолго выйти из-под наблюдения и поговорить с Виром наедине. Хотя последнее, конечно, маловероятно: перед отправлением Шив'кала потребовал, чтобы Лондо приказал четырем гвардейцам неотступно сопровождать его со строгим наказом останавливать любым способом, если он вознамерится употребить алкоголь. В случае же попытки отменить этот приказ, остановить императора должен будет Страж.  
Паразит, конечно, всесильным не был - мог только видеть, причем даже через одежду, и слышать, понимая большую часть слов. Однако мог создать болевой импульс достаточный для потери сознания. Впрочем, последнее было невыгодно и Лондо, и Шив'кале - ведь в этом случае императора должны будут осмотреть в медицинском корпусе Вавилона, а обнаружение Стража весьма нежелательно.  
  
И вот, двигатели "Светила Центарума" взревели.  
Закрыв дверь в каюту, Лондо вздохнул. От роскошных завитушек на всем интерьере рябило в глазах.  
Он не был на Вавилоне более двух лет. А последний раз покидал Центавр около года назад, при вылете на Тузанор, с этой проклятой вазой. А теперь, все, что он может сделать - попытаться втайне найти союзников на нейтральной стороне, если таковая имеется.  
Г'кар, наверняка, поддержал бы его, но стоит всей правде выплыть - даже он будет бессилен уговорить Нарн и остальных членов Межзвездного Альянса не атаковать Центавр, отдав предпочтение помощи в партизанской войне против дракхов.  
Лондо безрадостно поглядел на свое отражение в гигантском иллюминаторе. Как минимум, надо ухитриться избежать встречи с Г'каром. Чего Страж не видит - того и не контролирует.  
По центру гребня Лондо заметил седой волос, поколебался, и снова вздохнув, все же выдернул его.  
  
"Светило Центарума" пришвартовалось к Вавилону спустя час.  
Лондо поправил камзол, резко выдохнул и вышел в стыковочный коридор. Кажется, он забыл лицо компанейского добряка на Центавре и сейчас бы налысо побрился за традиционную рюмку бривари по прибытию. Но приходилось терпеть.  
\- Император Моллари? - Зак попытался приветствовать, но удивление взяло верх.  
\- Мне и самому иногда не верится, что это я, - парировал Лондо, и все же заставил себя улыбнуться. - Я смотрю, жизнь здесь все так же живо вращается.  
\- Ну, если вы о том, что Вавилон по старинке использует центробежную силу для создания гравитации, вопреки тому, что Минбар обещал новые технологии, то вы правы. Деленн сочла нерентабельным переоборудовать Вавилон 5, и президент с ней согласился.  
\- Всегда сомневался, кто в чете Шеридан носит брюки. Впрочем, до кризалиса шаровары Деленн и так выигрывали...  
\- Вероятно, это ваше высокое происхождение мешает думать о паре иначе, чем «верх» и «низ», - послышалось за спиной, и Лондо не надо было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать голос. Страж на его плече пошевелился и подобрался, неприятно натягивая кожу. Также туго на лице Лондо растянулась улыбка. Наконец, он решился обернуться, чтобы подтвердить опасение.  
\- Вероятно. Я ведь не подсматриваю за личной жизнью других пар.  
Нарны не краснели, но их с лихвой выдавали глаза. Даже наполовину искусственные.  
\- Я, ныне, как представитель духовности, вообще не имею понятия о столь прозаичных вещах, - Г'кар насупился с демонстративной скромностью.  
Оба застыли в транзитной линии, будто весь мир перестал на секунду двигаться. Наконец, Лондо усмехнулся.  
\- О, теперь я понял, зачем вы ударились в странствия. Замолить все ваши... "прозаичные вещи" одной жизни не хватит, так вы решили спекулировать на разнице в световых годах...  
\- Конечно! - с энтузиазмом закивал Г'кар. - Каждый переход ложусь в криосон и молюсь: прости Г'кван, что я однажды связался с Лондо Моллари!  
\- Видимо, какими-то другими молитвами вы в криокапсуле занимались, раз мы снова встретились. Впрочем, и неудивительно, что вы теряете в святости, учитывая, в какой компании вы отправились покорять дальние миры...  
Хотя Г'кар не отрывал взгляда от Моллари, все же краем глаза заметил, как вытянулось лицо Зака.  
\- "Покорять" - это по центаврианской части, Император Моллари.  
\- Кто старое помянет, тому... И... не напасется на вас медотсек протезов.  
\- А на вас сердец.  
Градус противостояния заметно возрос, и Лондо уже не был уверен, что их диалог останется в рамках привычной пикировки. На языке уже вертелось "у высших рас есть запасное сердце" или "а вам то что, они по-вашему все равно пустые"... И надо было продолжить, хотя бы для того, чтобы больше не сталкиваться на станции с Г'каром. Но язык у Лондо будто присох к небу.  
К счастью или нет, решать ему не пришлось - по коридору, с болтающимся гребнем к ним мчался Вир.  
\- Лондо!.. То есть, Ваше Величество! Если бы вы уведомили меня о прибытии...  
\- Ты успел бы только уложить волосы, Вир. И более бы ничего не изменилось.  
Вир неуклюже попытался привести себя в порядок.  
\- Мне надо многое вам рассказать перед собранием...  
\- Вот и славно, - Лондо торопливо повернулся к нему, и бросил уже через плечо: - Возблагодарите вселенную, Г'кар, что у меня появились неотложные дела.  
\- О да! Ведь она - единственное, что может остановить храброго императора Моллари, - излишне великосветским тоном произнес Г'кар.  
Лондо обернулся к нему.  
Зак переводил взгляд то на одного, то на другого, готовясь разнять драку, однако спустя миг выдохнул с облегчением - инопланетяне попросту традиционно попрощались и центавриане поспешили в свою резиденцию.  
А еще миг спустя он понял, что в их прощании показалось ему странным: Г'кар потянулся к предплечьям Лондо, но тот уже приложил кулаки к груди.  
Г'кар еще стоял в коридоре, глядя центаврианам вслед, и Зак, уткнувшись в список прибывающих, спросил дежурным тоном:  
\- С сопровождением, гражданин Г'кар?  
\- Мисс Александер прибудет к вечеру.  
\- Займете отсек по соседству с резиденцией Нарна?  
\- Нет, там меня сразу обнаружат сторонники моего учения, и покоя не будет.  
\- Тогда куда?  
\- Прямо рядом, но не вместе с ними, разумеется. Там они они будут искать в последнюю очередь.  
\- Кажется, посол Кош тоже всегда был рядом, хотя про него никто не мог сказать "вместе".  
\- Умение прятаться от последователей, вероятно, наиважнейший навык для лидера учения. Кош в своем костюме был в этом профессионалом.  
Зак улыбнулся, засунув инфопад под мышку, но тут же посерьезнел.  
\- Да, Г'кар... Мне следует предупредить - на станцию также прибудет Бестер. Проблема с Пси-корпусом так и не разрешена, а Нарн все же дал части телепатов с Земли убежище...  
\- Спасибо, Зак, я это учту, - нарн прищурился. - И передам Лите твою озабоченность.  
Внутренне улыбаясь тому, как снова смутился начальник безопастности, Г'кар отправился осмотреть отсек.  
  
Спустя час он уже сидел в Зокколо. Ситуация с Центавром так и осталась подвешенной за время, что он странствовал. А многие годы доказали - что происходит там - непременно отражается на Нарне. А еще он знал - Моллари не сможет не зайти сюда. Будь он хоть трижды император. Тем более, что он император. Г'кар хмыкнул в стакан, издалека заметив у входа белоснежный камзол и размашистые жесты. Когда-то его раздражали пафосные речи о "золотом веке" Центавра, теперь же ностальгия Лондо сыграла ему на руку. Он безошибочно просчитал, где с ним можно случайно столкнуться.  
\- Ах, Вир! Сколько дней здесь минуло! Надеюсь, ты наслаждаешься ролью посла? Вина, женщины... И главное - свобода! Как же мне всего этого не хватало!  
Внезапно Лондо заметил приближающегося к ним с ухмылкой Г'кара.  
\- Вот этого уж точно не хватало, - закончил он, нарочно громко и скрипуче. - Узнаю старый-добрый Вавилон.  
\- Император, - Г'кар чуть склонил голову, глядя на каменные лица гвардейцев, за спиной Моллари. - Не боитесь ли вы запятнать белизну вашего одеяния в столь злачном месте?  
\- Император Центавра непогрешим, Г'кар. Мое присутствие только добавит сюда почета.  
\- О, разумеется. Все по центаврианскому этикету, строгость которого я имел честь наблюдать в вашем дворце. Сан обязывает.  
\- Да, сан. А вот вы, я смотрю, совсем не меняетесь. По космосу с землянкой... В надежде на обретение телепатии в геном. Тот же лоскутный плащ, и перчатки, что и два года назад.  
Г'кар осклабился.  
\- Лита - мой компаньон и деловой партнер. Перчатки я ношу с тех пор, как узнал, какие сны вам снятся, чтобы быть, так сказать, всегда готовым, - Г'кар перебрал перед собой пальцами, заставив Вира побледнеть. - А насчет плаща: к вашему сведению, это наша национальная одежда. Ее шьют исключительно из кож животных, которых владелец лично убил голыми руками. По этой причине, кстати, нарны, впервые увидев прическу центавриан, думали, что центавриане могут только петуху шею свернуть.  
\- О, понятно. Очередное варварство. - Лондо смерил Г'кара с головы до ног. - Мягкая кожа... Сплошь ваши одомашненные звери?  
\- Да, мягкая. Но скорее, напоминает кожу центавриан, - у Вира непроизвольно раскрылся рот и Г'кар пощадил его воображение. - Шучу. Вы никогда не уделяли должного внимания нашим колониям, чтобы разбираться в их фауне.  
\- К счастью для вас.  
Г'кар поставил стакан на ближайшую стойку, оставив кредиты.  
\- Кстати, о животных. Вы слышали, что члены Альянса договорились на нынешний фестиваль религий привезти со своих планет по десять представителей флоры и фауны, символизирующих что-либо в культуре и религии?  
\- Этого не было в приглашении... Впрочем, Центавр уже и не член Альянса.  
Заметив, как взгляд Лондо потускнел, Г'кар продолжил с пародией на светскость:  
\- В любом случае, следует посмотреть, что они нам приготовили. Особенно учитывая, что Ваше Величество безвылазно занято на Центавре сложностями правления.  
Лондо кисло улыбнулся.  
\- Им же хуже. Могли бы полюбоваться нашими гидрой, хамиксоком и заврой. Последняя, может, съела бы кого-нибудь...  
  
Спустя десять минут они уже шествовали между клеток и вольеров, установленных в саду станции.  
\- Аббаи, похоже, не очень-то шагнули в эволюции, - усмехнулся Лондо, рассматривая сплошь рыб и земноводных.  
\- Хорошее не нуждается в изменениях, - фыркнул Г'кар и нарочно поправил ворот лоскутного плаща. - Кроме того, они очень заботятся о своей экологии. Может, оттого и не трогают своих прародителей, что до сих пор на них очень похожи.  
\- А вот это как раз сомнительно, - заявил Лондо, указывая на пустой аквариум, с ряской поверх. - Кого-то не довезли. Или в местном ресторане скоро рыбный день...  
Г'кар демонстративно постучал по табличке под резервуаром.  
\- Это просто разновидность планктона. Или высокий сан предполагает обходить вниманием мелочи?  
\- Разумеется нет, Г'кар! Вас-то я заметил, - "примиряюще" возразил Лондо и быстро ретировался к вольеру с животными Земли. Нарн, однако, тут же нагнал его, оставив растерянных Вира и гвардейцев позади.  
\- А поглядите сюда! - Г'кар напрягся, видя уже одно ликование Лондо, тычащего перстнем в террариум с пятнистой змеей. - Вы ничего здесь не обронили, Г'кар? Это точно не ваш... не ваша часть? Может ваши предки бывали на Земле?  
\- Нет, император, вы ошибаетесь. Нарны никогда не утверждали, что имели связи с Землей ранее. У нас же не было множество колоний бэта в которых можно было запутаться...  
\- Само собой. До, как вы ее называете, "оккупации", центавриан, нарны в космос не выходили, - скривился Лондо и повернулся к табличке под террариумом. - Ну посмотрим, кто там на вас так похож... Змеи - подотряд класса пресмыкающихся отряда чешуйчатые... Во многих эпосах Земли является воплощением хитрости и коварства, сил зла... Ох, ну кто бы сомневался!  
Г'кар насупился, но вдруг просветлел, переходя к следующему вольеру, где надменно вышагивал удод. Одними глазами он указал Лондо на клетку.  
\- Знакомый гребень. Может, и впрямь земляне ошиблись, оценивая ваше с ними родство? Очень ведь вас напоминает.  
Лондо скептически посмотрел на птицу, но как бы ни хотел отрицать сходства, поймал себя на мысли, что такой гребень только представителю Центарума подстать.  
\- Ну что ж, - сказал он, подбоченясь. - Давайте поглядим, что там у землян эта кошка символизирует. - Г'кар посмотрел удивленно, но промолчал, подумав, что ослышался. - Не иначе - достоинство, гордость и доблесть...  
Однако таблички в этот раз не было, хотя Лондо осмотрел весь вольер.  
\- Птичка, похоже, символизирует "ничто", - усмехнулся в кулак Г'кар.  
Лондо вспыхнул, обошел клетку еще дважды и, не обнаружив, что хотел, потащил проходившего мимо землянина-смотрителя к вольеру.  
\- Уважаемый... - Улыбка Лондо граничила с оскалом, что еще пуще позабавило Г'кара. - Скажите пожалуйста, что у вас на планете символизирует эта кошка?  
\- Кошка? Нет, это птица. Удод. Вообще, его здесь не должно было быть, случайно на Вавилон попал. При транспортировке с комплектацией для зоопарка Проксимы перепутали, но раз уж привезли - выставили заодно.  
Г'кар не смог подавить почти истерический хохот, и только когда утер выступившие слезы, произнес:  
\- Дааа, в символизме земляне порой точнее, чем минбарцы. Кстати о них... Похоже, к нам идет Деленн.  
Лондо обернулся и увидел, что разные глаза Г'кара и впрямь точны. В последнюю встречу на Тузаноре он заметил, как Деленн косилась на его плечо, поэтому поторопился встать пораженным боком к вольеру. Незадачливый удод в нем с квохтаньем забился в угол.  
\- Мое почтение, - Г'кар наклонился в традиционном приветствии, и Деленн ответила своим так же неторопливо. - Вы прекрасно все организовали.  
\- Я подумала, что мы так долго вели на Вавилоне войны, что совсем забыли, зачем изначально собирались здесь.  
\- Я лично помню, что прибыл сюда, чтобы Центавр не зарывался, - буркнул Г'кар.  
\- Видимо, поэтому в день сбора я подвергся шантажу, - зыркнул на него Лондо.  
Деленн посмотрела по очереди на обоих, и вздохнула. Они переглянулись.  
\- Ну все это в конечном счете было ради мира, - развел руками Лондо с широченной улыбкой.  
\- Разумеется, ради мира, - живо закивал ему в ответ Г'кар, и Деленн улыбнулась.  
\- Кстати о нем. Похоже, вскоре все мы можем столкнуться с локальными войнами телепатов и... Нетелепатов.  
\- Нормалов, - поправил Лондо. - Кажется, на большинстве планет Альянса их так называют.  
\- Думаю, этот термин неуважителен, - возразила Деленн. - Это заставляет предположить, что синоним к слову "телепат" - "ненормальный".  
\- Это всего лишь терминология, - хмыкнул Лондо. - На Центавре телепаты защищены законами и действующими кодексом. И им, поверьте, все равно, как их зовут. Хоть горшком назови, только в печку не ставь.  
Г'кар и Деленн одновременно уставились на Лондо.  
\- Землянское выражение. Я же не спрашиваю, откуда у Г'кара, глупые присказки вроде той, про котелок на огне. Вот и меня нечего про горшок спрашивать.  
\- Хм, император Моллари, - грациозно склонила голову Деленн, - Может, тогда как раз Центавру стоило бы оказать телепатам Земли поддержку в отстаивании своих прав? Может быть, даже поселить у себя несколько колоний?  
Г'кар воодушевленно приподнял бровные выступы, а Лондо почувствовал, как Страж зашевелился на его плече.  
\- Не думаю, что сейчас мы готовы к межпланетным контактам. Прошло всего два года, с тех пор как Альянс атаковал Приму Центавра.  
\- Да вы правы, - огорчилась Деленн. - Это может только все обострить... Может, когда-нибудь позже.  
Неожиданно к ним со спины подошел Шеридан.  
\- Супругу мне, похоже, можно не искать - где начинается большая политика - она уже тут как тут. Желаете начать саммит прямо здесь, господа?  
Деленн улыбнулась, а Лондо очень постарался сохранить прежнюю мимику - при появлении Шеридана Страж так впился в его плечо, что рука почти онемела.  
\- Приятно удивлен, что вы смогли присоединиться к нам, император Моллари, - улыбнулся Шеридан, и Лондо побледнел еще больше.  
\- Не вижу причин, по которым я бы не смог, президент. И ваше удивление несколько странно, учитывая, что Альянс сам прислал мне приглашение.  
Шеридан на миг замолк, по скулам прокатилось сокращение мускулов. Деленн тревожно посмотрела на него, но тут же отвернулась, решив, что излишнее внимание только накалит обстановку.  
\- Ваша речь перед инаугурацией говорила об усилении автономии, если не изоляции, Центавра. В этих условиях ожидать вас здесь не было стопроцентно оправданным.  
\- Не стоит путать автономию и враждебность, президент. Тем более дипломатию и способы наведения порядка. В случае Земли с Минбаром двадцать лет назад это было почти роковой ошибкой.  
Веко Шеридана дернулось, и Лондо вдруг почувствовал, как его плечо перестало болеть. Он вздохнул. - Я и тогда пытался объяснить. В первый свой визит на Землю... Может, в этот раз все мы не наделаем ошибок. В конце концов, хотя бы изначальные и их слуги ушли за Предел.  
Лондо смотрел на Шеридана в упор, однако краем глаза заметил, как вздрогнула Деленн.  
\- Это отличное начало для открытия саммита, - улыбнулся Шеридан. - И если вы не против, нам с Деленн нужно сделать последние приготовления к завтрашнему дню.  
Президент увлек супругу за собой. И только Г'кар собрался предложить Лондо поговорить где-то без посторонних глаз и стражи, как тот ледоколом принялся пробиваться сквозь толпу к отблескивающей в дневной иллюминации лысине. Отдавив пару ног и чье-то щупальце, Г'кар впервые сильно пожалел об их кредо "куда ты, туда и я".  
\- Мистер Гарибальди!  
\- Лондо Моллари. Вернее, император Моллари, - обернулся Майкл. - Все-таки вернулись на Вавилон?  
\- Разве я мог не вернуться, помня какие здесь вина и танцовщицы?  
\- Осторожно, император. Ваши слова могут истолковать как тлетворное влияние иноземных соблазнов или измену.  
\- Вавилон - нейтральная территория. Любовь к ней не может считаться изменой.  
\- Вы так говорили своим женам, будучи послом?  
\- Вы поняли это только сейчас, когда сами женились?  
Гарибальди усмехнулся.  
\- По крайней мере, я слышу один, а не три раза в день, что меня стерпит только святой.  
\- Это уж точно! Меня стерпит только святой, - усмешка Лондо вдруг застыла. Он силком запретил себе отводить глаза от лысины Гарибальди, но боковым зрением видел, что Г'кар встал рядом и с бессовестной ухмылкой наблюдает, как краснеет его единственная не напудренная часть лица - уши. - С двумя женами я давно в разводе, мистер Гарибальди. И знаете, земляне правы - моногамия прелестна. Хотя, раньше я мог сказать одной жене, что уехал ко второй, второй, что уехал к первой, а сам лететь на Вавилон, заниматься делами.  
Гарибальди улыбнулся, и отчасти потому, что увидел супругу, направляющуюся к ним.  
\- У меня этот номер не пройдет - у нас с Лиз общий бизнес. Вот, кстати и она.  
Увидев женщину, Лондо улыбнулся самой восхищенной из всего набора улыбок для дам, а краем глаза проследил за реакцией Г'кара. Тот на это постарался улыбнуться миссис Гарибальди еще приветливее. В свою очередь Майкл поглядел на обоих так, будто снова стал начальником службы безопасности. Лондо и Г'кар глухо откашлялись.  
\- А как дела на Центавре?  
\- Не столь вдохновляюще, как речь для моего народа, - посерьезнев, ответил Лондо. В первые часы атаки погибли очень многие. Но претензий по этому поводу Центавр предъявлять не будет. В конце концов, дрази и нарны попросту поздно узнали, что всему виной автоматика Теней.  
Г'кару впилось в слух это "попросту". Но потом он вспомнил историю Лондо об охраняемом цветке и вздохнул.  
Взгляд Гарибальди на миг застыл.  
\- Соболезную, император...  
\- Прима Центавра восстановится, мистер Гарибальди. А там, жду вас на императорский прием.  
\- Спасибо, Лондо, - Гарибальди на миг повернулся к супруге. - Нам пора. Приятного вам времяпровождения здесь.  
\- До встречи, - кивнул Лондо немного грустно.  
Г'кар посмотрел в сторону развернутого на поляне шведского стола.  
\- Стоит выпить, за то, что мы выжили в той бомбардировке. - Перед Лондо тут же сомкнули ряд два гвардейца. Г'кар закатил глаза. - Отравления не по части нарнов. И если вы, служивые, такие смелые, то от вас было бы куда больше пользы, если бы вы пробовали еду и напитки, которые пожелает ваш император.  
Лондо отодвинул солдат, как дверцы лифта.  
\- Не стоит, Г'кар. Я сам отдал им приказ, оберегать меня даже от малейших возлияний алкоголя.  
Г'кар усмехнулся.  
\- Я помню, что вы предупреждали, что начнете вести себя странно... но это? - Г'кар усмехнулся. - У вас часом не завелся мозговой паразит, Моллари?  
\- Гражданин Г'кар! - вспыхнул Лондо. - Император - лицо и воплощение... Нет! - сама Прима Центавра! и должен следить за своими представительностью и здоровьем.  
\- А как же сибаритство, возведенное в ранг религии? Слияние со своим внутренним я?  
Лондо дважды моргнул в непонимании последних слов, а Вир постарался скрыться за его спиной. Он так и не рассказал Лондо, какое гениальное оправдание он придумал тому пьянству на ежегодном дне победы над ксонами.  
\- Слияние с внутренним "я"? Это вы так о себе что ли? Кажется, ваш литературный талант начинает затмевать здравый смысл. - Грудная клетка Г'кара замерла на высоте вдоха, и Лондо продолжил. - В любом случае, стоит одному из нас предложить выпивку другому - в космосе начинается новый залп катаклизмов.  
\- Здесь всегда катаклизмы. Нам столько не выпить, Моллари.  
Лондо сделал длинный выдох. Зоопарк, Г'кар и весь Вавилон заставили его забыться.  
\- Нет, вы не поняли меня, Г'кар. Все, что следовало в наших отношениях после предложения выпить за соглашение двухлетней давности, я предпочел бы забыть.  
Ни одно пятно не сместилось на лице нарна. Тон стал еще более беззаботным.  
\- Что ж, теперь я понял. Позвольте тогда перед уходом, в качестве моих сожалений, предложить вам безалкогольный напиток, император Моллари. Во время своих странствий я собрал большую коллекцию книг, растений и напитков из разных уголков вселенной. Планировал вам похвастаться, но время, похоже, мне этого не позволит.  
Вир беспокойно смотрел то на Лондо, то на Г'кара, и чувствовал, что никак не может уловить их настроения. Слишком спокойные для конфликта, слишком напряженные для мира.  
\- Я тоже очень ограничен временем, - фыркнул Лондо.  
Г'кару вспомнилось, как в прошлом Лондо опаздывал на девяносто из ста собраний вавилонского Совета, но шутить сейчас совсем не хотелось.  
\- Это недалеко. Шлюз к моему кораблю как раз напротив Зокколо.  
\- Не удивлен, - кивнул Лондо и, сжав губы, последовал за Г'каром.  
  
Внутри нарнского корабля оказалось настолько тепло и уютно, что Лондо подумал, что ни за что не присядет, если Г'кар предложит. Встать и уйти он потом просто не сможет. Приглушенный дифракционный свет, живая стена фотосинтеза из причудливых растений, мягкий диван, занимающий почти весь пол комнаты. Присутствие Литы, видимо, хорошо сказалось на вкусе этого варвара.  
\- Присядем?  
Гражданин, посол и император устроились вокруг небольшого стола. Г'кар наполнил три бокала мутно-бирюзовой жидкостью.  
\- Это маркабский гвит. Безалкогольный.  
Лондо принюхался и кивнул гвардейцу. Тот взял один из бокалов, отхлебнул с явным презрением, но потом его лицо невольно просияло. Лондо сделал глоток и понял почему. Терпкий и свежий напиток был превосходен. Особенно показательным было лицо не умевшего лгать Вира. Все здесь было превосходно. А значит...  
\- Мне пора, Гкар.  
Красные глаза буквально прожигали в его мозгу дыру.  
\- Скажите хотя бы, напоследок, понравилось вам или нет.  
\- Больше, чем вы думаете. Больше, чем я могу сказать. Просто мне надо идти.  
\- Постойте.  
Г'кар взял со стола вторую, нераспечатанную, бутыль гвита и перо, черкнул несколько слов на этикетке и протянул Моллари.  
\- Это подарок. Прочтите, когда доберетесь до отсека.  
Лондо кивнул и вышел с вереницей в мундирах и Виром.  
Последний перед выходом обернулся, и вдруг подумал, что вот это - единственный "вариант Г'кара", с опущенными плечами и головой, который ему не страшен. И может, даже наоборот.


	3. 3. Снотворные

\- Что происходит, Лондо? - Вир закрыл двери, напоследок бросив недовольный взгляд на остающихся за ней гвардейцев.  
\- А что-то происходит? - Лондо неуклюже стянул камзол и бросил его на стул.  
\- Мы что, снова собираемся воевать с Нарном?  
Коротко взглянув на Вира, Лондо намочил полотенце и стер с лица остатки пудры. Ну хоть где-то во вселенной есть место, где блюстители этикета оставят его в покое.  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- А разве не у вас только что возникли прения с духовным лидером Нарна? Или мне показалось?  
\- Ты преувеличиваешь, Вир. Хотя ты теперь - посол, тебе виднее, - Лондо плюхнулся на стул. Его голова гудела, как после галлона бривари.  
\- Вот именно! А вы - император. И я должен доложить вам... - Вир заходил взад вперед по комнате, - Если мы не собираемся в ближайшее воевать с Нарном, ваше поведение сегодня было неприемлемым, Ваше Величество.  
Лондо подождал миг, пока выпучивший глаза Вир обработает, что только что произнес, и поймет, что его за эти слова не разразит гром.  
\- И в чем же мое поведение было неприемлемо, Вир?  
\- Вы нарочно задевали духовное лицо Нарна, провоцируя конфликт!  
\- И вовсе нет. Ты же слышал, Г'кар даже выразил мне свои сожаления, - Лондо вздохнул, поворачивая перед собой бутыль. Ведь можно и вовсе не читать, что там. На этикетке...  
\- Конечно, Г'кар "выразил"! Ведь он просветленное лицо, и в нем ни на дукат вашего упрямства и язвительности.  
\- В нем? - Лондо вскочил со стула. - Да он с моего прибытия начал свои мелочные счеты!  
\- Скорее было видно, что он защищается.  
\- Начал это, уверяю тебя, он, - Лондо скрестил руки.  
Вир несколько раз сжал губы, и выпалил:  
\- Просто его терпение лопнуло.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду? Адвокат Котто...  
\- Послушайте, Лондо. Со времени заключения того соглашения с Нарном в помощь Вавилону, Г'кар ни разу не использовал прежних обвинений в ваших извечных спорах. Даже когда вы позволяли себе перегнуть палку в своих остротах, он свои колкости ограничивал. Может, дело в спасении На'Тот, может, в ваших извинениях, когда вы были при смерти, - Лондо поморщился, но не стал перебивать. - Но он стал другим. Будто считает, что виноват во всем не меньше вашего. И я знаю - не просветление сделало его таким.  
Лондо насупился, снимая полотенце с шеи. Вир заслуживал свой пост больше, чем он в его годы.  
\- Но теперь-то его терпение лопнуло, как ты сам сказал. Значит, все это не имело значения.  
\- Он просто устал ждать, когда вы последуете его примеру.  
Лондо с усилием выдохнул.  
\- Ударишься в учение «Г'кар», сошлю тебя на Нарн. Вот от минбарцев уже чего понабрался...  
\- Как пожелаете! - всплеснул руками Вир. - По крайней мере, там и слушают, и слышат! И я.. Я... Я иду спать!  
\- Не волнуйся, даже храп твой я не буду слушать и слышать, - отмахнулся Лондо, усаживаясь перед терминалом.  
Вир ушел, сна не было ни в одном глазу, значит, нужно было срочно чем-то занять свой мозг.  
Новости о разборках телепатов на Земле он отмел сразу. Итак ясно, что такую структуру, как корпус Пси, правительство расформировать сразу не сможет. Хоть Кларк уже и почил. Что и говорить, если Бестеру, самому что ни на есть прочному резиденту корпуса, даже поручили согласовывать политику в отношении телепатов по результатам саммита.  
Дальше он заставил себя изучить программу собраний, торговые планы дрази и нарнов, новинки вооружения Минбара, снова пролистал последние новости о телепатах Земли. Все, что угодно, лишь бы забить мозг.  
Лондо снова посмотрел на подаренную Г'каром бутылку. Иногда он жалел, что не был телепатом. Хмыкнув, он забил в поиск терминала "гвит".  
И чем дальше он читал, тем сильнее расширялись его глаза.  
"Гвит, маркабский, или "маркабская подделка"- разновидность медленного алкогольного коктейля на основе маркабского остролистого тростника и Spirilla fermentatica. Обладает свежим пряным вкусом. Хорошо абсорбируется только в кишечнике. Крайне медленно метаболизируется. Особенность напитка в том, что эффект опьянения, как и момент появления алкогольных фракций в крови, сильно отсрочен после приема, и наступает более чем через два часа у аббаи, через четыре часа у нарнов, через пять - у центавриан, и через полтора (!) у представителей Минбара.  
Последнее определило там строгие санкции на ввоз гвита.  
Историческая справка: накануне своей последней войны дилгары планировали незаметно загрязнить пути водоснабжения Минбара производными гвита, дабы ожесточить минбарцев, уменьшить их сдержанность и рассудительность и внести раскол в их ряды. Однако дружественные Минбару маркабы узнали об этом, и временно прекратили экспорт гвита куда бы то ни было, строго засекретив рецепт. После окончания дилгарской войны массовое производство гвита было остановлено, однако в домашних условиях и частных предприятиях изготовление продолжалось.  
Также гвит известен, как "маркабская подделка". Это название напиток получил в связи с тем, что на заре выхода на межпланетный рынок, его поставки потерпели полную неудачу. Дело в том, что у самих маркабов и обитателей близлежащих планет, вроде пак'мара, гвит вызывал опьянение моментально. Но когда они привезли его на другие планеты, все дегустаторы там в голос заявили, что напиток неалкогольный. Химический анализ тоже не выявил в напитке следов каких-либо спиртов. Пришлось отправить всю партию назад. Однако в 2240-м, аббайский биохимик Ландоздо описал метаболизм гвита. Дело в том, что спириллы используемого в напитке вида - внутриклеточные паразиты маркабского тростника. Его прочные диллюзные клетки они покидают только в случае благоприятных для них условий, вроде слабощелочной среды. Метаболизм спирилл в свою очередь заключается в сбраживании углеводов тростника и запасании энергосубстрата в виде гранул сухого спирта на белке. И этот процесс протекает у них только слабощелочной среде. Таким образом, только в кишечнике употребившего гвит спириллы начинают пожирать свое тростниковое убежище и продуцировать спирты. Однако микрофлора конечных отделов пищеварительных систем большинства гуманоидных оказывается им конкурентна. В результате антогонизма спириллы погибают, а их содержимое - гранулы спирта на белке - высвобождаются для всасывания в кишечнике. В крови комплекс белок-спирт также распадается не сразу - только проходя множество ферментативных реакций билиарных систем и их аналогов. Таким образом гвит относят к вторично-метаболическим, или медленным алкогольным напиткам. При совместном приеме с большинством групп антибиотиков полностью теряет эффект опьянения.  
Гвит пакмарский, - напиток, производимый из пакмарского остролистого тростника и Spirilla aedotica. По вкусу аналогичен гвиту маркабскому, однако абсолютно безалкоголен на любой стадии метаболизма, вследствие дефектности генов спирилл. В отличие от маркабской разновидности, замерзает при более низких температурах, хорошо проводит ток, быстро темнеет в ультрафиолетовом спектре и имеет в три раза больший срок годности. Совместный прием с антибиотиками свойств напитка не меняет.  
Лондо еще несколько секунд хлопал глазами в свете терминала, а потом расхохотался во весь голос, вскочил, схватил бутылку и звонко ее поцеловал. Страж, видимо, до этого замерший в покое, беспокойно зашевелился.  
"Вертись-не вертись, глазастый, но еще час-другой, и ты надолго отправишься в спячку" - злорадно подумал Лондо, и даже похлопал по плечу.  
\- Все в порядке, Лондо? - с усилием продирая глаза, из своей комнаты вышел Вир.  
Однако император проигнорировал вопрос. Подняв бутылку с гвитом на уровень глаз, он вчитывался в этикетку. А в следующий миг снова разразился хохотом.  
"Мои сожаления, император Моллари!  
Похоже, я перепутал виды гвита.  
Удачи на завтрашнем саммите.  
Но мне кажется, так лицо императора станет более соответствующим традиции Центавра.  
Змей."  
\- Что с вами?  
Сгорбленный от хохота, неспособный вымолвить и слово, Лондо протянул бутылку Виру. Тот тоже прочел этикетку, но застыл еще более озадаченным.  
Отдышавшись, Лондо, присел и поглядел на Вира.  
\- Вселенная, оказывается, обладает чувством юмора, Вир.  
\- Я не понимаю.  
\- Ничего, через минут тридцать поймешь. - Лондо бросил взгляд на часы терминала. - А сейчас, вот, выпей со мной гвита, - Лондо подтянул второй стул, взял бутылку из рук Вира и наполнил два бокала до краев. Он с неимоверным удовольствием наблюдал, как его помощник все еще пытается найти на его лице признаки сумасшествия.  
Лондо залпом опустошил свой бокал.  
\- Это будет вторым моим любимым напитком, после бривари.  
Вир с укором посмотрел на Лондо.  
\- И как только, после такого обхождения с Г'каром, ваш желудок его принимает?!..  
\- А он и не принимает, - не покривил душой Лондо, памятуя статью. - Однако, ты прав. Мне следует наладить отношения с духовенством Нарна. Ты очень хороший дипломат, Вир. - Посол Котто неуверенно просиял. Моллари хлопнул в ладоши: - Вот прямо сейчас я к нему и направлюсь.  
\- Но Лондо! - Вир попытался схватить его за руку, но координация внезапно дала сбой. - Сейчас же все спят!  
\- Г'кар не спит, я уверен. - И немного расфокусированно посмотрев на Вира, добавил трагическим тоном. - Он тяжело переживает конфликт с властелином мира, которому когда-то был враждебен! Как ты считаешь Вир, стоит мне надеть пурпурное?  
Котто шлепнул себя по лбу, но от этого стало еще хуже. Иногда он с трудом понимал, когда Лондо дурачился, а когда был действительно пьян.  
И тут Вира осенило.  
\- Лондо, Г'кар, что, подсунул нам...  
Договорить Вир не успел. Лондо зажал ему рот, и дернул плечом. Страж был абсолютно недвижим. Переведя дух, Лондо разжал пальцы.  
\- Тихо, Вир. Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы из-за какой-то оплошности разгорелся политический скандал?  
\- Не хотим.  
\- Значит, я пошел к Г'кару.  
\- Лондо, все же я думаю, что сейчас не лучшее время...  
\- Думай. Императором станешь, - усмехнулся Лондо и встал.  
Но когда двери открылись, ему пришлось вспомнить еще об одной проблеме.  
У стен расхлябанно стоял гвардеец. Едва Лондо выглянул, он вырос перед ним покачивающейся стеной.  
\- Император Моллари! Не сочтите за дерзость, но вы пьяны. Согласно вашему приказу...  
\- Который вы не сумели выполнить, - перебил Лондо, уткнув руки в бока в праведном гневе. - Вашей задачей было предупредить подобное! Вы подвели Приму Центавра и заслуживаете строжайшего взыскания. Вы были обязаны предупреждать угрозу моему здоровью и престижу республики, и что же? Как, после такого, возможно доверить вам защиту моей жизни и вообще чего-либо на Центавре?  
На мимику гвардейца было больно смотреть, и Лондо сейчас его очень хорошо понимал. Особенно трудно сдерживать смех, когда нетрезв, мысли о будущем комкаются и вызывают нервное перенапряжение, а нужно изобразить нечто совсем другое.  
\- Впрочем, сегодня у меня хорошее настроение. И пока я ищу себе более достойного телохранителя, вы можете попытаться искупить свою вину. После здоровья императора, самый важный важный объект защиты для гвардейца - спокойствие послов Центавра. Охраняйте сон Вира, да так, чтобы к собранию он был свеж и бодр!  
С этими словами Лондо зашагал в резиденцию Нарна. По понятным причинам от резиденции Центавра она была удалена максимально, и по расчетам Лондо, когда он до туда доберется, Страж уснет наверняка. Вир еще несколько секунд стоял как вкопанный, прежде чем гудящий, как шмель, гвардеец не начал уговаривать его отойти ко сну.  
  
Выражение лица Лондо, когда дверь посольства все же открылась, было непередаваемо.  
Посол На'Ток даже немного отпрянул. Но он нашелся первым, может, из-за того, что Лондо был уже изрядно захмелевши.  
\- Император Моллари?  
\- На'Тот?  
Спустя миг Лондо понял, что спьяну и от неожиданности перепутал имя, но было уже поздно.  
\- Вообще-то На'Тот - женское имя, - фыркнул нарн, оглядывая растрепанного императора.  
\- Ах да, та симпатичная нарнийка, с тонкой талией... бывшая помощница Г'кара! Помню, помню... Вам нечего стесняться сходства, - продолжал Лондо, игнорируя возмущение на лице посла. - Сходства в именах, разумеется, хотя, может, и не только. У вас, нарнов, такие похожие везде приставки, не говоря уж о скудости словообразования. К примеру, этот ваш Г'к... Ох, вероятно, это слово в изолированной форме обсценное...  
Наконец, Лондо замолк. Расторможенный алкоголем мозг начал разрываться тем, чтобы придумать причину нахождения здесь, и предположениями, какого ксона здесь нет Г'кара.  
\- Оставим имена, император Моллари. Лучше скажите, чем я обязан вашему визиту... В такой... - На'Ток посмотрел куда-то влево, - Такой ранний час?  
\- Ранний час?! - Лондо набрал воздуха в грудь, и старательно сдвинул брови. - И это говорите мне вы? Что-то два года назад сбрасывать бомбы на Центавр, вам не казалось слишком "ранним"!  
На'Ток обомлел, и Моллари, продолжил громче. Несколько последователей учения Г'кар, дежуривших у резиденции Нарна, проснулись.  
\- Учтите, На'Ток, я этого на завтрашнем совете так не оставлю. Я уверен, найдутся, доказательства, что вы имели свои цели на Центавре, нежели защита кораблей Альянса!  
\- Успокойтесь, император Моллари, полагаю, нам следует позже поговорить об этом.  
\- Хорошо же... Сейчас я уйду... Но завтра мы поговорим, На'Ток, не сомневайтесь!  
Едва не потеряв координацию, Лондо развернулся и быстро зашагал прочь. Посол Нарна скривился, поглядев ему вслед.  
  
За ближайшим углом Лондо замедлил шаг.  
На секунду его уколола совесть - использовать историю бомбардировки Центавра, как прикрытие банальной ошибке, было кощунством. Но он же центаврианин. Охранять пустое место, забывать пленных, ставить на кон все во имя подковерных игр - такое случается. Возможно, Г'кар в чем-то прав, относительно их менталитета.  
Но где же остановился этот сумкин сын?  
Через пять минут Лондо уже стоял в рубке начальника службы безопасности.  
\- Да поймите же вы, Зак! Это дело необычайной важности. Сегодня эти нарны травят инопланетным пойлом меня и моего посла, потом нападают на меня у резиденции, а потом что? Новая атака на Центавр?! Я требую немедленной сатисфакции!  
\- Но Г'кар-то что тут сделает? Он вообще теперь - частное лицо.  
\- Фанатиков можно победить только с помощью еще большего фанатика, - Лондо ткнул в воздух указательным пальцем.  
\- Ну хорошо, - Зак устало потер лицо. - Но вы должны обещать мне, что не станете сейчас раздувать конфликт и не предпримете никаких насильственных мер в отношении самого Г'кара.  
\- Разумеется. В конце концов, он может просто не отпирать дверь.  
Зак мысленно взмолился всем известным на станции богам.  
\- А кстати, что вы делали у резиденции Нарна в столь поздний час?  
  
\- Войдите.  
Г'кар встретил его у порога, облаченный в свою плетеную тогу, и Лондо невольно впился взглядом в ее удлиненный вырез. Грудь и живот нарна блестели плотными кожными чешуями, подчеркивая рельеф. В самом низу даже немного виднелась складка сумки. Г'кар сложил руки на груди.  
\- Чем обязан столь позднему визиту, император Моллари?  
Лондо покачал уже порядком растрепанной головой.  
\- Вас, нарнов, не поймешь! На'Току сейчас - рано, вам - поздно! Варвары без понятия о времени, что сказать...  
\- На'Току? - надбровные дуги Г'кара поднялись, оживляя его усталое лицо. - Вы были в резиденции Нарна?  
\- Я то был, - Лондо зашагал вперед с напором, буквально загоняя Г'кара вглубь комнаты. - А вот вас там не было!  
Г'кар резко остановился и закатил глаза.  
\- А почему я должен быть там? Я больше не посол, как вы, кстати, сами когда-то желали. Или вы по какой-то неведомой причине думаете, что я должен немедленно являться перед вами при одной вашей прихотливой мысли? Так я - не телепат, и Нарн давно свободен от Центавра, вашим же указом. В телохранителе вы явно не нуждаетесь, учитывая вереницу ваших купологоловых. И сегодня вы, помнится, четко дали понять, что наши дороги разошлись.  
Лондо несколько раз хватал ртом воздух, но слова не клеились. Наконец, он выдохнул.  
\- Вы правы, Г'кар. Снова. Мо-Гот, как же я ненавижу, когда вы правы...  
Лондо потер виски.  
\- Если так, - Г'кар демонстративно подошел ближе к дверям, - то, что вы здесь делаете, император Моллари? Пришли жаловаться на мою... прощальную оплошность с гвитом? Это не поможет вам протрезветь к собранию. Жалуйтесь, пожалуйста, завтра. Я к вашим услугам.  
\- Я пьян настолько, насколько нужно, чтобы оказаться здесь. И за гвит я благодарен вам так, что вам не вообразить.  
На лице нарна застыли все пятна, включая зрачки.  
\- Тогда зачем вы пришли?  
\- Пришел сказать... Что мне нечего сказать... Разве что, спасибо за гвит...  
Оптимизм отхлынул от его лица вместе с кровью. Действительно, что он может сообщить вообще кому-либо, не поставив в итоге под удар и Центавр, и того, кто будет слушать? И как теперь в этом случае объясниться? Мало того - пожелай Шив'кала после просмотреть этот эпизод в его памяти - несомненно спросит почему он не привел к дракхам Г'кара, хотя имел с ним доверительный контакт.  
Видимо, радость свободе от Стража опьянила его куда сильнее гвита.  
Г'кар пристально поглядел на осунувшегося Лондо.  
\- Вы что, приговорили всю бутылку разом?  
\- Нет. Я и без того не в себе, Г'кар.  
\- Вы - император, Моллари. И подобные оправдания не избавят вас от ответственности за свои слова и действия.  
Лицо Лондо скривилось. Он зажмурился и тряхнул головой, как после очередного порицания Шив'калы.  
\- Вы не понимаете Г'кар. Да и как тут понять! Мои слова совсем ничего стоят! Но и это неважно - потому что и объяснить я ничего не могу.  
Лондо шагнул к двери, но Г'кар подожил руку ему на плечо, разворачивая к себе.  
\- Тогда, может, мне судить по делам?  
Лондо, не выходя из ступора, только и смог, что кивнуть в ответ.  
\- Для начала вы сейчас здесь... - Г'кар осторожно притянул его к себе. - И до первого собрания у нас еще несколько часов, так?  
В ответ ширящейся улыбке Г'кара, губы Лондо тоже неуверенно растянулись. Г'кар хмыкнул, и Лондо уставился на него с вопросом.  
\- Ну что вы, как кусок спу. Дерганый и такой же белый. - Г'кар ткнулся носом в висок Лондо, и осторожно прихватил зубами край его уха.  
\- Нарны не едят твердый спу.  
\- Двухлетний голод, Моллари. Тут и не такое от вас переймешь.  
\- Хорошо. Главное, не имитируйте оперу.  
\- Музыкальные стоны это по вашей части, Моллари, - прошептал Г'кар и принялся медленно стаскивать с императора камзол. На миг Лондо почувствовал, что превращается в спу того вида, что предпочитают нарны. Но когда дело дошло до рубашки, глаза Лондо резко расширились, и он отпрянул. Г'кар при этом посмотрел на него холодно, но спокойнее, чем он ожидал.  
\- Если Ваше Величество не желает, мы можем и не...  
\- Нет, постойте.  
Лондо зажмурился и на миг запрокинул голову, будто под потолком витали способы разрешения ситуации. Можно было исхитриться остаться в одежде, но Г'кар смотрел на него так открыто, что он отбросил эту мысль.  
Лондо и без того не считал себя красавцем, разве что, в пурпурном, а тут "такое"... А если еще вспомнить, какой на Нарне существовал культ физического совершенства и здоровья, то вообще...  
Лондо встряхнулся и выбросил все мысли из головы. В конце концов, всегда можно уйти обратно в свою резиденцию. Г'кар, похоже, немного опешил, увидев его нервозность, но смотрел с будничным ожиданием.  
\- Прежде я должен кое-что показать.  
Лондо начал механистично снимать одежду, но стягивая рубашку, не выдержал - на долгий миг закрыл глаза. А когда открыл, избегал смотреть на Г'кара.  
\- Вот. Теперь я такой. Это не заразно.  
Нахмурившись, Г'кар подошел и тронул край кожи, где врастал Страж.  
\- Болит?  
\- Иногда. Заглушается только алкоголем. Больше ничего не помогает.  
Г'кар вздохнул.  
\- А я думал слухи о том, что ваше сибаритство заходит все дальше, было связано с доступом к императорскому погребу.  
Лондо постарался улыбнуться.  
\- Одно другому не мешает. Если неприятно...  
\- Перестаньте, - твердо произнес Г'кар и снова посмотрел на Стража. Тот признаков жизни не подавал. - Злокачественное?  
\- Нет. Но качественное зло.  
Г'кар грустный каламбур игнорировал.  
\- Смертельное?  
\- Только если перестану следить за собой. - Лондо на миг поразился тому, как одни и те же слова могут отражать столь разное содержание. Такая извращенная честность. - И вообще, - Лондо убрал кисть Г'кара с плеча, - хватит об этом. А то еще немного, и помимо ксенофилии я запишу в список ваших извращенных фетишей еще и эту мерзость.  
Г'кар все же снова осторожно прикоснулся к границе внедрения.  
\- Не будет ли хуже, если мы...  
\- Хватит уже, Г'кар! Честное слово, как дрази с драшальими кустами! Вот если мы ничего сейчас не сделаем, здесь точно будет хуже одному очень дотошному нарну...  
\- Центавриане не могут без угроз, - проворчал Г'кар, и ухватив один из брахов, потянул Моллари за собой.  
Лондо возмущенно отнял захваченное.  
\- У меня вообще-то и рук хватает.  
\- А разве есть разница, если вы управляетесь брахами также ловко, как и руками? К примеру во время игры в покер?  
\- Вам подробно рассказать, почему в покер у нас играют в закрытых клубах? Или сами представите, что бывает, если мимо игроков идет аппетитная леди?   
Г'кар застыл молча, и Лондо по-орлиному уставился в вырез его рубахи.   
\- Если желаете проверить ваш жест на личной практике, я с удовольствием продемонстрирую вам нечто подобное.  
Г'кар усмехнулся, взял Лондо за руку и увлек за собой на ближайший диван.  
\- Я не против, только помните, что у меня пяти "запасных вариантов" нет.  
\- Тем более будьте осторожны, Г'кар.  
\- И снова угрозы... Придется ответить вам по-нарнски. Переворотом, - ловким движением Г'кар подмял Лондо под себя. Последний зря времени не терял - ухитрился в процессе стащить с "мятежника" тогу.  
\- Без последней рубашки останетесь.  
Г'кар ловко протащил между пальцев сразу три браха, заставив Лондо зайтись в судороге. С увлеченностью мастера он проделал то же с другой стороны и увил брахиарти в два пучка.  
\- Новую сплету.  
\- Ах да, ваши неизменно варварские традиции! Похвастаете в Совете К'хари на какой охоте вы ее добыли?  
\- Всенепременно. Особенно красочно, о том, как добыча стонала в агонии и просила еще.  
Лондо с трудом удержался от стона, который подлый нарн явно пытался выбить из него, нажимая на контактные пластинки брахов.  
\- Кстати, обо всем этом, Г'кар. Перестаньте, пожалуйста, так пугать моего посла. Иначе я сочту это за агрессию в отношении Центавра.  
Г'кар в это время уже задумчиво обводил языком кончики его брахов, но тут застыл и посмотрел на Лондо серьезно.  
\- Лучше пусть пугается. У него так отвисла челюсть, что на миг я решил, что он спросит, откуда я знаю, как мягка кожа у центавриан.  
Надеясь на то, что в типично-нарнском освещении краснота не заметна, Лондо усмехнулся, покачав головой, и вальяжно забросил ногу на пятнистую талию.  
\- Стращать кого-то, будучи перепуганным - так типично для нарнов! Как это у вас называется? превентивная самооборона?  
\- Можно подумать, вы бы в данном случае изобрели более дипломатичный ответ.  
\- Вы недооцениваете меня, - Лондо осторожно положил руку между бедер Г'кара, и вздрогнул, когда вдоль ладони пробежала пульсация. - На вашем месте я бы ответил, что однажды имел счастье целовать ручку прелестной Мэриэл. И зыркнул бы уничтожающе в сторону ее бывшего мужа.  
Г'кар усмехнулся, продолжая то играть с брахиарти, то сжимать их, вынуждая Лондо выгибаться к себе с прерывистыми вдохами.  
\- Звучит, конечно, впечатляюще, но в точности демонстрирует, насколько плохо осведомлены высшие круги власти на Центавре. Так что очень даже верно я вас недооценил. К вашему сведению, у вашего посла уже целый месяц роман с вашей бывшей второй женой. Так что говорить подобное было бы нетактично по отношению к нему. Да и неблагодарно по отношению к Авраамо Линкольни.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Бедный мальчик! Не для него я эту напасть на Вавилон привозил!  
\- Полагаю, он все же вспомнит, чьей женой была Мэриэл, и будет осторожен. Даже у нарнов, знаете ли, есть поговорка о ваших знатных супружеских парах: гидра и завра - обе с Центавра.  
Лондо не сдержал улыбки. Его концентрации едва хватало на то, чтобы выдержать атакующие его снизу пальцы Г'кара - какое уж тут "сохранить лицо непримиримого с врагом патриота".  
\- И откуда только вы берете информацию? Вроде, не намного раньше меня прибыли на Вавилон, а все равно, опередили.  
\- Потому что я, как вы изволили выразиться, "по космосу с землянкой". Землянкой-телепаткой.  
\- Неужели она...  
\- Шучу, разумеется. Она же не всевидящая машина Эпсилона. Но все равно не советую вам безоглядно предаваться сластолюбивым утехам на Центавре, император. У К'хари, даже бывшего, очень "длинные руки".  
Лондо глухо охнул и вскинулся кверху, буквально физически ощутив проницательность и настойчивость Г'кара.  
\- Правду говорят, К'хари бывшими не бывают, - прошипел Лондо сквозь зубы, и Г'кар ненадолго оставил его тело в покое.  
\- Беру свои слова относительно вашей неосведомленности назад, - произнес Г'кар, осторожно пристраиваясь между ног Моллари. - Немногим известно, что титул К'хари действует всю жизнь. Это не афишируется, дабы создать иллюзию смены правящих кругов. А вот откуда у вас эти сведения?  
Лондо почти слышал в своем сознании ироничный вздох. Вот какие умопомрачительные выгоды принесло ему знакомство с могущественными расами.  
\- У вас длинные руки, а у нас есть что-то подлиннее, - усмехнулся Лондо и его брахиарти зазмеились ко всем анатомически интересным отверстиям на теле Г'кара.


	4. 4. Совет

Проснувшись через пару часов, Лондо обнаружил себя в чужом отсеке. На его теле будто провели императорский парад, но гордая усмешка, заплясавшая на его губах была такому параду под стать. Г'кара рядом не было. Но вставать и искать его не хотелось, и Лондо лишь повернул голову.  
Он обнаружил Г'кара в десяти шагах от кровати, сидящим с закрытыми глазами на коврике для медитаций. Не иначе начинались какие-нибудь очередные священные для Нарна дни.  
Задерживаться при таких обстоятельствах было невежливо, да и не стоило.  
Вздохнув, Лондо принялся одеваться.  
Застегивая жилет, он все же решил, что одну вольность перед уходом может себе позволить. Особенно учитывая, как редко этот напыщенный нарн бывает беззащитен. Снова расстегнув нижние пуговицы жилета и рубашки, Лондо подошел к Г'кару сзади, неслышимо выпростал пару брахиарти и закрыл нарну глаза контактными пластинками.  
\- Догадайтесь кто?  
В ответ он ожидал множество разных имен, и по большей части имен землянок, но Г'кар просто отцепил брахи Лондо.  
\- Перестаньте. Вы ведь знаете, что в эти дни мне многое непозволительно.  
\- Именно, знаю, - усмехнулся Лондо. - И вижу в этом большое сходство с циклическими процессами физиологии землянок. Они тоже называют их "эти дни", и тоже себя ограничивают.  
Рык чудом остался в гортани Г'кара.  
\- Почему вы вечно выказываете неуважение к вере других? Может потому что самому ее не хватает?  
\- Я вовсе не выказываю. Наоборот, хотел помочь вам сконцентрироваться. Вы, помнится, говорили, что под бомбежкой чувствуете себя как дома. Так что небольшая помеха вам только на пользу.  
\- Под бомбежками центавриан было легче, - вздохнул Г'кар.  
\- Ох, простите. У меня нынче слишком мирный курс политики, для того, чтоб погрузить вас в нирвану.  
\- Ничего. Вы правы. Одного назойливого центаврианина не должно быть достаточно, чтобы вывести меня из медитативного настроя.  
\- Я могу позвать Вира. Дабы помочь вам создать более достойные вашего самоконтроля условия.  
\- Хватит, Моллари. До собрания еще три с лишним часа. Займитесь чем-нибудь. Почитайте книгу.  
Г'кар кивнул на стеллаж, и Лондо втайне просиял.  
\- О! Здесь есть Вопа Ка'Чур.  
\- Только не эту, - взмолился Г'кар.  
Но Лондо книгу не оставил. Продолжая листать, он улыбался во все клыки. Г'кар с трудом решил все игнорировать и снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Как славно, что нарны больше рисуют, чем пишут.  
\- Рисунков больше в священных писаниях. Потому как язык может быть утрачен, а образы - нет.  
\- Значит, Вопа Ка'Чур - священная книга?  
Г'кар усмехнулся.  
\- А вы что думали? Без секса жизнь неполноценна. Но каждая из рас стремится сблизить своих представителей не только телом - это было бы слишком просто. Все расы хотят достичь слияния духом.  
\- Я не вижу на иллюстрациях никакого духа.  
Г'кар рассмеялся, не открывая глаз.  
\- Разумеется. Она для нарнов.  
Лондо отложил книгу и встал возле коврика Г'кара.  
\- Ладно. Могу я присоединиться, раз уж заняться мне здесь нечем?  
Лондо ждал, что Г'кар отпустит какой-нибудь едкий комментарий, или вежливо попросит его удалиться, однако тот вслепую повел рукой перед собой. Послышался долгий шорох. Г'кар перетерпел - возможно Лондо во всех его одеждах было неудобно устраиваться для медитации.  
Несколько минут в комнате было абсолютно тихо, и Г'кар насторожился.  
\- Моллари?  
\- Не мешайте мне, Г'кар.  
\- О. Я думал, вы шутили, когда-то предлагая Синклеру медитацию. Не ожидал, что ваша центаврианская суетливость компенсируется глубиной сосредоточения.  
\- Мгмм - только промычал Лондо в согласии.  
Г'кар мысленно повинился перед собой в предвзятости. Что ж, по крайней мере он не будет, подобно Моллари, мешать другим постигать слияние со вселенной.  
Еще спустя минут десять Г'кар услышал напротив очень глубокое, но тихое дыхание.  
На миг он подумал, что Лондо заснул, но тут же укорил себя в новой предвзятости. Возможно, центаврианин, в отличие от него, владел и дыхательной практикой тоже. Собственная медитация Г'кара сошла на нет - ему был слишком любопытен метод, которым столь несносное существо, как Моллари, способно себя утихомирить. И он приоткрыл глаза. А увидев - распахнул в удивлении.  
Лондо сидел перед ним совершенно обнаженным, брахи обвивали его торс, а их кончики, как и ладони, были совмещены. Но не покоились - в постоянном ритме терлись друг о друга. При этом лицо Лондо действительно выдавало крайнее сосредоточение. Но больше всего Г'кара поразило то, что центаврианин при этом недвусмысленно рассматривает его самого.  
\- Это центаврианский способ медитации? - наконец, смог произнести Г'кар.  
Лондо замер только на секунду.  
\- Не центаврианский, а мой личный. Вы льстите себе, Г'кар, если думаете, будто настолько популярны на Центавре.  
\- Но это же...  
\- Тоже способ достичь нирваны, - лучезарно улыбнулся Лондо.  
\- Это просто ваш способ довести меня до белого каления.  
\- Именно в этом моя нирвана.  
\- В вас ни капли уважения к религии!  
\- У вас тоже!  
Г'кар на миг опешил, глядя как бойко смотрит на него Моллари.  
\- Ах да... Запамятовал. Удовольствия у вас возведены в ранг религиозной ценности.  
\- Вот именно, - фыркнул Лондо.  
\- Значит, на этот раз мы воюем на почве религиозных различий.  
\- Я ни с кем не воюю, - буркнул Лондо. - Не можете помочь, не мешайте.  
Улыбка Г'кара ширилась с каждой секундой, и наконец он подполз к Лондо.  
\- Но ведь Центавру свойственен политеизм, так?  
Лондо на миг застыл, и тоже улыбнулся.  
\- О, да. И яркие религиозные экстазы, во время коллективных обрядов...  
\- Ну что ж, - Г'кар снова сел в полулотос, закрыл глаза и осторожно потянул к себе один брахиарти. - Похоже, Нарн снова позаимствует у Центавра культурные ценности...  
\- И как только рот нарна такое произнес, - прошептал Лондо самозабвенно обвивая Г'кара остальными щупами.  
\- Согласен, надо срочно его закрыть, - шепнул Г'кар и заглотил пару брахов.  
Дыхание Лондо слышимо сбилось.  
\- И чтобы вам совсем не приходили в голову греховные мысли, надо закрыть еще кое что...  
Брахиарти Лондо одновременно поползли в сумку и между ягодиц Г'кара. Крупная дрожь тряхнула обоих и они сцепились в объятиях.  
На миг Г'кар выпустил брахиарти изо рта:  
\- Коллективные обряды должны сопровождаться глубоким единением всех его членов...  
И полностью погрузился между ног Лондо в религозный экстаз.  
  
Спустя пару часов медитации они лежали, так и не расцепившись.  
Лондо фыркнул:  
\- Вечная проблема йогинов.  
\- Нет, - вздохнул Г'кар, лениво увивая руку самым длинным брахом Лондо. - Это вы буквально распустились... Скажите, а игра в покер, для вас вариант сублимации?  
Лондо фыркнул.  
\- Попробуйте как-нибудь сами проверить, Г'кар.  
Нарн представил предложенное и усмехнулся.  
\- Только не сейчас. И тем более не напоминайте мне, что покер придумали земляне, дабы я представил сейчас и их. Как минимум, я знаю, что они играют на раздевание. Кстати, а поговорка "кому не везет в любви - везет в картах" изначально ваша, или землян?  
Лондо улыбнулся, лениво обводя самое крупное пятно возле сумки Г'кара.  
\- Это исключительно их присказки. Сами посудите: у нас удачливый шулер точно будет иметь успех в любви. Длина все-таки принципиальна.  
Г'кар заулыбался.  
\- Надо будет как-нибудь сесть с вами за один карточный стол.  
\- Если только вы сядете далеко от меня.  
\- Боитесь, что мой протез сканирует карты?  
\- Скорее того, что мой брах перепутает колоду и некоторые детали вашей анатомии...  
Г'кар усмехнулся и подтянул Лондо ближе к себе.  
\- В своей Вопа Ка'Чур я непременно опишу эту позу как "ассоциацию карточных игроков".  
\- Вы и впрямь собираетесь включать в свою книгу подобное? - Лондо приподнялся на локте и поглядел на Г'кара. Тот оставался спокойнее гигантских змей, которых они видели на выставке.  
\- Каждое учение Нарна имеет свою Вопа Ка'Чур. И Г'кван, и Г'лан. У людей есть Кама Сутра. У минбарцев - Тел'Ппа. Моя же будет универсальной межрасовой Вопа Ка'Чур. Чтобы во вселенной любой, кто взял ее в руки, мог прочесть.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, что вы накопили материал для нее, с тех пор как у вас появился протез. Не говоря уж о любовных приключениях в вашу бытность посла на Вавилоне.  
Г'кар усмехнулся и взъерошил гребень Лондо.  
\- Не ворчите. Центаврианский раздел в ней я сделаю самым длинным и красочным.  
\- Мне все равно. Меня даже не трогает, что вы напишете его на основании "слияния духа" с моей бывшей супругой.  
Г'кар усмехнулся, подсмотрев, как Лондо старается сохранить невозмутимость.  
\- Вы недооцениваете меня, Моллари. Если уж быть универсалом, то во всем. И боюсь в книге Г'кара будет запечатлена более важная для Центавра персона... Может быть, кто-то из ваших родов, кто хорошо разбирается в схематичной живописи, даже переименует после мою книгу в "особенно пурпурные файлы на Лондо Моллари".  
Лондо заполз на Г'кара сверху.  
\- Тогда вам не избежать моего, как там его... А! Шон'Кар.  
Г'кар извернулся, и уложил Лондо под себя.  
\- Тогда тем более обещаю, что опишу все правдиво. Мне будет за что отдать жизнь, а вам - чем гордиться.  
  
В этот раз их духовные поиски были неспешными. Свое брала усталость, но еще больше им хотелось забыть, что теперь они очень ограничены во времени.  
Спустя еще час они обессиллено повалились на коврик.  
\- Вы все равно не допишете свою Вопа-Ка'Чур.  
\- Почему?  
\- Учитывая, что вам придется комбинировать в рисунках три отверстия и одну длину с одной стороны, и шесть длин и два отверстия - с другой, не хватит и всей жизни, чтобы описать все возможные сочетания.  
\- Или вам выдержки, - Г'кар из последних сил ухватил одну их пластинок браха.  
\- Ну вот еще. Я найду Леньера и попрошу рассчитать, сколько это поз. Он силен в комбинаторике. А потом на кратное число дней мы оснастим ваш корабль провизией, выпивкой и Г'кваном. Г'кван в семенах, разумеется, дабы во всех мирах осуществить наши религиозные изыскания.  
\- Вы забыли про Литу, для которой этот корабль стал домом.  
\- Не думал что вы, с вашим-то вуайеристским глазом, такой ханжа.  
\- Ей и глаз не нужен, ваши эмоциональные перипетии ей на другом конце корабля будет слышно. Впрочем, у меня есть предчувствие, что в этот раз наши с ней пути разойдутся.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Кстати о ней. Мне совершенно необходимо ее увидеть. Я не могу рассказать о том, что происходит на Центавре вам, или кому-то из Альянса. И это не вопрос доверия. Это вопрос безопасности. Но я обязан передать эту информацию тому, кто наименее заинтересован в судьбе Центавра, и кто сможет ее уберечь даже от высокоуровневого телепата. На случай, если меня не станет.  
Г'кар присел.  
\- Но разве у вас нет своих телепатов высокого уровня?  
\- Я не могу сделать этого на Центавре. И кроме того, мне нужен тот, кто гарантированно подчистит даже вашу и мою память о том, как мы договаривались об этом. Видите ли, я выяснил, что тот, кто хотел бы вытащить многое из моей головы, довольно специфичный телепат. Он благо, не видит на огромные расстояния, как наши императорские телепатки, но великолепно блокируется, а из чужой головы может считывать текущие мысли и воспоминания.  
\- Тогда он мог знать о ваших планах.  
\- Нет, не мог. Я не думал, что Лита осмелится прибыть на Вавилон. По дороге сюда у меня не было ни надежд, ни плана. К тому же, если Шив'... этот телепат и копается в моей памяти, то видит лишь происходящее моими глазами, но без моих мыслей в тот момент времени.  
\- Вы сталкивались с ним?  
Лондо вздохнул и присел.  
\- Хватит вопросов, Г'кар. Меньше знаешь - крепче спишь. Да и к тому же, я все равно попрошу Литу вычистить весь этот разговор из нашей памяти. И, возможно, я даже буду вынужден просить ее убрать оттуда все с момента нашей встречи здесь.  
Изогнувшись Лондо подтянул к себе свою одежду, а Г'кар стал искать глазами свою.  
Из приемной донеслась музыка, и лицо Лондо исказилось страданием.  
\- Ваша опера? Утром? Буду считать это покушением на двойное убийство - на меня самого и на мое чувство прекрасного.  
\- Установил как сигнал. Собрание через полчаса, - черты лица Г'кара на миг изобразили сожаление. - Я не нарочно, Моллари. Хотя удовольствия от того, что вижу, отрицать не могу.  
Лондо запустил в него рубашкой.  
\- Нам не стоит являться на собрание одновременно.  
\- Поддерживаю. - Г'кар ухмыльнулся. - Опоздания в истории Совета Вавилона каноничнее для вас, Моллари.  
Лондо насупился, поднимаясь.  
\- Это не канон, а привилегия высших рас. А вы садитесь подальше от меня.  
\- По той же причине, что и держаться от вас подальше за карточным столом?  
У Лондо не осталось одежды, чтобы снова устроить нарну залп.  
\- А вы подали мне хорошую идею. Надо сесть рядом с дрази. Или ближе к На'Току.  
\- Прощай мир в галактике! - посетовал Г'кар, отходя, чтобы открыть дверь.  
Тихо вздохнув, Лондо посмотрел ему в спину. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что за всю эту гвитом окрашенную ночь они ни разу не поцеловались. Но пока он размышлял, Г'кар эту оплошность устранил и, глядя на замешательство Лондо, добавил с сардонической усмешкой:  
\- Не переживайте так, Моллари. Все равно Лите придется стереть этот момент из вашей памяти.  
\- Меня успокаивает, что из вашей он исчезнет тоже.  
\- Ничего, уверяю вас, у вас еще будет шанс позировать для моей Вопа Ка'Чур.  
Г'кар подмигнул протезированным глазом и, вспыхнув до кончиков помятого гребня, Лондо вылетел из отсека.  
  
  
\- Ваше Величество, где вы были? - громко шепнул Вир и в шестой раз перебрал на столе бумаги. Справа от него брезгливо фыркнул На'Ток. Прежде чем сесть, Лондо отправил тому избыточно приветливую усмешку, и дождался, когда Г'кар и какой-то незнакомый ему нарн тоже займут место позади своего посла.  
\- Вчера вечером у нас возник конфликт с посольством Нарна. Его удалось разрешить только глубокоуважаемому гражданину Г'кару. Похоже, он единственный представитель своего народа, имеющий понятие о своевременности. - Лондо одарил Г'кара монаршим кивком, и с непомерным удовольствием стал наблюдать, как тот насторожился, и как вытянулось лицо На'Тока. - Конечно, ему стоило... неимоверных усилий... Я бы даже сказал, моральных жертв, убедить меня, что произошедшее, не более чем недоразумение.  
Г'кар быстро схватил стакан с водой, чтобы прикрыть рот. Пусть На'Ток спишет этот жест на подавленное возмущение. Посол Нарна действительно резко повернулся к Г'кару и смерил его взглядом, ожидая праведного гнева.  
И пока Г'кар вместо этого силился подавить смех, Вир слышимо для всех принюхался.  
\- Откуда так пахнет благовониями? - он повел носом в сторону Лондо, и тот замер.  
Почти задыхаясь от необходимости сдерживать новый приступа хохота, Г'кар ухитрился придать лицу выражение невинного любопытства и уставился на Моллари. Тот, наконец, опомнился.  
\- И не говори, Вир! Ужасно разит! Похоже, у нарнов опять эти... священные дни.  
Рука На'Тока с пластиковым хрустом смяла бутылку воды на столе, а Гкар продолжал наблюдать с выражением просветленного. Вокруг стало подозрительно тихо, все члены совета поглядывали на них исподлобья. Лондо торопливо отмахнулся:  
\- Вот и объяснение, почему наши воинственные крапчатые замяли конфликт. Они особенно смелы в свои религиозные праздники, потому что в это время могут, не теряя лица, останавливать конфликт до настоящего столкновения, ссылаясь на Г'кван, Г'лан и прочие Г'к.  
На'Ток уже открыл рот, но его опередил Г'кар.  
\- И это в свою очередь объясняет, почему центавриане еще не истреблены, как раса. Кстати, их религия вообще позволяет заминать любые конфликты в любой день года, лишь бы он выпадал на сезон их выгод или спасения их гребешков.  
Лондо осклабился и поправил шейный платок.  
\- Как грубо. И его еще зовут святым... Впрочем, каков народ, такие и святые, - успел посетовать Лондо, прежде чем в зал вошли Шеридан и Деленн. Г'кар только покачал головой и поискал глазами представителей Земного содружества. Их место пустовало - после чумы дракхов на Земле установили пятилетний карантин. Г'кар помнил, как сетовала Лита, что Бестер не попал в карантин, так как в это время был занят погоней за ней на Эллау -7. Но Бестера в зале Г'кар также не увидел и вздохнул с облегчением. Видимо, присутствовали исключительно главы государств и послы. Похоже, представлять Землю здесь оставалось главе Альянса.  
Шеридан встал.  
\- Рад приветствовать вас на ежегодном саммите Звездного Альянса. Надеюсь, наше сотрудничество будет продуктивным, особенно учитывая, что на повестке собрания у нас три наиважнейших вопроса. О разоружении, о телепатах и о...  
Не успел он договорить, вскочил посол дрази. Шеридан, видимо уже привыкший к подобному неуважению протокола не стал призывать его к порядку.  
\- О каком разоружении может идти речь, когда мы не более двух лет как развязались с войной с превосходящим нас противником?!  
\- Если бы противник был превосходящим, посол Шал, мы бы не победили. Кроме того, не забывайте, что его целью как раз и было создание между нами вооруженных конфликтов в угоду своим мировоззрениям.  
\- Разоружение никогда не приведет к прекращению войн! Только лишит защиты честных, и даст преимущества лжецам!  
Плечо Лондо едва не вывернуло от боли, когда он понял, что Страж не просто мстит ему за спячку.  
\- Поддерживаю! - Лондо резко поднялся, избегая смотреть на Г'кара. Боль тут же пропала, и он продолжил: - Хотя именно из-за дрази я знаю, что такое атака без разбирательства и возможности обороняться, я склонен сейчас с ними согласиться. Хотя бы потому, что мы не знаем, сколько врагов, подобных Теням, или их слуг может таиться в соседних, к примеру, галактиках.  
Шеридан на миг закусил внутреннюю сторону щеки.  
\- Как мы можем быть готовы к защите от внешнего врага, если видим множество врагов друг в друге? Наиболее продвинутые в техническом плане расы ушли за предел, оставив нас разбираться самим. Неизвестно сколько времени это даст, но я предлагаю использовать его для решения наших разногласий, вместо того, чтобы трястись от страха перед неизведанным и создавать все больше высокоопасных видов оружия, пугая им друг друга.  
Лондо прищурился.  
\- Простите, я не был на ваших заседаниях в последние два года. Могу я поинтересоваться, вы говорили те же слова, когда дракхи заразили население Земли своей чумой?  
Шеридан замер. Г'кар, неотрывно следящий за говорившими, заметил, как Лондо вдруг перекосило на одно плечо, а на залысинах заблестела испарина. На миг центаврианин даже оперся на стол, но тем не менее продолжил:  
\- А не так давно обнаруженное третье пространство, президент? Его вы тоже забыли? Если вы лично готовы очертя голову бросаться куда угодно, то в чужеродный артефакт, то на За'хад'дум, то не надо думать, будто все хотят того же, - Лондо заметил, как Деленн слушая его поджала губы, и закончил: - Граждане Центавра устали от бесконечных войн, но нам не так давно напомнили: хочешь мира - готовься к войне!  
Рядом с ним из-за стола вырос На'Ток.  
\- Удивительно слышать эти слова от вас, Моллари. Кхм, император Моллари. Центавр вышел из Альянса и может в любом случае не выполнять требований разоружения. Так зачем же вы препятствуете ослаблению других планет?  
Может, потому, что тогда наблюдательные комиссии Альянса, наконец, полюбопытствуют, что вы так упорно восстанавливали за эти годы изоляции?  
Лондо улыбнулся нарочито противно.  
\- Это бы вас, наверное, очень порадовало, да, На'Ток? Хотя если судить по вашей торопливой атаке двухлетней давности - шпионаж, сбор и оценка информации не входят в число ваших талантов. Тут я вас очень огорчу. Мы не намерены разрешать наблюдателям доступ в какие бы то ни было наши колонии и уж тем более, на Приму Центавра при любом исходе собрания.  
\- Тогда Нарн не станет подписывать соглашений о разоружении. - На'Ток сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Г'кара, однако тот не спускал глаз со стремительно бледнеющего Моллари. - И я призываю остальных собравшихся отказаться от этой нелепой затеи, пока Центавр не отчитается о своем вооружении!  
Лондо поджал губы, потряс головой и отпил из бутылки.  
\- При всем моем уважении, На'Ток, думаю, что вы не сможете заразить своей паранойей всех присутствующих здесь. Разве что гражданин Г'кар создаст на ее основе новое учение. - Лондо указал в его сторону бутылкой, но к его удивлению тревожное выражение на лице Г'кара ничуть не изменилось. - Всем же собравшимся я хочу напомнить, что после выплаты контрибуций у нас осталось не так много средств на восстановление разрушенного, не то что на создание высокоопасных видов оружия. Так что ваше любопытство, если не сказать, злорадство, омерзительно.  
\- Говорят, Центавр прибедняется, только когда в покер блефует... - усмехнулся посол бракири с противоположного конца скамей. - И раз уж мы не в казино, здесь что-то не так. Очень сомнительно, чтобы планета, со столь давними узурпаторскими традициями перестала наращивать темпы милитаризации. Не говоря уж о том, чтобы поступать так после разрушительной атаки.  
\- А еще говорят, что бракири не сомневается, только когда лумати договор предлагает, - ухмыльнулся Лондо и повернулся к Шеридану. - Президент, с каких пор домыслы и сомнения стали управлять политикой Альянса?  
Джон скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Возможно, с тех пор, как сомнения могли бы заставить помедлить дрази и нарнов с атакой на Центавр.  
Лондо неслышно скрежетнул зубами, но с отповедью торопиться не пришлось - отозвался На'Ток.  
\- К тому же, это не совсем домыслы. Наши разведчики засекли вблизи удаленного мира К0643 множество центаврианских кораблей. А на самой планете, похоже, идет активная разработка шахт...  
Лондо насторожился. Дурла говорил, что собирается начать где-то археологические раскопки, но где именно - не докладывал, отделываясь фразой о незначительности деталей для светлого ума монарха. Возможности проверить, что это за "раскопки", разумеется, Лондо не представилось. Как ни странно, на миг его глазами случайно стал Альянс. Однако большего допускать было нельзя. Он ухмыльнулся.  
\- Отсталые миры настолько отсталые, что археологические раскопки принимают за разработку шахт.  
\- Разве раскопки окружают таким количеством кораблей?  
\- Центавриане к любой деятельности подходят скрупулезно.  
\- И к любой деятельности приставляют ВОЕННЫЕ корабли?  
\- Нарну и Бракири не понять, - закатил Лондо глаза. - У первых почти нет исторических ценностей, у вторых на уме один бизнес. А мы свою культуру очень ценим и бережем.  
\- Пусть так, - Произнес Шеридан, опираясь ладонями на стол позади себя. - Однако археологические изыскания могут оказаться не менее опасны.  
Лондо посмотрел на него, как на несмышленое дитя.  
\- И это рассказывает мне представитель Земли! Вы пробудили первый корабль Теней, ваши представители, а конкретнее - ваша бывшая супруга, отправились на За'хад'дум, ваши же ученые присвоили себе все попытки открыть артефакт третьего пространства. И что вышло? Вам ли учить нас археологии, Шеридан? А вот если вы вспомните наши исследования, в частности, ворота гиперпространства, то увидите, что мы всегда соблюдали куда большую осторожность.  
\- И потому логично, что рядом с К0643 должно быть много военных кораблей, - буркнул Вир, не вставая. Лондо посмотрел на него с умилением.  
\- Там, где идет добыча металлов, всегда начинается производство оружия, - фыркнул нарн за спиной Г'кара. Лондо хотел было привести в пример противоположного Ворлон с их биотехнологиями, но, вспомнив о Страже, подумал, что не стоит более упоминать древних вообще.  
\- Если это касается Центавриан, то именно так, - поддержал его На'Ток.  
\- Превосходно, - раздраженно протянул Лондо и утер платком пот. - Когда что-то на К0643 будет построено и идентифицировано, как оружие, и вы докажете, что разработка нами близлежащих шахт имела прямое отношение к созданию данного оружия, мы с удовольствием зарегистрируем его на себя, дабы вам впредь было неповадно продолжать отвоевывать свою свободу на нашей территории. А до той поры, рекомендую вам воздержаться от необоснованных оскорбительных подозрений в отношении Центавра! Все, что вы пока смогли доказать - так это вашу прогрессирующую паранойю.  
\- Если у меня паранойя, то не исключаю, что у вас, император Моллари, синдром заядлого картежника, - криво ухмыльнулся На'Ток. - У нас нет гарантии, что вы не тратите все оставшиеся средства Центавра на возможность отыграться, вместо необходимого.  
\- Этот синдром скорее характерен для навечно перепуганных Нарнов. Скоро гранаты вместо фруктов будете грызть.  
Из-за стола медленно поднялся Г'кар. Лондо невольно подивился, насколько он был шире своего болтливого компаньона в плечах.  
\- А вы не забыли, император, кто много лет культивировал у нас развитие данного синдрома?  
Лондо незаметно вздохнул. Как легко было спорить с этим долговязым На'Током! А вот Г'кар - совсем другое дело. Плюс годы взаимной закалки. Лондо развел руками.  
\- Здесь скомпрометированы едва ли не все. Почему именно Центавр должен отчитываться ради этого соглашения? Или вам просто не по душе наше присутствие здесь?  
\- Успокойтесь, император, - Шеридан поднял руку, но Лондо только впечатал бутылку в стол.  
\- Успокоиться? Отлично! Может, тогда вы, президент, расскажете нам, насколько это искренне вносить идеи о разоружении, а самому строить "Эскалибур" на основе технологий Ворлона?  
Шеридан застыл, а Деленн даже чуть приоткрыла рот. Но шокировало Лондо не это. Теперь каждый в зале смотрел на него так, будто вокруг него вились сами Тени. И он понял, что все, кроме Шеридана и Деленн не знали то, что ему рассказал Шив'кала о "Эскалибуре". А владение такой информацией, явно вызывало подозрения.  
\- О, - быстро хмыкнул Лондо. - Судя по вашей реакции, моя догадка верна. И относительно явно не земной мощи "Эскалибура", и относительно информированности остальных членов Альянса. Хм, вы вообще планировали нам рассказать?  
\- Что, на этот вопрос у вас нет догадки? - смерил его взглядом Шеридан. - Впрочем, я отвечу: "Эскалибур" вышел в бой почти без тестирования. А потом мы пытались спасти родную планету. Времени на то, чтобы оповестить всех, даже технически не было. И уж точно не вам, император, говорить мне о том, какими должны были быть мои приоритеты в тот момент.   
Лондо вздохнул, и Шеридан продолжил более спокойно.  
\- В любом случае мы удачно затронули тему вооружений и внешнего врага. До того, как меня тысячу раз перебили, я хотел изложить вам сам принцип разоружения. Мы не станем уничтожать оружие. Мы не остановим его производство. Мы лишь договоримся о его масштабах, и уравняем огневую мощь всех планет участников. Кроме того, я предлагаю создать дополнительную базу, в оснащение которой каждый может вложиться по мере сил. Использовать ее мы будем только для отражения внешней угрозы.  
\- Отлично... - Протянул Лондо. - Сложим все яйца в одну корзину - так раздавить легче... А что если эта внешняя угроза эту новую базу захватит и против вас ее же силы и использует?  
\- Кажется, одна угроза уже даже планы составила, - усмехнулся На'Ток, и все имеющие губы заулыбались.  
Шеридан посмотрел на Лондо.  
\- Простите, император, видимо, На'Ток решил начать разоружение с царящей тут обстановки. Ваше беспокойство понятно, и заверяю вас, мы не собираемся проявлять в отношении Центавра агрессию. Что же касается новой базы - она не будет оснащена слишком сильно. Мы остаемся верным принципу Валена в искусстве ведения боя - сила в отличиях. Как и в разбросе баз в галактике. На всех планетах Альянса будет оставлено оружие, только силы будут уравнены.  
Лондо кивнул и сел. Остальные высказывавшиеся тоже последовали его примеру, но ни один из них не ощущал такого облегчения как он - Страж окончательно его вымотал. А еще предстояло решать вопрос о телепатах.  
Заметив отсутствие возражений, Шеридан устроил голосование, а затем объявил перерыв.  
Лондо дернул шейный платок и поторопился первым выйти наружу. Он остановился за углом перед большим горшком с фикусом, раздумывая не вытошнить ли туда, пока он был здесь один. Г'кар появился перед ним почти тут же и на ходу пихнул ему в руки флягу. Лондо даже не успел понять, что произошло, как их нагнал На'Ток.  
\- Некоторые не меняются, - фыркнул Г'кар, кивая на Лондо с флягой в руках, и тут же переключил все свое внимание на На'Тока.  
Когда они ушли, Лондо с жадностью приложился к горлышку. "Виски" - с улыбкой определил он.  
\- Лондо! - Вир, хоть и изрядно похудевший, семенил к нему все равно вразвалку. - Вам нехорошо?  
\- Я уже это исправляю, - салютовал флягой Лондо.  
  
На'Ток и Г'кар прошли в маленькую оранжерею. Видимо, сказывалась тоска по богатым зеленым насаждениям, уничтоженным центаврианами. Едва они остановились, На'Ток больше зашипел, чем зашептал, что напомнило Г'кару ту змею, которой дразнил его вчера Моллари:  
\- Вы должны были помочь мне выдавить этих шестипалых из обсуждения! Я уверен они строят что-то мощное на этой К0643, и если мы примем соглашение о разоружении сможем быстро узнать, что это. Или вы и впрямь думаете, что защитить Нарн от их цепких лап может одна идея? - Лицо Г'кара оставалось непроницаемым, и голос На'Тока сорвался в звучный гнев. - Вы забыли все наши жертвы? Похоже, ваше пребывание на Центавре оказало свое тлетворное влияние. Или это Моллари единолично?  
Г'кар вздохнул. Неужели он и сам был таким по прибытию сюда?  
\- Вы требуете от меня помощи, тогда как сами не предоставили мне полную информацию о текущих событиях, а именно - об этой К0643.  
\- Я предоставил вам все данные! А эта информация была собрана мной лично!  
\- Тогда так ли вам нужна моя помощь?  
\- Мы здесь во благо интересов Нарна. Я думал, вы - патриот.  
\- Я здесь во благо интересов всего живого в этой галактике. А вот вы, похоже, тут ради продвижения в К'хари. - На'Ток чуть отпрянул. Г'кар продолжил также безэмоционально. - И во имя Г'квана, я не ставлю вам это в укор. Вы можете сколь угодно удовлетворять свои амбиции. Просто не забывайте, чего это порой стоит, и подумайте, стоит ли вообще.  
\- Не знаю, Г'кар, что вас изменило, "прах", Г'лан, или Центавр иже с его императором-пьяницей, но сейчас мы близки к тому, чтобы снова оказаться среди слабых. Однажды вы уже потеряли бдительность...  
\- Сила и слабость - стороны одной медали. Моллари прав дважды - в гонке вооружений мы перегибаем палку, но одновременно - хочешь мира - готовься к войне. А нужен баланс.  
\- Как вы можете цитировать этого... Этого...  
\- Врага. Который сумел сыграть на потере моей бдительности. - Г'кар посмотрел на панораму зеленых насаждений за стеклом, и повернулся к На'Току. - Хочешь научиться играть - играй с теми, кто тебя обыгрывает.  
  
Лондо беспокоился зря - даже половины перерыва хватило на то, чтобы усыпить Стража. Вир что-то болтал про то, что сейчас к Центавру могут привязаться по поводу беспричинной отставки императорских телепаток и произвола в их отношении, но император уже не слушал, оттаскивая его ближе к подсобным помещениям.  
\- Вир! Сейчас главное выяснить, что творится на этом К0643.  
\- Но вы же...  
\- Я должен был им что-то ответить.  
\- И что же я должен...  
\- Ни в коем случае не летай туда один. Только с теми, кому можешь доверять шестикратно. Нельзя, чтобы тебя там обнаружили. Ничего не предпринимай, если не уверен. Избегай мыслей об этом, где бы ни находился. И не пытайся поговорить со мной об этом после. Я не буду помнить об этом разговоре.  
\- Лондо, - заныл Вир, - я совсем не понимаю. Да вы еще и нетрезвым мне все это говорите. Как вы можете так напиваться, когда у нас переговоры с Альянсом!..  
\- Все, что мы должны были узнать на переговорах, Вир, - мы узнали. И после них сосредоточься на К0643. Я никому больше не могу это доверить. И это сейчас самое важное. Важно так же, как когда-то смерть Картажье.  
При этих словах Вир побледнел, и кивнул.  
  
Когда они вернулись, все уже с шумом занимали места. Нарны сидели с каменными лицами отвернувшись друг от друга. Г'кар поворачивал перед собой бутылку с водой с равномерностью палаты мер весов. Лондо пожалел, что они сейчас не в "Темной звезде" - он уж точно подкупил бы какую-нибудь из танцовщиц, хотя бы ради того, чтобы посмотреть, как Г'кар отреагирует на ее "не может все быть так плохо".  
Он повернулся к Виру, и спросил громко и развязно:  
\- Вир, а знаешь на чьей территории бракири не отмечают день мертвых?  
\- Нет? На чьей?  
\- На территории пак'мара. Потому что не хотят оплачивать им "шведский стол".  
Вир усмехнулся, но Лондо смотрел не на него. Г'кару шутка показалась банальной, но он улыбнулся, хотя и по другой причине.  
\- А еще, что сказал бы посол Кош, если бы кто-то заглянул внутрь его костюма?  
\- Что? - захлопал глазами Вир.  
\- Кышшшш!  
Тут улыбнулся даже На'Ток, правда поспешил ото всех отвернуться.  
Скрипуче переговариваясь, вошли послы Гейма. Шеридан и Деленн вошли за ними, и теперь все были в сборе.  
Шеридан снова вышел за кафедру.  
\- Вторым вопросом я выношу на обсуждения вопрос телепатов.  
\- А в чем, собственно, вопрос? - поднялась глава посольства аббаи.  
\- В том, стоит ли предоставлять им отдельную планету, которую они могли бы назвать своим домом.  
\- Но они не являются отдельной расой. Фактически это мутанты внутри наших рас. И разве вопрос телепатов не был решен еще два года назад?  
Шеридан зашагал вдоль стола, почесывая бороду.  
\- Вы должны понимать, что эта проблема будет возникать снова и снова. Пока количество и сила телепатов не станет доминирующей. Не лучше ли нам изолировать хотя бы большую их часть, прежде чем это случится?  
\- Думаю, что ваши опасения не столь реалистичны. - произнес На'Ток, скрещивая руки. - Естественный отбор малозначим, дрейф генов незначителен, Ворлонцы ушли и новых мутаций не производят, а значит, согласно закону Харди-Вайнберга частота телепатического генотипа в популяции галактики не вырастет.  
За скулами Г'кара выступили желваки, и он добавил:  
\- Но это не значит, что телепаты не имеют права иметь свой дом.  
\- У вас личная заинтересованность, посол Г'кар, - произнес Шал. - Ваши слова нельзя считать объективными.  
\- Вы подписывали "Декларацию принципов", целиком написанную мной. И там четко прописано взаимное уважение каждой из рас и ценность суверенитета.  
\- Но телепаты - не отдельная раса.  
\- О, - сардонически улыбнулся Г'кар. - Лицемерие - это так удобно! Когда телепатам нужны права - "нет-нет, они - не отдельная раса! Им не положен отдельный дом!", а когда мы вменяем им обязанности - "нет-нет, они - другие! Пусть соблюдают специальные правила!"  
\- Но они начали насильственный путь борьбы за свой дом, - заметил Шеридан. - Равно что продемонстрировали силу. Кто помешает им применить ее, когда она достигнет пика?  
\- Если мы начнем разбирать, кто и что начал первым, выйдет, что дом телепатам должны селекционировавшие их ворлонцы. А те, ответили бы, что создали телепатов для борьбы с Тенями. В победе над Тенями в первую очередь были заинтересованы мы, соответственно мы и должны предоставить телепатам дом.  
\- Но если они соберутся вместе, трудно представить, какую силу они могут развить при объединении, - произнес посол бракири и почесал свой короткий нос. - Тут точно нельзя корзинить яйца, как сказал император Моллари.  
Лондо фыркнул и дополнил:  
\- Думаю, проблема в законодательстве Земли. Хотя у всех центавриан есть вещие сны, на Центавре телепаты - редкость, и у нас они в большом почете. На Земле их, вероятно, намного больше, и они составляют норм... "нетелепатам" сильную конкуренцию.  
\- Не согласна, - встала Деленн. - Количество здесь не принципиально. На Минбаре их даже больше в процентном соотношении, чем на Земле, но все они, как и минбарцы без телепатических способностей, сознают свое назначение в обществе и служат другим без желания конкурировать или чинить беспорядки.  
Шеридан посмотрел на супругу без улыбки.  
"Хорошие вещи брахом не назовут" - подумал Лондо, но произнес:  
\- Абсолютный мир и покой по системе "все для всех" - синоним стагнации и обезличивания, Деленн. Это не для людей.  
\- Мне кажется, что проблема не в том, что у телепатов нет дома. А в том, что у них отбирают дом при рождении. Они чувствуют себя не особенными, а обособленными. Люди их боятся и проявляют агрессию. Если бы был способ интегрировать их в общество, возможно, проблемы бы не было.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, все вы считаете, что проблема телепатов - исключительно проблема Земли? - сказал Шеридан и огляделся. Все молчали. На Деленн он взглянул коротко. - Могу вас заверить, вы с большой вероятностью с ней тоже столкнетесь, после того, как наши телепаты получат свой дом. Не логично ли, что если телепаты Земли получат свою планету, ваши телепаты захотят того же?  
Все продолжали молчать. Неожиданно заговорил посол Гейма.  
\- Тогда нам стоило бы найти для всех них очень большую планету...  
Шеридан пожал плечами.  
\- Для начала нужно принять решение. Давайте проголусуем.  
Все нажали на кнопки, и на табло высветились результаты: по вопросу разоружения тридцать пять процентов "за", по вопросу телепатов пятнадцать процентов "за".  
Шеридан вздохнул.  
\- Полагаю, на этом нам стоит закончить на сегодня. Третий вопрос, который я хотел бы с вами решить, лучше перенесем на завтрашнее собрание.  
Загудевшая толпа дипломатов потянулась к выходу. У порога Лондо почувствовал поглаживание по бедру и толчок в спину, и обернувшись, увидел Г'кара. Он хотел было возмутиться - так переигрывать, ради того, чтобы у На'Тока не было подозрений, не было надобности. Но что-то было не так и, сунув руку в карман дабы проверить догадку, Лондо обнаружил бумажку.  
У лифта, сославшись на неотложное дело он оставил Вира, и оставшись в одиночестве, прочел: "Зоккало. Через десять минут. Ты - синий."  
Лондо насупился и только через минуту понял, что Г'кар имел ввиду лифт.  



	5. 5. На ходу

Когда Лондо вошел в Зокколо, Г'кар уже сидел там. Вдали играла спокойная мелодия - наступал вечер.  
\- Вавилон не меняется, - Лондо вздохнул, присел рядом и уставился вдаль.  
\- И в плохом, и в хорошем смысле, - Г'кар подвинул к нему вторую стопку "юпетирианского зайчика". - Земляне совершенно не умеют выбирать названия. Знаете их легенду о Вавилоне и его башне?  
\- Знаю, - усмехнулся Моллари и опрокинул рюмку. - Все заговорили на разных языках и ничего не построили. Напоминает наше сегодняшнее собрание. Да и многие предыдущие... Первый Вавилон, второй, третий, четвертый... Хех, а упрямые земляне все равно назвали пятый так же. - Лондо прищурился и с улыбкой посмотрел на Г'кара. - С другой стороны, я точно знаю, кто здесь вавилонская блудница.  
\- И если вы хорошо помните, она изображалась верхом на звере о семи головах, - Г'кар осклабился и смерил взглядом гребень и живот центаврианина.  
Лицо Лондо вытянулось, но тут Г'кар посерьезнел.  
\- А еще вавилонской блудницей называли церковь, отколовшуюся от веры.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Я не вправе как-либо комментировать ваши разногласия с На'Током, Г'кар.  
Нарн ничего не ответил и подтянул к себе следующий шот. Лондо последовал его примеру и, расправив уголок салфетки под рюмкой, спросил:  
\- Вы нарочно принесли виски на собрание?  
Г'кар усмехнулся.  
\- Не льстите себе, Моллари. На самом деле, это - моя привычка со времен работы послом. У меня был уговор с самим собой - если мне удавалось на собрании вывести вас из себя - в перерыве я праздновал. Иногда с На'Тот и даже Ко'Дат.  
\- Похоже, сегодня из-за меня оказалась нарушена еще одна добрая нарнская традиция.  
\- На мой взгляд, сегодня нечего праздновать никому из нас. Лита прибудет через час, и даже ее результаты голосования отнюдь не обрадуют.  
Лондо шумно выдохнул.  
\- Немного жаль будет расставаться с еще одной крупицей памяти. Особенно с одним воспоминанием... - взор Г'кара на миг парализовало, и Лондо с ухмылкой уточнил:  
\- Лицо На'Тока, когда его разбудил мой визит, бесценно.  
  
В это же время в доках пришвартовался звездолет корпуса Пси. Они сильно опоздали, но Бестеру было все равно - он и не сомневался в результатах саммита по вопросу телепатов. По большей части его здесь интересовало другое - осмелится ли появиться здесь мятежница Лита Александер. Ордера на ее арест у него не было, как и доказательств, что именно она стоит за подрывной деятельностью и укрывательством беглецов, однако он был уверен - за этой лисицей наверняка следует пушистый хвост нарушений, так или иначе связанных с мятежом. Надо только сесть ей на этот хвост.  
По прибытию на станцию Бестер не пошел к Шеридану. Он считал, что лучше начинать с приятного. Вдруг до неприятного не доживешь.  
Ментальный гвалт, который обрушился на него в Зокколо, был оглушительным, поэтому он попросту поискал Г'кара глазами. В своей форме он не мог подойти незамеченным, как и не мог покопаться в его голове на виду у всех. К тому же на поиск интересующей его информации могли уйти часы. Корабль нарна он видел пришвартованным совсем рядом, и у него возникла мысль. Мысленно шепнув пару слов одному из своих людей, он стал просачиваться сквозь толпу.  
\- Гражданин Г'кар! Император, - Бестер оперся на стойку и чуть склонил голову в приветствии. - Простите за беспокойство, но вы не видели здесь поблизости мистера Аллана?  
Лондо коротко кивнул, а Г'кар застыл как хищник перед прыжком.  
\- Мы оба знаем, что вы здесь ищете, Бестер. И поэтому вам лучше уйти.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь, Г'кар. Впрочем, доказать вам я этого все равно не смогу. Хотя и понимаю вашу агрессию. Раса нарнов утратила все телепатические способности, и с ними, видимо, и некоторые навыки коммуникации.  
Лондо фыркнул.  
\- У центавриан гены телепатов наличествуют, но заверяю, они здесь и не требуются - ваши намерения написаны у вас на лице. Так что если вы до сих пор здесь, это у вас проблемы с пониманием, мистер Бестер.  
Г'кар посмотрел на него так, что Лондо поторопился отвернуться.  
Бестер оттолкнулся от стойки.  
\- На самом деле, я хотел бы узнать ваше мнение о новом доме для телепатов.  
\- Зачем оно вам? - Г'кар устало посмотрел на него сверху - даже сидя он был выше Бестера, но того, похоже, это не смущало.  
\- Возможно, если бы я мог доказать свою правоту вам, вы бы повлияли на свою неуемную компаньонку. Задумайтесь: зачем телепатам новый дом, если у них он уже есть? Корпус - мать, корпус - отец. Корпус и есть дом и семья. К тому же, такая, которая никогда не умрет и не оставит.  
\- Не оставит в покое, - буркнул Г'кар, но тут же заговорил спокойно. - Впрочем, я понимаю, мистер Бестер, откуда проистекает ваша точка зрения. Лита рассказывала, что вы не знали своих родителей до того, как попали в корпус. Но компенсация сиротского несчастья не повод судить всех по себе, сохраняя узкие взгляды. Для других все может быть иначе, чем для вас.  
Бестеру показалось, что онемение парализованной руки начало расползаться по всему его телу. Он молчал столько, что хватило чувствовать себя проигравшим в споре, но все же выдавил улыбку.  
\- Узкие взгляды? Отнюдь. Лишь выбор одного направления. Сомнения же заставляют стоять на месте.  
\- Выбор? Единственный вариант выбором считать нельзя. Что у вас есть ценного, кроме Корпуса? Не похоже, Бестер, что бы вы пробовали в жизни что-то помимо охоты за другими людьми.  
Бестер усмехнулся.  
\- Простите, вряд ли тот, кто ушел из правления в пустые философствования может предложить что-то стоящее.  
\- Не вам судить. Хотя профессия литературного критика определенно бы вам подошла.  
\- Простите, - радушно улыбнулся Бестер, - вашу книгу я бы не стал даже читать. И я вряд ли я стану слушать советы того, кто никак не определится с тем, что делать во вселенной, и уж тем более с тем, кто никак не решит, кто его враги, а кто друзья.  
Г'кар застыл, стараясь не смотреть на замершего с рюмкой Лондо, но вдруг раздалось пиликанье в его одежде и он вскочил с места.  
\- "На'Тот"?!  
Бестеру хватило секунды, чтобы прочесть его заскакавшие как искры мысли - "я же ставил пароль! "Жук" может, слишком просто? неужто взлом?!"  
Г'кар ринулся в коридор, а изрядно выпивший Моллари скривился и решил ждать его на месте. ""На'Тот" значит... "  
Было несколько моментов, когда Лондо посещали не очень приятные мысли о том, почему атташе Г'кара всегда были женского пола. У всех послов, между прочим, включая его самого, - мужского, а у Г'кара - женского. Лондо конечно, списывал все на сильный характер нарнианок, но здорово в этом усомнился, когда на Центавре Г'кар обещал его уничтожить, если они не вытащат из камеры На'Тот. А теперь корабль с ее именем... Впрочем, почему нет? Если бы корабль назывался "пурпурный Моллари", пожалуй, было бы слишком...  
Лондо усмехнулся своим мыслям, и тут заметил пытливый взгляд Бестера. Сколько он уже пытается?.. Усмешка Лондо стала шире. Хоть какая-то польза от треклятого дракха.  
\- Не старайтесь, мистер Бестер. Мой телепат поставил достаточно мощный блок на незаконное сканирование. Без моего согласия вы ничего не сможете увидеть.  
\- Я полагал, вы отстранили от двора всех телепаток.  
\- Это так. Но о безопасности перед этим я позаботился.  
\- Скорее наоборот. Особенно, если вы не озаботились пристроить их куда-нибудь после увольнения. Сейчас опасно иметь поблизости недовольных телепатов. Если телепаты Земли и принадлежащих ей колоний получат свою планету, в других мирах начнутся бунты, несанкционированные вылеты, проблемы в бизнесе... Как раз все то, против чего выступал Байрон. Но это не странно. Хорошее обычно уничтожают под эгидой идей лучшего. Думаю, если бы не Лита, Байрону никогда бы и в голову не пришло выдвигать Альянсу ультиматум. - Бестер хмыкнул. - Женщины. Вдохновляющие. Прямо-таки воспламеняющие нас. Скольких губит страсть к ним...  
Лондо сложил ладони на пустой стопке.  
\- А вы, получается, считаете за благо то, что ваш Корпус-мать-отец отправил вашу любимую остужать пламенный пыл в криокапсуле?  
\- Не только Корпус когда-то поддерживал союз с Тенями, уплачивая жизнью любимых женщин, император, - Бестер ухмыльнулся кончиками губ. - Но на этом, разрешите прервать нашу взаимную ностальгию и откланяться. Мне еще предстоит множество важных встреч.  
Лондо с трудом поборол желание вбить рюмку в рот Бестера, но только кивнул. Технически телепаты разных планет не имели родственной связи, но ему сейчас навязчиво казалось, что у Шив'калы есть близнец на Земле.  
Г'кар вернулся очень быстро и очень взвинченным, и Лондо в очередной раз подивился тому, что нарны не потеют.  
\- Какой-то бродяга с коричневого уровня пытался вломиться и сработала сигнализация моего корабля. Я даже начал опасаться, что Лита вернулась, но забыла пароль.  
\- Кстати, о ней. Как она намеревается пройти таможню и охрану? Шеридан ведь мягко говоря не жаловал ее здесь еще по отбытию...  
Г'кар улыбнулся, поджав губы - улыбка от знакомости которой у Лондо вдруг потеплело между сердец.  
\- Шеридан прилетает и улетает. А Зак Аллан на станции всегда. К тому же немало нарнов осталось в охране.  
  
Альфред Бестер подошел к входному шлюзу "На'Тот" без улыбки. Проникнуть в обитель телепата куда проще, чем выйти после. Но игра стоила свеч.  
\- Жук.  
Быстро осмотревшись внутри, он зашел за резную переборку в приемной и начал тщательно выстраивать вблизи себя барьеры. "Здесь пусто. Только переборка, светильник, пыль. Безопасно, тихо, спокойно."  
А почему, к черту, "жук"?..  
  
Через десять минут Лондо и Г'кар уже сидели в приемной "На'Тот".  
Лондо бессознательно поглаживал обивку дивана, а Г'кар уставился на двери. С каждой минутой его тревога нарастала и, когда двери, наконец, шикнули, он вздрогнул.  
Лита вошла в сопровождении Зака и выглядел тот, будто Гарибальди только что вытащил его из мира преступности и назначил в охрану. Лита же как всегда держалась с достоинством и загадочностью ворлонцев. Лондо на миг пришло в голову, что она использует дар внушения, чтобы выглядеть столь впечатляюще, но потом смирился с мыслью, что это всего лишь эффект ее декольте.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Аллан, - она просто кивнула, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Заку пришлось удаляться под сочувствующие взгляды инопланетян.  
Двери закрылись, и Лита присела рядом с Г'каром, быстро окинув гостя взглядом. Как телепатке, ей вообще было трудно дозировать свое внимание: много - заподозрят в сканировании, мало - проявишь невежливость.  
\- Импертатор Моллари, - представил Г'кар.  
Лита вначале кивнула, и Лондо начал опасаться, что их речь вообще перейдет на телепатический уровень.  
\- Мы прежде редко встречались, но я много слышала о вас. По большей части - от Г'кара. - Она склонила голову, с удовольствием отмечая, как в эмоциональный спектр императора добавилось волнение. - Чем мы обязаны вашему визиту?  
\- Мисс Александер, я хочу сделать вам деловое предложение. Вы будете хранителем моей информации, а в случае моей смерти, сами можете использовать материал, за который Альянс, и лично Шеридан, отдадут многое.  
Лита размяла шею натянутым движением и пристально посмотрела на Лондо.  
\- Зачем вам хранить информацию где-то еще? В особенности, если она столь опасна.  
\- Может статься, меня не станет в ближайшем будущем. Возможно, после моей смерти кто-то разберется с текущей ситуацией на Центавре лучше. И ему пригодится то, что вы сейчас увидите в моей голове. Не исключено, что и Центавр погибнет тоже. А вот некоторые последствия придется разгребать чете Шеридан через десяток лет. Но пока я жив, я прошу хранить в тайне, все что я вам покажу. Причины вам будут ясны. И после сканирования, удалите из моей памяти и из памяти Г'кара моменты, где мы встречаемся с вами и договариваемся об этой встрече.  
Лита кивнула.  
\- Хорошо. Я согласна. Только учтите, что связующие звенья этих моментов также будут удалены. Что-то еще?  
\- Нет, разве что, мне следует упомянуть, что в моей памяти может быть обнаружен блок, снимаемый по моему согласию. Справитесь?  
\- Думаю, да.  
\- Мне следует произнести, что я согласен на сканирование?  
\- Не обязательно. Надеюсь мне больше никогда не придется сталкиваться с юристами корпуса Пси. Просто, когда будете готовы, посмотрите мне прямо глаза, а лучше, будто в пустоту за них.  
Лондо глубоко вдохнул и постарался сделать все в точности, как требовалось.  
За отверстиями переборки сверкнула пара черных глаз. Бестер знал, что будет сложно поддерживать барьеры при параллельном считывании, но просто не мог себе позволить пропустить такую информацию. Кроме того, Лита удачно сидела к нему спиной, а император - лицом. Лучшая позиция, чтобы открыть дополнительную брешь в чужом сознании.  
На несколько секунд воцарилась тишина, и все было неподвижно, только свет иногда мигал от перепадов напряжения. Г'кара это не беспокоило - в этом отсеке так бывало. Лита и Лондо вообще этого не замечали будучи полностью поглощены процессом.  
Лита считывала его память еще быстрее, чем когда-то Г'кар под "прахом", но делала это куда более плавно, так что неприятных ощущений у него не было. Он показывал ей события последних двух лет, благо происходило в его "псевдоизоляции" немногое. Особенно настойчиво он вспоминал для нее эпизоды о заложенных на Центавре бомбах и подаренной Деленн вазе. Однако, Лита подробно просматривала все, за исключением сугубо интимных эпизодов его жизни.  
"Сохраните и личное за последние сутки, если потом возможно как-то сделать реверс", - шепотом передал Лондо в мысленную связь, хотя Г'кар и так не услышал бы.  
Лита не ответила словами, но бессознательно ему стало ясно, что она так и поступит.  
Ее лицо странно исказилось несколько раз, но Г'кар не решился их беспокоить.  
Бестер же в своем укрытии оставался бесстрастен. Любая лишняя эмоция, проскользнувшая в связь, могла обнаружить его присутствие.  
Наконец, Лита закрыла глаза, и Лондо почувствовал, будто проваливается в тысячу мягких перин.  
Г'кар посмотрел на него обеспокоенно, но в его мыслях пронеслось "Оставь. С ним все будет хорошо. Нельзя терять время."  
Сканировать Г'кара Лита начала сразу - в конце концов, они уже не раз это проделывали во время путешествия. Когда они закончили, Лондо, наконец, очнулся. Он быстро понял, где находится, хотя предметы некоторое время виделись ему будто через непрерывно работающий зум фотоаппарата.  
\- Вам уже лучше, император? - спросила Лита так, будто он сидел здесь уже долго.  
\- Да... А что случилось?  
\- Вам стало нехорошо после собрания. Вероятно, после возлияний накануне вечером. Кажется, перед потерей сознания вы упомянули, что всю прошлую ночь провели в Зокколо. Г'кар решил, что быстрее сам окажет вам помощь здесь, чем дождется помощи от медотсека. - Лита произносила слова со скрытым внушением, и судя по тому, как опешил Лондо, ей это хорошо удалось. Так бывало всегда, если при внушении использовался материал, желаемый для объекта. А Лондо, насколько ей стало известно, не хотелось, чтобы его осматривали со Стражем на плече. Г'кара ее влиянием зацепило также, и он сразу буркнул:  
\- Если решитесь подать жалобу, будто я пытался вас отравить, Моллари, я легко докажу, что дело было не в моем подарке, а в продолжении, которое вы себе устроили после. Вир к примеру, в отличие вас, выглядел сегодня бодро.  
Лондо замялся. Гвит позволил ему усыпить Стража, а чем он отплатил? Для Г'кара его присутствие поблизости сейчас представляло опасность. И продолжая находиться здесь, он рискует его свободой, а зная дракхов - скорее жизнью.  
\- Что вы, никаких претензий, гражданин Г'кар. Я прекрасно понимаю, что вы ни при чем. В отношении меня вы бы проявили куда более изощренную фантазию. К тому же отравление - это центаврианская традиция, нарну такое зазорно. Г'кар только хмыкнул, и Лондо повернулся к Лите.  
\- Мисс Александер, а не могли бы мы с вами заключить сделку? Не безвозмездно, разумеется.  
Глаза Литы на миг расширились, и она скрестила руки.  
\- Простите, император, у меня сейчас нет разрешения на использование пси-способностей. Я и так в немилости у Альянса, так что не могу рисковать. Особенно сейчас, на Вавилоне.  
Бестер за переборкой передразнил ее про себя и беззвучно усмехнулся.  
Лондо вздохнул и встал.  
\- Понимаю. Что ж, не стану более занимать ваше внимание.  
Г'кар и Лита поднялись вслед за ним.  
\- Ваш визит, даже бессознательный - честь для нас. - Обычно в таких случаях Г'кар использовал издевательски-светский тон, но в этот раз досада взяла верх.  
Однако Лондо все равно скривился и шагнул к порогу.  
\- Не думаю, что еще так порадую вас, Г'кар, - процедил он, и вышел за дверь.  
  
Лита подошла к буфету, чтобы взять молотый пак'м, но вместо этого тяжело оперлась на стол, опустив голову.  
\- Они проголосовали против, верно?  
\- Не все, - произнес Г'кар, подтаскивая к себе книгу.  
\- Не думаю, что бы это когда-нибудь изменилось.  
\- Все когда-нибудь меняется.  
Лита обернулась с невеселой усмешкой.  
\- Да, когда перестаешь ждать.  
\- Агрессия убеждает только в слабости слов.  
\- И это говоришь мне ты?  
\- Если ты о Тучанке - то это давно в прошлом, и кроме того, мне до сих пор стыдно за тот инцидент.  
Бестеру хотелось просканировать нарна в этот момент, но отдельное сканирование, когда разум Литы не был занят, было слишком рискованно.  
\- Нет, я не об этом, - Лита обернулась к Г'кару, опираясь ягодицами о край стола. - Я о Моллари.  
\- От Центавра Нарну нужна была только свобода. Я этого добился.  
\- Я говорила о Моллари, а не о ваших мирах.  
\- Наши с ним дежурные препирательства и твое противостояние Корпусу несравнимы.  
\- Все начинается с малого.  
\- Даже если так, я смог его простить.  
\- Будь так, ты бы не произнес это так легко. - Г'кар не ответил, и Лита продолжила. - И дело даже не в том, что я телепат. Просто я знаю, что даже мелкие язвительные шутки в сторону друг друга нередко оказываются лишь вершиной айсберга.  
\- Вершиной чего?  
\- Тех плавучих островов из снега, которые мы видели на Глорго 7.  
\- И при чем здесь они?  
Лита тряхнула головой.  
\- Неважно. Говорящие вообще редко сознают, насколько их выдает речь. Но так или иначе в корне ваши отношения с Моллари не поменялись.  
\- Даже если так, я верю, что все когда-нибудь меняется.  
\- Да. Когда судьба перестает вынуждать к ожиданию.  
  
Лондо быстро шел по коридорам Вавилона. Лифты оставались позади - пусть хотя бы ноги что-то колотят. Как никогда ему поперек горла встал вопрос Мордена. Действительно, чего он только хотел?! Что он сможет заставить ворлонскую телепатку помочь? Что Г'кар все поймет без слов?  
Лондо вздохнул и признал, что последнее огорчает по большей части из-за того, что Г'кар даже не хочет попытаться его понять. Впрочем, в обратное никогда и не верилось.  
Плюхнувшись у стойки в "Темной Звезде" он заказал "галактический штопор". О Страже беспокоиться не приходилось - судя по состоянию, отрезвление наступит нескоро, но может, удастся снова впасть в беспамятство? Лондо выдохнул, сердито захрипев. Зачем его вообще оттуда вытащили?  
Со злости Лондо глотнул так неловко, что закашлялся - алкоголь обжег гортань и немного трахею, что разозлило его еще больше.  
В конце концов, что ему какой-то нарн?  
Лондо сжал стакан в ладони и вдруг замер.  
И правда, что ему стоит сейчас пойти и без всякого предупреждения рассказать все им обоим? Тогда у Литы не останется иного выбора, как подчистит им память, а самой после использовать информацию, как минимум, о вазе.  
Зачем было вообще просить? В конечном счете его давно "коснулась тень", так почему бы не использовать их методы...  
Лондо бросил дукаты на стойку и почти вколачивая каблуки в пол, поспешил обратно к "На'Тот".  
У поворота к Зокколо коридор тряхнуло, и Лондо отлетел в косяк прохода.  
Что за...  
Следующий толчок забросил его прямо в клуб, где все повалились с ног, а столики на колесиках дружно помчались к правой стене.  
В зале раздался голос Локли:  
\- Внимание, резидентам и гостям станции Вавилон 5! Мы атакованы! Просьба сохранять спокойствие и пройти к ближайшим спасательным капсулам. Повторяю: мы атакованы. Сохраняйте спокойствие и пройдите к ближайшим спасательным капсулам.  
Лондо побледнел. Только от одной силы в галактике он сейчас мог ожидать подобного. Но это значит, что ему надо успеть сообщить Лите хоть что-то, до того как дракхи явятся за ним.  
Качнуло в третий раз, снова сбив его с ног. Кажется, он вывихнул стопу. Повсюду раздались визги, где-то вырвалась обшивка стены, коротнула проводка, и начался пожар.  
Продираясь сквозь толпу бегущих в разные стороны инопланетян, он молился только о том, чтобы "На'Тот" еще не отчалила.  
  
Первый залп по Вавилону Г'кар и Лита почти не ощутили - у "На'Тот" была прекрасная амортизация. Но во время второго предметы попадали с полок и Г'кар вышел на станцию, чтобы разобраться, что произошло. Какофония ужаса и криков ударила ему в уши. Сообщение от Локли он едва расслышал. С обезумевшими лицами часть толпы ринулась в открытый им шлюз. Его почти внесло внутрь волной перепуганных инопланетян, однако в следующую секунду все вдруг встали, а оставшиеся за шлюзом стали входить попарно, медленно маршируя.  
Обернувшись, Г'кар увидел Литу, и черные провалы вместо ее глаз. "На'Тот" не могла вместить много, но телепат мог попытаться обеспечить максимум эвакуационной способности, противодействуя панике.  
Гортанно рыкнув, Г'кар побежал к терминалу.  
\- Вавилон, резиденция Центавра.  
Г'кар ходил взад-вперед у экрана, когда, наконец, услышал:  
\- Г'кар? Разве вы не...  
Мертвенно-бледный Вир кричал из глубины комнаты, так как в отдалении спешно складывал какие-то кристаллы.  
\- Слышал, и также скоро покину это место. Моллари вернулся?  
Вир остановился и обернулся на комм.  
\- Я полагал, он с вами...  
\- Нет, надеюсь встретимся, - буркнул Г'кар и быстро прервал связь с посольством Центавра. - Вавилон, доступные камеры слежения!  
Красные глаза забегали по экрану, но осознав бесполезность затеи, Г'кар побежал вглубь коридора. Он найдет Моллари где-то по дороге к их резиденции.  
  
Лондо не верил в богов, и произносил их имена лишь при жалобах и ругательствах на вселенную, и сейчас еще раз убедился, что в этом был прав. Его зацепило по голове отлетевшей балкой, да и все Зокколо ходило ходуном, так что теперь ему приходилось часто передвигаться на четвереньках, периодически спотыкаясь об упавших и тех, кто вообще больше не покинет станцию.  
  
Бестер поразился своей удаче. Ему даже не придется прорываться с боем. Достаточно пройти мимо организующих потоков сознания Литы. Легче игры в классики...  
Когда он оказался вне шлюза, из-за ближайшего поворота, вышел шатающийся Лондо.  
Толчки прекратились - видимо Вавилон пытался дать отпор.  
\- Император? - невозмутимо произнес Бестер. - Я полагал вам приличествует эвакуация первым классом из посольства.  
\- У меня здесь еще дела, - Лондо похромал мимо него, но вдруг обернулся. - А вы что здесь делаете?  
\- Тоже улаживаю свои дела.  
Лондо посмотрел вглубь шлюза и на бесстрастные лица заходящих туда инопланетян, и понял, что причиной тому телепатия внушения Литы.  
\- Ваши дела, мистер Бестер, могут сейчас стоить жизни сотням этих несчастных.  
\- И тысячам моих еще счастливых телепатов.  
Лондо ожидал, что сейчас ему придется ввязаться в сопротивление с заведомым проигрышем, но Бестер вместо этого улыбнулся, поглядел на вереницу проплывающих мимо них лиц и продолжил:  
\- О, ради бога! Неужели вы тоже видите во мне чудовище?  
\- Сейчас для этого не надо быть телепатом.  
\- Даже если так. Не надо также быть телепатом, чтобы понять, что мне нет проку убивать мисс Александер. Это равно, что плодить мучеников, а Байрона и так хватает. Моя же цель крупнее - поймать ее на горячем, заставить признать рациональность законов Пси-корпуса и подавить бунт на корню. - Лондо молчал, и пока переводил дух, находил между этим землянином и Шив'калой все больше схожего. - Я так понимаю, у вас дело «жизни и смерти» тоже к Лите?  
Лондо опешил.  
\- Да, мне нужен телепат.  
\- Учитывая, что мы договорились не тревожить мисс Александер, могу предложить вам свои услуги.  
\- Тогда это станет делом «только смерти».  
Лондо задумался. Он не мог ничего сообщить Лите - не хватило бы времени. Но и не мог оставить все как есть. Если ничего не делать, дракхи в конце концов построят свой флот и вернут былую славу Теней. На Вира и разведку на К0643 он не особенно рассчитывал, хотя однажды, с "Авраамо Линкольни" и Картажье он его здорово удивил. На Вавилоне остался лишь один возможный претендент на соучастие и доверие, и к несчастью, им опять был ксонов нарн. Да, он здорово рискует, прежде всего жизнью Г'кара, если поведает обо всем ему, да и если просто окажется сейчас рядом, но с другой стороны, вряд ли Г'кар сам предпочел бы остаться в неведении, когда судьба миров Альянса, в том числе судьба его мира, зависит от этой информации. Лондо почувствовал тяжесть в обоих сердцах. Нет, на самом деле он не знает, чего хочет Г'кар. Просто ему хотелось бы думать, что он хотел бы того же... Снова сделки с совестью, снова оправдания.  
\- Тогда чего же вы здесь стоите? - Бестер улыбнулся избыточно дружелюбно, а Лондо вздрогнул. - Ждете гражданина Г'кара, верно? Так его здесь нет. Я видел его выходящим как раз, когда пришел сюда.  
Лондо решил игнорировать то, что Бестер вел себя так, будто читал его мысли. На это не было времени, достаточно и того, что он на это не клюнет. Однако, все же спросил:  
\- И куда же направлялся Г'кар?  
Бестер улыбнулся еще шире.  
\- Император, ну откуда же мне знать, я ведь не занимаюсь незаконным сканированием.  
Лондо фыркнул и медленно поковылял дальше по коридору. Спустя несколько шагов он вдруг вспомнил старую истину: при пожаре каждый в первую очередь спасает то, что ему дорого. Лита могла позаботиться о себе сама, а значит Г'кар мог быть только в одном месте. Рассудив так, он быстрее захромал в сторону резиденции Нарна, решив, что позволит себе лишь одну передышку - у ближайшего терминала, чтобы предупредить обо всем Вира.  
  



	6. 6. Дорогие шутки

В следующем коридоре Г'кар перешел на бег. Лифты отказали, да и заходить в них было рискованно.  
Внезапно он ощутил знакомое жжение в затылке - во время странствий они с Литой договорились, что так она будет предупреждать его об опасности. Он отошел к стене от потока бегущих, расслабился и позволил внедрить образ в свой разум. На миг перед ним предстали дворцовые покои Центавра и чешуйчатое существо, которое приказывало Лондо привести Г'кара к себе. И явно не на визит с бокалом джалы. Как минимум, это существо было ярым противником его учения. Как максимум чувствовалось, что от него исходит смертельная угроза. Г'кар дракхов ранее не видел, но по описаниям так могли выглядеть только они.  
Лондо в просматриваемом диалоге утверждал, что ненавидит его и хочет отмстить. Однако Г'кар видел, что даже дракх ему не верит, поэтому только фыркнул.  
Под конец перед его мысленным взором возникло лицо Литы.  
"Не рассказывай никому о том, что сейчас видел. Это может погубить Центавр."  
Когда видение растаяло, Г'кар сжал кулаки. Как он мог быть таким слепцом! Конечно! Куда привычнее и даже проще было считать, что получив власть, Лондо, наконец, стал открыто брезговать его обществом!  
Выругавшись, Г'кар помчался вперед, уже распихивая всех попадавшихся на своем пути.  
Однако, свернув в коридор, напрямую ведущий в посольство Центавра, он поразился тишине. В прежние времена, он бы отвесил комментарий, про крыс, покидающих корабль первыми, но теперь это же его и радовало - появилась надежда, что большинство центавриан уже отчалили. И вряд ли они могли улететь без своего императора.  
Однако через сорок метров, он понял, что ошибся - у спасательной четырехместной шлюпки "Величие" маячил всклокоченный затылок Вира и еще двух разодетых центавриан.  
\- Г'кар?  
\- Вир, Моллари улетел?  
Даже будучи насмерть перепугаными, центавриане смерили его неодобрительным взглядом, после такой бесцеремонности с титулами. Г'кар привычно игнорировал их с гримасой скуки и уставился на заикающегося Вира.  
\- Лондо сообщил, что вначале направится в резиденцию Нарна, и что это крайне важно. Велел лететь без него.  
Г'кар застыл. Лондо искал его. Могла ли быть Лита права? И может быть, вся эта атака и весь переполох на самом деле были ловушкой для него? Но тогда зачем Моллари уходил с "На'Тот"? Чтобы отвлечь внимание? Да и стали бы дракхи начинать столь серьезную атаку ради одного писателя?  
Г'кар рыкнул, заставив Вира вздрогнуть.  
\- Увидишь Моллари, Котто, передай, что я его искал, и хотел встретиться после того, как все это закончится...  
Г'кар ринулся обратно в коридор, и тут же услышал громкую связь.  
\- Внимание, внимание! Просим эвакуирующихся обходить резиденции дрази, нарнов и геймов! Сквозные переходы в этих коридорах заблокированы разрушениями. Пользуйтесь коридорами коричневого, белого секторов и коридором посольства аббаи...  
Вир попытался остановить Г'кара и даже что-то кричал вслед, но тот уже не слышал, на бегу думая о том, что На'Ток был прав - из-за потери им бдительности все они снова могли оказаться в большой опасности. И не дай Г'кван, прав был и Бестер, говоря, что он никак не решит, кто его враги.  
  
Когда до резиденции Нарна оставалось не более десяти шагов, Лондо услышал скрежет над головой. Он побежал, подволакивая ногу, но как только потолок позади него рухнул, он прыгнул вперед и проскользил последние метры животом по полу. Брахи свело неимоверно, но это стоило того - пыль обрушившегося за ним потолка осыпалась ему на пятки.  
В двадцати шагах от него замерли нарны, заканчивающие погрузку в ближайшем шлюзе.  
Двое из них подбежали и помогли ему встать, а точнее, просто вздернули его под руки.  
\- Император Моллари?  
\- Что вы здесь делаете? - спросили они его в один голос.  
\- Ищу вашего святошу Г'кара, - почти каркнул Лондо, игнорируя их подозрительный прищур.  
Отряхиваясь, Лондо спешно соображал, что же делать дальше. Проход завалило наглухо. Кроме как спасаться с этими пятнистыми, вариантов, похоже, не оставалось.  
Пока он раздумывал, красные глаза нарнов изучали его с ног до головы, будто по нему ползал таракан.  
\- Что-то здесь не так. Сам император не мог бы оказаться здесь. Тем более в одиночестве во время эвакуации. И уж точно настоящий император знал бы, что тут нет того, кого ему необходимо было видеть.  
\- Думаешь, это подосланный шпион Центавра?  
\- Наверняка. Внедрять шпионов легче всего в критических условиях. Да и нет никакой гарантии, что эта атака за стенами - не работа Центавра.  
\- Вообще-то я тоже здесь, - наконец, обратил на себя внимание Лондо. - И очень не хотел бы погибнуть сейчас из-за спора двух параноиков среди этих же параноиков.  
Нарны переглянулись, нахмурились и втолкнули его в свой корабль, как мешок. Когда шлюз был перекрыт, один из них заломил руки Лондо за спину и стянул их бечевкой.  
\- Мы разберемся с тобой позже. И лучше бы тебе придумать к этому времени более складную легенду.  
\- А тебе - молитву, - огрызнулся Лондо и устало сполз по стене.  
  
Г'кар бежал так быстро, как только мог. Если он не успеет, то у него останется только один шанс уйти отсюда - либо через шлюзы белого сектора либо через уровень большой оранжереи. Если, конечно, там еще остались капсулы или корабли. Он остановился на перекрестке всего на миг и выбрал оранжерею. Все таки она была защищена снаружи стенами Вавилона, а белый сектор при очередном повороте мог подставиться под обстрел.  
Однако, когда он бежал по стеклянному коридору над полосой зеленых насаждений, увидел, что фуникулеры и транспортные пути разрушены. А значит враг, кем бы он ни был, уже внутри. Г'кар похолодел.  
Над головой у него громыхнуло:  
\- Внимание, Вавилон! Эвакуация заканчивается. Последние пути отхода только через...  
Передача с шипением заглохла и он понял, что теперь остался с врагом один на один. Даже без навигации. Разве что кому-то еще здесь не повезло так же, как и ему. Он поспешил из стеклянного коридора в медлаб. Доступа к оружию на Вавилоне у него не было со времен работы нарнов в службе безопасности, но если система охраны боевых запасов не менялась, он мог бы попробовать кое-что достать. Но для этого следовало вначале туда добраться.  
Стараясь не шуметь, Г'кар обыскал ящики в операционной и прихватил набор шприцев и средств для мгновенного наркоза. Обычный пистолет-инжектор впрыскивал тысячные доли, а для его нынешних нужд такие дозы не годились. Все-таки здорово, что Франклин когда-то занимался благотворительностью - дешевые шприцы старого образца остались с тех времен. Г'кар просветленно улыбнулся.  
Не менее забавно и то, что если бы не выколотый глаз, вряд ли он когда-нибудь попал в медлаб и знал, что брать. Впрочем, и на этом польза старой травмы не исчерпывалась - когда он услышал шорох одежд и очень тихие шаги, то вытащил протез, поставил его на стол и спрятался за шкаф. Так можно было и не высовываться и полностью обозревать происходящее. То, что предстало взору, его немало шокировало. Высокие фигуры в мантиях, передвигались почти беззвучно, а их вожак, казалось, двигался вне времени и пространства - все части его тела будто жили собственной жизнью скользя размытыми дисперсионными тенями. На лице у него была маска, остальные трое выглядели как чешуйчатое существо из обрывка сознания Моллари. Ни один из них не держал оружия, и это поразило Г'кара более всего. Значит, у них было что-то явно пострашнее портативных плазмоганов службы безопасности.  
Какой путь теперь безопасен он не знал, поэтому решил применить ту же уловку, что и с последователями своего учения - рядом, но не вместе. Когда дракхи скрылись в коридоре, он медленно пошел за ними. Его расчет на то, что за одним патрулем обычно не бывает второго, оправдался. Каждый поворот он вначале проверял глазом, зажатым в вытянутой руке. Сердце бухало в его груди тяжело и быстро. Дракхи были неторопливы, и он успел немного отдышаться, пока следовал за ними.  
Когда он добрался к белому сектору, сзади вдруг послышались шаги. В коридоре была только одна дверь - в музей Вавилона, и он спешно скользнул внутрь. На ходу он подумал, что теперь также обожает прошлое Земли, как мистер Гарибальди: дверь в музей оказалась не пневматической, а была стилизована под двадцатый или двадцать первый век Земли. Будь иначе - его бы непременно услышали.  
Он пробрался вглубь экспозиции, вставил глаз и принялся наполнять шприцы. С замиранием сердца он думал, что среди дракхов наверняка есть телепаты. Ведь пока они шли, он не видел, чтобы они обмолвились хоть словом. А значит, в группе, за которой он идет, его могли почувствовать.  
Он понял, что его опасения оправдались, уже через минуту. Трое дракхов неслышно зашли внутрь. Г'кар как можно тише пробрался в зал современного искусства Марса и спрятался за огромным красным камнем, исписанным граффити. Он не был ценителем, но обещал себе, что если этот экспонат спасет ему жизнь, он его выкупит и поставит где-нибудь на Нарне.  
Дракх, подошедший к камню первым, даже пискнуть не успел, когда шприц воткнулся ему в шею. Второму любопытному Г'кар успел закрыть рот рукой. Но потом удача изменила ему - третий дракх успел применить императивную телепатию. Г'кар так и застыл со шприцом в руке, который намеревался хотя бы метнуть в противника.  
Его полностью парализовало, только в неподвижных глазах бился немой ужас.  
Чудовище приблизилось, пристально поглядело ему в глаза и транслировало прямо в мозг: "Отдай. Тебе он более не понадобится. Вообще больше ничего не понадобится..."  
К кисти Г'кара на миг вернулась чувствительность и этого хватило, чтобы сдавить поршень шприца. Дракх схватился за глаз. Игла застряла между щитков бровной дуги, и теперь торчала меж его пальцев. Но спустя миг дракх свалился под ноги Г'кару - видимо, часть медикамента попала ему под конъюнктивы.  
Следовало еще бесшумно убрать тела, но тут в коридоре снова послышался глухой топот. Времени явно не хватало. На всякий случай Г'кар выдернул иглу из последнего усыпленного, и поторопился зайти в самый дальний угол залы. Он спрятался за блестящим занавесом, снова вытащил протез и протянул его к краю шторы. К его ужасу теперь среди преследователей был тот, кого он счел главным - скорее дисперсно витающий, чем шагающий, - дракх в маске. Такому и колоть, казалось, некуда. Г'кар запаниковал. Он знал, что такое плен у центавриан. Но этих чешуйчатых боялся сам центаврианин.  
Г'кар спешно заозирался по сторонам. Ну что за народ эти земляне! У нарнов современным искусством всегда считались новые виды оружия, и будь он на Нарне -легко бы выбрался. А что здесь: колеса с вездехода на Проксиме, фонари с лунного маяка Шпалетти, огромный макет пробитой раковины ципреи, символизирующей митинг против дороговизны воды на Марсе, слепок ноги марсианина-врии...  
Г'кар стиснул зубы. Выдержит ли он второй плен?  
Дракхи перешли в соседний зал, и через две экспозиции должны были появиться рядом с ним.  
Г'кар поглядел на шприцы, потом поднял глаза, чтобы вознести молитву Г'кван.  
И увидел камеру слежения.  
Когда дракхи вошли в залу, то замерли на месте. Их взору предстал ворлонец.  
Вместо плеч костюма Гкар держал над головой половины макета ципреи, одеяние сделал, завернувшись в блестящую штору, а верхушку венчала камера слежения с большим красным диодом.  
Г'кар не рассчитывал, что такой маскарад сработает, но может, для побега будет достаточно дезориентировать противника.  
Дракхи действительно застыли. Но как он и боялся - их вопрос прозвучал прямо в его голове.  
\- Зачем здесь, Кош?  
Г'кар обмер от страха, но внезапно почувствовал, будто его лицо осветило солнце, а перед его мысленным взором вдруг предстал Г'лан.  
\- Кошшшш, - услышал он свой голос, чувствуя, как во всем теле возникло побуждение идти вперед. Он не сопротивлялся ему, и с первым же его шагом дракхи отшатнулись назад.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
Г'кар понял, что вожак спрашивает о нейтрализованных дракхах за камнем, и ждал, что Г'лан ответит, но тот растворился, напоследок шепнув "сааам". Глубоко вдохнув, Г'кар сделал еще шаг вперед и попытался четко произнести про себя:  
\- Ссссон.  
\- Это не ваша война.  
\- Проччччь.  
\- Мы хотим забрать остальных.  
\- Дааааа.  
Дракхи спешно подхватили на руки усыпленных и вышли наружу.  
Г'кар еще несколько секунд стоял в состоянии шока. Вот что имела ввиду Лита, когда настойчиво спрашивала о частице Коша в нем. Но Кош как и при жизни, появлялся только когда сам хотел. Или скорее, когда было необходимо.  
Но долго такой обман держаться не мог. Вполне могло статься, что частица Коша теперь пропала навсегда. Г'кар поторопился наружу. В коридоре он глубоко выдохнул. Единственное, чем по его мнению действительно был хорош музей - блок охраны располагался совсем недалеко.  
  
Лондо очнулся в обшитом металлом отсеке с высоким потолком. Неловко загребая ногами, он присел и почувствовал, как ноет левая лодыжка. В десяти шагах от него разговаривали и иногда посмеивались пятеро нарнов. В их языке он не разобрал ни слова, но судя по тому, что они иногда кивали в его сторону, он понял, что они решают, что с ним делать. Страж пока был в спячке, но Лондо чувствовал, что это ненадолго.  
\- Эй, на этом борту кормят, или нарны начали питаться святым духом?  
"Дух по имени "Г'к вам, а не покушать"", - добавил Лондо про себя.  
\- Во втором случае вы, император, умерли бы с голоду, а мы нет.  
\- У нас богов побольше будет. И подобрее. И пощедрее.  
\- Значит, у нас вы кушать не изволите? - беззлобно усмехнулся нарн, подходя ближе.  
\- Ну почему же? - в тон ему усмехнулся Лондо. - Я же не могу брезговать вашим гостеприимством.  
Нарн, все еще ухымляясь, покачал головой, отошел к своим, а после вернулся и поставил перед Лондо ящик, а поверх него - стакан. По всей видимости это был традиционный завтрак нарнов в космосе - коктейль из протеинов и спу.  
\- И как мне пить со связанными руками?  
\- Как нарны в годы окупации, - хмыкнул кто-то из пятерки, и все пятеро осклабились.  
"Еще бы живую змею на закуску подсунули". Лондо громко выдохнул и, подогнув под себя ноги, примерился как бы ему достать стакан.  
\- Я думал, что прекратил все это. Но нет. Не в цепях киррилий, так в голове...  
Помедлив миг, он осторожно выпростал из под жилета наименее поврежденный брах и протянул его к стакану.  
Самый юный из нарнов подскочил к нему, испугавшись, что это - попытка освободиться с их помощью, но холодный взгляд Лондо остановил его на полпути.  
\- Прежде чем ты что-то сделаешь, подумай, что из себя представляет данный орган.  
Подбежавший к нему отпрянул, а нарн, который был ростом повыше других, закатил глаза, подошел и воткнул в коктейль соломинку.  
\- Для вас, все что угодно, "ваше величество". Только ради своих богов, спрячьте свое... достоинство.  
Лондо нагнулся к трубочке и сделал несколько глотков.  
\- Вы ведь понимаете, что можете получить награду за спасение императора Центавра?  
\- Также хорошо, что с не меньшим удовольствием можем безнаказанно выбросить императора Центавра в открытый космос.  
\- А как же злорадное великодушие от спасения врага?  
\- А вот это - дилемма, согласился нарн. - Но это подождет. Для начала нам надо вернуться на Нарн.  
\- И сколько еще лететь?  
\- Семь часов.  
Лондо снова отхлебнул. Пойло было мерзкое, но он не ел уже более суток.  
\- Убив меня, вы можете развязать новую войну.  
\- Только если на камерах слежения Вавилона осталась информация, с кем вы эвакуировались.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Есть новости оттуда?  
Прежде брезгливый и усталый взгляд нарна задержался на нем с каким-то непонятным выражением.  
\- Вавилон сильно поврежден. Полностью эвакуировались дрази, врии, аббаи и центавриане. Один из шести шаттлов бракири подбили на вылете. Земляне улетели все, кроме оставшихся в коричневом секторе. Командный состав хоть и покидал рубку последним - ушел в полном составе. Про остальных - ничего не известно.  
Лондо сглотнул, и осмелился спросить:  
\- А вы?  
Глаза нарна на миг расширились, но он ответил.  
\- Эвакуированы все, кроме двоих из службы безопасности и Г'кара.  
Больше они не говорили до самого отбоя. Устраиваясь ко сну, Лондо еще прислушивался к их разговорам, но ни одного знакомого имени не расслышал. Нарны вообще говорили мало - наверное, все еще думали, что он шпион. Тем не менее ему выделили под лежанку шкуру какого-то зверя. От нее шел какой-то знакомый запах, хотя она и пропахла благовониями. Засыпая, Лондо впервые пожелал увидеть свой вещий кошмар о смерти, который не видел уже давно.  
  
Добравшись до поста охраны, Г'кар перевел дух и осмотрелся. Ведь будет странно выглядеть, если "всемогущий Кош" начнет взламывать оружейную. Убедившись в своем уединении, Г'кар прошел внутрь. В своей импровизированной мантии он едва не споткнулся о тело одного из охранников. Ни ран, ни ссадин. Просто мертв. Сжав челюсти, Г'кар присел и снял с него плазмоган с портативным коммом. Оба были полностью заряжены. Он до сих не мог поверить, что его маскировка сработала. Но может, эти дракхи просто никогда не встречались с ворлонцами? Или представляли их костюмы лишь по скудным описаниям? А может, их убедило наличие частицы Коша в его разуме?  
Так или иначе, ему надо торопиться. Здесь не было поблизости спасательных капсул, но бедняга, который попался ему под ноги имел знаки отличия летчика. А значит, его корабль был на месте и уже не должен был кому-либо понадобиться. Он быстро нашел нашивку с его именем, ввел данные в терминал и нашел место его корабля в доках. Затем он обыскал терминал, вытащил кристалл с записью с камер наблюдения за последние сутки и, зажав его в кулаке, направился в док.  
Туда он добрался без происшествий. Может, дракхи обходили его стороной, а может, были заняты поиском других жертв на Вавилоне.  
Скинув маскировку, Г'кар спешно завел двигатели. Ворота гиперпространства согласно бортовому компьютеру не были повреждены, и более того, кораблей противника рядом не было. Он ринулся туда, но оказавшись внутри, задумался над дальнейшим курсом. Включив автопилот, он вставил инфокристалл в паз проектора и выбрал время записи. Белое одеяние Г'кар заметил в пустом коридоре резиденции Нарна почти сразу, а вот камера была расположена неудачно - он видел Моллари со спины, и вздрогнул, когда проход и весь обзор завалило обломками.  
Г'кар сжал подлокотники и задал курс на Тузанор - единогласно принятое место сбора Альянса в момент экстренных событий.  
  
Лондо разбудили к самому прибытию. С трапа он спускался в сопровождении вчерашней пятерки. Красное светило было в зените, но Лондо казалось, что сейчас время заката. Страж на его плече ощутимо сжался, и Лондо впервые почувствовал с ним солидарность. Из космопорта им навстречу с довольной улыбкой шел На'Ток. Даже плащ его развевался на ветру, как хвост игривой собаки. Он приветствовал спасенных, и явно оттягивал момент встречи с Лондо. Когда он, наконец, приблизился, Лондо поклялся вспомнить ему это позже и кивнул.  
\- Посол На'Ток.  
\- С удачным спасением, кто бы ты ни был, центаврианин.  
\- Очень смешно, На'Ток.  
\- Пока мы не идентифицируем вашу личность, гражданин...  
\- Моллари.  
\- Даже так?! - С ухмылкой изумился посол. - Так вот, пока мы не идентифицируем вашу личность, гражданин Моллари, это - не шутка, а реальность. И как и положено, мы станем относиться к вам как к эмигранту без документов.  
\- На моей груди печать императора Центавра!  
\- На Нарне она не действительна.  
\- Но ее носит только император!  
\- То есть ее ценность как у цветных шарфов дрази? Кто надел - тот и правит?  
\- Если ее наденет кто-то помимо меня - он труп.  
\- А это уже угрозы. Разве император стал бы себя так вести во время визита?  
Лондо резко выдохнул.  
\- Посол. Вы смеете сомневаться...  
\- Нет, гражданин Моллари, - перебил На'Ток. - Не смею, а должен. Император Центавра при последней нашей встрече обвинил меня в торопливости при принятии решений. Из уважения к его сану я теперь все буду проверять крайне скрупулезно, сколько бы времени ни потребовалось. Только генетическая экспертиза. Мы будем ждать заявления и лабораторию с Центавра.  
На лицах его охранников расцвели наглые ухмылки.  
На'Ток развернулся и отошел к нарну в расшитой рубинами тоге, в котором Лондо узнал одного из новых К'хари. Тот приветствовал посла и что-то спросил на нарнском, а На'Ток довольно громко ответил ему на общепринятом.  
\- Результаты саммита, как вы сами можете наблюдать, достопочтенный Го'Хтагн, просто великолепны! Особенно тесно мы теперь можем вести дела с Центавром.  
Лондо заставили идти вперед, пихнув в как раз в то место, где внедрялся Страж. Тот впился в его плечо и не отпускал до их перехода в изолятор транзитной зоны.  
  
Деленн стояла в кристальной ратуше на Тузаноре и любовалась восходом. Было большой удачей, что почти все покинувшие Вавилон, несмотря на препирательства и извечное упрямство согласились следовать за ней. Жаль только взорванный шаттл бракири и утерянный шаттл нарнов, которые она вывести не успела. Вчера она тосковала с бракири, а потом плакала в плечо Шеридану. Нарны от моральной поддержки, как всегда, отказались. Многие шептались, разумеется, что бракири больше сожалеют о корабле и потерянных кредитах, но Деленн была далека от таких предрассудков. Она знала, каковы выплаты по страховкам бракири на случай форс-мажора.  
Деленн вздохнула. Относительно проекта Вавилон, такие вложения, похоже, снова станут выгодными.  
Но хотя бы вчерашний ужас был позади - корабли лоснились металлическими боками на космодроме Тузанора, пока сами спасенные, сытые и успокоенные мирно сопели в просторных гостевых залах.  
Исключением был Вир - по приземлению он обошел все здания для размещения эвакуированных в поисках Лондо, а после до рассвета сидел у посадочной площади, надеясь, что прибудет еще один корабль.  
Однако в конце концов ему пришлось доложить Центаруму, что император пропал без вести.  
Через час в ратуше, где встретила рассвет Деленн, началось собрание, только в этот раз к членам саммита присоединились глава службы безопасности, командный состав Вавилона, Майкл Гарибальди, и ведущие телепаты каждого из союзных миров.  
Джон Шеридан сложил руки перед собой в замок. В минбарской одежде он выглядел для многих непривычно.  
\- Уважаемые собравшиеся, для начала позвольте мне выразить свои соболезнования вашим утратам. Вавилон в течении двух лет был оплотом безопасности...  
\- Если бы вы не пригласили на саммит Альянса центавриан, возможно, он бы так и оставался этим оплотом! - громко заявил Шал.  
Многие послы закивали в согласии, а всклокоченный Вир беспомощно захлопал глазами.  
Шеридан встал, и оперся на стол обеими руками.  
\- У вас есть доказательства, что эти события как-то связаны?  
\- Но это же очевидно! Центавр единственный разорвал отношения с Альянсом и не мог не использовать лучшее время для атаки - когда были собраны вместе главы всех его членов!  
\- «Очевидно» не равно «доказано», Шал. И повод - это не все. Не думаю, чтобы Центарум так легко пожертвовал бы своим императором. Которого, кстати, так и не нашли после атаки.  
\- Однако и вы так и не сказали нам, кто атаковал Вавилон.  
\- Действительно, - поддержал его посол Гейма, - вы утаили от нас информацию об Эскалибуре, откуда нам знать, что вы не держите нас в неведении снова?  
\- Вы все познакомились с отчетом командора Локли. Противник не был идентифицирован, так как объекты, из которых велся обстрел, не поддавались визуализации приборами, и не были видимы глазами.  
\- Такое доступно только технологии Теней, и мы знаем, где было их последнее пристанище... - сощурился Шал и все закивали снова.  
Вир жалобно посмотрел на Шеридана, и тот произнес:  
\- Флот Центавра еще не отстроен настолько, чтобы развязывать войну, так что не думаю, чтобы им это было выгодно.  
Шал скривился.  
\- А может мы просто не видели этот флот? Как, кстати, и императора Моллари после всех этих событий. Это ведь в центаврианских традициях до последнего отпираться от обвинений в нападении.  
Зажмурившись и тряхнув головой, со скамьи вскочил Вир.  
\- Как вы смеете делать такие гнусные намеки, после того, как сами не далее чем два года назад безо всяких предупреждений и согласований с Альянсом бомбили наш лишенный защиты мир! После того, как обошлись с миром Энфли! После того, как я расспросил чуть ли не каждого спасшегося, не видел ли он Лондо!  
\- Театр или цирк Котто, - хмыкнул посол Бракира Туан и, скрестив руки, откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
Вир побагровел.  
\- А почему бы мне не предположить, что это часть вашей Кроны подорвала пол-Вавилона надеясь получить от другой части страховку? Уж лучше цирк Котто, чем заключающие сделки насмерть "брокери"!  
\- Вы бы еще сказали, что это пак'мара оголодали, - невозмутимо фыркнул Туан, игнорируя возмущенное кряхтение самих пак'мара за спиной.  
\- Послов Нарна тоже не видно, но я же не строю обвинений на этой почве, - заметил Вир, снова присаживаясь и вытягивая под столом ноги.  
Пак'мара снова закряхтели, приняв последнюю реплику как намек на их аппетит относительно нарнов.  
\- Тем не менее, вы зачем-то упомянули Нарн, - заметил Шал.  
\- Но не намекал!  
\- Как легко списать все на трактовку!  
\- Зато вы все столь уверенные, что кроме как намеками, сказать что-то трусите!  
Вир уже брызгал слюной, пока говорил, а половина послов повскакивали с мест, чтобы сказать ответное слово его заявлению.  
Шеридан не выдержал, ударил в маленький гонг на столе и почти рявкнул:  
\- Продолжим через час! И далее постарайтесь быть осторожнее с заявлениями!  
\- Это он тебе, - произнес с усмешкой Шал и скосил глаза на Вира.  
Тот не ответил, но первым вылетел из зала.  
Продолжая гудеть, все потянулись наружу. Деленн, Джон, Зак и Майкл вышли на широкую террасу примыкающую к залу собраний.  
Местное солнце поднималось все выше над водопадами Тузанора.  
Гарибальди посмотрел на Шеридана.  
\- Они порой просто невыносимы.  
\- Слишком длинные истории взаимоотношений. Слишком хорошая память.  
\- Центавр уже прислал обвинения и протест Вавилону.  
\- Они вправе. Но Локли справится. Хотя это крайне невовремя.  
\- И кому, черт подери, понадобилось сейчас атаковать Вавилон?  
\- Я не верю, что это кто-то из Альянса. Дракхов мы выставили из галактики подальше еще в прошлом году. Третье пространство закрыто, да и это не их почерк. Остаются расы дальних миров.  
Майкл пожал плечами.  
\- Когда соберем силы - вернемся на Вавилон и выясним. Главное, чтобы от него еще что-то осталось к этому времени.  
\- У меня сложилось впечатление, что главной целью атаковавших было не разрушение, а выдворение всех с Вавилона, - произнес Шеридан, глядя на остальных. - Обычно, при желании уничтожить корабль, начинают с его орудий, а этот обстрел, кто бы его ни начал, приходился по большей части на жилые сектора, а не на боевое снаряжение.  
\- Это верно, но возможно нападавший просто не знал расположения основных частей Вавилона.  
\- И это тоже возможно. Ведь вне обстрела остался только фиолетовый сектор с резиденцией Минбара. Так или иначе, мы эвакуировали очень многих.  
\- Интересно, куда запропастились Лондо и Г'кар. Что-то мне подсказывает, что без этих двоих здесь не обошлось.  
\- Если они живы, - передернула плечами Деленн.  
Зак потер подбородок, и произнес:  
\- Не знаю, существенно ли, но Лондо в вечер перед саммитом искал Г'кара, утверждая, что тот пытался его отравить. Но каким-то образом конфликт был замят.  
\- Милые бранятся, только тешатся, - хмыкнул Майкл. - И скорее я соглашусь с Джоном - не думаю, что здесь виной какие-то локальные конфликты Альянса.  
  
В перерыве Вир направился на посадочную площадь - просто опасался, что в любом менее пустом месте сейчас что-нибудь разобьет, разорвет, раскромсает, аннигилирует. Минбарцы попадавшиеся ему на пути, даже всматривались в его гребень и незаметно принюхивались - сейчас он выглядел так, что мог бы дать фору мибнарцу под шафэ. Он шел не спеша, но дышал рывками, будто пробежал несколько миль. И как Лондо выдерживал всех этих послов?! Вспоминая их слова, Вир был готов заорать, но тут услышал нарастающий гул двигателей. Небольшой корабль приземлялся в ста шагах от него. На его турбинах красовались инсигнии Вавилона. Вир побежал к нему, не взирая на правила безопасности. Опустился трап, и дверь салона открылась.  
\- Гражданин Г'кар!  
\- Вир Котто? Лондо уже прибыл?  
\- Значит... - Вир побледнел, - вы тоже его не нашли? - Вир прижал ладони к щекам и сильно потер лицо.  
Г'кар застыл на пороге.  
\- Но я же видел, как он добрался до нашей резиденции! Мои соплеменники не могли оставить его там! Нарны никого не оставляют в беде! Неужели не успел?  
\- Может и успел, - вздохнул посол. - Но один из ваших кораблей... - Вир на миг замолчал, увидев как Г'кара окончательно парализовало, и закончил тише, - один ваш корабль пропал. И сейчас на совете нет официального представительства Нарна... Г'кар, там назревает новый конфликт. Ох, - Вир посмотрел на часы, - они начнут через десять минут! Мы должны спешить!  
Вир через ступеньку вбежал на трап, и потянул Г'кара за плечо. Это заставило нарна прийти в себя. Если уж этот вечно дрожащий центаврианин дошел до подобного, то ситуация и впрямь накалилась донельзя.  
  
Лондо никогда и никому бы не признался, но нашел, что в нарнском изоляторе было даже уютно. Каменные стены, большое круглое окно с пуленепробиваемым стеклом с видом на красное небо. Может, конечно, дело было в теплом спектре освещения, и в сходстве с резиденцией Нарна на Вавилоне, которая после некоторых событий перестала казаться ему гнетущей, а может, просто в его собственном настроении: час назад он проснулся от привычного кошмара об удушении. Забавно - скажи ему кто-то прежде, что подобное однажды его порадует, он бы отправил безумца к Франклину.  
Но все это все равно не могло унять его раздражение. Бездействие начало сводить его с ума уже спустя двадцать минут. Охранник был всего один, и тот уткнулся в какую-то книгу. Его глаза в красном свете терялись. На миг Лондо задумался, что цвет глаз почти каждой расы совпадает с цветом неба на их родной планете. За исключением Дрази. Но те, наверное, когда-то давно оккупировали мир каких-то желтоглазых, и просто тщательно это скрыли.  
\- Что читаете, милейший? - Нарн не отреагировал, и Лондо продолжил. - Кажется, у вас на обложке "Вопа Ка'чур". Разве ее можно читать с таким каменным лицом? Или у вас что-то не в порядке со здоровьем?  
Нарн поглядел гневно, и молча развернул книгу торцом к Моллари.  
\- О, да это книга Г'кара!  
\- Да, и я как раз на главе о центаврианине, - хмыкнул охранник, стараясь не смотреть на пленного.  
Лондо усмехнулся.  
\- Ну и что там о наших славных и доблестных мужах?  
\- Вам зачесть? - охранник постарался произнести с пренебрежением, но Лондо пропустил, как сквозь гребень.  
\- Почему бы и нет?  
Нарн вздохнул, но прочел:  
\- На'Так был личностью раздражающей. Про таких земляне говорят, палец в рот не клади - руку откусят. С первой встречи я не видел его в состоянии ином, чем неустанная гонка - он все делал как-то слишком стремительно. Даже ерунда занимала весь его дух. И если он что-то начинал - то полностью отдавался начинанию. К чужому и к своему несчастью, перед этим его не очень заботила моральная сторона дела. А может, ему просто все виделось одинаково серым, вместо черного, белого и их сочетаний. Так или иначе он никогда не останавливался. Если не считать забытье, коим у центавриан и по сей день служит бривари, в котором он также не знал меры.  
Впрочем, когда я побывал на Центавре, понял, что его обитатель и не мог быть иным.  
На Центавре многое выглядит так, как должно. Казалось бы - порядок. Но это же лишает его обитателей многих свобод. По меньшей мере, свободы выбора. У центаврианина жизнь прописана наперед, только если его вдруг не подхватит ветер перемен. Неважно, куда он дует, и как сильно, и насколько он неуправляем - если у центаврианина достает смелости и авантюризма - он хватается за него всем, чем придется.  
Про себя я прозвал На'Така - Бурелла.  
Однако, оборачиваясь назад, я думаю, что все равно был и остаюсь слеп в отношении него.  
И это не было проблемой, до тех пор, пока я не узнал На'Така лучше.  
Когда мы рассматриваем что-то действительно близко, то находим у объекта наблюдения все больше общего с самими собой - ибо мир един в своей сущности. И начинаем относится к объекту, так же, как к себе.  
После я больше не мог презирать его. И это внушало мне чувство вины перед теми, кто жертвовал собой ради нашей свободы. Я чувствовал перед ними вину каждый раз, когда разговаривал с ним, когда здоровался с ним, или просто замечал его в толпе. И честно пытался возродить в своем сердце былую ненависть к центаврианам. Только вот не получалось. И неудивительно, выбор был невелик - ненавидеть себя, за то, что я не могу ненавидеть его и предаю тем самым Нарн, или ненавидеть его, ненавидя себя за то, что этим предаю наши добрые отношения.  
Но любое живое существо, даже самое несчастное, благожелательно относится к миру, потому что мыслит себя его частью. Не из благородства - это слишком эфемерный идеал, а скорее потому, что надеется на ту же благожелательность в ответ. Вот и На'Так постепенно стал частью моего мира.  
Но более всего я благодарен ему за другое. Он ухитрился поддержать хотя бы иллюзию вражды между нами. Это было необходимо, иначе вина раздавила бы нас обоих.  
Нарн замолчал и захлопнул книгу. Лондо вздрогнул.  
\- Отвратительное чтиво.  
\- Центаврианину не понять.  
\- И что дальше? В итоге?  
Нарн усмехнулся.  
\- "Отвратительно, дайте две". Я не читаю книг, финал которых известен или предсказуем, гражданин Моллари. Одно могу сказать точно - в конце все умрут.  
\- Как оптимистично и реалистично.  
\- Нет, ведь перед этим еще много чего произойдет. Чуть ли не мистического. Некоторые из наших читателей даже предполагают, что между Буреллой и А'гором, повествователем, могли быть куда более близкие отношения, чем описанные.  
\- Куда ближе-то?  
Нарн многозначительно промолчал. Лицо Лондо вытянулось.  
\- Вы имеете ввиду...  
\- Именно. У вас культурный шок? Ах, да, я забыл. У центавриан подобное не приветствуется. У нас это более естественно, так как вскарм...  
Лондо всплеснул руками.  
\- Ради создателя, избавьте меня от подробностей! Вам что, за пытки доплачивают?  
Нарн насупился.  
\- Нет. Поэтому я пожалуй пойду, поберегу хотя бы нервы.  
Нарн вышел, и Лондо растянулся на кушетке. Усталость, переживания и вынужденное ожидание давали о себе знать. И все же, как давно он не был...  
\- В одиночестве, - услышал он знакомый голос и похолодел.  
Страж на его плече заерзал. Лондо резко присел и обернулся, подтверждая свою жуткую догадку. За прутьями стоял Шив'кала.  
"И как он сюда попал" - подумал Лондо, и тут же почувствовал, как зашумела кровь в ушах.  
"Так же, как и ты сам. Я же обещал, что ты больше не будешь один".  
Дракх осмотрелся, и продолжил вслух:  
\- Учитывая пространственно-временной континуум, мы действительно давно не встречались.  
\- Лучше бы нарны выкинули меня в шлюз, - посетовал Лондо, откинув голову на стену.  
\- Неужели ты думал, что я бы позволил тебе сгинуть в просторах космоса?  
В словах Шив'калы слышалась толика заботы, и Лондо перекосило.  
\- Уверен, что нет - вселенная давно ко мне немилосердна.  
Взгляд Шив'калы остановился на его лице.  
\- И через столько световых лет тебе нечего нам рассказать?  
\- Не думаю, что скажу вам что-то новое.  
\- Ты прав, Вавилон нас более не интересует. Сейчас там слишком пусто. А вот на Нарне я смотрю, жизнь бьет ключом. С тех пор, как центавриане оставили это место в покое. Значит, вот каков мир этого проворлонского пророка...  
\- Какая теперь разница. Г'кар погиб при вашей атаке.  
Шив'кала покачал головой.  
\- Ты ничему не учишься, Лондо Моллари.  
Лицо Лондо сдавила такая боль, что если бы он мог, то умолял бы отрубить ему голову. Из носа пошла кровь. Когда его глаза почти полезли из орбит, дракх остановился.  
Лондо посмотрел вниз, но пятен на камзоле в красном освещении почти не было видно.  
\- Но нарны говорили...  
\- Я наказал тебя не за ложь, а за то, что ты передал мне непроверенную информацию. Г'кар уже на Тузаноре. Хотя сейчас он нас не особо интересует. Есть идеи и получше... - Шив'кала заходил вдоль прутьев изолятора: - Кстати, как ты находишь этот мир?  
Лондо сморщился.  
\- Как центаврианин может находить Нарн?  
\- Какой славный ответ. Вот так и будешь отвечать, когда будешь вести переговоры с Альянсом... Но прежде, нам нужно кое-что сделать.


	7. 7. Не докажешь

Вир и Г'кар вбежали в зал собраний, когда высказывался посол Шал.  
\- От Центавра можно ожидать чего угодно, президент! С них станется напасть на Вавилон, незаметно убрать со станции своего императора, а потом еще и выдвинуть обвинения в том, что за все это ответственен Альянс!  
Полуулыбка нарисовалась на лице Г'кара.  
\- Согласен только с первым утверждением. Насчет второго посол Шал ошибается. Я покидал Вавилон скорее всего последним, и видел существ, занявших станцию. Более всего они подходят по описанию на дракхов.  
В зале начали переглядываться. Деленн судорожно вдохнула.  
\- Но их технологии были куда менее впечатляющими, чем те, что нам демонстрировали при нынешнем столкновении, - нахмурился Шеридан.  
\- Все меняется, президент, - хмыкнул Г'кар.  
\- А у вас есть доказательства этому? - недовольно спросил Шал. - Ведь это, знаете ли, кажется очень странным, когда представитель Нарна начинает защищать Центавр. Откуда нам знать, что вы не в сговоре? Помнится, до саммита у вас с Лондо Моллари был некий конфликт, который вы замяли...  
Г'кар вздохнул.  
\- В качестве доказательства своих слов, я могу предоставить кристаллы памяти с камер наблюдения Вавилона за эти сутки.  
\- Они у вас с собой?  
\- Нет, они сейчас на борту истребителя, на котором я спасся.  
Шеридан развел руками.  
\- Полагаю, вы все согласитесь, что нам следует продолжить после того, как мы увидим, с кем имеем дело.  
Зал загудел в согласии. Г'кар направился к выходу, но у порога обернулся.  
\- Я считаю что вам пока следует связаться с Нарном. Император Моллари, насколько я мог заключить из записи, мог покинуть Вавилон с моими согражданами. Возможно, он был на том корабле, который у вас числится пропавшим.  
Шеридан кивнул и Г'кар удалился. Все, включая еще топтавшегося у порога Вира, заняли свои места.  
\- Что ж, давайте последуем совету гражданина Гкара, - произнес Шеридан, и включил планетарный комм.  
В центре зала развернулась большая голографическая проекция, и спустя секунду помех на экране появились красные апартаменты связной К'хари.  
\- Президент Шеридан, - почтительно кивнул На'Ток, появившийся на проекции по пояс. - Чем обязан?  
\- Мы хотели бы узнать, есть ли сведения об одном из ваших кораблей, который не присоединился к общему шлейфу эвакуации до Тузанора.  
\- Я полагал, вы спросите об этом позже, - скривившись, хмыкнул На'Ток. - Наверняка, все понесли большие потери.  
Шеридан его гримасу игнорировал.  
\- Кроме бракири и тех, кто прятался в коричневом секторе, потерь нет. Так что с вашим кораблем?  
\- Общим решением мы направили его на Нарн, так как возникла внештатная ситуация. Перед отправлением этого корабля, а это примерно спустя полчаса после начала атаки, у нашего посольства появился субъект, похожий на императора Моллари. Поскольку император Центавра должен был в это время находиться в своем посольстве, если уже не в корабле эвакуации, мы заподозрили в данном гражданине шпиона, или возможного диверсанта. Поэтому во благо всех членов Альянса было решено транспортировать его на Нарн для идентификации личности и выяснения обстоятельств.  
Шеридан тяжело вздохнул.  
\- А вам известно, что Центавр уже выдвинул нам обвинения в некомпетентной организации защиты Вавилона и чуть ли не похищении своего императора?  
\- Нам Центавр ничего подобного не сообщал.  
\- А вы не думали, На'Ток, что Центаруму и в голову это не придет? И что есть причины тому, что несмотря на существование тысяч и тысяч миров, на Нарне центавриане предпочтут искать своего императора в последнюю очередь? И уж тем более не захотят оповещать вас о дестабилизации в системе своего правления.  
\- Так или иначе, сначала надо доказать, что субъект, задержанный нами, - император Центавра. - На'Ток оглядел ассамблею. - Котто, сообщите своему правительству - пусть направят к нам корабль с лабораторией. Нам не нужны потом от вас обвинения, будто мы пытались внедрить к вам шпиона под маской императора.  
Вир кивнул. Как ни неприятен был На'Ток, в предусмотрительности ему нельзя было отказать.  
\- А сейчас мы бы хотели поговорить о произошедшим с самим императором... - сказал Шеридан, поджав губы. - Или с тем, кто за него себя выдает.  
На'Ток фыркнул.  
\- Не думаю, что это удобно, и думаю, что нам не следует беспокоить гражданина... Кем бы он ни был... До уточнения его личности.  
\- И все-таки я настаиваю.  
\- Право, не лучшее время...это задержит ассамблею...  
\- Я требую переговоров со своим императором! - почти пискнул Вир, и почему-то именно его слова оказали нужный эффект.  
На'Ток поднял маленькую рацию и что-то буркнул на нарнском.  
Ассамблея замерла в молчании.  
Но уже через минуту тишину нарушил влетевший в зал Г'кар. Бешено сверкая глазами, он оглядывал каждого, но все были столь же поражены.  
\- Кристаллы пропали!  
Зала оживилась, все смотрели на трясущегося от гнева Г'кара.  
\- И почему я не удивлен, - почти слышимо шепнул Шал. - Один театр лучше другого.  
\- Есть подозрения, кто мог их украсть? - спросил Гарибальди.  
\- Никаких, - вздохнул Г'кар и остро пожалел, что когда-то, при установке протеза, не стал использовать прилагающийся к нему кристалл памяти, объяснив это Франклину тем, что каждый момент жизни неповторим.  
\- На посадочной площади есть камеры наблюдения. Мы можем просмотреть записи прямо сейчас, - Деленн подозвала охранника из касты воинов, стоявшего у дверей, и шепнула ему пару слов. Г'кар перевел дух и выпрямил спину.  
Ситуацию разрядил скучающий у экрана На'Ток.  
\- Приветствую, Г'кар. - Нарны обменялись традиционными жестами приветствия. - Не знаю, известно ли вам, но мы спасли гражданина, похожего на императора Моллари. Ассамблея, как видите, жаждет его узреть.  
Лицо Г'кара осталось непроницаемым.  
Воин, которого отослала с поручением Деленн, вернулся, подошел к ней, произнес несколько фраз на минбарском и положил перед ней кристалл. Она встала.  
\- Охрана просмотрела запись, и находившиеся на площади доложили, что после ухода Г'кара и посла Котто никто на площади больше не появлялся.  
\- Но я же собственными глазами...  
\- Лучше бы вам теперь молчать, - усмехнулся Шал, и Г'кар внутренне кипя, последовал его совету.  
В следующую секунду все от них отвернулись.  
На экране позади На'Тока открылась дверь, и появился охранник. Таких застывших от ужаса глаз, Гкар давно не видел ни у одного нарна. На'Ток повернулся в кресле и его голова закрыла дверной проем. Когда его лицо снова было обращено к ассамблее, Г'кар его не узнал: глаза на заострившемся лице выпучены, голова втянулась в плечи.  
\- Мы не... - начал было он и, онемев, все же отодвинулся в сторону.  
От дверей, хромая на каждом шагу, шел Лондо Моллари. Камзола и императорской печати на нем не было, рубашка была надорвана у плечей и на треть залита кровью, левый глаз опух и заплыл синяком, множественные ссадины шли от висков к грудине.  
Деленн прижала руки к груди.  
\- Оо.. Он сам! - только и успел выпалить На'Ток и вскочил с кресла.  
Г'кару показалось, что мир вокруг потерял все звуки, и вместо этого все они разом ударили в его сознание.  
В полной тишине Лондо доковылял к видеокамере и посмотрел на На'Тока. Тот в ужасе смог лишь подтолкнуть к нему свое кресло. Лондо оглядел членов ассамблеи и улыбнулся разбитыми губами.  
\- Рад вас приветствовать, хотя и не думал, что еще придется. - Лондо кашлянул в кулак. - Не знаю, зачем мне предоставили эту возможность...  
На'Ток подскочил к нему, сжав кулаки, но тут же отпрянул.  
\- Мы тут ни при чем! - не своим голом вскрикнул он, и на побагровевшем лице Шеридана выступили скулы.  
\- Вы уже высказались, На'Ток!  
На'Ток закусил собственный кулак и шокированно уставился на столь же перепуганного охранника. У него возникло побуждение остановить трансляцию, но это бы только бы все усугубило.  
Лондо покачнулся и оперся руками на стол.  
\- Не знаю, сколько я могу еще говорить, и что мне можно говорить. Но мне бы очень не хотелось возвращаться в камеру.  
\- Это не камера, а изолятор транзитной зоны! - пискнул На'Ток, но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
Лондо поджал губы.  
\- Они требуют выкуп, да?  
Шеридан сначала открыл рот, и только спустя миг заставил себя говорить:  
\- Никаких требований не предъявлялось. Мы узнали о вашем местонахождении только сейчас. На'Ток утверждает, что вы, вероятно, являетесь шпионом.  
\- Разумеется, утверждает. Ведь только так они могли поместить меня сюда и оставить дело в своей юрисдикции.  
Г'кар смотрел, обомлев от ужаса. И ему становилось еще хуже от того, что Моллари избегает его взгляда. Ему уже представлялась третья нарнско-центаврианская и, судя по реакции его сограждан на экране - им тоже. И как они могли допустить такой произвол в отношении арестованного? К тому же такого арестованного...  
На'Ток отошел от экрана, о чем-то крайне раздраженно пошептался с все еще шокированным охранником и снова обратился к ассамблее.  
\- Мы не наносили ему никаких телесных повреждений! - На'Ток набрал в грудь побольше воздуха. - Он их получил при эвакуации.  
Лондо замер.  
\- Я... Я не могу доказать обратного. Но ради создателя, скажите, наконец, что вам от меня нужно?  
\- Что бы вы сказали правду!  
Лондо вжался в кресло отодвигаясь от нависшего над ним На'Тока.  
\- Прекратите! - рявкнул Шеридан. - Лондо, успокойтесь и расскажите вашу версию. Не бойтесь, мы не допустим над вами никакого дальнейшего насилия. Вы слышали На'Ток? Оставьте нас!  
На'Ток и охранник вышли. Лондо поднял глаза.  
\- Я правда не знаю, чего они хотят. Пока были только насмешки и угрозы. Хотя, и я за словом в карман не лез.  
\- Это они избили вас?  
Лондо кивнул, уставившись в стол. Г'кар с кожаным скрипом перчаток сжал кулаки.  
\- Но этого не докажешь, - прошептал Лондо и надолго замолчал.  
Шеридан, повидавший во время земляно-минбарской войны немало посттравматических расстройств психики, на миг предположил, что дело в присутствии на ассамблее нарна и, с трудом оторвав взгляд от экрана, посмотрел на Г'кара. Тот заметил его взгляд и произнес:  
\- Справедливости ради, я действительно видел на кристаллах с Вавилона момент, когда император Моллари бежал к нашему посольству. Прямо за ним обрушился потолок. Но этого тоже не докажешь.  
Грудь Г'кара замерла на высоте вдоха, и он поднял глаза на лицо Лондо. Лондо поглядел на него в ответ и на миг застыл камнем.  
Побледневший Вир подошел к экрану.  
\- Император, мы сейчас же вышлем корабли и заберем вас!  
Лондо встрепенулся, единственный открытый глаз забегал по экрану.  
\- Ни в коем случае! Нарны наверняка собьют корабль с земли. От них можно ожидать сейчас чего угодно! И не дайте никому из ассамблеи сделать это.  
\- Но Лондо...  
\- Вир, я - твой император. Ты должен неукоснительно следовать всем... Всем! Моим приказам! Когда бы и где бы они ни были!  
\- Но что же вы предлагаете?  
\- Пока не знаю, - Лондо скривился, зашипел и схватился за плечо. - Спросите у нарнов...  
\- Предлагаю создать комиссию по выяснению обстоятельств. Лондо... Можете позвать к экрану На'Тока? Мы обсудим наше прибытие на Нарн. - осторожно произнес Шеридан.  
\- Не делайте этого.  
\- У нас нет выбора.  
Лондо вначале обернулся, но потом слез с кресла и поковылял к дверям. На'Ток вошел, обходя его по широкой дуге.  
\- Итак, посол. Вы готовы повторить, что нарны непричастны к нанесению телесных повреждений гражданину... Данному гражданину?  
\- Именно так.  
\- Вы подтверждаете, что не имеете никаких требований к республике Центавр?  
\- Подтверждаю.  
\- Тогда в течении этого дня мы создадим следственную комиссию и отправим ее на Нарн для выяснения обстоятельств инцидента.  
Лондо за спиной На'Тока покачал свешенной головой. Но Шеридан это игнорировал.  
\- Я согласен, - кивнул На'Ток, сжав челюсти.  
\- В целях предупреждения дальнейших недопониманий предлагаю этот канал оставить открытым и назначить наблюдателей. Вы оставите гражданина Центавра здесь, предоставите ему комфортные условия пребывания и окажете ему медицинскую помощь.  
Лондо вздрогнул и быстро заковылял к экрану.  
\- Ни в коем случае! Я не допущу, чтобы ко мне прикоснулся еще хоть один нарн!  
\- Но если...  
\- Это не смертельно, а вот унижений, тем более прилюдных, мне уже довольно, вам так не кажется, президент?!  
Глаза Моллари буквально метали молнии, и Шеридан с трудом не шагнул от экрана назад. Г'кар стоял растерянным и опустошенным больше, чем после явления ему Г'лана. И Моллари продолжал избегать его взгляда.  
Шеридан кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, все, кроме медицинских осмотров. Просто обеспечьте его медикаментами.  
В прощание На'Ток скрежеща зубами приложил руки к груди. Ему очень хотелось высказать Моллари, хоть что-нибудь из гневной отповеди, бурлящей у него в горле, но он не мог позволить себе даже косой взгляд в его сторону.  
\- Предлагаю не тревожить более этого гражданина, оставить наблюдателей здесь, а самим переместиться для продолжения собрания в другой зал, - произнес Шеридан, и ассамблея двинулась за ним.  
Последними выходили Бестер и Гарибальди. Встреча не была неожиданной - они заметили друг друга еще по прибытию, просто ни разу не сталкивались так близко. Майкл старательно избегал этих встреч. Как на Вавилоне, так и теперь на Минбаре.  
Никчему было дразнить свой бессильный гнев.  
Сейчас для Майкла это не имело смысла - Лита обещала снять блок только после уничтожения Пси-Корпуса. Он не возражал, потому как это было даже лучшей местью - вначале лишить Бестера его псевдо-семьи, заставить его ощутить бессилие, и только потом убить.  
Пси-коп остановился у дверей с дежурной улыбкой, пропуская Гарибальди перед собой. Майкл проплыл мимо, как равнодушный кит, нарочно глядя на пространство над его головой. Бестера подобный намек на его рост только рассмешил. Способы, которыми вымирающие виды компенсировали свои страх и убожество, всегда казались ему нелепыми.  
Когда они присоединились к остальным, Шеридан уже начал вносить предложения.  
\- В комиссию предлагаю включить по одному представителю из каждого мира и одного телепата.  
\- Телепата из какого мира? - спросила посол аббаи.  
\- Не принципиально, главное...  
\- Простите, президент, - легкой походкой вывернул из-за спины дрази Бестер, - полагаю, лететь лучше мне.  
\- С какой стати? - усмехнулся Шеридан, и все, глядевшие недовольно, поддержали его улыбками.  
Телепата это ничуть не смутило.  
\- Хотя бы потому, что я последним разговаривал с Лондо Моллари. Я думаю, этому даже есть свидетели среди эвакуировавшихся. И должен сообщить, что разговор этот состоялся при весьма необычных обстоятельствах: Лита Александер в это же время при помощи внушения отправляла на свой корабль беженцев. Я не исключаю, что она могла внушить императору Моллари следовать к резиденции Нарна, тем самым...  
\- Это голословное обвинение, Бестер, - перебил его Г'кар. - Намекните еще и на причастность Нарна к этому - и получите официальный протест.  
\- Увольте, я не обвиняю, - примиряюще отмахнулся Бестер. - Только предполагаю, что если имелось внушение от П-12, может понадобиться телепат того же уровня и той же расы, что и у создавшего блок. Кроме того, позвольте напомнить, что мисс Александер однажды уже участвовала в несанкционированных сканированиях послов Вавилона, и поэтому скомпрометирована относительно политических скандалов.  
Шеридан шумно выдохнул несколько раз.  
\- Хорошо, я соглашусь, но единственным телепатом в комиссии вы не будете. С нами полетит телепат минбара, который при малейшей попытке вашего "случайного" сканирования доложит обо всем в медблок. А после вы получите столько "слиперс", сколько потребуется до самого завершения нашей миссии.  
\- Всегда рад хорошей компании, - улыбнулся Бестер, и отступил к стене.  
Гарибальди тревожно посмотрел на Шеридана, но промолчал. Бестер с удовольствием наблюдал это краем глаза.


	8. 8. Шах?

На'Ток был в ярости. Он ворвался к постовым транзитной зоны как пятнистый ураган, но, увидев их затравленный вид, резко охладел. Те, кто посмел бы избить пленного центаврианина, не вели бы себя так. Они бы гордились своей враждебностью к Центавру, а не скрывали ее, в том числе и от него - ведь сам На'Ток никогда не отличался дружелюбием в отношении шестиг'ких.  
\- Мне нужны записи с камер наблюдения за последние сутки.  
Постовые переглянулись. Один из стражей прижал к себе книгу Г'кара.  
\- Мы уже их просмотрели. На экран выводится зацикленный получасовой фрагмент.  
На'Ток пнул ножку стола, за которым сидели нарны.  
\- Клянусь, когда я узнаю, кто это сделал - на каждое его пятно придется удар!  
Обернувшись, он выдернул книгу Г'кара из рук нарна справа.  
\- И советую вам заканчивать это диссидентство, учитывая, что мы на грани войны с Центавром!  
  
Когда Лондо принесли ужин, он почувствовал себя телепатом. Еще ни разу в жизни он не встречал смеси такой ненависти, страха и необходимости все это скрывать. Даже в высших кругах правления Центавра. Нарны, которые принесли ему еду ничего не говорили, никак не выдавали себя, но он буквально кожей чувствовал их эмоции. Когда они забрали посуду, у него был порыв напомнить им о том, что именно он когда-то дал Нарну свободу, но позволить себе даже это он опасался - даже крошечный шаг к примирению Шив'кала пресечет или дорого ему припомнит после.  
Выдохнув, Лондо откинулся в кресле. Ссадины еще болели, но по крайней мере здесь у него будет передышка. Внезапно ему показалось, что на лоб упала нитка. Знакомое ощущение, и ненавистное. Следом Лондо услышал голос Шив'калы и, разумеется, слышать его мог он один.  
"Видишь, ты ошибался. Не всегда сила - решающий аргумент. Положение жертвы тоже можно использовать."  
"Ты утверждаешь это, после того, как избил меня?"  
"Если бы ты с самого начала делал то, что тебе приказывали, в этом не было бы необходимости. А теперь у нас поменялись планы."  
"Ловить проповедников, стравливать между собой миры... Иногда я думаю, а так ли вы сильны, Шив'кала? И есть ли вообще "вы"? Кроме тебя, я дракхов и не видел."  
Шив'кала не отвечал несколько секунд, и Лондо остро захотелось увидеть его лицо в этот момент.  
"Ты так осмелел вдали от дома? Или раз ты далеко - гори весь Центавр синим пламенем? Желаешь проверить свои домыслы?"  
"Ты один не сможешь подорвать всю планету."  
"Всю планету не смогу, но достаточно мне нажать кнопку, и вашей столицы не станет. Это будет сигналом для остальных, чтобы на ваших же кораблях покинуть Центавр, напоследок сравняв с землей ваши города на всех континентах."  
"И что дальше? Будь у вас силы выступить против Альянса - вы бы это уже сделали."  
"Ты не понимаешь. Впрочем, неудивительно. Для сложного манипулирования ты слишком эгоистичен, для грубого наступления - нерешителен. Веришь ты или нет, мы, как и наши хозяева, ценим победу наименьшей кровью, ведь отбор на стороне хитрейших. Разумнее выдавить из Альянса милитаризированные миры, и только потом устанавливать свою диктатуру."  
"Не очень-то и вы решительны, раз хотите начать с Нарна. С Минбаром и его порядком у вас подобное не пройдет."  
"Твое мышление очень стереотипно. На всякой планете есть свои Моллари. К примеру, на Минбаре - это Ленньер."  
"Если ты про то, что он скрытно собрал доказательства против Центавра пару лет назад, и они оказались не совсем точны - так это вполне возможно, и не противоречит минбарскому кодексу чести, который составляет едва ли не половину их силы."  
"Я не об этом. Впрочем, верно... ты же не знаешь, что он почти убил Шеридана, когда имелась возможность."  
"Неужели ты не мог выдумать ничего более правдоподобного?"  
"Я не солгал. Достаточно вспомнить, как он смотрел на Деленн, чтобы понять его мотивы... Как думаешь, почему он так внезапно исчез?"  
Лондо открыл глаза и слепо уставился на монитор. Шив'кала, как это ни ужасно, всегда был с ним честен.  
"Видишь, не так уж прочен мир порядка, в который ты веришь. Контроль в избытке может обернуться хаосом. А вот хаос - константа."  
Лондо еще несколько секунд сидел неподвижно. Последние несколько лет он думал, что вселенная вокруг него так упорно катится в лапы Мо'гота, что его уже ничем не удивишь. Ан нет...  
  
Г'кар ходил по кругу на широкой крыше тузанорской ратуши. Вылет был назначен через пять часов, и он уже чувствовал в какую бурю превратятся завтрашние переговоры.  
Когда он зашел на восьмой круг, то заметил поднимающегося к нему Вира. Тот замер на лестнице.  
\- Ох, простите, Г'кар...  
\- Если хочешь, присоединяйся, Котто, - кивнул тот.  
\- Это какой-то из ваших ритуалов? - спросил Вир и пошел за нарном, стараясь попасть в ритм его шагов.  
\- Да. Называется "найди ответ, которого нет".  
\- О чем вы?  
\- О том, что Нарну стоило хотя бы принести официальные сожаления.  
\- Не думаю, что это имеет значение. Особенно, если Нарн судит по себе.  
\- Что ты имеешь ввиду?  
\- Я думаю, Нарн молчит, потому что ценит только действие. Я понял это еще тогда, на Вавилоне, когда пытался извиниться перед вами в лифте за атаки Центавра. Я был немного шокирован вашим жестом с кровью, а потом подумал и понял, что вы, наверное, правы - простить можно лишь то, что не принесло непоправимого ущерба.  
Г'кар на миг остановился и обернулся к Виру.  
\- А ведь я запомнил это, - Г'кар остановился и посмотрел в серебряную даль Минбарского океана. - Кажется, нашел, - сказал он озадаченно застывшему Виру и направился к лестнице.  
  
Был уже поздний вечер, когда Лондо закончил обрабатывать раны. Медицина на Нарне и так не была развита, а после применения масс-генераторов вообще оказалась на доисторическом уровне. Но Лондо не жаловался - дезинфекции и обезболивания вполне хватало. Кроме того, нарны догадались принести ему длинную плетеную рубаху на смену. Надо было переодеться, но связная при совете К'хари была тесной и полностью обозреваемой, а смотрителями остались две минбарки. Это не просто стесняло, - риск, что они заметят Стража оставался высок. Кроме того, ему казалось, что Деленн однажды его почувствовала, и не исключено, что и остальные минбарцы были способны на подобную наблюдательность.  
Сначала он думал направиться в туалет, чтобы переодеться там. Но вероятно, что параноики-нарны и там поставили камеры, учитывая, какой размах приобрело дело. Потом думал как-нибудь развернуться к минбаркам под таким углом, что Стража будет не видно.  
Но в конце концов решился на иной план и позвал охранника.  
\- Не могли бы вы ненадолго выключить камеры здесь? Я хотел бы переодеться.  
\- Но это...  
\- Опасно? Боитесь что со мной еще что-то случится? По-моему ваши коллеги меня уже достаточно "посторожили"... Кроме того, мне и без вас наблюдателей хватает. - Лондо кивнул на минбарок на экране, и лицо его стало хищным. Хромая, он наступал на нарна до самых дверей. - Неужели вы еще недостаточно унизили меня и весь Центавр в моем лице?  
\- Я могу спросить разрешения у...  
\- У вас есть сомнения, можно ли продолжать издеваться над Примой Центавра?!  
Нарн несмотря на свою внушительное, в сравнении с Лондо телосложение, сжался у дверей.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо... Но только на несколько минут.  
Камеры были убраны за секунды, и стражник выскочил наружу.  
Лондо приподнял низ рубашки, и повернулся к экрану, планируя попросить минбарок отвернуться.  
Но их он там не увидел. Вместо них из неоновой проекции на него смотрели красные глаза. Г'кар смотрел снизу, и от этого его вид казался таким... каким Г'кар никогда не бывает.  
Он рассматривал его синяки и молчал.  
\- Зачем вы пришли, Г'кар? - Лондо отпустил рубашку и раздраженно добавил: - Тоже любите центаврианский стриптиз? Здесь и без вашего протеза хватает вуайеристов.  
Г'кар опешил и ничего не ответил.  
\- Отвернитесь, - холодно потребовал Лондо, и Г'кар тяжело выдохнул. - Или боитесь, что я нанесу себе повреждения, которые спишут на Нарн?  
\- Моллари, я не думал, что вы сделали это сами.  
В следующий миг лицо Лондо скривилось - страж впился, казалось до кости. Г'кар шагнул к экрану, и черты его лица дрогнули. Лондо заставил себя посмотреть на него.  
\- Ах да, я запамятовал: вы считаете, что я получил весь этот "марафет" - Лондо указал на синяки, - при эвакуации. Справедливости ради...  
\- Моллари, этот конфликт...  
\- На многое открывает нам обоим глаза, да?  
\- Послушайте, я не собираюсь защищать тех, кто допустил подобный произвол...  
\- А дальше последует "но", верно?  
\- Нет, - раздраженно отрезал Г'кар. - Я не стану их защищать.  
\- Да? И зачем же вы это уточняете? По-вашему, я мог бы предположить обратное? Должен был? И почему? Может, потому, что в глубине души мы оба знаем, что вы сомневаетесь в моих словах? - Лондо вздохнул. - Более того - хотели бы оказаться правы в этих сомнениях. И дело не в прошлом. Не в том, что вы простили, да не забыли. И даже не в патриотизме. - Лондо сделал глубокий вдох и резко выдохнул. - А в том, что это здраво. Я это понимаю... Только не знаю, как к этому относиться.  
Г'кар открыл рот, но замер, и Лондо продолжил:  
\- И это самое смешное: после всего произошедшего за несколько последних лет я и сам себе не верю. Все так долго твердили, что меня коснулась тьма, что теперь и у меня рука не поднимается пытаться отмыться. Так что ставки сделаны. И вы будете правы, если сейчас замолчите и уйдете.  
Г'кар всмотрелся в лицо Лондо до ряби в глазах.  
\- Я хочу знать, кто это сделал и как это произошло.  
\- А вы разве не знаете, Г'кар? Вам ли не знать!.. Слово за слово, может даже без понюшки "праха"... Ничего нового.  
Г'кар сжал губы и на миг прикрыл глаза.  
\- Но ничего личного, Г'кар. Личное между нами выглядит мирно, мудро, справедливо, а на деле - уничтожаются миры. Каждый из нас слишком многое для своего народа, чтобы позволить себе подобное. Как бы вы ни избегали лидерства - вы уже лидер. Раньше все было проще, да Г'кар? Да и власти избегают лишь потому, что прилагающееся к ней бремя ответственности можно вынести, только будучи уверенным в своих словах. И кстати об этом: неужели вы думаете, я не понял, отчего вы стали таким святым? Конечно, тяжело было сознавать, что вы был слишком заняты в постели с землянками вместо того, чтобы предотвратить все то, что началось с квадранта 37...  
Пятнистое лицо Г'кара силилось не то оскалиться, не то болезненно перекривиться.  
\- Сейчас я ни в чем вас не обвинил, Моллари, - процедил Г'кар, резко развернулся и вышел прочь.  
С застывшим взглядом Лондо стащил окровавленную одежду и натянул нарнскую тогу. И так и стоял уставившись в пустоту.  
\- Император! Император Моллари! С вами все в порядке? - услышал, наконец, Лондо минбарский акцент и встрепенулся.  
\- Да, спасибо. Более чем.  
  
Деленн, Гарибальди и Шеридан стояли на балконе, наблюдая за последними приготовлениями перед отлетом.  
\- Майкл, ты уверен, что тебе следует лететь? Все-таки Лиз и ты здесь в безопасности.  
\- Она, разумеется, против моего отлета. Но боюсь, если упущу этого мозгоеда, безопасности уже не останется нигде.  
\- Сводить личные счеты, когда у нас конфликт между двумя планетаными державами, не очень-то разумно. Да и с телепатами невозможно играть по своим правилам.  
\- В любом случае, мне кажется, Бестер неспроста туда стремится. А мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы он поймал Литу на использовании незаконного внушения.  
Шеридан нахмурился.  
\- Ты должен понимать, Майкл, что если она действительно зашла столь далеко, я не собираюсь вытягивать ее из этого, что бы она тебе ни обещала. Ведь есть же причины, по которым она покинула Тузанор сразу, как привезла сюда эвакуированных.  
Гарибальди и Джон долго смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока Деленн не прошла между ними к ограждению.  
\- Не все так просты, как кажется. Г'кар тоже не смог доказать свою версию случившегося, хотя я склонна ему верить. И странно, что пропали кристаллы с камер наблюдения Вавилона. Я бы не стала делать прямых выводов, но что-то здесь не так.  
Шеридан вздохнул.  
\- Однажды Г'кар уже предупреждал нас о нашествии Теней, и мы ему тоже тогда не поверили.  
\- Но не однажды он молчал о пиратах, незаконном транзите, использовал шантаж и "прах". - Гарибальди пожал плечами.  
\- Да у него весьма своеобразное понимание девиза "во имя родины". Но стоит ли судить по прошлому? Сейчас скорее следует учитывать лишь то, что у него есть очень веские причины свалить вину хотя бы на кого-то кроме нарнов, лишь бы оправдать произошедшее с Моллари.  
\- Г'кар всегда отличался коварством. - Гарибальди усмехнулся. - Представь себе кого-то, кто почти в одиночку переиграл интриганов-центавриан. Я не удивлюсь, даже если узнаю, что все это К'хари придумали для того, чтобы в итоге посадить на трон Центавра своего шпиона.  
Шеридан усмехнулся.  
\- Это уж лучше, чем дракхи.  
\- Возможно все. Увидев Лондо, я даже на секунду задумался, не разыгрывается ли Центавром нечто "вскрытого шаха".  
На лицах Деленн и Джона застыл вопрос, и Майкл продолжил:  
\- В шахматах есть такой обходной вариант атаки самим королем: король объявляет шах, когда, делая ход, открывает линию действия другой фигуры, под ударом которой оказывается король противника.  
Шеридан и Деленн синхронно вздохнули.  
\- Как дела у Локли? - спросил Майкл, и Джон про себя улыбнулся. Прошли наконец времена, когда у Гарибальди в отношении нее развилась почти нарнская паранойя.  
\- Планирует осмотр Вавилона завтра, под защитой Эскалибура. Он прибудет через несколько часов. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты летел с ними...  
\- Если эскортом будет Эскалибур, я, Джон, поверь, буду там третьим лишним, - усмехнулся Майкл. Деленн тоже заулыбалась, а Джон застыл в недоумении.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что хоть Эскалибур и твой, президент Артур, сейчас им заправляет Ланселот, который уже познакомился с твоей первой Гвинивер...  
  
Вернувшись с ужина, Вир сразу сел за информационный терминал. Тревога за Лондо так вымотала его, что на сон он не рассчитывал, и решил заняться тем, что поручил ему император. Данных о К0643 и ее археологических ценностях почти нигде не было, как и отчетности из министерств Центарума о проделанных там работах. Вир был так занят поисками, что только в полночь поднял голову и обнаружил, что часть его вещей, в частности, золотых статуэток, пропала. Это было удивительно: он занял те же апартаменты, которые минбарцы выделили ему во время его посольства здесь, а их он в свое время обустроил с максимальным уровнем защиты, как и советовал Лондо. Код стоял на вход и на выход, признаков взлома не было, поэтому Вир, не особо надеясь, предположил, что воришка до сих пор прячется в какой-нибудь из комнат. Звать на помощь минбарцев он не стал - скорее всего он ошибался, а выставить себя дураком перед ними уж очень не хотелось. Поэтому он без страха и энтузиазма взял декоративный ритуальный нож, сжал его покрепче и пошел в дальнюю комнату.  
\- Кто бы ты ни был, если ты сейчас выйдешь, я не причиню тебе вреда!  
В ответ ему была тишина, и отложив нож, Вир плюхнулся на диван. Это был чертовски тяжелый день. Только он закрыл глаза, рядом раздался голос:  
\- А ты честный малый.  
Перед Виром стояла одетая в кожаные брюки гибкая женщина, с его же ножом в руке. Если бы не странное строение лобной кости и ярко желтые глаза он принял бы ее за землянку. Вир посмотрел на нее молча. Она покрутила его нож перед глазами.  
\- Даже нож твой - только муляж.  
\- Забирай, что украла, и убирайся.  
Вир тоскливо выдохнул, и выражение задора пропало с лица воровки.  
\- И кто бросает оружие спустя пять секунд после угроз?  
Вир сердито поджал губы. Это уже последняя капля в чашу последних двух суток.  
\- Тот, кто безмерно устал! Кто работает на своего взбалмошного императора на самой неблагодарной работе в галактике, где вообще ни секунды покоя с тех пор как устаревшие расы решили вмешаться в нашу жизнь!  
Женщина немного опешила от такой тирады.  
\- А я слышала, что центавриане сами сотрудничали с Тенями.  
\- И поэтому вы решили, что нас можно грабить?  
\- На самом деле, я здесь не столько за добычей, сколько для отточки мастерства. Способы защиты имущества обновляются, и мы тоже должны совершенствоваться.  
\- Какая сложная работа! - из последних сил съязвил Вир. Ему было уже наплевать, перережет ли ему эта воровка горло. Он слишком устал.  
\- Да уж посложнее чем в глобальном инфопространстве центаврианок рассматривать и статейки почитывать! - фыркнула воровка и схватила монитор со стола Вира. - И что тут у нас...  
Вир вскочил за ней, но только врезался в стол. Воровка уже стояла у окна, продолжая просматривать файлы. Вир снова двинулся за ней, надеясь если не потребовать свое, то хоть выклянчить.  
\- Ну зачем вам мой терминал?! Все равно в настройках только центаврианский язык...  
\- А я, может, разбираюсь! Подумаешь, сложная работа!.. - С пролистыванием следующей страницы женщина застыла, и Вир рассчитывавший не на успех, а наугад, облапил ее талию обеими руками. Она даже не дернулась, а он отпрянул, густо краснея.  
\- Типичный центаврианин! - фыркнула женщина, сверкнув желтыми глазами.  
\- Судить расу по одному ее представителю несправедливо! - почти пискляво возмутился Вир. - Мне что же, предположить, что ваша раса сплошь бандиты?  
Женщина выгнула бровь и усмехнулась.  
\- Я полагала, типичное для центавриан донжуанство вам лестно.  
Вир подумал, что Лондо в таком случае спросил бы, не хочет ли его незваная гостья ему польстить, но Вир был Виром, и только вздохнул.  
\- Не могу ответить эквивалентной лестью, так как даже не знаю, какой вы расы. Но верните, пожалуйста, инфопад.  
\- Не ранее, чем вы объясните мне зачем ищете информацию о К0643.  
Вир закатил глаза, убрав протянутую руку.  
\- И вы туда же! Я не в курсе, что там происходит. Даже Лондо не в курсе! Только министр Дурла утверждает, что там ведутся археологические раскопки, хотя отчета об этом нет. Альянс полагает другое, потому Лондо и поручил мне выяснить... - Вир вдруг осекся. - Постойте, а что это я перед вами отчитываюсь? Вы не член Альянса, а простая воровка, и вообще, скорее всего только и смогли название этой планеты здесь разобрать!  
\- Верно, но это место очень интересует моего... Пожалуй, "друга".  
\- И почему?  
\- Я не страдаю болтливостью центаврианских дипломатов, - фыркнула женщина.  
\- Пожалуйста, - почти взмолился Вир, - это очень важно! Там может находиться то, что представляет угрозу всей галактике!  
На мир Вир пожалел, что произнес это. Воровка может быть на стороне тех, кто представляет эту угрозу. Что ж, в этом случае он сейчас умрет и, при удаче, - быстро. В противном случае - воровку просто позабавит его паника, и окончательно убедившись в его глупости, она обчистит его до нитки...  
Однако женщина просто продолжила молча изучать его взглядом.  
\- И что же вы сделаете с этой угрозой?  
Вир опешил от ее реакции.  
\- Я сам? Ничего. Лондо настрого запретил мне лететь туда в одиночку. Я надеялся найти хоть какую-то помощь. Хотя бы единомышленника...  
Глаза женщины сузились до янтарных щелей.  
\- Мой друг мог бы стать таковым. Но я не рискну знакомить вас, не будучи уверена, что вы действительно выступаете за сохранение мира в галактике.  
\- Но я посол! Разве этого мало?  
\- Центавра. И этого уже много, - хмыкнула воровка. - Предоставьте хоть что-то ценное в интересах дела, тогда и поговорим.  
\- Но что?  
\- Улики, свидетелей, информацию...  
\- И как я по вашему достану нечто подобное?  
\- Не мое дело. Подкупите кого-нибудь, проследите за кем-то... Украдите в конце-концов, вы же сочли мое ремесло пустяком.  
Вир прикрыл глаза покачав головой. Он просто терял время.  
\- Хорошо. Если мне это удастся, как мне найти вас?  
Женщина поджала губы, и вытащила из кармана что-то маленькое и протянула Виру.  
\- Мой маячок. Здесь будет гореть зеленый индикатор, если мы в пределах одного гиперпространственного перехода. В этом случае я замечу если вы пошлете сигнал, нажав на кнопку снизу. Только не думаю, что вы сможете предоставить хоть что-то.  
\- Конечно, я же не преступник.  
Воровка рассмеялась.  
\- Это видно. Я скорее вас поцелую, чем вы что-то добудете.  
Вир вздохнул. К насмешкам со стороны прекрасного пола ему было не привыкать, но желтоглазая была права, и он посчитал, что не вправе злиться на ее слова, и произнес очень спокойно:  
\- И как к вам обращаться?  
\- Никак. Я просто замечу сигнал и сразу направлюсь к вам.  
\- Хорошо. А теперь, будьте добры, верните мой инфопад.  
Воровка криво улыбнулась его раздражению, но протянула монитор и направилась к выходу. Там она ловко набрала код на выпуск, и обернулась у открытой двери.  
\- Кстати, "Белоснежку и семь нарнов" в центаврианском дубляже только на "Джиэмэс" можно найти. Не там ищете. До свидания.  
Проходившие мимо минбарцы вытаращились на нее и на Вира, густо покрасневшего в глубине комнаты.  
\- Прощайте, - только сказал он и откинул встрепанную голову на спинку дивана.  
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Вир поднял маячок к глазам, и вытаращился на него: надпись на нем гласила "Эскалибур". Он решил было, что воровка просто так от него отделалась, чтобы уйти без проблем, но когда осмотрелся, оказалось, что все его вещи снова стояли на своих местах.  
  
Красное небо Нарна почернело, и в коридорах Дома К'хари все стихло. Лондо решили оставить на ночь в рубке - На'Ток не стал настаивать на предоставлении более комфортных условий для оскорбленного центаврианина, как бы хорошо это ни было для сглаживания конфликта. Пусть лучше от греха подальше Альянс наблюдает на своих условиях.  
Лондо лежал, отвернувшись к стене, но заснуть не получалось. Раскладная кровать, которую сюда ухитрились втащить нарны, была удобной, свет был приглушен, но сон не шел.  
Когда за его спиной что-то тихо прожужжало, он даже не обратил внимание. Хоть бомбардировка, главное не тихий шепот Шив'калы.  
А если бы он захотел узнать источник звука, то увидел бы, как тонкое сверло, только что пробурившее противоположную стену, втянулось обратно в отверстие, из которого спустя миг выползла трубочка с жидкостью. Соломинка протянулась к самой камере, с ее кончика на объектив закапала прозрачная жижа. А еще через несколько минут под дверь рубки бесшумно вполз паук размером с ладонь, и полностью облапил камеру бархатистыми ногами.  
Тихо скрипнув, открылась дверь, и Лондо вскочил на постели. Рядом с ним остановился кто-то в плаще из тяжелой коричневой ткани. Лицо вошедшего полностью скрывал капюшон.  
\- Надо уходить, - услышал он знакомый голос, но не сразу вспомнил его. - Скорее!  
\- Кто это?  
С секундным промедлением незнакомец поднял капюшон и лысина с голубой прожилкой заблестела в глухом освещении.  
\- Ленньер?!  
Минбарец кивнул, быстро сложив кистями приветствие.  
\- Все вопросы потом. Надо торопиться. Оставаться здесь опасно.  
\- Я не могу. - Лондо выпрямился на кровати. Слова Шив'калы не выходили у него из головы. Что если Ленньер решил навредить Шеридану посредством усиления раздоров в Альянсе? Однако упорствовать было подозрительно - предпочти он остаться здесь - Ленньер решит, что нарны не кажутся ему угрозой, что противоречит его версии рассказанного о побоях. Лондо скрестил руки на груди. - Здесь я под защитой Альянса. А мой побег может спровоцировать развитие конфликта.  
\- А может, именно конфликта нарны и добиваются? Кто им здесь помешает в подобных планах?  
На миг Лондо задумался - Ленньер, сам того не зная, аргументировал верно, только объект был не тем: Шив'кала, если понадобится, мог внушить кому-то из охраны сделать с ним нечто похуже, и тогда война будет неизбежна. Ленньер снова заговорил, постоянно поглядывая на камеру охваченную пауком.  
\- Я предлагаю вам убежище среди телепатов до тех пор, пока сюда не прибудет делегация Альянса.  
\- Я не думаю, что... - начал Лондо, но тут рука минбарца взметнулась и крошечный дротик вонзился ему в шею. Последним, что он слышал пока сознание соскальзывало во тьму, были тихие слова Ленньера:  
\- Простите, Лондо, я не хочу снова ошибиться.  



	9. 9. Право выбора

Лондо очнулся в слабоосвещенной комнате. На столе горел витой нарнский ночник, а за столом в медитативном трансе сидел Ленньер. За окном виднелось красное небо, и Лондо выдохнул - он все еще был на Нарне. Что бы ни говорил Шив'кала, Ленньер оставался верным слову.  
Будто в ответ на его изучающий взгляд минбарец открыл глаза.  
\- Сожалею, что мне пришлось доставить вам неудобство.  
\- В этом плане вы далеко не первый в очереди. - Лондо хмыкнул и присел на постели. - Вы должны вернуть меня обратно. Мое исчезновение наделает шуму, и может разразиться война.  
\- Это произойдет скорее, оставь я вас там. Не исключено, что тот, кто незаметно добрался до вас в транзитной зоне, вполне может проделать то же во дворце К'хари.  
\- Я так не думаю.  
\- В любом случае, я обещаю вернуть вас обратно, когда прилетит шаттл комиссии Звездного Альянса.  
\- Хотя бы так. - Лондо подтянул укрывавшее его одеяло к груди. - Откуда вы узнали о происходящем?  
\- Когда находишься среди телепатов, сложно не узнать.  
Ленньер попытался улыбнуться, но его лицо лишь странно перекривилось. Лондо показалось, что оно вообще осунулось с тех пор, как он последний раз его видел.  
\- Где мы?  
\- Колония телепатов в тридцати милях от центра города и резиденции К'хари. Нарны не найдут нас, даже если отправят все поисковые бригады - среди них нет телепатов, способных обнаружить и нейтрализовать психический экран, который образован здесь общими силами. Они просто будут проходить мимо, думая, что здесь заброшенные дома.  
Лондо незаметно перевел дыхание. Ленньер несмотря на свою осведомленность, о Шив'кале, похоже, не знал. Иначе не был бы так уверен в телепатической защите. Впрочем, происходящее скорее вписывалось в планы дракха, и вероятность того, что он сейчас будет вмешиваться, была невысокой.  
\- Вас послали сюда рейнджеры?  
\- Нет, я более не один из них.  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не хотел бы об этом говорить.  
\- Если вы не один из них, в чьих интересах вы действуете?  
Ленньер сложил руки перед собой.  
\- У меня нет приказа. Я лишь пытаюсь исправить те из своих ошибок, которые могу.  
\- Не понимаю.  
\- Если бы тогда, два года назад, я осмелился проникнуть в один из ваших кораблей, ведомых беспилотными устройствами дракхов, многих смертей можно было бы избежать.  
\- Ваши нынешние действия могут стать повторением той ошибки. Я, конечно, признателен вам за беспокойство, но наблюдение Альянса сумело бы защитить меня...  
\- Если так, то почему вы здесь?  
Лондо фыркнул. Оказывается, минбарцы тоже используют сарказм.  
\- Надо было хотя бы предупредить наблюдателей, что я в безопасном месте.  
\- Это дискредитировало бы охрану нарнов и оскорбило бы К'хари. А во-вторых, чем меньше следов, тем лучше. Особенно учитывая, что тот, кто сделал это с вами, либо нарн с высоким уровнем доступа, либо рейнджер.  
Лондо не ответил и ненадолго замолчал, разглядывая интерьер.  
\- Как вы оказались на Нарне? И зачем вы здесь?  
Ленньер поджал губы.  
\- Долгая история. И неблаговидная. Если вкратце - я отправился сюда за искуплением и пониманием. Два года назад я совершил поступок, который опозорил меня и как рейнджера, и как минбарца. Ни тот, ни другой после подобного не могут продолжать жить. К сожалению, убить себя я также не мог - это было бы слишком эгоистично, так как расстроило бы ту... тех, чье доверие я предал, а покинув ряды рейнджеров, я уже не мог рассчитывать на то, чтобы отдать жизнь за что-то ценное. Я начал скитаться, а год назад волею судеб ознакомился с учением Г'кара. Признаться, такого покоя, как после прочтения его книги, я не испытывал даже в храме Минбара. Я решил обратиться к истокам учения Г'кар и отправился на Нарн. Но обнаружить себя здесь стыдился, и прятался до тех пор, пока на меня не наткнулись те, кому рассказывать что-либо и не пришлось. Телепаты нашли меня, истощенного телом и духом, и помогли. И вот я здесь.  
\- И что же такого вы нашли в этой книге? - хмыкнул Лондо.  
\- Объяснения вместо оправданий. Хотя иногда я думаю, что это лишь подмена одного другим. Но уверен, На'Так Бурелла в книге более чем прав, говоря что зло - обратная сторона любви.  
Лондо скрестил на груди руки и потряс головой.  
\- Это еще почему?  
\- Точно как в книге не вспомню, но общий посыл таков: любить всех - жизни не хватит. Любя одних, мы вынуждены отвергать других. А отвержение - начало любого...  
\- О, ради Великого Создателя! И это - галактический бестселлер?! Настоящее зло - это слушать цитаты оттуда.  
Ленньер, наконец, улыбнулся, и Лондо вперил в него взгляд.  
\- Что?  
\- Из-за вашей возмущенной речи о творчестве Нарна я на миг я почувствовал, будто снова очутился на Вавилоне.  
Лондо вздохнул, и поглядел на лампу.  
\- Не стоило вам вывозить меня из дворца К'хари.  
\- Так будет лучше.  
\- Книга Г'кара не научила вас, что не стоит решать, что для другого благо? Вещи часто оказываются не тем, чем казались.  
\- О чем вы?  
\- Да о многом. К примеру не думаете ли вы, что из-за того, что вы сделали, Центавр и Альянс могут вместо Нарна предъявить обвинение в терроризме Минбару?  
\- Я по сути уже не минбарец. Я недостоин им быть. Да меня и нет вовсе - ведь любой из касты воинов - заранее мертв.  
\- Я думал, вы состояли в касте жрецов.  
\- Так было до Анло'Шок. Возможно, мне вообще не стоило становиться их частью.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что до этого Деленн доверяла мне, а присоединившись к ним, я начал делать все ради зла, хотя могло казаться по-другому. Лучше бы я не имел на это прав, которые даны касте воинов.  
\- Но ведь только что вы утверждали, что зло - обратная сторона... - Лондо замолк на полуслове, увидев, как Ленньер обхватил рогатую голову руками и уставился в стол. - О... Я должен был догадаться, что это из-за Деленн. Но все же почему вы считаете, что началом ваших злоключений стало именно вступление в Анло'Шок?  
\- Потому что в глубине души, направляясь туда, я лишь хотел быть похожим на Шеридана. На сильного воина. А точнее - на того, кто нравится Деленн. И самое ужасное - у меня начало получаться, и я решил, что теперь достоин...  
Голос Ленньера сорвался.  
\- Рассчитывать на награду за свои старания, - мягко продолжил Лондо.  
\- Нет. Быть с ним и с ней на равных.  
\- Вы делали не меньшее. Пытались предотвратить войну. Думаю, по минбарским меркам лучшая война - та, что отменена. Так что, возможно, вы делали даже большее.  
\- Нет. Я осмелел и пал еще ниже.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Ох уж эта ваша кастовая система.  
\- Не менее сложная, чем ваша, - безрадостно парировал Ленньер. - Но не в этом дело. Просто Деленн - лучшее, что я видел в жизни.  
\- Если вы так говорите, значит, дело в вас - вы просто мало видели.  
\- Нет, Деленн - самое лучшее создание. Она - само воплощение совершенства Минбара. В ней все гармонично: утонченность и сила, жизнелюбие и самопожертвование.  
\- Может оно и так. Но уж в самопожертвовании-то какая привлекательность?  
Ленньер покачал головой.  
\- Самопожертвование - высшая честь. Способность к нему - лучшее качество.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - фыркнул Лондо.  
\- И все же она - самое доброе, обаятельное и прекрасное, что есть в галактике.  
\- Зачастую обаяние - основа манипуляций.  
\- Если вы так говорите, значит, дело в вашей паранойе, - почти передразнил Ленньер и вяло улыбнулся.  
Лондо скривил губы в сомнении, припоминая слух, что Деленн когда-то ловко управлялась энергетическими обручами, знала и не говорила о возвращении Теней, вполне намеренно стала человеком и не упускала случая усилить то или иное влияние Минбара.  
\- Нет, я, разумеется, соглашусь, что она красива, по меркам как минимум нескольких рас...  
\- Дело не во внешности, - ненавязчиво перебил Ленньер. - Знаете, самые сильные чувства я испытал к ней, когда она вышла из кризалиса.  
\- Да я о том же, лысина ей была не к лицу, хотя у наших рас она является стандартом женской привлекательности.  
Ленньер покачал головой, но Лондо видел, как заблестели его глаза, когда их разговор коснулся Деленн.  
\- Вы ошибаетесь. Потому что не знаете, что по выходу из кризалиса, она совсем не была похожа на человека или минбарку. Она и сама не знала, чем была. Все ее тело было покрыто пластинчатой чешуей. Не такой мелкой, как у дрази, хотя и очень похожей. Просто потом вся чешуя отслоилась. Так вот, в это время я любил ее сильнее всего.  
\- Потому что получили надежду обладания. Останься она такой - это бы испортило ее планы насчет Земли и Шеридана. Ей не осталось бы ничего, кроме вашего утешения.  
\- Жестоко, но, пожалуй вы правы, - Ленньер кивнул и спустя миг улыбнулся:  
\- Я понимаю, что вы делаете, Лондо. Пытаетесь говорить о ней в негативном ключе, чтобы мне было легче. - Лондо открыл рот для отрицания, но Ленньер поднял руку в упреждающем жесте. - Я благодарен за попытку подбодрить. Но не стоит.  
\- Я просто вижу, что в ваших чувствах больше вины, чем чего-либо еще.  
\- Так и должно быть.  
\- Тогда книга Г'кара со всеми ее объяснениями не пошла вам впрок. Неудивительно, чего еще ожидать от литературы Нарна...  
Лондо помолчал немного, но увидев, что минбарец собирается снова уйти в медитацию, спешно спросил:  
\- Скажите, Ленньер, а здесь завтракают?  
\- Простите, совсем забыл за разговором, - минбарец с улыбкой подвинул к нему закрытый поднос, стоявший за лампой, и поправил: - Уже ужинают. Вы проспали почти целый световой цикл.  
Лондо в сетовании покачал головой и набросился на еду. Когда он закончил, Ленньер уже застыл с закрытыми глазами: или спал, или окончательно ушел в нирвану. Лондо решил более не тревожить его, и лег сам.  
О попытке побега не могло быть и речи, да и как знать, что ждет его по пути во дворец К'хари, сумей он выбраться незаметно. Даже учитывая, что он отдал свободу Нарну, он оставался здесь центаврианином. Но был ли он здесь в безопасности от Шив'калы?  
Не прошло и минуты, как он убедился в обратном.  
Шив'кала просто выступил из ближайшей тени и остановился прямо за спиной минбарца. Лондо без слов понял его намерения и, выпучив глаза, замотал головой.  
\- И почему же я не должен убивать его? - спокойно спросил Шив'кала, и Лондо понял, что Ленньер не спит и не медитирует - вероятно, дракх использовал какой-то вид гипноза. - Однажды ты уже просил за женщину этой расы. И без объяснения причин.  
Лицо Лондо стало как никогда старым и жалобным.  
\- Я помню. Но Ленньер был мне... Пусть не другом, но тем, кто хорошо ко мне относился. Однажды он спас мне жизнь.  
Шив'кала замер, всматриваясь в лицо Лондо.  
\- Он едва не обнаружил беспилотники, доставшиеся нам от Теней.  
\- Верно, но ведь ты говорил, что не хотел уничтожения моей планеты. Говорил, что это теперь и твой мир... - Лондо сглотнул. - И еще ты утверждал, что вы - не сторонники бессмысленных смертей.  
\- Однажды я уже сделал тебе подобное одолжение.  
Лондо в отчаянии смотрел, как Шив'кала тянет руку к горлу Ленньера.  
\- То, что он вытащил меня из дворца К'хари, может только обострить конфликт. Это вам же на руку!  
Взгляд Шив'калы остановился на лице Лондо.  
\- Мне не нравится, когда вмешиваются в мои планы.  
\- Но ведь он едва не убил Шеридана! - Лондо дернулся и вдохнул поглубже. - Шеридана, который неистово ищет средство от чумы на Земле и застрял как кость в вашем горле!.. Как знать, может Ленньер попытается снова...  
Шив'кала прищурился, выпрямился, и зашагал по комнате.  
\- И все же я в тебе не ошибся. Действительно, не стоит сбрасывать минбарца со счетов.  
Лондо выдохнул. В его голове даже вспыхнул нелепый порыв поблагодарить мо'готова дракха, но он смолчал, хотя Шив'кала, как ему показалось, незаметно улыбнулся.  
\- Попросишь, чтобы я стер из его памяти эпизод его позора?  
Лондо уставился на дракха, как когда-то вавилонцы на Коша, однако свои эмоции решил не показывать - неизвестно, какая реакция желательна для его вечного конвоира на этот раз.  
\- Нет. Думаю, если бы он желал, он давно попросил бы об этом кого-то из телепатов, которыми окружен. - Лондо осекся - вряд ли это было хорошим аргументом для дракха и, подумав, продолжил: - Да и как знать, может, память о том, что однажды он чуть не убил Шеридана придаст ему уверенности в следующий раз, когда вселенная даст ему шанс получить желаемое...  
Шив'кала прищурился, и Лондо усилием не отвел взгляд.  
\- Но ведь ты и сам считаешь, что он заблуждается, продолжая мучить себя.  
\- Навязанная истина теряет в силе.  
\- Однажды мы вернемся к этому разговору, - тихо произнес дракх, прежде чем снова отступить в тень.  
  
Лондо проснулся через несколько часов. Г'кар снова душил его во сне, только в этот раз еще и называл его лжецом, и по пробуждению Лондо вскочил на кровати в холодном поту. Осознав, где находится, он сделал долгий выдох.  
Ленньер повернулся к нему и, сложив кисти в традиционный триангул, склонил голову.  
\- Который сейчас час?  
\- Едва светает.  
\- Это красное небо все-таки раздражает. Не поймешь, не то рассвет, не то закат. И ощущение, будто все время в гиперпространстве, из которого невесть что готово выползти в любой момент.  
\- Просто здесь вы среди враждебных вам нарнов.  
\- Нарны вообще враждебны. Не понимаю, как из всей галактики вас угораздило выбрать эту планету в качестве прибежища, мистер Ленньер.  
\- Я не считаю нарнов настолько враждебными.  
Лондо широко улыбнулся.  
\- И поэтому вы обосновались здесь среди землян-телепатов.  
Ленньер не стал спорить, и тоже заулыбался.  
\- Признаться, я до сих пор не могу понять, как они, видя меня насквозь, могут переносить мое общество. Хотя, учитывая их отношение к Шеридану и то, что я натворил, это, возможно, закономерно. Наверное, я слишком потрафил себе, оставшись здесь - я искал искупления, а вместо этого соблазнился утешением и убежищем.  
\- Не вижу в этом ничего предосудительного. Если все настолько плохо, как вы утверждаете, вы вообще могли бы стереть прежнюю личность при помощи телепатов, как делают на Земле.  
\- Это слабость. И пренебрежение к тому уроку, что дает жизнь.  
\- Не согласен. Сохранять деструктивную личность и лелеять свое горе - неразумный мазохизм.  
\- Это означает быть собой. Понимать свой выбор. Хотя мое преступление никогда не будет оправдано.  
\- Тратить жизнь на печали, имея другие варианты - вот это преступление. - Лондо зябко передернул плечом и вздохнул.  
\- Это ваша мораль.  
Лондо безрадостно улыбнулся.  
\- Вам мои воззрения кажутся недостойными? Потому что я сам когда-то сделал множество ошибок, так?  
\- Если вы думаете, что с моей стороны это высокомерие, Лондо, вы ошибаетесь. Я не знаю, чьи ошибки страшнее, и не вправе судить. Просто мои для меня неприемлемы.  
\- Как странно, столько лет служения в храме, а вы так и не познали прощения. И того, что оно способно сделать даже с самым падшим существом. - Лондо вздохнул. - Всегда подозревал, что такие, как Г'кар, лучше действуют, чем пишут.  
\- Дело не в Г'каре, и не в его учении. А в том, что мой грех не замолить.  
\- Вы слишком долго молились, Ленньер, и не понимаете, что пока вы живы, этот мир - мир вторых шансов. Ваш менталитет-муравейник только снаружи выглядит прочным, а на деле - обезличивает. Что смерти подобно. А живое, неудивительно, при этом восстает.  
Ленньер поочередно сжал губы и кулаки, но голос остался по прежнему сдержанным.  
\- Вас этому восставшие нарны научили?  
Лондо слегка опешил, и вздохнул.  
\- Я свои ошибки не просто помню, Ленньер. Я за них плачу и по сей день. И знаю, что продолжать проклинать себя - бессмысленно и даже разрушительно: не имея надежд, пасть во второй раз проще. Да и после осуждения рискуешь устать оправдываться и из упрямства начнешь соответствовать образу, который тебе приписывают.  
Ленньер вздохнул.   
\- Иногда подобное соответствие бывает слишком точным...


	10. 10. Тишина

Корабль комиссии по расследованию дела императора Моллари уже вторые сутки скользил в гиперпространстве. Альфред Бестер смотрел в широкий иллюминатор, наслаждаясь видом наэлектризованных волн и чувством превосходства - ему одному "выделили" почти половину корабля: телепатические способности заглушать препаратами он отказался, и остальные отгородились от него стеклянной стеной, предпочитая занять места в отсеках наиболее удаленных. Бестер не выказал недовольства: в последнее время в правительстве все чаще появлялись идеи расформирования Пси-корпуса, и его положение становилось шатким.  
Шеридан, однако, и не настаивал на применении "слиперс" - телепат уровня П12 в гиперпространстве мог понадобиться - учитывая последнюю атаку на Вавилон.  
Понимая эти мотивы Шеридана, Бестер направился к стеклянной границе, только когда корабль вынырнул из портала. Там, на глазах у охраны он с улыбкой вколол препарат и принялся ждать.  
Через двадцать минут он уже шел по коридору на палубу.  
  
В общей зале оказалось тихо - вероятно большая часть экипажа уже отошла ко сну. За консолями управления стояли только двое минбарцев. Говорить с ними Бестеру не хотелось, поэтому он развернулся к обзорной площадке, где стояли несколько уютных элипсоидных сидений. Чутье на невольного собеседника не обмануло его даже без телепатии: помимо прекрасных звезд за спинкой одного из кресел блестела лысая макушка.  
\- Наслаждаетесь тишиной, мистер Гарибальди? - Бестер уселся по соседству и улыбнулся.  
Лицо Майкла посуровело настолько, что сделало его похожим на неандертальца.  
\- Наслаждался, пока не появились вы.  
\- Значит, теперь вы вместо тишины наслаждаетесь моим обществом?  
\- Я бы показал вам, насколько, если бы не блок в моем мозгу.  
Бестер улыбнулся.  
\- Я полагал, что люди наших профессий не любят тишину. Тишина напоминает, что где-то рядом затаился опасный преступник и может вот-вот выскочить из-за угла.  
\- Верно. Тишина не врет, судя по тому, что вы здесь.  
\- Преступник - тот кто преступил закон. У вас есть доказательства подобных обвинений в мой адрес?  
\- Нет. Но тем не менее, вы не стали отрицать мои слова.  
\- Не вижу смысла. У вас в отношении меня давно презумпция виновности. Но я не в обиде. Это мне скорее льстит. Давно известно, что врагов нет только у глупцов. И это же правило имеет прямо пропорциональную геометрическую прогрессию.  
\- По-вашему выходит, что самый большой гений - враг всего сущего?  
\- Вполне возможно. Последняя из дилгар со своим эликсиром вечной жизни, к примеру.  
\- Не сомневался, что ваши идеалы вам под стать, - хмыкнул Майкл.  
\- Мы не говорили о морали, мистер Гарибальди. Только о гениальных врагах. Хотя я не настаиваю и должен уточнить, что имею особое отношение к понятию "противника". Абсолютных врагов нет. Как минимум, борьба с ними заставляет совершенствоваться. Но несмотря на это, ваш намек я расценю как клевету и, наверное, однажды припомню. Когда вы снова сможете стать мне достойным противником.  
\- Какая благородная снисходительность, - скривился Майкл и потянулся к бутылке на столе, не выпуская Бестера из поля зрения. - Может вы будете также любезны убраться отсюда до сего светлого момента?  
\- Как грубо, мистер Гарибальди.  
\- Я уже говорил, что люблю тишину. Вы не поняли. Вероятно, под "глушителем" вы вообще перестаете понимать других людей.  
\- "Глушителем"?  
\- Слэнг вашего брата-телепата. Другое название "слиперс". Хотя да, откуда бы вам знать, вы ведь своих братьев то преследуете, то подставляете.  
\- Непонимание, в котором вы обвинили меня, скорее ваша черта, мистер Гарибальди. Правду говорят, мы замечаем у других лишь те недостатки, которые имеются у нас самих. Утверждаете, я враг своим собратьям? А как вы сами поступали с Шериданом? И ради всего святого, не оправдывайтесь модификацией сознания, которую я провел. Я не делал вас чем-то вроде проекта "спящий". Все что вы делали - лишь результат акцентуации ваших собственных черт.  
Майкл демонстративно отвернулся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Бестер тоже уселся поудобнее, но напротив перегнулся в сторону Гарибальди через подлокотник, подпирая парализованной рукой подбородок.  
\- "Глушитель"... Теней уж нет и в помине, а нас до сих пор считают только оружием.  
\- Это вы привыкли овеществлять людей, Бестер.  
\- Разве? Тогда передайте привет вашей подруге Лите Александер, горстке телепатов Земли, выступавшей оружием против Теней, а также всем телепатам в криокапсулах. Их не только использовали, но и выбросили после.  
\- То есть вы считаете, что нужно было удовлетворить просьбу Байрона и выделить телепатам отдельный дом? После того, до чего вы довели его последователей? - поразился Гарибальди. - Уууу, Бестер, даже я, со всей своей предубежденностью к вам, не ожидал от вас такого лицемерия по отношению к собственным собратьям. Поздравляю, вам снова удалось меня удивить.  
\- И снова вы не понимаете. Я также хотел бы, чтобы телепаты обрели дом, но не тем террористическим способом, какой предлагал Байрон. Я считаю, что его предложение было трусливым побегом. Хотя бы потому, что у нас уже есть дом - Земля, и мы имеем на него не меньшее право, чем нормалы. И я не позволю выгонять нас оттуда.  
\- С Земли телепатов Байрона вытеснили не нормалы, а ваш Пси-корпус и вы в частности.  
\- Ошибаетесь, мистер Гарибальди. Корпус многие годы позволял урегулировать отношения между телепатами и нормалами. Проблемы начались, когда во главе Пси-корпуса встал нормал. Шаткое равновесие власти сместилось в пользу слабых нормалов, на что телепаты начали отвечать силой. И знаете ли, есть большая разница в том, как относятся к самообороне сильного и к самообороне слабого. Вот Корпус и ужесточил правила. Телепаты начали сбегать. Я, наверняка, убедил бы их переждать тяжелый период, но к несчастью, они направились на этот ваш бунтарский Вавилон. Так что судите сами: трагедии с Байроном не случилось бы, удовлетвори Шеридан мою просьбу об их выдаче с самого начала.  
\- Я лично не имею к этому никакого отношения.  
\- Само собой, вы ни при чем. Вам все равно. Вы были совсем никем рядом с Шериданом. А я вот не открещиваюсь от своих действий и слов. Если уж я и сделал что-то в обход правил - то не ради своих выгод - а на благо всех из своего вида.  
\- Что-то я не слышу криков благодарных вам.  
\- Потому что сейчас они этих выгод не понимают.  
\- Вас ждет тишина, Бестер. А потом из нее появятся не просто преступники, а сотни тех, кто мечтает отомстить вам.  
\- Неважно. Я все равно не люблю тишину по другим причинам. В ней чувствуешь, будто ограничен и потерял дар. Или что меня в очередной раз бойкотируют вавилонцы, - усмехнулся Бестер. - С другой стороны... весь этот шум вокруг. Мириады мыслей. Чаще глупых, животных, подлых. Чувствуешь себя хуже сетевого поисковика в руках недалекого человека: нескончаемый поток нелепых вопросов и запросов...  
\- Вас не понять, Бестер. То хвалитесь своим даром, ставя себя на вершину эволюции, то недовольны им. Ощущение, что вы просто не можете признать, что хотели бы иной судьбы, и гипертрофируете противоположные убеждения. В любом случае, выглядит просто жалко.  
\- Все имеет обе стороны, мистер Гарибальди.  
\- Нет, вы - однозначное зло.  
Бестер улыбнулся половиной губ и встал.  
\- Я, пожалуй, ради исключения сделаю добро: оставлю вас в тишине, чтобы вы поняли, что я прав.  
Майкл хмыкнул, откупоривая вторую бутылку.  
\- Отсутствие зла - еще не добро.  
\- Верно, все познается в сравнении. - Бестер оперся спинку стула Гарибальди и наклонился к лицу Майкла так низко, что тот услышал скрип его кожаной перчатки. - Подумайте к примеру, что я мог бы оставить вас и в вечной тишине.  
Рука Майкла сжалась на бутылке и тут же оставила ее. Попытки сопротивляться только рассмешили бы Бестера. Последний однако, напротив, перестал улыбаться. - А вместо этого, я посоветую вам перестать в любой тревожащей вас ситуации играть в своего отца, любившего не только изыски кулинарии, но и выпивку. Пора самому нести за себя ответственность.  
\- Мой отец не был алкоголиком!  
\- Верно, не был. Но вам так не хватает его в трудных ситуациях, что стремясь хоть на время вернуть иллюзию защиты, вы переиигрываете, пытаясь стать им.  
\- Прочь из моей головы! - тихо, но угрожающе взвыл Майкл.  
\- Я под "слиперс", мистер Гарибальди. Это не телепатия, а банальное наблюдение. Я достаточно знаю о вашем прошлом, чтобы увидеть весь ваш жизненный сценарий. Вы теперь для меня слишком предсказуемы. Клянусь, сумей вы меня удивить, я бы снял блок в вашей голове, лишь бы продолжить наше противостояние. Но не думаю, что мы с вами дождемся подобного момента... Так что, разрешите откланяться.  
Майкл сжал челюсти. Медленно утихающие шаги Бестера до зубовного скрежета резонировали в его мозгу. Чертов недоносок! Гарибальди потянулся к бутылке, но его рука вдруг остановилась. Сделав глубокий вдох, он встал и направился в себе в каюту.  
По дороге его терзали мысли о том, что этот отвратительный человекообразный аналог виндризи не имеет слабых мест. Даже с парализованной кистью он все время ухитрялся всех переиграть. И всегда оставался на плову. Как настоящее...  
На этом витке размышлений двери каюты разъехались перед Майклом, и он, споткнувшись, ступил внутрь.  
Чертов калека даже косвенно не оставлял ему контроля и покоя. Одна из рук Бестера была парализована, но это не мешало им быть столь "длинными".  
Собирая информацию в своем стремлении узнать врага в лицо, Майкл встречал даже мнения, что именно физический недостаток сделал того таким жизнестойким и ускорил его продвижение по службе. И Майкл впервые решил полюбопытствовать о подробностях.  
Он просидел у терминала несколько часов, но так и не нашел ничего путного на этот счет. История была темная, связанная с какой-то операцией по захвату беглецов-телепатов, и ему запомнился только один момент - несмотря на все обследования, причину паралича кисти Альфреда Бестера установить не удалось. Только один из психотерапевтов предполагал, что мозг Бестера по каким-то причинам после случившегося перестал признавать кисть частью тела. Якобы этой кистью он сделал нечто, что не вязалось с его личностью, нечто отвергаемое Альфредом Бестером.  
Майкл устало потер лицо. Он был выжат поисками и бессильным гневом. В очередной раз он попал в "молоко". Ну хоть один плюс - не придется врать Лиз о выпивке в этом космовояже.  
  
Г'кару совершенно не спалось. Он вообще плохо засыпал в местах, которые не считал своим домом. Даже если дом был под бомбардировкой, он спал в нем лучше, чем в любом другом месте. Прежде это было ему даже на руку - на Центавре он был бдительным телохранителем, в других местах бессонница освобождала время для написания книги. Возможно, он стал столь беспокойным с того момента, как во время его привала при поисках мистера Гарибальди его схватили слуги Картажье, но сейчас он не был в этом уверен.  
В очередной раз провернувшись в термопокрывале на 360 градусов, он присел и включил земное телевидение. Он помнил, что многие послы Вавилона прежде отмечали его усыпляющее действие.  
В надежде на сон он принялся смотреть все подряд - от исторических справок до мультфильмов и рекламы. Панки напомнили ему центавриан с прической в другой плоскости, мультфильмы, особенно про мышь и кота, поразили его не столько своей жестокостью, сколько тем, что позиционировались, как видео для детей землян. Г'кар хмыкнул. Неудивительно, что минбарцы долго считали землян варварами. Его же это не впечатляло, но и для усыпления не годилось.  
Сон сморил его только через час, на рекламе какого-то шампуня, хотя Г'кар, отключаясь, напоследок увидел в нем скорее социальную рекламу семейной ячейки: мужчина там начинал флиртовать с собственной супругой, которую со спины не узнал, благодаря прическе, ставшей великолепной.  
Разумеется, перегруженный мозг нарна не мог оставить подобного насилия неотомщенным: в последовавшем далее сне Г'кар увидел, будто на его затылке выросла длинная золотая коса, как у Мэриэл, а сзади к нему подошел Моллари и, стягивая перстень с мизинца, произнес:  
\- Мне кажется, я видел вас во сне.  
Г'кар резко развернулся, рекламно махнув косой, и схватил его за горло.  
\- Да? А наяву?!  
Г'кар проснулся, еле сумев вдохнуть. Его руки душили покрывало, а из неотключенного терминала неслось:  
\- Срочный выпуск новостей! Комиссия Звездного Альянса прибывает на орбиту Нарна...  
Г'кар слушать не стал, только взглянул в иллюминатор и улыбнулся - все пространство вверху занимала часть огромного красного шара.  
  
Бестер слонялся по кораблю до тех пор, пока за ним не пришли минбарские телепаты из охраны Шеридана - действие "слиперс" должно было закончиться уже через четверть часа. Кивнув им, он отправился к себе, однако у самой границы разделения, он почувствовал на спине взгляд. В отражении на стеклянных дверях, мимо которых он проходил, он заметил мелькнувшее движение. Бестер остановился, не оборачиваясь, и громко спросил:  
\- Зачем вы следите за мной, мистер Гарибальди? Действие "глушителя" вот-вот пройдет. Неужели вам не страшно за свои маленькие грязные секреты?  
\- У меня нет таковых, - отозвался Майкл и вышел из-за угла. Бестер медленно повернулся на звук шагов. - К тому же вы недавно хвалились, что знаете всю мою жизнь наперед. Так что мне опасаться нечего.  
\- Тогда зачем вы здесь?  
\- Может, чтобы сказать спасибо за сеанс антиалкогольной терапии. Может, чтобы уничтожить вас. Может, чтобы подглядеть ваши грязные секреты.  
\- Если бы я и имел таковые, у вас нет для это дара телепатии.  
\- Кто сказал, что я не прихватил пакетик "праха", осматривая партию четыре года назад?  
Бестер усмехнулся и развернулся к Гарибальди.  
\- Даже если вы сейчас под "прахом", и даже если я сниму защиту со своего разума, вы все равно ничего не найдете. Только заблудитесь, может, подсмотрите пару моментов от которых покраснеете и, может, сойдете с ума. Чтобы получить информацию из чужой головы надо знать, где искать.  
\- Я знаю где, - нарочито широко ухмыльнулся Майкл. - Момент, когда парализовало вашу кисть.  
Ни одна черта лица Бестера не дрогнула, но взор застыл на долгий миг.  
\- Вы плохо блефуете, Гарибальди.  
\- Проверьте, - усмехнулся Майкл и развел руками в жесте приглашения. - Начнете копаться в моей голове - ваша защита ослабнет, а мне хватит мощи "праха", чтобы воспользоваться брешью в вашем разуме.  
\- Вряд ли. Вы ведь слишком хорошо понимаете, что я могу настоять на вашем медицинском освидетельствовании. "Прах" легко определит даже лаборатория этого корабля.  
\- Даже если так, информация стоит того...  
Майкл хмыкнул - по сути он получил то, зачем пришел - теперь ему была известна ценность информации о таинственном параличе Бестера. Пусть он не знает, что именно так важно чертову телепату, но знает - насколько. Хотя бы есть направление, в котором можно начать копать ему могилу.  
Майкл уже собирался уйти, как вдруг коридор тряхнуло, раздался свист разгерметизации, и все предметы вокруг, включая его самого и Бестера, взмыли в воздух. Сработала сирена, и аварийная система вернула искусственную гравитацию. В этот же момент снова раздался оглушительный грохот, и в стене далеко за спиной Гарибальди стала зиять пробоина, в которую устремились только что упавшие предметы. Система противодействия декомпрессии взревела раненым зверем. Бестера и Гарибальди также начало затягивать в вакуумную черноту. Каждый пытался зацепиться хоть за что-то, но их руки и ботинки только бесполезно скребли по идеально гладкому полу корабля. Через три секунды бешеного скольжения Майклу удалось зацепиться за петли толстых проводов, выбитых, видимо, первым ударом. Бестер следом перекатился над ним через спину, и пролетел бы мимо, если бы Гарибальди не схватил его в последнюю секунду за парализованную кисть.  
Майклу здорово повезло - фактически он всем телом лежал на трех кабелях, будто в гамаке, и ни один из них не был поврежден. Бестера он держал за запястье так крепко и удобно, что сил, учитывая еще и вес телепата, должно было хватить надолго.  
Бестер поднял голову, посмотрел на напряженное лицо Гарибальди, и широко улыбнулся с легким подрагиванием губ.  
\- Какая жалость, неправда ли, мистер Гарибальди? Как было бы сейчас замечательно для вас просто отпустить мою руку! И никаких проблем после. Никто не докажет потом, что это не было несчастным случаем. Был бы чист, как белый лист.  
\- Заткнитесь, Бестер.  
\- Ну уж нет! Если мы все же погибнем здесь, я хотел бы провести последние минуты с удовольствием.  
Майкл стиснул зубы. Бестеру повезло, что он был коротышкой, иначе никакой блок не помог бы ему - в вакуум сорвались бы оба. Интересно, схватил он его рефлекторно или из-за действия блока? Майкл вдохнул, насколько позволяло его согнутое положение. И надо ему было идти за этим подонком? Лиз была права - он помешался на нем...  
\- Ого, сколько внимания моей персоне! Даже супруга ревнует... - усмехнулся Бестер, осторожно и безуспешно пытаясь подтянуться к проводам, где висел Майкл. - Я всегда подозревал, что вы ко мне неравнодушны.  
\- Еще раз заползешь мне в голову, черный таракан, от тебя даже значка не останется.  
Улыбка Бестера растянулась до ушей.  
\- В вашей голове и так полно тараканов, мистер Гарибальди, а я предпочитаю быть единственным. И пожалуйста, не смешите меня угрозами - вам же удерживать меня, содрогающегося от смеха, будет труднее. Блок не позволит вам расправиться со мной. Скажите спасибо, что я не нуждаюсь в охране и не настолько сумасшедший, как к примеру Моллари, делающий телохранителей из поверженных врагов. Иначе охранник для меня из вас получился бы превосходный, ведь это единственный действительно заслуженный вами пост.  
Майкл скрежетнул зубами и шумно выдохнул. Если давление продолжит выравниваться, защитная система должна активировать аварийный шлюз и перекрыть все коридоры. Если она, конечно, исправна.  
Бестер меж тем не умолкал:  
\- И еще, посмотрите на все с другой стороны: силы ваших мышц усилены как раз мозговым блоком - ваш разум сейчас занимается моим спасением фактически на императивном уровне. Если моя рука... ПРИГНИСЬ! - речь телепата прервалась: над их с Гарибальди головами пролетела информационная консоль. Бестер на миг прижал голову к полу, а когда снова ее поднял, увидел как Гарибальди прищурился, всматриваясь в его лицо.  
\- "Ваша" рука?  
Альфред застыл, колыхась мертвым грузом над затягивающей все чернотой космоса. В его глазах мелькнул страх, и он понял, что Гарибальди это заметил.   
\- И что же вы хотите сказать, задавая этот якобы риторический вопрос? - попытался изобразить равнодушие Бестер.  
\- То, - осклабился Гарибальди, - что вы не считаете эту кисть частью себя, а значит, отпустив ее, я вовсе не отпущу в далекое космическое странствие некоего Альфреда Бестера. И ваш защитный блок не сработает.  
Бестер хмыкнул, скривив угол рта в подобие усмешки.  
\- Значит, все-таки, "прах".  
\- Нет, эту информацию я почерпнул из шпионажа. Или, как вы его называете, "наблюдения".  
\- И что вам это дало? - светским тоном поинтересовался Бестер. - Вы ведь прекрасно понимаете, что я могу использовать внушение, чтобы заставить вас держать меня за руку хоть всю жизнь. Звучит почти романтично, не находите?  
\- Если бы вы обладали высокими способностями ко внушению, вам не приходилось бы в прошлом похищать меня для перепрошивки сознания. А значит, вам потребуется на это время, которого вакуум под вашими ногами вам не даст.  
Бестер посмотрел на Гарибальди так, что тот сразу понял - ему кажется, что Майкл под "прахом".  
\- Даже если так, я сомневаюсь, что вам хватит духу убить меня, Гарибальди. Вы же прекрасно представляете, какие муки совести испытаете после.  
\- Муки совести я испытываю, глядя на ваше существование и свое бездействие. И точно знаю, что буду сожалеть, если сейчас не попробую избавиться от них...  
Майкл медленно начал разжимать кулак, в котором удерживал руку Бестера. О, как же сладко было видеть, как вечно спесивую мину сменяет выражение едва скрываемого ужаса...  
Один палец, второй, третий...  
Бестер сорвался в зияющую дыру без крика, и Майкл, зависший в опустошении, на какой-то миг вдруг ощутил к нему уважение за это.  
Однако, не успел Бестер пролететь и половины расстояния до зоны вакуума, как раздался писк аварийной системы, и в одно мгновение часть отсека с пробоиной была изолирована толстым заслоном.  
Бестер сильно ударился об него, и обмяк. Гарибальди встал и, покачиваясь, сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. Однако прежде чем он что либо решил делать дальше, Бестер медленно поднялся, отряхнулся и повернулся к нему. Майклу его четкие движения невольно напомнили терминатора из жидкого сплава из фильма двухвековой давности. Бестер улыбнулся.  
\- Все так же предсказуемы, мистер Гарибальди. Разжали кулак, только потому что увидели, что аварийные заслоны включились.  
\- Это не так. Вам просто повезло.  
\- Разве? - Бестер изогнул одну бровь. - Впрочем, я не стану лезть в вашу голову, чтобы проверить говорите ли вы правду.  
\- Удивительно, - скривился Майкл. - И почему же?  
\- Не люблю разочарований.  
Бестер неестественно дернул губой и оба поторопились в командную рубку.


	11. 11. Встреча

Рубка оглушала сигналами. Джон Шеридан сгорбился в кресле, как хищник перед прыжком. Его лицо стало таким угловатым, что даже рядом стоящая Деленн, избегала смотреть на него.  
\- Орудия на изготовку! Расчет на точечный ответный удар!  
В ту же секунду в рубку влетел Г'кар, на ходу застегивая мундир.  
\- Джон, не делайте этого!  
\- И что же вы предлагаете, подставить им второе крыло? - корабль снова тряхнуло, и Шеридан удержался в кресле, только вцепившись в подлокотник. - Для мирной философии сейчас нет времени, Г'кар - еще несколько попаданий и нас разметает по вашей орбите! Генератор выхода в гиперпространство выведен из строя, и скрыться некуда!  
\- Отойдите в стационарные ворота гиперпространства на орбите Нирна и свяжитесь с Нарном оттуда. Я уверен, мы сможем все объяснить!  
\- Мы? Кто "мы"? Мы через минуту станем пищей для пак'мара! Или вы не с нами, Г'кар?  
Шеридан обернулся и по-минбарски приказал уйти с линии обстрела.  
Г'кар подскочил к его креслу.  
\- Не допускайте той же ошибки, что и с Центавром! Нарну незачем выступать против Альянса! Дайте нам время доказать это! Если сейчас вы нанесете ответный удар - то рискуете стереть с лица Нарна множество невинных жителей! Мы и так многое перенесли... И не исключено, что при этом погибнет и сам Моллари, и вся эта акция будет бессмысленна!  
Джон стиснул зубы и скомандовал отступление.  
Когда вокруг них сомкнулось красное марево гиперпространства, он активировал коммутатор.  
\- Советник На'Ток на связи!  
Видео прогрузилось не сразу и размытым, но даже так было видно, что официальный посол Нарна при Альянсе сидел как на иголках.  
\- На'Ток! - от ругательств, теснившихся в глотке, Джон воздержался только благодаря паре лет "упражнений воли" на Минбаре. - Что происходит?!  
\- Президент Шеридан! Мы столкнулись с беспрецедентным случаем терроризма! В настоящее время наш спецназ готовится к захвату террориста, занявшего оборонную турель дворца К'хари и только что атаковавшего вас. Если вы продержитесь еще несколько минут, мы попытаемся взять его живым...  
Шеридан сжал губы. Ноздри его раздувались, пока глаза перебегали по датчикам корабля.  
\- Мы продержимся. Но действуйте быстро!  
Связь прекратилась и корабль нырнул в воронку гиперпространства.  
Через час раздалось пиканье комма, и на экране снова появился На'Ток.  
\- Президент, рад доложить, что террорист захвачен живым, и мы с нетерпением ожидаем вашей высадки на космодром для дальнейшего выяснения обстоятельств дела.  
Шеридан кивнул и затребовал снижение.  
  
Делегация Альянса проследовала во дворец получасом позже. Ее члены торопились, но все же успевали озираться по сторонам - кроме Вира и Деленн в мире нарнов не был ни один из них. Шал шел рядом с Г'каром и сопровождавшим делегацию На'Током, и с каждым сводом анфилады его лицо вытягивалось все больше.  
\- Скажите, гражданин Г'кар, - произнес он, с ухмылкой указывая на драпировки из парчи и витые канделябры, - мне кажется, или интерьер последних трех коридоров выполнен в стиле золотого века Центавра?  
\- Вам не кажется, - хмыкнул Г'кар. - Но с эпохой вы ошиблись. Все это осталось со времен прибытия сюда Картажье.  
\- И почему вы все это не убрали? Неужели у нарнов недостаточно своих культурных ценностей? Или столько времени под гнетом Центавра сделали вас настолько похожими во вкусах на ваших узурпаторов?  
На'Ток шумно вдохнул, а Г'кар произнес не оборачиваясь:  
\- В мире много подобного. К примеру, на ваше счастье дрази обоих полов очень похожи друг на друга.  
\- Не понимаю, причем здесь это? И почему "на мое счастье"?  
\- А при том, что если передо мной не посол Шал, а его супруга, что видно по ехидным намекам, достойным лишь слабого, но коварного пола, то я улыбнусь и вежливо замечу, что мы ценим свою историю, какой бы тяжелой иногда она не была.  
\- Но я не моя супруга!  
\- Тогда ради предупреждения кровопролития я попрошу вас помолчать, Шал. В отношении вас я не намерен быть столь вежлив. И пока вы молчите, припомните, что вас центавриане когда-то также атаковали достаточно эффективно. И если вы, в отличие от нас, считаете, что надо забыть об этом, то скорее всего, однажды вас ждет повторение истории.  
Посол Дрази скривился.  
\- У вас вообще интересная память, гражданин Г'кар. Годы оккупации, а потом соглашение с Центавром во благо Вавилона. Массгенераторы, а потом пост телохранителя центаврианина... Впрочем, я, возможно, вас недооцениваю - и все это убранство, - Шал повел руками вокруг, - вы демонстрируете нам по пути лишь для того, чтобы разубедить нас, будто вы более не враждебны Центавру и происшествие с Моллари не ваших рук дело.  
\- Расценивайте, как вам угодно, Шал. И спасибо за идею сделать из этой анфилады индикатор политических настроений, - Г'кар быстро склонил голову и вместе с На'Током растворил огромные двери.  
Шеридана удивило, как легко им это удалось, да еще и без скрипа: двери тянулись в высоту не менее чем на двадцать метров, и при этом были обиты металлом в причудливом геометрическом орнаменте. Все-таки нарны достигли мастерства в обработке руды - будь-то производство оружия или предметов быта.  
Когда все устроились на полукруглых кафедральных скамьях, На'Ток взглядом попросил слова у Шеридана и, когда тот кивнул, вышел в центр.  
\- Уважаемые члены Альянса! С прискорбием должен сообщить, что помимо террористического акта, жертвой которого стал ваш корабль, есть еще одна неприятная новость: пока вы были в перелете, посол Моллари был похищен.  
Присутствующие переглянулись. Взгляд Вира задержался на лице Г'кара особенно долго: из возмущенного и испытующего он стал растерянным. Нарн в свою очередь ожидая от него обвинений своему миру старался эмоций не показывать, однако на миг подумал, что с Котто, возможно, в таких случаях следует делать исключение. Шеридан повернулся к Деленн, и она зябко скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Наблюдатели на Минбаре докладывали, что при ночью была какая-то помеха из-за местной фауны Нарна, но потом она была устранена.  
На'Ток скорее взвился, чем повернулся к присутствующим.  
\- Почему вы не сообщили об этом нам?! Мы рассчитывали на ваше наблюдение, и полагали, что пострадавшему просто нужен долгий отдых. По этой причине мы долго не беспокоили его, но все же, в отличие от наблюдателей Минбара, в конце концов полюбопытствовали, почему император... кхм... гражданин Центавра на него похожий, изволит почивать вторые сутки к ряду! И нашли лишь горку подушек в форме его тела.  
Деленн поджала губы и вдохнула так, что поднялись острые наплечники ее кафтана.  
\- Не все минбарцы хорошо осведомлены, какова продолжительность сна у других рас. Наши наблюдатели, вероятно, предположили, что после случившегося лучше не тревожить лишний раз восстанавливающего силы центаврианина.  
Телепатка Минбара стала мрачнее тучи, и стоящий за ней Гарибальди наклонился к ее маленькому уху и шепнул:  
\- Все не упомнишь. Пак'мара вообще могут до десяти дней спать. А будить центавриан - себе дороже. Тем более такую спящую красавицу, как Лондо Моллари.  
Лицо минбарки осталось таким же каменным, а вот стоящий напротив Бестер косил сверкающими глазами в их сторону и безуспешно сжевывал свою улыбку. Майкл ответил испепеляющим взглядом и крепким ругательством про себя. Но чертов телепат, похоже, просто считывал по губам. Хуже Бестера, портящего ему жизнь своей телепатией, был только Бестер, пытающийся доказать, что имеет для этого и иные таланты.  
\- И вот результат ваших вечных поблажек центаврианам! - Почти завопил в заключение На'Ток, но Шеридан поднял руку, прерывая его будущую тираду.  
\- Я понимаю ваше желание переложить вину за этот инцидент на кого бы то ни было, но сейчас это совершенно не способствует нашему расследованию. Давайте лучше выслушаем вашего террориста. Наверняка исчезновение императора Моллари и этот теракт связаны между собой.  
Когда атаковавшего корабль нарна ввели в зал, все немного опешили - никто прежде не видел представителей этой расы "не в форме". Г'кар сжал кулаки. Но еще больше всех поразило то, что на Шеридана террорист посмотрел с вызовом.  
Джону пришлось подавить желание поправить воротник.  
\- Как вас зовут?  
\- Баррак.  
\- Вы знаете, что вменяется вам в обвинение?  
Нарн кивнул.  
\- Более того, знаю, что мне не поверят, скажи я, что совершенно ничего не помню.  
Все перевели взгляд на На'Тока, и тот скривился.  
\- Наш допрос также ничего не выявил.  
\- Тогда я в целях планетарной безопасности прошу разрешения на сканирование, - шагнул вперед Бестер.  
Джон еще не успел ответить, а Гарибальди приподнял голову, задумчиво цокнув языком.  
\- Высокий уровень телепатии тут вряд ли потребуется, а вот информацию лучше получить из "первых рук" без искажений.  
Бестер усмехнулся. У него были очень конкретные предположения, относительно того, что произошло, поэтому он беззаботно развел руками.  
\- Я только за, - произнес он, тряхнув головой, и вперил взгляд в Гарибальди. - Я не мелочен. "В отличие от некоторых" - пронеслось в голове Майкла, хотя он не был уверен, была ли эта мысль передана ему телепатически или возникла сама по себе.  
Шеридан кивнул и подозвал телепатку Минбара на ее родном языке.  
Она встала напротив обвиняемого, сложила триангул кистями, и нарн сразу поднял на нее доверчивые глаза.  
Через минуту она повернулась к Деленн и произнесла несколько коротких фраз.  
\- Анит'лак сказала, что Баррак в последние шесть часов находился под внушением телепата.  
\- Телепата какой расы? - спросил Г'кар, незаметно выдохнув.  
Через Деленн телепатка передала только одно короткое слово "неизвестно".  
Бестер про себя улыбнулся. Для того, чтобы определить расу внушившего, надо хорошо представлять, какой механизм императива характерен для ее телепатов. Ему было известно, что ворлонцы в таких случаях используют отождествление с родителями жертвы, люди - играют на желаниях реципиента, центаврианские телепаты вплетают в требование его видения и сны, минбарцы создают образ всеобщей необходимости запроса. Если Анит'лак и известны такие особенности, то способ, которым пользовался настоящий телепат-террорист, ей был незнаком. Значит, либо она не столь искушена в вопросах внушения, либо террорист - представитель расы, с которой они ранее не сталкивались. Учитывая, что было считано им на корабле "На'Тот", у Бестера вертелось в голове всего одно предположение.  
Дракхи. Интересно, какой метод те использовали?  
Альфред грациозно обошел стоявшего перед ним Вира и с деланным утомлением обвел всех взглядом.  
\- Могу я повторить сканирование?  
Шеридан обезоружено махнул рукой, и Бестер не стал терять времени.  
Под его взглядом Баррак несколько раз дернулся, потом отшатнулся, и наконец отпрянул. Бестер криво улыбнулся:  
\- Как я и предполагал. Внушение от телепата Земли.  
Шеридан вздохнул и посмотрел на Г'кара. Тот к его облегчению ни жестом, ни словом не отреагировал, хотя Джону показалось, что в красных глазах пробежала триумфальная ехидца.  
\- Значит, нам следует как можно скорее наведаться в колонию телепатов.  
  
Через полчаса два десятка нарнских рейнджеров выводили телепатов из трехэтажных зданий земной колонии - Шеридан объявил последних подозреваемыми в организации атаки на корабль Альянса и похищении гражданина Центавра, и они без сопротивления сдавались под арест. Бестер наблюдал у входа, стараясь казаться сосредоточенным и отстраненным. Он чувствовал, как его висок буквально прожигает взгляд Гарибальди, и старался не смотреть в его сторону.  
Когда вереницу землян завершили выходящие следом Ленньер и Моллари, все замерли. Деленн закрыла рот рукой. Первым ее порывом было подбежать и обнять блудного сына Минбара, расспросить его обо всем, но она заметила как нахмурился Шеридан, и осталась стоять на месте.  
Колонисты испуганно переглядывались, но никто не решился выразить недовольство. На секунду Джону пришла в голову мысль, что, наверное, Бестер в чем-то прав относительно дома для телепатов. Без организации они становились неприкаянными, может даже действительно сиротливыми, и на этом фоне даже корпус казался решением.  
Вир, неуклюже горбясь, подбежал к Лондо и обнял его так крепко, что Страж на плече того завозился. Сразу после объятий Вир принялся докладывать о происходящем в таком быстром темпе, что у Лондо заболела голова, и он в очередной раз пожалел, что своим разгильдяйством на Вавилоне сам невольно приучил Вира к таким докладам.  
Пока он говорил, Лондо смотрел на понуро плетущихся телепатов.  
Ему было их жаль, но желание оправдывать их по поводу своего похищения ему пришлось подавить - на этот счет Шив'кала инструкций ему не дал. Да и в глубине души Лондо признавал, что если выбор будет стоять между новым вооруженным конфликтом с Нарном и тем, чтобы обвинить во всем землян-телепатов он... Сейчас он будет просто надеяться, что до этого не дойдет.  
Ленньер избегал смотреть на Деленн и Шеридана. Вообще на кого бы то ни было. Но чувствовал, что почти все телепаты смотрят на него. То, что из-за этого Альянс может заподозрить, будто он организатор по обоим пунктам обвинения, его не волновало. Но ужас, от того, что он снова допустил ошибку и подставил всех этих и без того несчастных людей, заставлял его остекленевший взгляд метаться, избегая чьих-либо лиц. Особенно лица Деленн.  
Возвращаться во дворец решили группами - телепатов с Ленньером распределили по шести бронированным грузовикам с небольшой дистанцией при движении - так Анит'лак и Бестер могли следить, чтобы не было попыток внушения и побега. Лондо и представители Альянса в свою очередь должны были следовать за ними в седьмой из пригнанных рейнджерами машин.  
Моллари зашел в салон сразу за четой Шеридан. Г'кар стоял за ним, но вместо того, чтобы войти, немного потоптался у входа и, делая вид что осматривается, пропустил перед собой восторженного и ничего не замечающего Вира. Лондо был этому рад - так не приходилось сидеть рядом или напротив и избегать взгляда нарна.  
Броневую машину сильно трясло, и на паре ухабов некоторые послы даже ударились в потолок головами.  
\- Великий создатель! Какой беспорядок! Даже дороги на Нарне - и те ужасны, - проворчал Лондо, потирая макушку.  
\- Они были хороши, пока не начались ваши бомбардировки, - спустя несколько секунд общего молчания отозвался Г'кар.  
Заявления Моллари ужасно его раздражали, но он был рад, что тот вообще заговорил. Это странным образом успокаивало: всегда лучше знать, чем на этот раз недоволен Моллари. Куда хуже, если он молча начинает разбираться со своим недовольством сам.  
А еще Г'кар в эту секунду понял и честно признался себе, что поношение Нарна со стороны Моллари задевает его едва ли не вполовину оттого, что в глубине души ему хотелось бы заставить щрокова центаврианина восхищаться своей родиной.  
\- Поразительно, только кризис миновал, а вы двое уже начинаете препирательства, - вздохнула Деленн и теснее прижалась к Шеридану. Тот продолжил за супругой:  
\- Можно было не вызывать лабораторию Центавра для определения вашей личности, Лондо. Достаточно было направить сюда Г'кара и замерить децибеллы.  
\- Скорее градусы, - улыбнулась Деленн, сжав руку мужа.  
\- Вам минбарцам все равно: от такого "комфорта" в салоне костный гребень защитит. А для нас и наших традиционных причесок эта поездка просто оскорбление какое-то, - отмахнулся Лондо, поправляя смятую вершину своего гребня. При этом он так отогнул мизинец с кольцом, что Г'кар невольно вспомнил свой последний сон и запечатлел этот момент в памяти протеза, в который, в связи с последними событиями, решил-таки установить записывающий кристалл.  
\- Кстати о нашей лаборатории. Возможно вы согласитесь, что необходимость в ее прибытии на Нарн отпала?  
\- Со всем уважением, гражданин Моллари, - отозвался из угла салона На'Ток, - Мы должны быть полностью уверены, что не поставим безопасность вашей планеты под угрозу при возвращении мигрантов без идентификации.  
Моллари улыбнулся, сверкнув клыком.  
\- Просто вам нужно как-то оправдать то, что вы задержали меня по собственному желанию, поставив мою жизнь, а теперь и жизнь членов Альянса, под угрозу. Кроме того, пока нет никакой гарантии, что наша передвижная лаборатория не подвергнется нападению, как и корабль Альянса.  
\- О, перестаньте. Мы спасли императора Центавра не для того, чтобы убивать его слуг.  
\- И все же, я прикажу лаборатории вернуться.  
Г'кар усмехнулся и покачал головой, глядя на свои ботинки, однако увидев, что его реакция осталась незамеченной, высказался:  
\- Не выйдет. Потому что сейчас вы "гражданин Моллари". Неизвестный центаврианин, подозрительно нежелающий подтверждать свою личность. А ваш "очень упорядоченный" Центавр подчинится только императору.  
\- Вам-то уж, конечно, лучше знать, "гражданин Г'кар", - огрызнулся Лондо.  
Шеридан и Деленн переглянулись, с тревогой ожидая эскалации словесной перепалки, но, к их облегчению, оппоненты только отвернулись друг от друга.  
\- Как говорят земляне "стрелочка поворачивается", - хмыкнул сидящий напротив На'Тока посол Бракира, и на этом конфликт был исчерпан.  
Следующие двадцать минут делегация и "спасенный" ехали в тишине. Лондо смотрел в окно и, наконец, нарушил тишину победным "ха":  
\- И все же здешние дороги, "которые были хороши", строили центавриане.  
\- С чего вы взяли? - устало отозвался Г'кар.  
\- Видите темные пеньки, которые тянутся одной линией к городским стенам? Это - остовы мерных столбов.  
\- И что с того? Нарны прежде тоже их устанавливали.  
\- Но здесь-то остовы ограничивают расстояние в две валаты, а это - центаврианская мера длины.  
\- Ничего подобного! - фыркнул На'Ток. - Там ровно один нарнский терат.  
Лондо усмехнулся.  
\- А мы проверим. Г'кар, ваш протез наверняка имеет встроенный глазомер. Рассудите, пожалуйста, наш спор.  
Г'кар улыбнулся, игриво поджимая губы, посмотрел вдаль и поцокал языком.  
\- Определенно один терат. Никак не две валаты.  
Лондо всплеснул руками.  
\- Президент! Это явно нарнский заговор!  
\- Несомненно! - рассмеялись Шеридан с Деленн.  
\- Что за святые пошли! Ни стыда, ни совести. Впрочем, все самому миру подстать... - Лондо снова посмотрел за окно и отрывисто произнес: - И все-таки две валаты. И дороги наши.  
Г'кар посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Даже если так, вы что же гордитесь тем, что уничтожили то, что сами создали?  
\- Когда выбор только между гордостью и сожалением, центавриане выберут первое, - фыркнул Лондо, а сам подумал, что выбор между напускной гордостью и бессмысленным сожалением невелик.  
  
По прибытию все разместились в той же зале собраний, что и накануне. В целях экономии времени и соблюдения этикета нарны быстро организовали шведский стол прямо там.  
Джон Шеридан недолго держался - увидев брин, он почти накинулся на него. Однако новоприобретенную привычку к медитации он проигнорировать не смог, увидев супругу у соседнего стола. Пришлось медитировать с набитым ртом. Деленн обернулась и посмотрела на него с укором. Г'кар, заметив это, улыбнулся и наклонился к ней.  
\- Не расстраивайтесь, Деленн. У вашей расы тоже наверняка есть любимые тефтели вашего супруга.  
\- Дело не в тефтелях, а в разнице обычаев. Джон до сих пор не понимает ценности медитации во время приема пищи.  
\- По крайней мере президент не сливается тут со своим "внутренним я".  
Первая леди Альянса заулыбалась. К противоположной стороне стола за тем же брином подошли Лондо и посол дрази.  
\- О, кстати, хотите загадку, уважаемый Шал?  
Дрази кивнул и пригубил тарго.  
\- Что общего у вашего Драшалы и брина?  
Глоток, который начал Шал, вырвался фонтаном из его рта и окатил всю грудь Моллари. Деленн прикрыла рот.  
\- Справедливая вселенная наказывает религиозное кощунство мгновенно, - басовито и с наигранной чопорностью пропел Г'кар.  
Шала это возмездие однако, не успокоило. Он смущенно рассматривал красное пятно на тоге Моллари и одновременно кипел от гнева на его богохульство.  
\- Ваша одежда...  
\- Не страшно, - отмахнулся Моллари и на миг криво улыбнулся Г'кару. - Это же нарнская тога. Хуже она уже не будет.  
Г'кар только закатил глаза.  
Шал взял другой бокал, но покрутив за ножку, отставил его. Ему неудобно было спросить, но любопытство взяло верх:  
\- И все же, какова отгадка?  
Лондо удовлетворенно расплылся в улыбке.  
\- И Драшала, и брин есть у всех народов, только все зовут их по-своему.  
\- Боги вас покарают, Моллари, - проворчал Шал и поспешил удалиться.  
\- Все пятьдесят? Я столько не проживу! - усмехнулся вслед «запятнанный» и осушил оставленный дрази бокал. Деленн на миг отвернулась к осоловевшему от свободной трапезы супругу, и Лондо быстро подмигнул Г'кару:  
\- Нет ничего приятнее, чем соблазнять набожных на грех.  
Г'кар так сжал зубами кусок митлопа, что из него потек сок.  
Лондо вздохнул и продолжил пить в прямом смысле за двоих. И что за демон дергает его за язык? Ведь обещал себе держаться от этого нарна подальше...  
Деленн оборачивалась, но только качала головой. Лондо заметил, что ее тарелка пуста с самого начала обеда, и указал на нее глазами.  
\- Минбарцы научились синтезировать еду одной мыслью?  
Деленн вздрогнула от обращения. Вместо нее отозвался Г'кар.  
\- Хотите украсть у них технологии?  
\- Нееет. Вряд ли минбарцы способны материализовать бривари, - хмыкнул Лондо и снова повернулся к Деленн. - По крайней мере по госпоже президент сейчас точно так не скажешь. Это из-за мистера Ленньера, так?  
Деленн кивнула и обхватила себя за плечи.  
\- Я понимаю, что он выбрал... собственный путь, но все же он - минбарец... И что бы он ни сделал, он остается им для меня.  
Лондо поставил опустевший бокал и осторожно подергал плечом.  
\- Относительно своего... Кхм... похищения... замечу, что Ленньер утверждал, что так было бы безопаснее для меня. И я склонен ему верить даже без учета того, что минбарцы никогда не лгут.  
Г'кар прищурился, изучая лицо Моллари.  
\- То есть вы считаете, что один минбарец способен защитить вас лучше, нежели охрана всего дворца К'хари?  
\- Со всем уважением, Г'кар, я знаю, что такое Нарн. На Центавре даже ходила присказка, что ваши Тента Макур отдаются делу со страстью Вопа Ка'Чур. Да вы и сами знаете, - Лондо прикусил язык, глядя на заинтересовавшуюся последней ремаркой Деленн, и поторопился отхлебнуть из бокала. - Однако мне совсем не хочется заострять на этом внимание, ведь на Центавре сторонники оппозиции Альянсу быстро все искажают. То, что Нарн не обеспечил безопасность, они быстро превратят "Нарн небезопасен" в "Нарн представляет угрозу", а далее даже в "Нарн угрожает". Поэтому следует поскорее найти виновного.  
\- Я с трудом верю, что это сделали телепаты Земли.  
\- Я тоже, - кивнула Деленн, и наконец, взяла кусочек сислоп-пирога.  
Лондо нахмурился, ощутив в плече легкое жжение.  
\- Осторожнее с подобными заявлениями, Г'кар. Кроме нарнов и телепатов подозреваемых больше нет.  
\- Ради Нарна я готов на все. Но это не значит, что мы станем прикрываться невинными телепатами.  
\- Говорите только за себя, Г'кар. Хотя бы потому, что Лита два года была вашей компаньонкой. А вот На'Ток... И уж тем более весь ваш многострадальный Нарн...  
Г'кар набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и даже уже открыл рот для отповеди, но позади него вывернул Шеридан и обнял супругу за плечи.  
\- Милая, ты разве не голодна?  
Она опустила затылок на его грудь. Улыбка получилась так себе, но предвидя, что супруг задаст тот же вопрос, Деленн поторопилась ответить:  
\- Несмотря на потрясающий вид и запах яств, которые нам любезно приготовили нарны, я соблюдаю традицию и медитирую перед едой. И очень расстроена, что ты поступаешь наоборот.  
Шеридан расслабился и усмехнулся.  
\- Если бы ты начала со вкуса этих яств, ты бы меня поняла.  
\- А в чем удовольствие натолкать еды за обе щеки и стать рабом вкусовых ощущений?  
\- Спроси у вашего Валена. Я сам видел, как он однажды дорвался до контрабандной яичницы на Вавилоне...  
\- В те времена он еще не был минбарцем!  
Джон положил подбородок ей на плечо и зашептал на ухо:  
\- Некоторые вещи из быта землян наверняка пришлись бы тебе по вкусу. Попробуй хоть раз поесть без ритуалов и ограничений. С любым избытком. Или минбарцы совсем не любопытны?  
Деленн резко выпрямилась, отчего челюсть Шеридана клацнула.  
\- И вовсе нет! Любопытство ведет к развитию... - Только начала поучительным тоном Деленн, как Джон тут же подтянул к ней тарелку, с горкой наполненную брином.  
\- Тогда вперед! Пока не остыло!  
Изготовившись будто кошка перед прыжком, Деленн наконец схватила вилку и через несколько секунд ее щеки стали круглыми, как у хомяка.  
Она было хотела спросить, в чем же смысл и удовольствие, но тут Шеридан поцеловал ее в лоб.  
\- Ну вот. Хоть так заставил поесть.  
И у Деленн отпала необходимость спрашивать.  
Примерно через час Шеридан с сытой улыбкой хлопнул в ладоши и, энергично потерев их друг о друга, объявил продолжение разбирательства.  



	12. 12. Скажи мне, кто твой друг

\- Полагаю, все вы согласитесь, - начал Шеридан, когда все устроились на своих местах, - что не имеет смысла сканировать всех телепатов подряд. Сканирование не считается доказательством, а нам нужно что-то посильнее свидетельств и косвенных улик. Однако, учитывая, что у нас ничего нет, я предлагаю сканирование самого гражданина Моллари. Как минимум, мы попробуем выяснить, кто напал на него в транзитной зоне.  
\- Я против, - Лондо вскочил со скамьи. - Это абсолютно ничего не даст, так как если бы это был кто-то из охраны, я бы его узнал и указал на него с самого начала: тамошние нарны мне все глаза измозолили.  
\- Тогда можно попросить гражданина Моллари просмотреть фото возможных подозреваемых из числа противников Центавра, - предложил На'Ток.  
\- Я думал, они у вас герои, - хмыкнул Лондо, покосившись на Г'кара.  
Тот сидел, будто проглотил кол.  
\- От героя до террориста нынче один шаг, - буркнул На'Ток.  
\- Не только нынче. Это же Нарн... Мне все население вашей планеты и за жизнь не просмотреть. - Лондо сдвинул пятно на тоге ближе к плечу, игнорируя возмущение, с которым на него теперь смотрела большая половина делегации. - Да и к тому же, все нарны на одно лицо. Одни сплошные пятна!  
\- Но вы только что сказали, что узнали бы нападавшего, будь он кем-то из охраны транзитной зоны, - заметил Шал.  
Лондо открыл рот, но тут со скамьи встал Бестер.  
\- Похоже, для гражданина Моллари это будет сродни тесту Роршаха. И так же информативно. Поэтому я предлагаю его все же просканировать.  
Лондо оперся на стол обеими руками и вытянул голову из плеч, становясь похожим на воротниковую ящерицу с Земли.  
\- Как удобно для вас, не правда ли, дорогой Альянс?! А почему бы мне в таком случае не заподозрить, что меня специально пригласили на саммит, чтобы потом вывезти "под шумок" атаки на Вавилон, дабы выведать через телепатов всю секретную информацию Центавра?  
\- У вас паранойя, Лондо, - фыркнул Гарибальди. - Слишком сложная схема для того, чего можно было добиться подослав к вам лишь одного телепата.  
\- А, может, схема и была простой, пока уважаемый мистер Бестер не узнал, что императорские телепаты создали для меня защитный блок, который можно снять лишь при моем согласии. Я, разумеется, ценю вашу изобретательность на пытки, вроде созерцания миллионов лиц нарнов, но если ваша цель - вытянуть информацию из моей головы, может, вы, наконец, закончите этот фарс, и сразу приступите к более откровенным способам дознания?!  
Все на миг замолчали и всклокоченный Лондо присел.  
Бестер почувствовал, как наблюдение Анит'лак за ним ослабло. И особенно в отношении его попыток установить телепатическую связь с Моллари. Еще бы: после сообщения Лондо о блоке ей и в голову не могло прийти, что он, Бестер, будет стучаться в закрытую дверь. Только вот у него "ключик" всегда имелся.  
Пока он незаметно ловил взгляд Моллари, свое возмущение выразил посол Бракира:  
\- А почему бы нам не предположить, что вы решили посетить наш саммит, чтобы внести раздор в Альянс? Очень странно знаете ли, что вы оказались в момент эвакуации в резиденции мира, с которым вели долгую войну.  
Пока все смотрели в сторону говорящего, Бестер окончательно установил телепатический диалог с Моллари.  
"Соглашайтесь на сканирование, император. Мне и так известен ваш секрет. Я в курсе и о дракхах, и о бомбах, и мне нет проку вредить Центавру. Я сохраню вашу тайну, а Альянс удовлетворится этим и оставит вас и ваш мир в покое."  
"Почему я должен вам верить?"  
"Посудите сами: будь я заинтересован в гибели Центавра, я давно бы нашел способ доказать то, что знаю. Для этого, на деле, хватило бы только раскрыть существование Стража. Если вы хотите доказательств моих намерений, то мне, пожалуй, следует упомянуть, что именно я заставил увидеть гражданина Г'кара пустой ящик вместо кристаллов записи с Вавилона, в результате чего Альянс остается в уверенности, что надолго вышиб дракхов из галактики."  
"Но что вы хотите взамен?"  
"От вас и Центавра - ничего. Выгоды ничто перед идеями. Моя цель: вернуть блудных детей Пси-корпуса домой."  
Лондо проскрежетал зубами.  
"Точно побратим Шив'калы."  
"Вы преувеличиваете, император."  
"О, Мо'гот! Да вы даже в ремарках не оставляете мою голову в покое. Как я могу быть уверен, что ваше сканирование не зайдет слишком далеко?"  
"А я и не просил вас о сканировании. Только продемонстрируйте согласие на него."  
Лондо поджал губы, и услышал, как громкий голос Шеридана перекрывает встревоженный гул членов Альянса.  
\- Я полагаю, что все мы стали жертвами случая и недоразумений, но надо оставить оскорбительные гипотезы друг о друге, чтобы не накалять ситуацию. - Джон обвел стихающий амфитеатр глазами. - Пока предлагаю выслушать самих подозреваемых.  
Деленн стиснула под столом кулаки.  
Один из постовых у дверей вышел, а спустя минуту в зал собраний вошел Ленньер. Хотя наручников не было, он держал сложенные руки перед собой и смотрел только на них. Телепаты следовали за ним едва слышимо.  
\- Итак, мистер Ленньер, - произнес Шеридан, мимолетно оглядываясь на остекленевшую Деленн. - Признаете ли вы, что похитили этого гражданина из дворца К'хари?  
Ленньер, наконец, поднял голову и посмотрел на Лондо.  
\- Признаю.  
\- Известно ли вам было на тот момент, что велика вероятность того, что данный гражданин является императором Центавра?  
\- Да, мне было это известно, - спокойно ответил Ленньер.  
\- А было ли вам также известно, что подобные действия способны спровоцировать конфликт между Центавром, Нарном и остальными мирами Альянса?  
Бестер улыбнулся. Глядя на Шеридана, он подумал, что из него получился бы образцовый прокурор.  
Ленньер не шевельнулся.  
\- Это также было мне известно, однако на мой взгляд, дальнейшее пребывание императора Моллари во дворце К'хари было для развития такого конфликта рискованным в гораздо большей степени.  
\- То есть вы единолично решили координировать политику вселенной?  
\- Я пытался предотвратить катастрофу.  
Шеридан стиснул зубы. Бестеру до зуда в мозгу хотелось подсмотреть, задето ли его властолюбие, но рядом сидела Анит'лак. С каким бы удовольствием он напомнил Шеридану о том, как тот ввязался в войну с Тенями "не особенно интересуясь" мнением правительства Земли!.. И особенно об итогах этой войны в виде чумы Дракхов.  
\- Планировали ли вы получить ту или иную выгоду от сканирования данного гражданина?  
\- Нет.  
\- Тогда с какой целью вы привели его в колонию землян-телепатов?  
\- Я привел его туда потому, что это единственное место, в котором можно скрыться от обыска рейнджеров Нарна.  
Шеридан уже открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но тут со скамьи поднялся Лондо.  
\- Господин президент! Прошу заметить, что ни я лично, ни Прима Центавра не выдвигали мистеру Ленньеру обвинений по поводу моего исчезновения из дворца К'хари.  
\- Хотите сказать, вы оставались среди телепатов добровольно?  
\- Не совсем, но думаю, что не стоит тратить время на подобные вопросы. Предлагаю лучше выяснить у мистера Ленньера и граждан Земли, что им известно о нападении на ваш корабль.  
Шеридан кивнул. Телепаты переглянулись, и один из них, долговязый и лысый сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Кроме того, что это нападение сегодня имело место на орбите Нарна, нам ничего не известно. Информацию о происходящем в галактике мы также как и сами нарны, давшие нам убежище, узнаем из новостей.  
\- А известно ли вам...  
\- Бернар, - подсказал долговязый.  
\- Бернар, что нарн-террорист находился в момент обстрела под телепатическим внушением?  
Телепаты обменялись тревожными взглядами. Бернар посмотрел в глаза Шеридану.  
\- Нет, этого никто из нас не знал. Однако замечу, что факт использования внушения не доказывает, что внушавшими были мы.  
\- И как удобно, - вырос из-за стола Бестер, - что факт внушения можно подтвердить только телепатически, а это прямым доказательством не считается.  
\- Так же как и ваши намеки, - парировал Ленньер и долговязый посмотрел на него с благодарностью.  
Бестер почесал висок пальцем в кожаной перчатке.  
\- Тем не менее, прошу заметить, что на Нарне кроме вас нет телепатов.  
\- А я прошу заметить, что среди нас нет тех, кто обладает даром внушения.  
\- Разве? - прищурился Бестер. - А мне кажется гражданин Моллари только что утверждал, что находился в колонии телепатов "не совсем добровольно"... Поэтому я считаю необходимым настоять на сканировании его памяти. Это докажет, что относительно него применялось внушение, а вы о нем солгали.  
Собравшиеся зашумели, соглашаясь с Бестером. Г'кар молча посмотрел на бледного и взмокшего Лондо.  
\- Моллари не дает сканировать себя, потому что в этом случае земляне узнают, сколько сил собрано Центавре и К0643! - кричал Шал.  
Лицо Лондо исказилось гневом так, что Гарибальди невольно вспомнился человек-пингвин из "Бэтмена", а Вир застыл с открытым ртом.  
\- А почему мы должны делать свою внутреннюю политику достоянием Альянса, который атаковал нас два года назад?! Да как вам, дрази, вообще, не совестно глазеть в наш карман, который вы же и опустошили?!  
\- Секреты Центавра, скорее всего, лишь прикрытие для того, чтобы скрыть ваш план раздора! - захлебывались от возмущения аббаи.  
\- Если бы мы собирались воевать с Альянсом, мы бы это открыто объявили! - возразил Лондо с поклоном дуэлянта Кору Придо. - К вашим услугам!  
\- Ну конечно! - гаркнул На'Ток. - Вспомним квадрант 37!  
\- И ваших пиратов на Рагеш-3! Тени давно ушли, а вы все еще спекулируете на позиции жертвы!  
\- Центавр делает сейчас то же самое, - продребезжал голос посла Гейма, и Шеридан, наконец, стукнул ладонью по столу.  
\- Довольно! Я объявляю перерыв. И всем настоятельно рекомендую после него быть более конструктивными в своих высказываниях!  
Все потянулись к выходу, бросая друг на друга сердитые взгляды. Даже Вир воинственно нахохлился, будто вернул прежнюю полноту.  
Выйдя на огромную сводчатую терассу вместе с центаврианами, минбарцами и людьми, Гарибальди достал сигару. Остальные члены собрания заняли террасу противоположного крыла.  
Вместе с Анит'лак к нему бесцеремонно подошел Бестер и обвел присутствующих взглядом.  
\- А вы никогда не замечали, мистер Гарибальди, что схожие расы всегда стараются держаться друг к другу ближе?  
\- Замечал, - скривился Гарибальди. - На корабле, который нас сюда доставил. Вас ведь там подальше ото всех держали, потому как по-настоящему чудовищных зверей природа порождает только в единственном экземпляре.  
Бестер застыл с улыбкой, стараясь не замечать, что даже вежливо-равнодушная минбарка выпучила глаза. Гарибальди повернулся к ним спиной и направился к Виру и Моллари. Последний смотрел с высоты на щербатую парадную площадь, сметая с перил песчинки.  
\- Лондо, надеюсь вы понимаете, что ни в коем случае нельзя позволить Бестеру вас просканировать?  
Лондо обернулся.  
\- Не хуже чем вы. Но кажется, весь Альянс иного мнения.  
\- Зато президент Альянса и, уверен, Деленн тоже, согласны со мной и вами. Наверняка и Г'кар против вашего сканирования.  
Лондо невесело улыбнулся.  
\- Уж последний-то точно помнит, что лезть ко мне в голову чревато. Бестер ведь не собирается писать книгу?  
Гарибальди усмехнулся повертел сигару в руках.  
\- В любом случае, последнее слово за вами, Лондо. По законодательству Земли Бестер не имеет права сканировать вас без согласия.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Скажите, мистер Гарибальди, а отчего вас так заботит соглашусь ли я на сканирование? То есть я хочу узнать, не потому ли вы против, что между вами с мистером Бестером продолжается вражда со времен Ваивлона?  
\- Не скрою, это тоже, - Майкл поджег сигару и затянулся. - Было бы приятно наблюдать, как этот ублюдок упускает добычу. Но куда важнее то, что я предвижу тяжелые последствия противного. Я всегда был вам другом Лондо, и знаю, как дорого вам благополучие родной планеты. Поэтому ради безопасности дорогого вам Центавра я сейчас просто обязан отсоветовать вам то, что предлагает Бестер.  
Лондо улыбнулся.  
\- Я это учту. А теперь простите, я хотел бы поговорить с Деленн.  
Гарибальди остался в одиночестве. Но только он затянулся, как в его голове прозвучал шепот Бестера:  
"Зря вы нагрубили мне, мистер Гарибальди. У меня еще есть козыри."  
  
Когда члены ассамблеи начали возвращаться в зал, Бестер снова телепатически связался с Моллари.  
"Вы подумали над моим предложением, император?"  
"Простите, мистер Бестер, но вынужден ответить вам отказом."  
"Вынужден?"  
"Я подумал, что вряд ли ради горстки телепатов вы решитесь поставить под удар Приму Центавра и разворошить осиное гнездо дракхов. Ведь это нарушит хотя бы мнимый мир в галактике, что для вас неразумно, учитывая ограниченность сил Земли из-за карантина. К тому же, вы сами упоминали, что не хотите разрушения моего мира."  
Бестер улыбнулся так, что Моллари почувствовал как холодок пробежал по спине.  
"Верно. Я ни в коем случае не шантажировал вас, император, и раскрыл бы вашу тайну только в случае вселенской необходимости. Однако, напомню, что сканирование с моим участием позволило бы вам безболезненно избежать конфликта с Нарном, и напоследок спрошу, не потому ли вы изменили свое решение, что об этом вас просил мистер Гарибальди?"  
Лондо улыбнулся.  
"Мистер Гарибальди довольно прозорлив, мистер Бестер. И я действительно ценю его рекомендации."  
"О, несомненно. Но полагаю, вы не задумывались о том, что прозорливый мистер Гарибальди ищет и своей выгоды, настаивая на вашем отказе от сканирования. Может, не совсем сознательно, но все же я не стал бы сбрасывать со счетов то, что ему был бы выгоден конфликт Альянса и Центавра."  
"Мистеру Гарибальди?"  
"И "Эдгарс-индастриз" иже с ним. Дело в том, что компания его жены, которой он управляет, втайне производит биологическое оружие. Я сам был свидетелем того, что они синтезировали вирус, способный избирательно уничтожать телепатов. Война сулит таким компаниям большие деньги. Кроме того пострадавшие в войнах выгодны им, как рынок сбыта для крупной фармакологической компании. И в-третьих, вспомните - Земля под карантином, а Марс, где лоцируется компания "Эдгарс-индастриз", относительно лекарственного сырья сейчас гол, как лысина самого мистера Гарибальди. Его компании сейчас пригодятся двери в любые миры, и он, как заправский служака, не постесняется эти двери выбить."  
Лондо тяжело вздохнул.  
"Это лишь ваши предположения, мистер Бестер. А я помню, что мистер Гарибальди всегда был мне хорошим другом и никогда меня не подводил."  
"Вас лично, возможно, нет, но теперь вы - Прима Центавра. А ее мистер Гарибальди однажды подставил под удар. Пусть невольно, но..."  
"Этого не может быть, мистер Бестер."  
"Вам продемонстрировать?"  
Лондо фыркнул и с напускной усталостью стал смотреть на Шеридана.  
"Я не слушаю клевету о своих друзьях."  
"Хорошо, тогда спросите у него самого, кто вовремя не передал дрази и нарнам сообщение о беспилотниках дракхов, которое могло остановить их атаку на Центавр два года назад."  
Лондо осмотрелся, не поворачивая головы.  
Члены Альянса задерживались. Не хватало Деленн, послов Гейма и Аббаи. Гарибальди садился рядом с Г'каром на противоположном полукружии амфитеатра. Они над чем-то смеялись. Глубоко вдохнув, Лондо оставил дремлющего на столе Вира и направился к ним. Приблизившись, он постарался скрыть тревогу на своем лице улыбкой.  
\- Мистер Гарибальди!  
Г'кар покосился на руку центаврианина, безуспешно искавшую полу мундира на нарнской тоге.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, Лондо?  
\- Вообще-то да. Я хотел у вас кое-что спросить, но не знаю, будет ли это удобно при Г'каре.  
\- Валяйте, у меня нет секретов, - отмахнулся Гарибальди. - Лиз отучила.  
\- А я не настолько святой, чтобы меня мог смутить центаврианин. Который к тому же консервативный пуританин, - усмехнулся Г'кар.  
Лондо выдохнул с облегчением. Похоже, мистер Гарибальди даже не представлял, о чем речь.  
\- Я всего лишь хотел узнать кое-какие исторические факты о битве двухлетней давности. Правда ли, что дрази и нарны могли остановить атаку на Приму Центавра, получив сообщение с Вавилона о беспилотниках Теней?  
Майкл замер, посмотрел в сторону и не сразу снова поднял на Лондо глаза.  
Г'кар и Моллари тоже застыли в контрасте с суетой остальных инопланетян.  
\- Это правда, - наконец, произнес Майкл. - И это сообщение не передал вовремя я. Потому что был пьян.  
\- Почему... - Лондо отступил на шаг. - Почему вы не сказали мне об этом?  
\- А разве это имело смысл? - Гарибальди незаметно сглотнул. - Я все равно ничего не мог исправить.  
Лицо Лондо болезненно и некрасиво дернулось.  
\- И вы ведь столько раз после говорили со мной!.. Как ни в чем не бывало...  
Гарибальди стиснул зубы.  
\- Вот здесь вы ошибаетесь, Лондо. Я сожалел обо всем. И каждый наш разговор давался мне нелегко. Но вы должны меня понять. Вы сами, не далее чем сегодня, говорили, что центавриане не выбирают сожаления. И вы сами совершали ошибки.  
Лондо невольно посмотрел на Г'кара, но тот, казался смущенным не меньше его самого.  
\- Но я просил за них прощения, расплатился за них и... - Лондо чуть не добавил "расплачиваюсь по сей день", но ему показалось, что подобные слова и подозрительны, и не будут достаточным оправдательным аргументом для тех, кто не знает об оккупации дракхов.  
\- Признаю, - вздохнул Майкл. - Дело не только в непоправимости произошедшего после. И даже не в том, что "на войне, как на войне..." Рассказать вам мне помешал стыд. Вы это хотели услышать? Это что-то для вас меняет? Вы хотите потребовать компенсацию?  
\- Нет, - ответил Лондо из накатившего оглушения.  
\- Может, хотите видеть как я мучительно раскаиваюсь?  
\- Нет... - глядя как начинает раздражаться Гарибальди, Лондо опешил еще больше.  
Майкл шумно выдохнул, сжимая кулаки.  
\- Тогда вы согласитесь, что в словах ни один из нас не видит необходимости.  
Лондо сглотнул и снова неосознанно поискал наощупь планку мундира.  
\- Да, наверное, вы правы... - отстраненно произнес он и зашагал обратно.  
Г'кар долго смотрел ему вслед и случайно столкнулся взглядом с Бестером. Тот широко улыбнулся и кивнул ему. Г'кар в ответ нахмурился. Ему хотелось как-то подбодрить Майкла, но что сказать, он не знал. Впервые он понял, почему Лита избегала говорить с ним о Тучанкью.  
Гарибальди оперся локтями на стол, обхватил лысину ладонями и так и сидел, пока Шеридан не объявил окончание перерыва.  



	13. 13. Ради горстки

Шеридан скрестил руки и окинул собравшихся взглядом.  
\- Итак, продолжим. Кто хочет высказаться?  
Бестер встал и одернул низ формы.  
\- Гражданин Моллари отказывается от сканирования, однако туманно отзывается о своем пребывании в колонии телепатов. Я все же склонен считать, что там его удерживали с помощью внушения и, возможно, вытянули из его головы все государственные тайны.  
\- Да? И зачем это нам? - отозвался временный лидер телепатов. - Нарны предоставили нам убежище, почти что дом. Неужели бы мы стали компрометировать их? Мы лишь спрятали императора от возможного агрессора на время до вашего прибытия.  
\- Однако сразу по прибытию комиссии Альянса его во дворец не вернули, - заметил Бестер.  
\- Потому что ситуация обострилась обстрелом корабля комиссии. Мы ждали более безопасного момента.  
\- А может, именно конфликта вы и добивались между членами Альянса и Центавром, чтобы после продать нарнам секреты Моллари? Или наоборот? А может, создали этот конфликт сами, чтобы, как во времена Байрона, в итоге спекулировать шантажом на этом и попробовать отвоевать себе отдельный дом?  
При упоминании имени Байрона долговязый болезненно скривился и ненавидяще поглядел на Бестера.  
\- Зачем нам создавать нарнам проблемы и рубить сук, на котором сидим?  
\- Ради более толстого сука, разумеется.  
\- А вы не думали, что кроме нас на Нарне могут быть другие телепаты? Телепаты других рас?  
\- Нарн из-за отсутствия пси-генов в своем геноме очень строго регламентирует прибытие телепатов. Тем более ограничено допускает их во дворец К'хари. И к вашей неудаче, - улыбнулся Бестер, - кроме нас с Анит'лак, за последнюю неделю телепаты на Нарн не прибывали.  
\- Но это все равно не доказывает, что телепатами, внушившими офицеру Барраку атаковать корабль комиссии, были мы. И уж тем более не доказывает, что мы удерживали императора Центавра силой внушения.  
\- И вот для того, чтобы сделать достовернее хотя бы часть этого предположения, я и рекомендую провести сканирование гражданина Моллари. Я знаете ли, против любых домыслов, очерняющих репутацию телепатов. Особенно, когда положение Пси-корпуса так нестабильно.  
Лондо уставился на Бестера округлившимися глазами. Раньше ему казалось, что изворотливость этого телепата переоценивают. Сейчас же ему стало ясно, что все как раз наоборот. Лондо нахмурился. Ситуация была патовой - откажись он от сканирования - его будут подозревать как зачинщика межпланетного раздора и противника телепатов. А если согласится - все равно этих же телепатов и подставит. Лондо посмотрел на Г'кара и быстро сместил взгляд в сторону Гарибальди. Тот сидел мрачнее тучи, даже голубые глаза не были проблеском. Лондо глубоко вдохнул. Если мистер Гарибальди действительно ратовал за благо Центавра, он поймет его после. Или понял бы, если бы знал...  
Лондо вяло развел руками.  
\- Хорошо, я согласен.  
Бестер вышел из-за скамьи и одарил Гарибальди пристальным взглядом.  
\- Надеюсь на этот раз никто не будет возражать, чтобы сканирование проводил я?  
Все промолчали, и Бестер беспрепятственно приблизился к Лондо. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза под наблюдением всей ассамблеи. Гарибальди скривился - с простым нарном его враг был куда менее обходителен. Наконец Бестер повернулся к ассамблее.  
\- Внушение сделано представителем земных телепатов. Указать, кем именно, не представляется возможным - блок слишком мощный, чтобы преодолеть его при поверхностном сканировании. Однако, я не думаю, что мы будем настаивать на более тщательном анализе, дабы не подвергать мистера Моллари неприятной процедуре еще раз.  
Лондо поразился - земной мозгоед учел даже то, что...  
\- Здесь присутствует еще один телепат, - донеслось слева, и Гарибальди вырос над скамьей. - И я требую повторного сканирования. Надеюсь, мистер Моллари не будет возражать?  
Гарибальди пристально и тревожно поглядел на Лондо, и тот кивнул так, будто его шея была на шестеренках.  
Бестер замер, но натянул дежурную улыбку. Нужно было уговорить Моллари поставить блок на дальнейшие сканирования...  
\- Вы сомневаетесь в моих способностях, мистер Гарибальди?  
\- С точностью до наоборот.  
Бестер замер, чувствуя как сердце пропускает удары, но голос его не предал.  
\- Осторожно, мистер Гарибальди. Обвините меня в фальсификации результатов сканирования, я подам правительству Земли и Марса иск за клевету.  
\- И тем не менее, - вмешался Шеридан, - я также настаиваю на повторном сканировании на предмет внушения. Дабы потом ассамблея не домысливала, будто мы имели сговор с Нарном против Центавра, а телепатов сделали прикрытием, которое потом вывезли под свою юрисдикцию.  
\- Но Минбар самый близкий союзник Земли, учитывая вашу супружескую связь с Деленн - тем более близкий, - заметил Лондо. - Сканирование Анит'лак не добавит объективности обследованию. - Бестер едва удержался, чтобы не посмотреть на него с благодарностью.  
\- Минбар не заинтересован в конфликтах Альянса. И кроме того: минбарцы не лгут. Любезная Анит'лак, прошу вас...  
Бестер побледнел. Он думал, что вскрикнет, когда минбарка что-то быстро сообщила Деленн.  
\- Анит'лак также нашла признаки внушения от представителя земной расы.  
Бестер незаметно выдохнул и прищурился. Видимо, Лита оказалась не промах, и что-то внушила Моллари напоследок, и сейчас он немного жалел, что не стал принуждать центаврианина к сканированию, чтобы выяснить, что именно.  
Его размышления прервал голос Гарибальди.  
\- А может ли глубокоуважаемая Анит'лак сказать, как давно было сделано это внушение?  
Бестер посмотрел на него с ироничным умилением.  
\- Полагаете, что это внушение только что сделал я?  
"Надеюсь" - внятно подумал Гарибальди, а вслух спросил:  
\- Вы против объективности и устранения сомнений у союзных миров?  
\- Ни в коем роде. Хотя думаю, не это вас заботит в данный момент.  
Повисло молчание. Телепатка Минбара сложила руками триангул в сторону Лондо. Он кивнул, и та повторила сканирование. Деленн снова перевела ее слова.  
\- Внушение было сделано более суток назад. След слабый, и принадлежит телепату Земли.  
Гарибальди и развел руками и Бестер широко улыбнулся.  
\- А еще минбарцы не лгут. Думаю, все согласятся, что косвенных улик и мотива достаточно для требования ареста этих телепатов. Что же касается мистера Ленньера, полагаю это лучше решать госпоже Шеридан.  
\- Мы заберем его с собой на Минбар, - быстро откликнулась Деленн, не глядя на супруга. Тот даже отреагировать не успел.  
До этого стоявший молча Ленньер сделал маленький шаг вперед, но глаз не поднял.  
\- Я бы предпочел отправиться вместе с телепатами Земли, если госпожа Шеридан сочтет это позволительным.  
Деленн приоткрыла рот, но заговорила только спустя миг.  
\- Пусть будет так, как просит Ленньер.  
Бестер быстро совместил ладони.  
\- Решено! Дальнейшее дознание мы проведем в отделении Пси-корпуса на Проксиме, пока Земля под карантином.  
\- А почему не вывезти их на Марс? Это как минимум ближе, - хмыкнул Гарибальди, в душе поклявшись, что на своей территории найдет способ препятствовать планам Бестера.  
\- После провозглашения независимости Марса почти все отделения Пси-корпуса там были упразднены, как и настаивали крупные компании, вроде "Эдгарс-индастриз". - Бестер наклонил голову в сторону Гарибальди, приподняв бровь. - Учитывая межпланетный размах дела, требуется полное и тщательное сканирование. Такое возможно сейчас только на Проксиме.  
Г'кар поднял глаза на замолчавшего Гарибальди и встал.  
\- Хочу напомнить, что и теракт, и похищение произошло на территории Нарна, а значит, дело попадает под местную юрисдикцию. Кроме того, Нарн предоставил этим людям убежище.  
На'Ток недовольно посмотрел на него, но ничего не произнес.  
Бестер сложил руки за спиной и медленно зашагал к нему.  
\- Вы были бы абсолютно правы, гражданин Г'кар, не будь это дело связано с незаконным применением телепатии. Среди нарнов телепатов, к сожалению, нет, поэтому организовать здесь расследование вы не в силах. Кроме того, спросите себя, а еще лучше - Совет К'хари, готов ли Нарн ради группы беженцев рискнуть репутацией и скомпрометировать себя, как мир, препятствующий расследованию межпланетного преступления? Особенно преступления, в котором подозревается политический мотив? Не вызовет ли подобная настойчивость подозрение у Альянса? И тем более не очень дружественного вам Центавра?  
Г'кар посмотрел на Лондо, но тот только молча сглотнул. Шеридан стоял, поджав губы, Деленн тревожно изучала одно лицо за другим.  
Г'кар всмотрелся в глаза Бестера и понял: тому было плевать на телепатов. Он уже поймал стольких из них, что это уже не вызывало у него азарт. Но вот насолить Лите, устроившей этих бедолаг сюда... И Бестер, судя по его улыбке, понял, что нарн без телепатии верно истолковал его эмоции и планы.  
\- И все же, я поговорю с Советом К'хари.  
Долговязый грустно улыбнулся ему, и Г'кар снова сел. Шеридан вздохнул и обернулся к На'Току:  
\- Думаю, на этом мы можем закрыть собрание. Остается только дождаться лабораторию Центавра через восемь часов и идентифицировать Лондо. Тут полагаю, проблем не будет. Учитывая, что наш корабль будет на ремонте в течение ближайших полусуток, мы любезно просим правителей Нарна разместить нас на ночь.  
На'Ток с готовностью кивнул. За исключением Бестера, его единственного, похоже, действительно устроил результат собрания.  
Бестер улыбнулся присутствующим, задержав взгляд на Гарибальди.  
\- Я вызову транспортник корпуса. Он прибудет через пять часов. Засим, разрешите откланяться: мне следует подготовится к прибытию нашего корабля.  
И только когда черный мундир Бестера скрылся за дверями, Гарибальди пришло в голову, что если учесть столь короткий промежуток времени до прибытия транспортника Пси-корпуса, то либо он пролетал совсем близ Нарна, либо, что более вероятно, Бестер вызвал его заранее. Еще до результатов собрания.  
  
А когда Гарибальди вошел в отведенную ему комнату для отдыха, то нашел на кровати карту - пикового туза с изображением Даффи Дака вместо символа. Внизу стояла подпись: "Я же говорил." Колода таких карт была из старых коллекионных, и хранилась только у Майкла на Вавилоне и у пары коллекционеров на Земле. Бестер умел показать, как далеко способен зайти, внедряясь в его личное пространство. Гарибальди стиснул зубы. И зачем он только медлил над той пробоиной?!.. Оправданием тому можно было счесть только нежелание засорять космос.  
  
Ночь на Нарне выдалась светлая. Настолько, что Лондо совершенно не удавалось заснуть. Провалявшись в бесплодных попытках больше часа и при этом отдавив даже пару брахов, несчастный центаврианин умылся и вышел наружу. Может, это было даже неплохо: нарны ставили караул за каждой стеной, и вероятность снова встретить Шив'калу в людном месте была хоть немного, но меньше. Впрочем, дракх, похоже, был и не против нынешнего хода событий - иначе уже появился бы или в его комнате или в его голове. Страж также не реагировал, и Лондо решил, что, наконец, выдалась свободная ночь, пусть и без сна. Да и в перелет он предпочитал отправляться невыспавшимся, чтобы весь путь проспать.  
Лондо брел по коридорам в нарнской тоге и в нарнских сандалиях, втайне наслаждаясь просторностью первой и удобством вторых. Часовые при его появлении не шелохнулись ни на одном посту, но он чувствовал, как их взгляды, точно оптические прицелы, прожигали ему спину.  
Он вышел на округлую коллонаду, когда рассвет даже не занимался. На темно-красном небе горели россыпи белых звезд.  
Лондо втянул воздух с запахом гари, посмотрел вдаль и вдруг услышал шаги позади. Его сердца одновременно пропустили удар, и он резко обернулся.  
\- Не спится, гражданин Моллари? - Г'кар улыбнулся, но увидев, как широки глаза, направленные на него, улыбка его быстро исчезла.  
Увидев реакцию нарна, Лондо быстро подбоченился.  
\- Мне гражданином быть недолго, в отличие от вас, любезный Г'кар. Что же касается сна, у меня складывается впечатление, что здесь все сделано с максимумом дискомфорта для центавриан. Светило бьет в глаза, а штор нет и в помине. У нас, любой, даже самый бедный центаврианин обязательно повесил бы шторы на окна. Тем более, если они такие как у вас - шириной с вавилонский док. Похоже, это даже не окно, а экономия на стенах! - Г'кар смотрел на Лондо, не сдерживая улыбку и вращая мясистой кистью в жесте "продолжайте". Но тот на жалобы и не скупился:  
\- И самое некомфортное: несмотря на громоздкость этого здания, мне слышно, как за стеной храпит Вир.  
\- С храпом ваших послов разбирайтесь сами, гражданин Моллари. А вообще, если Вир спит, значит, по-настоящему благородному центаврианину, которого не мучает совесть по ночам, здесь достает комфорту, - вставил Г'кар.  
Лондо пропустил мимо ушей его комментарий и продолжил как заведенный:  
\- Тонкие стены - прекрасный штрих, демонстрирующий вашу паранойю и любовь к шпионажу.  
\- А вы боитесь, что кто-то услышит, чем вы занимаетесь в ночи, когда не спите?  
Лондо закатил глаза.  
\- Разумеется! Меня же совесть мучает, не меньше шести раз за ночь, учитывая, сколько и чего я на нее положил! А вы, безнравственные нарны, эти стоны все равно по другому интерпретируете. Я уж не говорю о том, как ужасны ваши кровати - наклон, подстать наихудшей из минбарских традиций. Я думал, Г'кар, у вас у одного в резиденции такая извращенная мебелировка, но нет... Это чисто генетическое чувство уродливого...  
Г'кар вытянул губы трубочкой.  
\- Ооо! Вы помните кровать в моей резиденции на Вавилоне? Я польщен...  
Брови Моллари сошлись под почти прямым углом.  
\- Я запомнил. Чтобы никогда подобного не повторять... в своем дворце.  
\- Разумеется. Ведь два года, как там нет нарнов.  
При упоминании дворца на Центавре Г'кар вспомнил сцену, которую Лита передала ему при эвакуации. Прежде он старался не пробуждать ее в своей памяти, опасаясь, что кто-то из телепатов прочтет его мысли, чем он невольно поставит Центавр под удар. Но на родной планете все казалось безопаснее, в частности - относительно секретности.  
По непонятной ему причине Лондо скрывал пребывание дракха на Центавре, хотя, вероятно, боялся его. И действительно ли это был страх? Мощь Теней, к примеру, тоже была пугающей, но это не мешало Моллари сотрудничать с ними какое-то время.  
Г'кар вздохнул и посмотрел на непроницаемый профиль центаврианина.  
В конце концов бесполезно отрицать - как минимум, в том фрагменте памяти, что он мог "видеть", Моллари утверждал, что ненавидит его и хочет отомстить. Однако тогда совершенно неясно, почему он не привел его к дракхам на Вавилоне, хотя имел не одну возможность. А если не собирался мстить, зачем побежал в резиденцию Нарна во время эвакуации?  
Этот вопрос занимал голову Г'кара все время перелета на Нарн, но, к сожалению, открыто поговорить с Моллари об этом не представлялось возможным - и из-за предупреждения Литы, и из-за того, как неудачно закончился их разговор о побоях, и из-за их пресловутого стереотипа общения. Вражда была хорошей ширмой для многих сложностей, но сейчас она эти сложности отчасти и создавала.  
Однако если на Центавре и Вавилоне поступки Моллари Г'кар мог хоть как-то объяснить близким присутствием дракхов, то поведение Моллари здесь ставило его в тупик. Он чувствовал, что ставки сейчас выше, чем кажется, и решил докопаться до истины во что бы то ни стало. Кроме того, Лита была очень озабочена судьбой этих телепатов, а значит, он должен хотя бы попытаться их спасти.  
В конце концов, может статься, что все время, что они провели с Моллари, тот лишь притворялся дружелюбным и незлопамятным. Однажды он уже слышал от него извинения, оказавшиеся в итоге вынужденными.  
Так или иначе, по множеству причин Г'кар понимал, что следовало быть осторожным в словах.  
Он, наконец, шагнул вперед к краю балкона и, поравнявшись с Моллари, тоже уставился вдаль.  
\- Он приказал вам согласиться на сканирование, верно?  
\- Вы сами слышали Анит'лак. Бестер ни при чем, - ответил Лондо, не оборачиваясь.  
\- А я говорил не про Бестера... А про... Того, кто имеет реальную власть на Центавре.  
Лондо замер и медленно повернул к Г'кару побледневшее лицо. Тот смотрел на него в упор. Лондо быстро повел плечом, но Страж продолжал спать благодаря бутылке прихваченного на обеде тари.  
\- Как много вам известно?  
\- Достаточно, чтобы не подвергать риску как минимум Центавр.  
Лондо судорожно выдохнул.  
\- И что вы хотите за дальнейшее молчание?  
Г'кар заставил себя расслабиться. Он чувствовал, что если не разрядит обстановку, голова расколется от напряжения.  
\- Я бы предложил кое-что, - пятнистый палец на секунду подцепил манжет тоги Лондо, - но, похоже, я уже и так получил все что мог.  
Лицо Лондо вспыхнуло от возмущения, но спустя секунду это же привело его в себя.  
\- Хватит с вас и того, что я отвел от вашей несчастной планетки угрозу войны, позволив Бестеру обвинить телепатов.  
Тут замер Г'кар.  
\- Вы... что?!..  
Лондо отпрянул и сглотнул. Он вдруг понял, что Г'кару известно куда меньше, чем казалось, и он его попросту спровоцировал. Однако говорить об этом он не решился, чтобы Шив'кала, вздумай считать этот разговор из его памяти, не был уверен, что нарн в курсе происходящего.  
\- Я предотвратил новую войну между нашими планетами!  
\- Такой ценой?!  
\- Единственно возможной!  
Лондо всплеснул руками, а Г'кар вцепился в перила балкона.  
\- О эта вечно безвыходная ситуация! С вами вообще бывает по-другому?  
\- А вы бы предпочли, чтобы я продолжал выдвигать обвинения Нарну?  
Г'кар на миг замер.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы вы дали Альянсу все выяснить!  
\- Тогда мне бы пришлось жертвовать благополучием Центавра! Не буду вдаваться в детали, но Бестер оказался достаточно осведомленным и убедительным, чтобы выменять угрозу Центавру на арест своих собратьев.  
Г'кар резко выдохнул гортанью и произнес более вкрадчиво:  
\- Моллари, вы совершаете ту же ошибку, что и пять лет назад. Поймите же: мы все в этой галактике едины. Если дать случиться малой несправедливости, тьма наберет на ней свои обороты.  
\- Если вы готовы жертвовать своей родной планетой ради нескольких людей, то я своей - нет!  
Г'кар уперся ладонями в перила и покачал головой.  
\- Я знал, что для вас дело не в Нарне.  
\- Для вас, похоже, тоже. - Лондо развернулся спиной к панораме столицы. - Таскались бы и дальше с Литой по галактике...  
\- Жертвовать родиной и желать справедливости не одно и то же, Моллари.  
\- В данном случае - одно и то же.  
\- Вы не понимаете...  
\- О, Создатель! - Лондо быстро постучал кулаком по лбу. - Г'кар, вам не надоело выдавать самооправдания за какие-то объяснения?! Вы ведь не глупец, и сами понимаете, что вся ваша философия - лишь попытка простить себя за то, что когда-то вы допустили столько смертей своих сограждан!  
Пятнистое лицо Г'кара заострилось мимическими мускулами.  
\- С кривых пятен на ровные!..  
\- Все что я делал - я делал во благо Центавра.  
На лице Г'кара отобразилась чистая ирония.  
\- И кто теперь выдает свою жажду повышения статуса и страх смерти от моей руки за патриотизм?  
\- Я свою ответственность...  
\- Вину, - поправил Г'кар и закатил глаза. - И вы еще меня в подмене понятий обвиняете!  
Лондо обезоружено вскинул ладони кверху.  
\- Хорошо, вы правы, "вину". Я своей вины не отрицаю. Но вы... Неужели после атаки Нарна масс-генераторами вы спокойно засыпали, не мучаясь по ночам вопросом, почему Морден выбрал в союзники меня, а не вас? Не думали о том, что было бы, уступи вы мне на переговорах треклятый квадрант 37? Или уделяй вы посольской миссии больше времени? Или шпионажу? Не сожалеете, что не убили меня до того, как на станции появился Морден?  
С каждым словом Моллари Г'кар горбился все больше, поднимая руки к голове не то для защиты, не то для нападения и, наконец, обхватил голову ладонями, отвернулся и поднял глаза к ночному небу. Сердца Лондо неприятно занемели. Он немного помолчал, и продолжил спокойнее.  
\- В одном вы были правы, Г'кар. Любить всех - жизни не хватит. Мне Ленньер цитировал... Так что приходится делать выбор. И я предпочел мир в наших мирах. Благополучие Нарна. Вы злитесь лишь потому, что не можете позволить себе то же. Так что лучше уж выберу я.  
Г'кар повернулся к Лондо лицом.  
\- Позволить выбрать вам - равно что согласиться с вами.  
\- Если совесть не позволяет вам выбрать Нарн, подумайте о том, чтобы выбрать Центавр.  
Г'кар шумно выдохнул и посмотрел вдаль.  
\- Мы поступаем неправильно, Моллари.  
\- Я знаю. Просто мне не привыкать. Но я думаю о том, скольких мы спасем при этом.  
\- Действие в интересах большинства не оправдывает соучастия в клевете.  
\- Вся суть политики в интересах тех, кто превосходит других количеством или силой, Г'кар. Вы просто долго были вне ее и забыли об этом.  
Г'кар не ответил, и Лондо впервые ощутил, что действительно выиграл переговоры с бывшим послом Нарна. Только это не радовало.  
\- По крайней мере, Пси-корпус сейчас сдает позиции и, возможно, к этим телепатам отнесутся мягче...  
Г'кар повернул хмурое лицо к Лондо.  
\- Скорее наоборот. Корпусу сейчас как раз надо демонстрировать образцовый порядок. И показательные казни как раз то, что надо.  
Г'кар посмотрел на звезды - туда, где должен был быть Минбар, тяжело вздохнул и подумал о Лите. Он не сможет после смотреть ей в глаза. Да и не придется. Она прочтет все при первой же встрече. Лондо долго изучал его лицо глазами, пока Г'кар, наконец, не повернулся к нему.  
\- Отправляйтесь спать, Моллари. А то еще решите, что в сложившейся ситуации нам срочно понадобится какое-нибудь новое союзное соглашение.  
Лондо фыркнул, помотав встрепанной головой.  
\- Ну уж нет! Только не на планете кривых кроватей.  
Г'кар невесело усмехнулся, и они разошлись в разные крылья здания.  
  
По возвращению к себе Г'кар направился в купальню. Хотя нарны не потели и обладали почти железным здоровьем, гигиенические санузлы во дворце они сооружали очень просторными. На секунду Г'кар даже хмыкнул собственному заключению, что роскошь почти всегда характеризуется избытком, и чаще всего - бессмысленно-вычурным. Вспомнить лишь апартаменты Моллари на Вавилоне...  
Но купальни Г'кар любил, как средство успокоения. Может, в этом было что-то древне-животное: наличие воды говорило, что рядом вырастет еда, и на какое-то время ты обеспечен.  
Он уже схватился за застежку тоги, когда заметил возле фонтана фигуру в темном балахоне.  
\- По понятным причинам я не стал просить аудиенции, гражданин Г'кар. Но полагаю, вы также не будете возражать против нашей встречи.  
Г'кар подумал о техномагах, но незнакомец откинул капюшон и повернул к нему свое чешуйчатое лицо.  
\- Дракх, - Г'кар скрестил руки на груди и тщательно прищурившись включил запись на протезе.  
\- У нас также есть имена. Я назовусь Шив'кала.  
\- У большинства рас принято говорить "меня зовут". К представителям вашей это справедливо не относится.  
\- Не вторгнись вы в наш мир, мы бы не стали вторгаться в ваш.  
\- Ваши хозяева чуть не разрушили все миры.  
\- Наши хозяева были для нас всем.  
Г'кар на миг всмотрелся в лицо дракха, и отметил сходство строения его черепа с черепом Теней. Его осенила догадка, и Шив'кала посмотрел на него в упор.  
\- Не стоит высказывать свои мысли по этому поводу, потому как земляне извратили и, возможно, развратили ваш рассудок, Г'кар. Только замечу, что в вас также есть частица древней расы, которую вы также получили без собственного ведома. А именно - частица ворлонца.  
\- Откуда вам это известно?  
\- Кроме того, что это легко читается в вашей книге? - Шив'кала поднял надглазничный щиток. - Я слышал про ваш занятный маскарад на Вавилоне от своих собратьев. Неужели вы думаете, что они просто так оставили бы вас в живых? Я не был до конца уверен в их словах, но только что вы подтвердили мою догадку.  
\- Всесильные дракхи до сих пор боятся даже останков ворлонца? - хмыкнул Г'кар.  
\- Не боятся, а имеют на них планы. Не сейчас, но, возможно, скоро.  
\- Вам не удастся вытащить из моей головы часть Коша.  
\- На самом деле способ есть, но часть ворлонца может покинуть разум только при согласии принявшего его. Хотя это и не главная причина, почему насильственных мер к вам мы применять не станем. Вы зря полагаете, что рабство у Теней сделало нас подобными им. Вам ли не знать, что такое рабство, Г'кар. Тем более, после того, как вы узнали служение ворлонцу.  
\- Я не служил ворлонцу.  
\- Разве? А как же ваше "просветление"?  
\- Это не было служением.  
\- Уверены? - Шив'кала зябко просунул кисти в манжеты балахона. - Когда-то вы хотели убить Моллари и отомстить центаврианам, а после столкновения с разумом Коша вы оставили Моллари жизнь и отбросили идеи мщения. Отказ от своих желаний во имя чужих - это ли не рабство?  
\- Г'лан изменил меня.  
\- Об этом и речь. А вам не приходило в голову, например, что Ворлон мог быть в сговоре с Центавром на тот момент?  
\- Я внимал Кошу своим разумом по своей воле. И к открытым мне истинам политика Ворлона не имеет отношения.  
\- Хм. Я полагал, лучшее подтверждение слов - действие. Будете отрицать, что предпочли бы просветлению военную помощь от Ворлона?  
Г'кар посмотрел вглубь купальни на колеблющиеся разводы света, отраженного водой.  
\- Один посол Кош не мог повлиять на политику всего Ворлона. Он сделал для меня и Нарна все, что мог. Да и ворлонцы не нуждались в слугах. Они модифицировали расы для защиты от Теней. Тени же просто использовали более слабых.  
\- А вы полагаете, наша раса ничего не получила от своих хозяев?  
\- Кроме вражды со всей галактикой и идеологии естественного отбора?  
Шив'кала покачал головой.  
\- Вы так много путешествовали, Г'кар, и так мало знаете. Вам ли упрекать меня в нежелании жертвовать ради слабых? Особенно сейчас, когда вы с каждой секундой сборов корабля Пси-корпуса предаете телепатов?  
Г'кар сжал кулаки.  
\- Зачем вы пришли?  
\- Поговорить с вами. Выяснить, чего вы хотите.  
Г'кар застыл как вкопанный. Или из-за скандированной интонации дракха, или из-за недавних вопросов Моллари ему вспомнился Морден с его вербовкой.  
Он тряхнул пятнистой головой, пытаясь развеять наваждение.  
\- И как, выяснили?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- И? - с деланным сомнением спросил Г'кар.  
\- Хотите научиться жертвовать и не сожалеть.  
\- Если вы выяснили это, то не вам было упрекать меня в малых знаниях, несмотря на странствия.  
Дракх наклонил голову набок.  
\- Похоже, вы не воспринимаете наш разговор всерьез. Я думал вы более просвещены.  
\- Не имеет значения, насколько просвещен я сам. Я лишь проводник истин, и вполне заменим.  
\- Вы недооцениваете роль личности и индивидуума в истории. Вы, к примеру не задумывались, почему Морден когда-то выбрал для сотрудничества Моллари, а не вас?  
Г'кар только застыл молча. Шивкала повернул голову так, что его губные щитки обрисовали странную ухмылку.  
\- Ответ очень прост, гражданин Г'кар. Когда Морден спрашивал вас о том, чего вы хотите, он заметил в вашей резиденции книгу Г'кван. Он был отличным археологом, и неплохо ориентировался в инопланетных религиях. А в книге Г'кван, как вы помните, немало информации о кораблях Теней и телепатах. Вы бы не стали сотрудничать, догадайся вы о том, кто ваши союзники.  
На секунду Г'кару показалось, что пол уходит из-под его ног. Как долго он корил себя, а причиной всему была роковая случайность. И действительно стал бы он...  
Шив'кала усмехнулся.  
\- Похоже, я снял с вашей души камень.  
Г'кар поторопился искривить улыбку облегчения.  
\- Однако это доказывает, что роль индивидуума в исторических событиях ничтожна. Причиной решения Мордена и Теней была целая религия, а не я один.  
\- И тем не менее, дело было в лично вашей религиозности. Будь вы безбожником подобно Моллари...  
\- Я бы сейчас мучился.  
\- Тем не менее ваша религия косвенно убила десять миллиардов нарнов.  
\- Кто-то вынужден жертвовать.  
\- Не так сложно жертвовать ради добра, забывать зло ради добра. А вот сделать зло ради добра и не сожалеть после - на порядок сложнее.  
\- Вы пришли распространять философию мертвой расы или просто портить мне досуг?  
\- Я пришел с предложением. Вы отдадите мне часть ворлонца, а я перехвачу корабль Пси-корпуса и освобожу телепатов. Перевезу их на другую приемлемую планету. С Бестером - согласно вашим пожеланиям.  
На скулах Г'кара заиграли желваки.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это голос вашего разума или страх стать похожим на Лондо, предпочитающего своих остальным?  
\- Не ваше дело. Убирайтесь.  
\- А если я скажу, что мы не собираемся причинять ворлонцу зла и даже не собираемся изымать у него информацию о ворлонских технологиях?  
\- Я отвечу, что не верю вам.  
\- Тогда мы говорим лишь о вопросах вашей веры, гражданин Г'кар.  
Г'кар раздраженно выдохнул.  
\- А зачем еще вам может понадобиться часть ворлонца?  
Шив'кала лукаво прищурился.  
\- Вы отказались, но не перестали размышлять о сделке.  
\- Не о сделке, а о ваших ухищрениях.  
\- Лестно, но в наших потребностях нет ничего хитрого или тайного. От ворлонца мы хотим только информацию о кризалисе. - Шив'кала замолчал, провоцируя Г'кара задать вопрос, но тот понял это и нарочно не выказывал интереса. Дракху пришлось продолжить. - Дело в том, что кризалис может оказаться спасением для нашей расы. Когда Тени нашли нас, наша жизнь состояла из перерождений в более низшие формы: после смерти дух умершего снова появлялся в паразитах, или скорее симбионтах, живущих на телах взрослых особей. Такая деградация для духа мучительна, но альтернативой существования для низшего дракха является только небытие, так как за Предел он попасть не может и только и делает, что высасывает жизнь из своего хозяина до смерти обоих. Тени же переносили нас или наш дух за Предел. Теперь их нет, и мы собираемся использовать кризалис, чтобы попытаться модифицировать наши гены так, чтобы взрослые дракхи по окончанию жизни могли отправиться за Предел, вместо перерождения в низшие формы и проживания мучительно паразитической жизни. - Шив'кала посмотрел на небо за колоннадой. - Мы хотели бы иметь возможность отправиться к нашим хозяевам.  
Г'кар скрестил руки на груди.  
\- А вы уверены, что Тени переносили души ваших предков за Предел? Что эти симбио-паразиты ваши перерожденные соплеменники? У вас есть тому доказательства?  
\- Мы в это верим.  
\- И вы рассчитываете, что я поверю, будто вы заинтересованы в Коше только из-за высоких научно-религиозных изысканий? В Коше, принадлежащем к расе тех, кто был способен открывать Третье пространство, создавать живое оружие, и уничтожать Тени?  
\- Я полагал, вашей религиозности хватит для понимания и согласия. Но видимо половина неверия от страха быть обманутым.  
\- А вторая половина неверия - рассудок. Неужели вы надеялись захватить находящуюся во мне часть ворлонца, с помощью подобных россказней?  
\- Не надеялся, а рассчитывал. Во мне также немало рассудка, и наша вера, как и ваша, не на мракобесии основана.  
\- Вы дракхов, пришедших из-за Предела, не видели. Я же видел Г'лана. И все в вавилонском саду тоже.  
\- Но не Лондо.  
\- Моллари - безбожник. Г'лан является тем, кто его ищет.  
\- Видите, - усмехнулся Шив'кала. - Сверхъестественное - всегда вопрос веры. Впрочем, уговаривать более я вас не стану. Навязанные истины теряют в силе. - Дракх поперхнулся и тряхнул головой, получив от Г'кара любопытный взгляд. Это был единственный раз, когда его речь сбилась. - Я просто дам вам шанс поразмышлять над моим предложением. Ровно час. Через час вы забудете весь этот разговор, все эпизоды жизни со мной и дракхами и все произошедшее за отведенный на размышление час. После вы меня не найдете. Бесполезно также и сейчас бить тревогу или пытаться задержать меня. И постарайтесь распространяться как можно меньше о том, что знаете. Иначе мне придется вас убить, не взирая на желание сохранить частицу Коша и вашу жизнь. И помните, что я уничтожу также любого, кому вы расскажете лишнее. Ненужные слова - и флот Центавра взмоет в воздух, унося моих соратников в космос. А после я отдам приказ подорвать Альфу Центавра. Но пока, я подожду здесь, в тени.  
Дракх развернулся к нему спиной и присел у фонтана, превращаясь в мирного созерцателя потока воды.  
Г'кар опешил, но решил не терять времени и быстро зашагал наружу.  



	14. 14. Неведение

Осмотревшись в коридоре, он вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, к кому собрался обратиться и с каким именно вопросом. Альянс, получив информацию, не сможет, а возможно, и не станет удерживать все в тайне, а в одиночку представители планет здесь бесполезны. Г'лан молчал, хотя Г'кар уже трижды воззвал к нему. Предложение дракха, казалось бы, ничего не меняло, но он чувствовал, что решать что-либо в одиночку не вправе. О, Моллари был точен, рассуждая о тяготах власти! И по иронии, только с этим безбожником он мог бы сейчас бы все обсудить.  
Сжав кулаки, он поспешил в противоположное крыло дворца.  
Когда Г'кар остановился у дверей комнаты Лондо, пара часовых не выдержала и переглянулась. Ночь только сдавала свои позиции.  
Г'кар посмотрел на часовых, но быстро отвел взгляд, нарочно нахмурившись посильнее. Он нажал на кнопку вызова один раз, и буквально спустя миг - еще несколько раз подряд.  
За дверями было тихо. Г'кар задышал надсадно и посмотрел себе под ноги. Снова надолго впечатал палец в кнопку, и только через десять секунд услышал за дверью кряхтящее "Сейчас!" и очень тихое "Эти нарны... Никакого от них покоя... Надо было всех в казематы в золотой век"...  
Постовые поджали губы, а Г'кар со смешком покачал головой. Несомненно, Моллари не знал, насколько чуткий у нарнов слух.  
Лондо распахнул дверь, и Г'кар невольно засмотрелся, как колыхнулись при этом брахиарти под тогой. Последняя торчала швами, будучи одета явно наизнанку.  
\- А, это вы, Г'кар.  
\- Да, и в казематах ваших уже бывал. И замечу, что вам не хватит платьев потом из тюрьмы всех вытаскивать. Хотя, я бы еще посмотрел на полуобнаженных центаврианок...  
\- Особенно ваших пропорций, - парировал Моллари отступая в сторону.  
Когда Г'кар зашел внутрь, постовые переглянулись с гримасами недоумения.  
Едва двери закрылись, Г'кар щипком приподнял тогу на плече Лондо.  
\- Наизнанку одето. Поговорку землян знаете?  
\- Я уже был здесь битым, - фыркнул Лондо, выдергивая одежду. - И в любом случае при вас переодеваться не стану. Хватит с вас и созерцания центаврианок...  
Г'кар улыбнулся, чувствуя, как нервозность быстро уходит на задний план.  
\- В вашем голосе ревность?  
\- Банальная осторожность.  
Г'кар замер. После того, что случилось здесь с Моллари, возможно он начал его опасаться, а колкости и ворчание - лишь защитная бравада для его достоинства... Додумать Г'кар не успел - Лондо в уточнение указал пальцем на его глаз:  
\- Поговаривают, вы встроили кристалл записи в свой протез. Не надейтесь на компромат в виде моей наготы.  
\- Жаль. Кристалл я нарочно выбрал пурпурный, - Г'кар выдохнул, подмигнул искусственным глазом и посерьезнел. - Мне надо кое-что с вами обсудить.  
\- Сейчас? - Лондо устало провел рукой по лицу и зашагал в сторону балкона. - Право, уж лучше "домогательства святого Г'кара".  
\- Это как раз о вопросе веры.  
\- Что, опять Г'кван-эт завял? Так не надо его "продуктами вашего естества" удобрять... Вы же нарны...  
Г'кар встал рядом с Лондо у самых перил.  
\- Ко мне приходил Шив'кала.  
Глаза Лондо округлились. Он рывком схватил ворот тоги Г'кара и рванул его половины в стороны. Не обнаружив на плечах нарна ничего, кроме пятен, Лондо выдохнул и отпрянул. Г'кар пришел в себя через несколько секунд.  
\- Всегда подозревал, что центавриан заводят грязные разговорчики, но это...  
Лондо быстро помахал ладонями вниз.  
\- Не до того, Г'кар! Что сказал дракх?  
\- Он предложил мне обменять часть ворлонца в моем разуме на жизни телепатов.  
\- О, я знал, что "великие идеи" ни при чем.  
\- Как раз таки Шив'кала настаивает, что ворлонец им нужен для активации кризалиса и спасения душ их расы.  
\- Только не говорите, что верите в эту чушь, Г'кар.  
Г'кар вздохнул, вглядываясь в красную полосу на горизонте.  
\- Разумеется не верю. Это было бы слишком хорошо. Да и если бы дракх хотел мира, он не сохранял бы такую секретность, а попросту поговорил бы с Шериданом.  
Лондо тоже посмотрел на восход и пожевал губами.  
\- С другой стороны, за те два года, что я знаю этого Шив'калу, он ни разу не солгал. Даже не оставлял недоговоренности. Хуже минбарцев... Кстати о них: когда-то он удовлетворил мою просьбу спасти захваченных Ленньера и Деленн. Беспричинно. И после не вспоминал мне это, как долг. Могло ли быть так, что он хотел узнать у них секрет работы кризалиса? Или забрать его?  
\- Не исключено, - пробубнил Г'кар.  
Лондо заходил взад и вперед по балкону, поглаживая подбородок.  
\- Или же Шив'кала оставил Деленн в живых, рассчитывая на возможность шантажировать Шеридана?  
\- Возможно...  
\- Но с другой стороны, он позиционирует себя идейным реформатором...  
\- Хм...  
\- Однако реформы его основаны на огневой мощи...  
\- Мгм..  
\- Но используют дракхи ее не всегда даже в удобном случае...  
\- Да...  
\- Тем не менее, силы они наращивают.  
\- М...  
\- Но побед они хотят малой кровью...  
\- О...  
\- Вопрос, каких?  
\- Хм...  
\- Только ли месть их интересует?  
\- М?  
\- Но спасение душ... У дракхов?  
\- Да уж...  
\- Что если спросить об этом Деленн?  
\- Точно!  
\- Нет, если бы она знала мирный путь решения всего этого, то несомненно использовала бы его...  
\- Само собой!  
\- Или у нее были веские причины его не использовать... Тогда она ничего нам не скажет...  
\- Моллари! - Наконец крикнул Г'кар, и Лондо остановился хлопая глазами. - Вы не помогаете!  
\- А вы вообще, только поддакиваете, как Кош! И правда, отдайте его останки дракхам, может, хоть четче станете думать!  
\- Он, между прочим, вам жизнь спас.  
Лондо вздохнул и грубо потер глаза.  
\- Да знаю я! Но и за слова Шив'калы поручиться не могу... Ксоновы дракхи! Вот их бы без разбора точно в казематы. И всем центаврианкам платья запретить, чтоб наверняка...  
Г'кар поджал губы, слыша, как в голосе Моллари пропадает энтузиазм даже к злому юмору.  
\- Ладно. Я не должен был нагружать этим вас. У вас ведь и потяжелее бремя уже два года.  
Лондо повернулся к панораме города и вцепился в перила. Г'кар засмотрелся на морщинки в уголках его глаз и добавил: - Все равно Шив'кала сказал, что если я откажусь, то из моей памяти попросту исчезнет все о дракхах и события текущего часа.  
\- Прекрасное неведение, - отстраненно произнес Лондо, вспоминая время, которое они с Г'каром провели на Центавре. До бомбардировки, до коронации, до Стража и Шив'калы.  
Г'кар осторожно положил руку на спину центаврианина, радуясь, что сейчас на нем нет мундира с шипастыми рукавами. Лондо вздрогнул и вывернулся.  
\- Ксон! Г'кар! Что там ваши часовые нафантазируют, пока мы здесь просто болтаем?!  
\- Хотите, чтобы мы не просто болтали?  
\- Нет!  
\- Чтобы они не фантазировали?  
\- Да, что же еще?!  
\- А вы нарнам нынче не указ. Разве что, устраните их фантазии, сделав их реальностью.  
Лондо закатил глаза.  
\- Да Г'к-ван или что похуже с вашими нарнами, Г'кар! Вы лучше представьте, что будет, если я начну воплощать тут всякие фантазии, а центавриане нашей лаборатории прилетят слишком быстро? Представляю отчет по генетическому материалу на соскоб: гражданин Моллари, он же император Центавра, он же нарн Г'кар...  
\- Мне бы пошло быть императором Центавра. Помнится, у вас там многоженство и много симпатичных телепаток...  
Выдохнув с надутыми щеками, Лондо попытался загладить гребень к затылку, но он снова встопорщился.  
\- И все-таки, мы выйдем наружу.  
\- Ох уж этот ваш этикет.  
Лондо развернул Г'кара к дверям и, подталкивая его в спину, прошипел:  
\- А вы что же, вздумали похвастать "любовными подвигами" за мой счет?  
\- С центаврианином подобные подвиги будут позором. А тут целая Прима Центавра.  
Г'кар, зашептал, оказавшись у дверей, Лондо улыбнулся, распахнул их и состроил серьезное лицо:  
\- Это дело не терпит отлагательств, гражданин Г'кар! Я немедленно отправляюсь с вами.  
Г'кар поразился такому перевоплощению, но поспешил за Моллари, стараясь не уступать ему в напускной серьезности.  
Постовые проводили их тревожными взглядами.  
  
Они выбрали такой же балкон, на котором встретились в первый раз, только в противоположном крыле. Красное марево уже разлилось в полную силу, а над городом розоватой ватой растянулся туман.  
\- Видели, с каким уважением ваши пятнистые на меня вытаращились! Надо почаще так прогуливаться - полезно для репутации.  
\- У вас просто недостаточно острый слух, Моллари. Вслед нам неслось: "А почему центаврианин одел тогу наизнанку?" И весьма смелые предположения на эту тему, - Г'кар поиграл надбровными дугами, присаживаясь на бетонный выступ рядом с Лондо.  
\- Вы просто завидуете моему величию, Г'кар! И швы тут незаметные совсем...  
Г'кар заулыбался - все-таки щрочий центаврианин умел поднять настроение. Останься он наедине с размышлениями о предложении дракха, точно что-нибудь разбил бы. Час в мнимой надежде - та еще пытка. Г'кар вздохнул, незаметно косясь на Моллари: вероятно, два года с Шив'калой можно было провести только так - хотя бы иногда убегая от беспомощности в забытье простых радостей и хоть какого-то юмора. А может, на Нарне Моллари просто ненадолго вырвался из-под влияния дракха, и потому так весел?  
Г'кар уже собирался вытянуть из-под тоги центаврианина какой-нибудь брахиарти, как послышались медленные шаги.  
Деленн вышла тихо и сперва даже не заметила "граждан".  
\- Доброе утро, Деленн!  
\- Надеюсь, что оно и далее будет к нам добрым, - минбарка сделала паузу, улыбнулась, посмотрела на Лондо чуть изумленно и снова отвернулась к рассвету. Лондо постарался выглядеть непринужденно, но ощущение, что она опять увидела Стража на его плече не пропадало. - Капитан Локли прислала отчет по возвращению на Вавилон. Атака закончилась сразу после нашей эвакуации. Разрушения внутри подвергаются ремонту, почти ничего не тронуто, а все оставшиеся резиденты, в основном жители коричневого сектора, живы и здоровы. Впечатление, что нам просто демонстрировали силу. Минбарскому сектору, и прилежащему к нему коричневому, повезло больше других - они вообще не попали под обстрел. Случаи грабежа только мелкие, и то, это скорее мародерство жителей коричневого сектора. В ваших резиденциях все на месте, только в моей пропало кое-что важное. Но думаю, это быстро найдется.  
Г'кар и Лондо переглянулись.  
\- А что именно? - с нарочито праздным участием спросил Лондо.  
\- Кризалис.  
Г'кар замер, но тут же вскочил.  
\- Извините, мне срочно надо идти...  
Лондо посмотрел в глаза нарна, но там будто пронеслась пелена. Г'кар заморгал.  
\- Вы собирались куда-то идти? - осторожно спросил Лондо.  
\- Да, собирался... - Фыркнул Г'кар. - Кстати, Моллари, эту тогу не носят изнанкой кверху.  
Г'кар быстро вышел в коридор, но Лондо слышал, как там его шаги сразу утихли. Нарн явно в замешательстве выбирал, куда повернуть. Голова Лондо рухнула в руки.  
Деленн села рядом с ним.  
\- Да, я тоже заметила, что наизнанку... только неудобно намекнуть было. Но разве это повод так сокрушаться?  
\- Не повод и не время! - быстро поднял всклокоченную голову Лондо. В конце концов, ведь ему удавалось порой упросить Шив'калу, может, и сейчас еще сумеет устроить их договор с Г'каром? Раз уж сам Г'кар в последнюю секунду часа решился... - Простите Деленн, также вынужден вас покинуть.  
Деленн поклонилась, величаво демонстрируя костный гребень.  
\- Удачи, Моллари.  
Лондо бежал, молясь не запутаться в коридорах. Нарна он нагнал только на третьем повороте. Часовых у его комнат не было. Лондо про себя фыркнул - действительно - скорее следовало охранять других от этого нарна, чем наоборот.  
\- Гражданин Г'кар! Не сочтите за дерзость, но мне совершенно необходима аудиенция в ваших апартаментах.  
Г'кар замер. Сильно трещала голова. Он силился восстановить в памяти, что происходило в эту ночь, но вспоминались только обрывки разговора с Моллари, который сдал невиновных телепатов под арест в угоду Бестеру и своим политикам. А еще он совершенно не мог понять, почему сам он спокойно к этому отнесся, вместо того, чтобы вытряхнуть из Моллари дух. Также он не помнил, как и когда они переместились из одного крыла здания в другое. Тари он выпил совсем немного. Возможно, какой-то телепат подчистил его память? Анит'лак это было никчему, как и получившему все желаемое Бестеру. Или кто-то применил к нему яд с амнестическим действием? И кому бы это могло понадобиться?..  
Г'кар пристально посмотрел на пытающегося улыбаться Моллари.  
\- Снова испытываете мое гостеприимство?  
\- Возможно, и так.  
Г'кар прищурился.  
\- Хорошо же...  
Не успел он схватиться за ручку двери, как из-за поворота показался На'Ток в окружении четырех нарнов.  
\- Ах вот вы где, без-пяти-минут-император-Моллари! А мы вас уже обыскались. Хочу вас поздравить, лаборатория, которую вы так жаждали лицезреть, прибыла на орбиту Нарна.  
Отчаянный взгляд Лондо перебегал с так и не открытой двери к Г'кару и На'Току.  
\- Сейчас у меня безотлагательное дело к гражданину Г'кару...  
\- Сожалею, но я обязан препроводить вас к месту встречи немедленно. Особенно учитывая ваш побег к телепатам...  
\- Вчера вы называли это похищением, - процедил Лондо, пытаясь протиснуться к двери в комнату Г'кара. Достаточно только заглянуть...  
\- Тем более! Мы должны неусыпно следить за вашей безопасностью. - Двое нарнов встали по бокам от Лондо. На'Ток ухмыльнулся:- Или трон Центавра стоит лишь того, чтобы его избегать?  
\- Лаборатория еще с час будет приземляться!  
\- Предусмотрительность - благо, - улыбнулся На'Ток, и кивнул солдатам. Те подхватили Лондо под руки - мягко, но крепко. Г'кар наблюдал с праздным интересом и неторопливо последовал за всеми. Лондо оглядывался до самого поворота за угол, пока его настойчиво тянули вперед.  
Внезапно раздался оглушительный свист и нарастающий гул реактивного двигателя. Небо разорвало всполохом и в далекий горный пейзаж дымящейся точкой устремилась центаврианская лаборатория.  
\- Вы для этого торопили меня, На'Ток?! - Моллари стряхнул руки опешивших охранников и вихрем метнулся к окну.  
\- Я?! А почему бы мне не припомнить, что вы сами отчего-то очень протестовали насчет прибытия лаборатории и даже предполагали подобный исход событий!  
Г'кар только покачал головой, глядя на них, и прихватив одного из охранников за плечо, приказал организовать выступление к месту падения корабля. Это быстро привело их в чувство и один из нарнов побежал выполнять поручение Г'кара, а второй бросился выяснять, откуда и кем был сбит корабль центавриан.  
  
На'Ток и Лондо продолжали препираться еще целый час - и по дороге в зал собраний и на собрании. Г'кар наблюдал за ними, одновременно пытаясь понять, причастен ли Лондо к его амнезии, и если так, в чем был его мотив.  
Неожиданно ему пришло в голову, что его протез мог записать то, что было стерто из его памяти, если, конечно, стерший его память ранее не позаботился и об этом. Однако на собрании просмотреть запись было невозможно, да и следовало сосредоточиться на текущем конфликте. Кроме того, если тот, кто стер ему память, узнает о протезе, то попытается уничтожить и эту информацию. И тогда обнаружит себя.  
Пока Г'кар раздумывал, зал наполнился толпой взволнованных инопланетян. Не хватало только Бестера и арестованных - они отчалили с Нарна полчаса назад. Из-за ругани Лондо и На'Тока Шеридан даже не мог объявить начало дискуссии.  
\- Пытаетесь обвинить нас в провокации?! - кричал Моллари. Вир за его спиной только стискивал челюсти и раздувал ноздри. - А сами что? На этот раз вам не удастся спихнуть все на телепатов!  
Про себя Г'кар счел его слова верхом лицемерия, однако делать окончательные выводы не стал - что-то ведь остановило его от того, чтобы раскрыть ложь Моллари еще до отбытия корабля Пси-корпуса. Г'кар поискал с Лондо зрительный контакт, но тот либо был слишком раздражен, либо избегал его взгляда. Второе казалось более вероятным: во времена вавилонского посольства Моллари помнится, ни на одном споре не был сосредоточен.  
\- После эвакуации вы тоже поторопились обвинить нас, - спокойно заметил Г'кар, и Лондо вдруг столкнувшись с ним взглядом замолк, чтобы в следующий миг всплеснуть руками и закатить глаза.  
\- А может, и тогда не поторопился!  
Г'кар развернулся к Шеридану.  
\- Думаю, в сложившихся обстоятельствах нам стоит срочно связаться с кораблем Пси-копуса.  
\- Уже, - хмыкнул Шеридан. - Связь не устанавливается, хотя они должны быть уже за пределами гиперпространства.  
Гарибальди вскочил со своего места, и направляясь к выходу, махнул Шеридану:  
\- Надо попробовать связаться с более близкого расстояния. Я за ними.  
Джон даже не успел ничего сказать.  
\- Что относительно стрелявшего? - обратился он к На'Току. Тот был только рад отвернуться от сверлящего его взглядом Моллари и в сотый раз за десять минут постучал по уху, где был закреплен динамик рации. Прежде чем ответить, На'Ток помолчал несколько секунд, вслушиваясь в передачу.  
\- Ничего существенного. Выстрел был сделан из турели ПКО, в западном крыле дворца. Но там ни следов самого снайпера, ни отпечатков пальцев или других следов его присутствия. Охранник крыла мертв - остановка сердца.  
\- У нарнов же практически не бывает проблем с сердцем?  
\- Вот именно.  
\- Сейчас его труп на вскрытии. Но предварительный посмертный диагноз таков. Что касательно лаборатории - командир центаврианского корабля связался с нами и утверждает, что обошлось без погибших - только шестеро раненых, из которых трое в тяжелом состоянии.  
Шеридан вздохнул.  
\- Таким образом у нас ничего. Предлагаю двухчасовой перерыв до выяснения подробностей дела.  
  
Когда все вышли, Вир по привычке взглянул на маячок с Эскалибура. Он уже начинал думать, что встреча, обещавшая помощь, ему просто приснилась, или что та воровка с Минбара просто хотела уйти без извинений за грабеж. Но в этот раз индикатор горел зеленым. Вир грустно подытожил, что это и неважно, он ведь так и не нашел ничего, что годилось бы для сделки с "пожалуй другом" той желтоглазой.  
Тем временем Лондо уже ушел в конец коридора, и пришлось его догонять.  
\- Лондо! Нам необходимо поговорить!  
\- А мне выпить. Трезвым на Нарне не то что говорить - дышать невозможно.  
\- Но сейчас шесть утра... - промямлил Вир, и только теперь заметил, что Г'кар идет рядом, беззастенчиво вслушиваясь в их разговор. - У нарнов не принято...  
\- Думаю, гражданину Моллари не столь принципиально выпить, сколько нарушить наши традиции.  
Лондо развернулся к нему с хитрым прищуром.  
\- Ваши традиции, Г'кар? Значит, я ошибался, полагая, что в бытность послом вы в перерывах традиционно праздновали со своими атташе победы на переговорах с Центавром?  
\- В отличие от вас, я не позволял себе выпивать на рабочем месте, - насупился Г'кар, отводя глаза. - Хотя сейчас и сам нарушил бы это правило.  
\- Тогда мы с Виром составим вам компанию. Мы, конечно, не На'Тот или Ко'Дат, космос той пятнами... Но все же...  
Левое плечо Лондо заломило так, будто в нем застряла раскаленная секира, но он, стиснув зубы, продолжил улыбаться.  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Г'кар, подумав, что напоив Моллари, возможно выяснит, не причастен ли тот к появлению его амнезии. - Кое-что в вас действительно напоминает мне моих атташе. Не в обиду им...  
\- И что же? - спросил Вир, пока Лондо старательно отворачивался от них обоих.  
\- Ко'Дат была такой же ответственной, как ты, Вир, а На'Тот, как Моллари, с удовольствием ударила меня в первый же рабочий день на Вавилоне.  
\- Это святое, - фыркнул Лондо, когда Страж, наконец, устал впиваться в его плечо.  
\- Да, и она, кстати, такая же безбожница, как и вы.  
\- Что, ставила посуду на страницы священной книги?  
Г'кар чуть не упомянул Гарибальди, но вовремя прикусил язык, вспомнив их с Моллари последний разговор на собрании.  
\- Нет. Использовала семена Г'кван-эт для, как вы говорите, "создания новых вселенных".  
\- О. И как ей?  
\- Рассказывала, что все вселенные испорчены центаврианами, - отмахнулся Г'кар и остановился под уже знакомыми дверями. Когда сработал ключ, Лондо вдохнул весь возможный объем легких.  
Дверь распахнулась, но внутри никого не было.  
\- Если трусите зайти, Моллари, так и скажите, - ворвался голос Г'кара в его оглушение, и только теперь Лондо понял, что уже несколько секунд стоит перед дверями как вкопанный. - Или без-пяти-минут императору зазорно выпить с простым гражданином Нарна?  
\- Нисколько. Меня ваши сограждане при эвакуации по-императорски потчевали. Даже трубочку жаловали для протеинового коктейля. Чтобы я свои... Кхм, руки не утомлял. Так что я снесу любые изыски вашей кулинарии, лишь бы змеями не закусывать.  
\- Ни в коем роде. Ничего ядовитого, как бы я ни хотел, чтобы вы чувствовали себя как дома.  
Лондо ухмыльнулся, а Г'кар отошел, чтобы наполнить бокалы.  
\- Нарн, отравивший центаврианина - это оксюморон, Г'кар. Разве что у вас найдется щепотка катиссиума.  
Г'кар обернулся, понимающе покивав головой.  
\- Значит, тоже уже видели исследования , что наш яд вызывает галлюцинации не только у людей, но и у центавриан. Так вот какие интересы у императора...  
Лондо осклабился.  
\- Мне это положено, раз уж я здесь за На'Тот...  
Г'кар протянул центаврианам бокалы.  
\- За мир во всех мирах.  
\- За Вавилон, будь он цел.  
Бокалы звонко столкнулись стенками, и отхлебнув, Г'кар кивнул Виру.  
\- Котто, вам следует хоть иногда расслабляться. А то и впрямь, как Ко'Дат...  
Вир пригубил тари, и крепко зажмурился.  
\- Простите, если веду себя невежливо, Г'кар, но мне необходимо срочно поговорить с Лондо.  
\- Ну точно Ко'Дат! - хором взвыли оба.  
Лондо залпом осушил бокал.  
\- Немного погодя, Вир. Когда я выпью столько, что Г'кар начнет казаться мне привле... Сносно-терпимым.  
\- Но вы же говорили, вам столько не выпить. Ох! - Вир прикрыл рот рукой, а Г'кар рассмеялся.  
\- Наши расы настолько различны, что антипатия центаврианина звучит для нас, как комплимент.  
Вир смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Видимо, и впрямь все зависит от оценивающего. Интересно, каковы мы, к примеру, на вкус пак'мара?  
\- На вкус - не живые.  
Лондо фыркнул, подвигая пустой бокал к Г'кару. Тот только улыбался и подливал. Его душу втайне грело, что центаврианин, а особенно такой заядлый "дегустатор", как Моллари, пьет тари с таким же удовольствием, как любимое бривари.  
\- И все же, любопытно, кажемся ли мы привлекательными для более похожих рас. Вроде этих, желтоглазых, с неправильным лбом...  
\- Каких? - переспросил Лондо не высовывая рта из бокала.  
\- Думаю, Вир имеет ввиду обитателей Зандер Прайм. Они все вымерли давным давно. А когда-то, согласно книге Г'кван, вели с нашими предками телепатические разговоры сквозь космос. Так что им мы представляемся строго наоборот, чем пак'мара - слишком живые. А почему ты любопытствуешь о них, Вир?  
\- Да так...  
\- Если бы они не вымерли, Вир, - заметил Лондо заплетающимся языком, - я бы подумал, что тебе нравится кто-то из них. Но зачем тебе кто-то кроме центавриан? Мы же самая лучшая раса...  
Г'кар сдавленно хохотнул.  
\- Для минбарцев вы - волосатые, для людей - нечесаные, током ударенные лохмачи, для дрази - гладкие, для бракири - носатые.  
\- А для нарнов блекло-однотонные? Монотонные? - вставил начинающий пьянеть Вир.  
Лондо не сдержался и испытующе вгляделся в глаза нарна. Тот, заметив его взгляд, нагло улыбнулся.  
\- Да, пожалуй. Каждый судит по себе.  
\- Ну, не может быть все так однозначно, - фыркнул Лондо, пытаясь сосредоточится на взбалтывании тари. - К примеру в Г'каре для меня есть нечто... - Лондо замер, будто надеялся услышать, как дребезжит мозг нарна. Последний и вправду затих, уткнувшись взглядом в свой бокал. - Простите, Г'кар, не могли бы мы с Виром поговорить у вас на балконе?  
Г'кар оценил центаврианский сарказм, закатив глаза, и радушно указал в сторону балкона.  
Оставшись наедине с Лондо, Вир заговорил шепотом.  
\- Кажется, я нашел того, с кем можно было бы отправиться по вашему поручению.  
Лондо поднял ладонь, останавливая его речь, прищурился и уже по привычке подергал плечом. Он подумал, что к счастью, что Вир говорит витиевато и путано, когда волнуется. Но как сделать так, чтобы Шив'кала, в очередной раз заявившись с оказией в его мозг, ничего не узнал из этого разговора? Напившись до потери памяти - ничего не обговорить, а выпить меньше - Шив'кале будет доступен для телепатии любой эпизод в его голове. Лондо посмотрел на Вира и развернулся лицом к комнате. Нарн внутри уже что-то умиротворенно писал, иногда прикрывая глаза и пожевывая перо.  
Лондо влетел в комнату так быстро, что Вир даже не успел закрыть рот.  
\- Г'кар! Вы не могли бы одолжить мне немного бумаги и перо?  
\- О, вас таки тоже настигла сублимация мужской немощи... Ох, простите, "муза"?  
\- Музой, как ни странно, сейчас для меня стали вы, Г'кар. Но если вам так хочется зваться сублимацией мужской немощи, я не против. Вы же профессионал в изложении истин.  
Г'кар утомленно покачал головой и протянул Лондо запрошенное.  
\- Будете писать центаврианские указы на гербовой бумаге Нарна?  
\- По крайней мере, я не настолько брезглив, чтобы подписываться в общих соглашениях на разных страницах, - фыркнул Лондо, и стремительно прошагал к Виру.  
Г'кар задумчиво поглядел ему вслед, и сделал пометку на полях в форме центаврианского брахиарти. Если последователи полюбопытствуют - это просто пика.  
\- И? - беспокойно переспросил Лондо. - Тебе кажется, Вир, или ты нашел?  
\- Дело в том, что нашему потенциальному союзнику нужно какое-либо подтверждение серьезности ситуации. Улики, свидетели, информация. А я так ничего и не нашел... Центарум...  
\- Центарум тут не в помощь, - перебил Лондо. Нужно что-то другое.  
Лондо почесал подбородок и снова отвернулся к Г'кару. И снова, "сублимация мужской немощи" вняла его мольбам.  
Лондо положил бумагу на ограждение балкона, взял перо, закрыл глаза и как можно четче написал: "Предоставь им глаз Г'кара. И не произноси ничего о его протезе сейчас".  
\- Лондо, вы с ума сошли! - вытаращился Вир, будто стоял под высоковольтным.  
Лондо глаза не открыл и снова вывел: "Кристалл из протеза", а вслух произнес:  
\- Нам это необходимо.  
\- Но он сильнее и больше меня!  
Лондо порывисто выдохнул и дописал:  
"Я отвлеку его. Сделаешь вид, что ушел, но дверь до конца не закроешь. Вернешься - глаз будет на столе. Подменишь кристалл и уйдешь."  
\- Может, мы можем просто попросить...  
\- Хочешь попробовать? - улыбнулся Лондо, обнажив один клык. - Нарны самые большие параноики в галактике. А Г'кар самый нарнистый нарн. К тому же у меня есть причины, не вмешивать его в это.  
Вир вздохнул.  
\- Лондо, вы уверены?  
\- На пять из шести.  
Лондо вслепую скомкал бумагу, на которой писал, открыл глаза и улыбнулся.  
\- В любом случае, это будет очень азартно.  
Вир возвел очи горе, и проследовал за Лондо с балкона.  
Когда они вернулись, Г'кар одним взглядом указал на комок бумаги в руках Лондо.  
\- Не очень удачный указ, я полагаю?  
\- К вашему счастью.  
\- Вообще-то правление Моллари первого...  
\- Второго.  
\- ... Началось для Нарна очень хорошо. Так что мне действительно жаль, что ваша законодательная муза вам не улыбнулась.  
\- Все лучше, чем выдумывать новые религии.  
\- Уж лучше выдумывать религии, чем пытаться стать богом...  
Вир в смятении ожидал, что словесные распри перейдут границы, но последняя реплика заставила замолчать всех, включая самого говорившего.  
Наконец, Лондо нарушил молчание.  
\- Не все императоры одинаковы, хотя откуда это знать тому, кто выбрал избегание отвественности, которую налагает власть.  
\- Вы просто недооцениваете власть верований.  
Лондо вздохнул, снова вспомнив неудавшееся соглашение с дракхом. Может, если бы он посоветовал Г'кару следовать своему чутью, все было бы по-другому...  
Г'кар снова наполнил бокалы.  
\- За свободу и справедливую власть.  
Все выпили молча. Положив ладонь на бокал, Лондо постучал перстнем на мизинце по ободу.  
\- Кстати о Центавре. Вир, я хочу, чтобы ты связался с Центарумом и доложил им о произошедшем, пока я буду обсуждать с Г'каром кое-какие детали до начала собрания.  
Вир посмотрел на Лондо с тревогой. С одной стороны история с убийством лорда Рефы убедила его, что даже коварные планы Лондо больше не несут опасности для Г'кара, с другой, кража оставалась кражей... А в данном случае и членовредительством.  
\- Но остался всего час до начала собрания...  
\- Вииир, - настойчиво протянул Лондо.  
\- И Центарум уже наверняка в курсе...  
\- Вот, Г'кар, полюбуйтесь! Никакой у меня власти!  
\- Но вы сейчас гражданин, а не император... - тихо заметил Вир.  
Г'кар подтянул к себе тарелку митлопа и принялся наблюдать за своими гостями с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
\- И ты туда же! Смерти моей хочешь! - Возмущался Лондо. - А, ведь и правда хочешь, ведь тогда ты станешь императором! Ничего, Вир, вот наденешь на шею печать, отольются тебе мои слезы!  
\- Это всего лишь пророчество! И ничего я не хочу! - упирался Вир.  
\- И даже блага для вселенной?  
Вир порывисто задышал и, продолжая пыхтеть, все же устремился наружу, незаметно подложив ботинок под угол двери. Лондо встал и зашел за кресло нарна.  
\- Ну и? - улыбнулся Г'кар, не оборачиваясь. - Зачем вы его выпроводили?  
\- А вы не догадываетесь? Видимо пророк из вас так себе, Г'кар. - Лондо наклонился и брахом поставил пустой бокал на стол.  
\- Сейчас я больше исследователь, нежели пророк, - Г'кар опустил один палец на протянутый брахиарти и заскользил по нему вверх.  
Лондо наклонился к его уху, плавно уходя от прикосновения.  
\- Боюсь, ваши исследования станут достоянием народа Нарна, и потому не могу предоставить вам материал для них.  
\- Мои апартаменты не охраняются, если вы не заметили.  
\- Я заметил. Охраняемый телохранитель это как минимум тавтология. Куда больше меня беспокоит кристалл в вашем протезе.  
Г'кар прищурился и обернулся. Поведение Моллари казалось подозрительным, но это ничто, если взамен он поймает его на горячем, и нехорошо, если он оскорбит его недоверием. А значит, в любом случае следовало подыграть центаврианину.  
\- А если я отключу глаз и оставлю его здесь, а мы уйдем в спальню?  
Лондо усмехнулся и присел на подлокотник.  
\- Узнаем, сколько можно успеть до собрания.  
\- Но ваша лаборатория...  
\- Еще не скоро будет готова проводить обследование. Я успею скрыть пребывания некоего нарна на Прима Центавре, воспользовавшись нарнскими комнатами удобств.  
\- А я полагал, вы были возмущены нашей архитектурой и мебелировкой.  
\- Г'кар! Вы же писатель! Проявите фантазию! Помимо ваших богомерзких наклонных кроватей тут немало и других горизонтальных плоскостей. Или вы думаете, что они только для написания на них книг годятся?  
\- Интересная выйдет глава в истории центаврианских императоров.  
\- О да! Представляю! Фаворитом императора Моллари был нарнский святой циклоп...  
Г'кар посмотрел на Моллари так долго и серьезно, что тот чуть не подумал, что переборщил в их пикировке. Однако спустя миг Лондо понял, что нарн просто поддразнивает его чувством вины.  
\- Мой физический недостаток позволил мне освободить целую планету, - Г'кар осторожно вытащил глаз, положил его в блюдце на столе и приподнял перед собой извивающийся на подлокотнике брах. - А к чему вас привел ваш физический избыток?  
Лондо ухмыльнулся, обвивая руку Г'кара сразу шестью щупами.  
\- Мой физический избыток вот-вот поработит того, кто освободил целую планету своим недостатком...  
По очереди оплетая и увлекая друг друга то одной, до другой конечностями, они добрались до спальни. Едва успев прикрыть за собой дверь, Лондо напоследок подумал, знаком ли Г'кар с культурой землянского шибари, и успеет ли Вир подменить кристалл.  
  
Вир вернулся к апартаментам Г'кара спустя несколько минут. Прислушавшись у дверного проема - шагнул внутрь. Если что, скажет, что обронил ботинок. Его постоянная неуклюжесть обычно играла ему на брах, но здесь могла и на руку.  
Однако, когда он прокрался внутрь, там никого не было. В блюдце на столе лежал вожделенный глаз. Вир быстро достал кристалл для подлога, положил его рядом, схватил протез и вытащил из него записывающий элемент.  
И застыл.  
Кристалл внутри него был ярко пурпурным, тогда как тот, что он взял на подмену - обычным - прозрачным, как слеза.  
За дверью послышалась возня, и сердца Вира упали к пяткам.  
...  
\- И что это вы намерены сделать, гражданин Г'кар?  
\- Собираюсь захватить кусочек территории Примы Центавра...  
\- Но вам, как духовному лидеру, подобное не положено...  
Слова послышался глухой удар. Вир невольно втянул голову в плечи.  
\- Теперь положено.  
\- Тогда, готовьтесь быть... Втянутым... в долгую войну.  
\- Ничего, секретное оружие против ваших захватчиков у нас найдется...  
Из-за двери донеслось несколько громких ударов, вероятно, тела о мебель. Вир прикрыл ладонью лицо, но вмешиваться не решился - вряд ли Лондо это одобрил бы, и к тому же ему было поручено другое.  
\- Хотите заставить меня кричать?  
\- По крайней мере я не использую электрокнут.  
\- Уж не зна...ю, что хуже...  
Вир покачал головой. Бедный Лондо! Политика его окончательно вымотает.  
Подумав с секунду, Вир схватил протез Г'кара целиком и выбежал наружу. Лучше нарн заметит временную пропажу, а не такую подмену.  
Вбежав в отведенную ему комнату, Вир запер дверь, открыл саквояж с инфотерминалом, раскрыл протез Г'кара и вставил кристалл в паз. На мониторе с противным звуком встряла красная табличка. Вир едва не взвыл. Имелась защита от копирования.  
Вскочив, Вир заходил по комнате. На шестом круге он остановился, достал маячок и нажал кнопку на нем. Теперь оставалось только подобрать похожий по цвету кристалл и подбросить протез обратно.  
  
Через полчаса Вир уже барабанил в двери "святого нарна". Когда Г'кар открыл, он бесцеремонно проскользнул внутрь. Г'кар, правда, и не возражал - это позволило ему застегнуть последнюю клепку мундира незаметно для Котто.  
\- Лондо! Собрание вот-вот начнется!  
Моллари подбоченился, стараясь не смотреть на стол.  
\- Я помню Вир. Это Г'кар все никак не соберется, а мне приходится ждать его, чтобы ему одному не зазорно было опаздывать.  
Г'кар метнул в сторону Лондо огненный взгляд, но вдруг заметил, что протеза на столе нет.  
\- Ну что опять не так? - устало спросил Моллари.  
\- Мой глаз!  
Лондо обернулся к столу и вздохнул. Вир замер, как неживой. Моллари пожал плечами.  
\- Может закатился куда-то. Пойдемте уже, а то на собрание опоздаем. Потом найдете свою шпионскую игрушку.  
\- Нет, Моллари. Из блюдца он бы не укатился.  
\- Ну может влетели с балкона эти... которые не кошки... И в гнездо унесли...  
\- Птицы на Нарне не водятся, Моллари.  
\- Ну не знаю, Г'кар, может ваши бравые коридорные решили подшутить над своим духовным лидером.  
\- В комнатах нарнов отличная защита от взлома. И в охранники на Нарне отбирают лучших и честнейших.  
\- Ага, - с сомнением кивнул Лондо. - Перефразируя землян, у семи нарнов Г'кар без глазу.  
Г'кар посмотрел на него нарочно гневно, надеясь, что щрочий центаврианин испугается, и признается, зачем выкрал глаз. Но тот молчал. Г'кар мог поклясться Г'кваном, что протез украл Котто, пока Моллари его отвлекал. Но еще более интересно ему было насколько он нужен центаврианам. Явно они хотели извлечь из протеза информацию, которую не удалось стереть из его памяти. А значит, они же были причастны к его амнезии.  
\- Вы нарочно вынудили меня вытащить глаз, прикрываясь необходимостью секретности в наших... переговорах! Если мы его не найдем, Моллари, я обещаю, что устрою вам "белоснежку и семь нарнов"!  
Лондо заморгал в непонимании, а Вир застыл за его спиной в ужасе. Г'кара это немало удивило.  
\- Это же, вроде, какая-то сказка землян? Там еще карлики девушке помогали? Вы мне чем-то помочь собираетесь? - продолжая недоумевать, предположил Лондо, и Г'кар закатил единственный глаз.  
\- Вам Котто потом расскажет. Он, похоже, в курсе.  
Вир густо покраснел, но ему вдруг стало ясно, что Г'кар и сам не хочет раздувать конфликт, предпочитая пока наблюдать.  
\- Нам уже пора, - почти проныл он и, сделав два решительных шага вперед, запнулся и упал под ноги нарну. - Ой... - В следующую секунду Вир подсунул под себя руку, извлек из жилета краденый протез, и протянул его Г'кару. - Кажется я споткнулся... На этом...  
Г'кар взял глаз из рук Котто, включил его и со вздохом вставил в глазницу. Лондо поморщился и хмыкнул, прошагав к выходу.  
\- Я же говорил, кошки. Которые не кошки.  
  
Спустя миг они следовали коридорами дворца. Убедившись, что Г'кар идет далеко впереди, Вир шепнул Лондо:  
\- Как вам удалось отвлечь Г'кара?  
Лондо усмехнулся, и решил не слишком кривить душой:  
\- Втянул его в извечный спор - попытался убедить его в том, что захватнический пыл Центавра Нарну может быть даже... выгоден.  
Лицо Вира вначале вытянулось под грузом серьезности, а потом задумчивости.  
\- О. А что за секретное оружие у Нарна, о котором вы упоминали?  



	15. 15. Этикет

Когда все были в сборе, Шеридан вышел в центр.  
\- Без вступлений хочу сообщить вам информацию, полученную нами за время перерыва. Центаврианская лаборатория будет готова к идентификации через семь часов. Атаковавший ее является гражданином Нарна, по имени На'Баз. К нему также было применено внушение. Личность внушавшего не представляется узнать телепату с уровнем П-5, вроде Анит'лак.  
\- И что же вы собираетесь делать с подобной агрессией со стороны Нарна? - Лондо посмотрел на Шеридана, но Г'кар ответил быстрее.  
\- Нарны здесь не меньшие жертвы, чем вы Моллари. Нам никчему развязывать войны и задерживать вас здесь.  
\- Хваленое нарнское гостеприимство.  
\- Хваленый центаврианский этикет.  
\- Да мы даже не знаем, кто этот внушавший! - попытался вклиниться На'Ток.  
\- Кто бы это ни был, он в любом случае действует в интересах Нарна, - фыркнул Лондо.  
\- И как же по вашему подобные события согласуются с нашими выгодами? - фыркнул Г'кар.  
\- Во-первых, некоторым из вас, - Лондо метнул яростный взгляд в сторону На'Тока, - это позволило безнаказанно выказывать неуважение к Приме Центавра. А во-вторых, текущие события позволили вам убрать с планеты потенциально опасных телепатов.  
Моллари скрестил руки, краем глаза следя за реакцией Шеридана. Тот их диалог с Г'каром не останавливал.  
\- Относительно первого напомню, что безопасность превыше любых церемоний. Особенно, если речь о Центавре. - Лондо скривился, но Г'кар продолжил, игнорируя его жест. - А насчет телепатов замечу, что их присутствие могло сулить нам возвращение телепатических генов. И если уж продолжать это обсуждение, скажите на милость, чем ваша лаборатория нам могла не угодить?  
\- А это демонстрация силы, типичная для нарнов.  
Лондо посмотрел на Г'кара и тот замолчал, будто вспомнил что-то свое, глядя на растрёпанный гребень Моллари. Вир тоже посмотрел на странный синяк под подбородком Лондо, только у него, в отличие от сверкающего глазом нарна, после этого наблюдения на лице появилась тревога.  
\- Нарн преследует исключительно мирные цели.  
\- Настолько, что опасно даже пролетать возле вашей орбиты.  
Г'кар скривился, перегнувшись над столом в сторону Моллари.  
\- Нам стоило оставить вас на Вавилоне во время эвакуации? Вам там было безопаснее? Или может, вас там дожидался личный эскорт из атакующих станцию?  
Лондо едва не выпрыгнул с места ему навстречу.  
\- А почему бы мне не предположить, что Вавилон был атакован Нарном?  
\- Мы сейчас - мирные члены Альянса, - сорвавшимся голосом выкрикнул На'Ток.  
Шеридан поднял руку, но прежде чем он что-либо произнес, Лондо встал и направился к выходу. Вир с некоторой заминкой последовал за ним, почти виновато озираясь по сторонам. У порога Лондо обернулся.  
\- Если это Альянс считает мирным, то я рад, что мы не являемся его членами. Думаю, что наше присутствие здесь более неуместно, президент. Мы подготовимся к идентификации и сразу после отправимся на Центавр.  
Шеридан посчитал, что кивнуть будет лучшим ответом, а предложенное Лондо- лучшим решением.  
\- Если в ваших планах что-то изменится, дайте нам знать на вечерней ассамблее.  
Центавриане кивнули синхронно и удалились.  
  
Через полчаса Лондо уже лежал в огромной купальне, и с улыбкой думал, что нарны и Альянс совершенно не замечают, насколько наиграно его недовольство. Видимо, по привычке принимают за чистый дукат. Долго играть на публику утомляло, да и следовало как можно быстрее вернуться на Центавр. Неизвестно еще, что там "нареформировал" Дурла в его отсутствие...   
Лондо вздохнул.  
Рассматривая сквозь пар и воду свои синяки, он улыбался то от удовлетворения, то от смущения. Остановившись на левом плече, его взгляд помрачнел. Синяки проходят, а вот Стража никак не соскрести. Хорошо, хоть ухитрился не раздеваться наедине с Г'каром. Тот даже принял это за вызов и соблазн...  
Лондо потянулся в горячей воде. Здесь мысли текли так неспешно и легко. Не иначе центавриане захватили Нарн из-за этих прекрасных купален...  
\- Не исключено, - услышал он голос за спиной.  
Лондо вздрогнул, и от наготы почувствовал себя еще более уязвимым.  
Шив'кала плавно присел у края купальни.  
\- Однако в гостях хорошо, а дома лучше. Если ты конечно, не планируешь снова сделать собственность хозяев своей...  
Лондо едва подавил желание нырнуть. Разговор с Виром на балконе невольно всплыл в его памяти, но он поторопился переключить свои мысли на Гарибальди. Однако Шив'кале хватило и мгновения.  
\- И зачем ты писал указания для Вира на бумаге?  
Лондо нарочно брезгливо положил губку для мытья на Стража.  
\- У нарнов очень чуткий слух.  
\- Хорошо, - усмехнулся Шив'кала. - Но почему вслепую?  
\- Потому что не исключено, что кроме тебя тут есть и другие телепаты. Если тебя не устраивает, что я устранил твою промашку с записывающим протезом Г'кара, то, может, доложишь об этом другим Дракхам?  
Шив'кала подцепил ногтем какое-то мелкое насекомое, упавшее с бортика в воду и поднял его к глазам.  
\- Я не придирался.  
Лондо всмотрелся в его бугристое лицо.  
\- А что насчет возможного соглашения о частице Коша?  
\- Через полчаса это будет уже неактуально, - спокойно произнес Шив'кала, и Лондо похолодел: подобные слова почти наверняка означали лишь то, что ситуация испортится донельзя. - К тому же, есть и альтернативные решения. Просто придется ждать, - добавил Шив'кала.  
Лондо вздохнул, начиная замерзать в воде.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- От тебя лично - ничего. Но ты кое-что должен будешь потребовать у Альянса.  
Лондо сглотнул и опустился ниже под воду.  
  
В это же время Вир прибыл на окраину города: желтоглазая пока трепала на Минбаре его компьютер, выяснила его электронный адрес и послала ему координаты и время встречи. Он посмотрел на часы, и подумал, что воровка с ее "пожалуй-другом" опоздают - любому космическому судну попасть незамеченным на Нарн было нереально. А значит, придется ждать, пока они проходят таможню... Вир снова посмотрел на часы.  
Может, они вообще не придут? А если все это спланировано, чтобы он оказался здесь один, в глуши, с ценной информацией... И как он раньше не подумал об этом?! Это же - воровка...  
Вир поежился, осматриваясь в поисках мест, куда он мог бы спрятаться и откуда могли бы появиться бандиты.  
Небо уже потемнело, но даже так он минуту спустя различил приближающийся издали треугольный объект. Центаврианское зрение было достаточно острым, чтобы различить детали, но внезапно корабль исчез, и в следующую секунду Вира обдало мощным потоком теплого воздуха.  
Желтоглазая возникла буквально из ниоткуда, и только заметив горизонтальные помехи справа от нее, Котто понял, что корабль скрыт голограммой.  
\- Здравствуйте, - заикаясь сказал Вир, и еще раз пощупал карман с протезом.  
Воровка закатила глаза.  
\- О, всемогущий! Это что, чемпионат по робости и этикету?... Давайте уже, что у вас там...  
Она требовательно протянула руку, и Вир неуверенно прошагал к ней. Остановившись на максимально возможном для передачи расстоянии, он вытащил кристалл и, едва не выронив его, положил в протянутую ладонь.  
\- Что за кристалл?  
\- Из глаза нарна.  
Желтые глаза резко расширились.  
\- Я слышала о садистских замашках центавриан, но делать из глаз бывших рабов кристаллы...  
Вир отчаянно замахал руками.  
\- Нет, вы меня неправильно поняли! Он из глазного протеза гражданина Г'кара.  
Воровка усмехнлась.  
\- И как же ты добыл его, центаврианин? Только не говори, что отнял в схватке.  
Вир насупился, но тут же покраснел.  
\- Украл.  
Воровка едва сдержала хохот.  
\- И как, понравилось мое ремесло?  
Вир сердито поджал губы и не ответил. Женщина, покатав кристалл в ладони, посмотрела на его гримасу.  
\- И? Почему меня должна интересовать "точка зрения" этого гражданина-нарна? То, что вы отняли что-то у калеки из народа, который ранее порабощали, не доказывает, что вам нужна не помощь. Скорее опровергает это.  
\- Нет, все не так! Лондо сказал, что этого будет достаточно...  
\- "Лондо сказал"! - покачала головой желтоглазая. - Вы, центавриане, те еще болтуны, а уж император ваш в этом, несомненно, главный.  
Вир сжал кулаки.  
\- Вначале посмотрите что там, а потом уже думайте, продолжать ли ваши оскорбления! Сейчас горазды болтать лишь вы сами, и может, обещанная вами помощь тоже - только пустой звук!  
Женщина фыркнула и скривила губы в подобие улыбки.  
\- Да ради Блорна. - Она передала кристалл куда-то во тьму за спиной и скрестила руки на груди.  
\- Вот и посмотрим, чего стоят ваши слова.  
\- Посмотрим.  
\- И что же там может быть такого ценного? Полное собрание сочинений Г'кара? Романы? Романы, о которых мужчины любят посочинять?  
\- Я не знаю! - выпалил наконец, Вир. - И в частную жизнь, в отличие от некоторых, не привык вторгаться!  
\- Вы что же, не просматривали этот кристалл?  
Вир опустил глаза.  
\- Нет, но...  
Воровка покачала головой.  
\- О, всемогущий! И с кем я имею дело!  
Вир сжал губы кисетом и отвернулся. А через минуту в ночной тишине раздался глубокий приятный голос.  
\- Дарина, тебе стоит на это взглянуть. И тебе, Вир Котто.  
Женщина вздрогнула, и все еще недовольно посмотрев на Вира, махнула ему в жесте приглашения.  
Вир прошел в тесную рубку, обустроенную так, что центаврианину, да и наверное не только ему, невозможно было подобрать для внутреннего интерьера описания или подобия в своей памяти. По углам вихрями крутились светящиеся сферы, мебели не было совсем, а сам хозяин застыл как статуя со странным посохом в руке.  
\- Приветствую, Вир Котто. Я Гален. Техномаг. Простите за осторожность, но с силой всегда так. Применять надо когда уверен, как вы говорите, на шесть из шести.  
Вир опешил, и оттого, что видит техномага, и оттого, что тот знает его имя, и оттого что тот пользуется центаврианским, чтобы выказать уважение. Смущение было так велико, что Вир невольно поправил:  
\- Вообще-то, примененное вами в конце выражение в некотором роде обсценное...  
Гален белозубо улыбнулся.  
\- Простите, в вашем мире я был совсем недолго. Но думаю, что исправлюсь в ближайшее время. - Лицо Галена снова стало непроницаемо-холодным. - Потому что Центавр в большой опасности.  
Не успел Вир раскрыть рта, Гален опустил кристалл на светящуюся вершину посоха.  
На стенах вокруг выплыла панорамная проекция и взору всех троих предстал...  
Пол. Каменный пол обычной нарнской уборной. На нем две большие пятнистые стопы, между них упали кожаные брюки, а по самому центру на миг выпростался толстый и длинный орган.  
\- Щрок, записывает что ли? - послышался голос Г'кара и экран потемнел.  
Вир покраснел, Дарина, высоко подняв брови, вопросительно посмотрела на Галена. Тот не особо смутился, и указал на экран.  
\- Пропускать такой короткий эпизод перед важным было не совсем удобно. Простите, если вас это смутило. А вот сейчас...  
\- О, - с пародией на понимание кивнула воровка, - а то я уж было подумала, что главной проблемой Примы Центавра является член нарна.  
Вир сдержал улыбку и пообещал себе, что когда все это закончится, обязательно расскажет об этом эпизоде Лондо.  
Но сейчас следовало быть собранным...  
В этой мысли Вир многократно утвердился, как только на экране появилось чешуйчатое лицо Шив'калы.  
Когда запись закончилась, все трое обменялись тревожными взглядами. Гален вытащил кристалл и отдал Виру.  
\- Нам необходимо посетить эту К0643 в ближайшее время. У меня есть догадки о том, что там могут строить дракхи.  
\- Разве не логичнее было бы начать с Центавра? - перебила Дарина, и Вир невольно восхитился - он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то посмел возражать техномагу.  
\- Если бы это имело большее значение, Лондо не отправил бы меня туда, - тихо пояснил за Галена Вир. - К тому же в такие дали центаврианских политиков не заносит.  
\- А вам не приходило в голову, что Моллари мог нарочно вести вас к К0643, чтобы устранить? Устранить вас и ваших возможных союзников?  
\- Лондо это никчему! - твердо сказал Вир, но все же невольно вспомнил о пророчестве леди Мореллы.  
\- Как вы можете быть уверены в том, кого уже однажды коснулась тьма?  
Вир вдохнул в этом несколько рывков.  
\- Я доверяю Лондо! И если бы вы знали его так же, как я...  
\- Сомневаюсь. Доверие - всегда риск.  
\- Тогда вам не понять! - отрезал Вир. - И к чему вам спасать мир, в котором вам некому доверять?  
\- Мой мир уничтожили дракхи, - сквозь зубы произнесла Дарина. - И я не допущу, чтобы это осталось безнаказанным из-за чьих-то трогательных отношений.  
Гален посмотрел на нее своими водянистыми глазами. Виру показалось, что его мысли в этот момент уже где-то далеко. Он отвернулся к сфере и бросил за спину:  
\- Месть - не самый лучший спутник в борьбе.  
\- Зато придает уверенности и энергии. Ощущения пребывания в справедливом мире, в конце концов, - парировала Дарина. - Да и кому сейчас можно доверять? Много ли у вас, Котто сторонников?  
\- Мало, но они верные. Тот же Г'кар...  
\- У которого вы выкрали глаз? - вставила Дарина так, что Вир на миг замолчал. - Не смешите.  
\- Я верну его!  
\- Считаете, ему стоит знать все это? Готовы подвергнуть его опасности?  
Вир снова на миг замолчал.  
\- Он бы предпочел честность, не взирая на риск.  
Дарина покачала головой. Посмотрев на них по очереди, Гален протянул кристалл Виру.  
\- Решать тебе. Встретимся здесь через три часа. Возьми с собой какое-нибудь оружие.  
На последнем слове техномага сердца Вира будто столкнулись. Оружие? Если не считать уроков фехтования и убийства Картажье, он оружия в руках не держал. Однако, в ступоре кивнул и, развернувшись на ватных ногах, вышел наружу.  
До дворца К'хари он добрался нескоро, хотя и не заметил этого, будучи полностью поглощен размышлениями о том, где взять оружие. Лондо здесь помочь не мог, да и лучше было сохранять секретность. К Г'кару он также пойти не решился - тот наверняка уже заподозрил их с Лондо, и либо убьет его на месте, либо вытянет все из него и после увяжется за ним на эту треклятую К0643. Идею обеспокоить Деленн и вообще кого-либо из Альянса он сразу категорически отверг. Мистер Гарибальди улетел, а больше обратится было не к кому.  
Вир проскрежетал зубами. У него оставалось на сборы всего десять минут, а он так ничего и не придумал.  
Отчаявшись, он подошел к первому попавшемуся постовому нарну.  
\- Уважаемый, простите за беспокойство, не могли бы вы подарить мне ваш пистолет? В качестве сувенира... На память о пребывание на Нарне...  
Постовой сердито вытаращился на него, и Вир добавил:  
\- Так сказать, символ вашей свободы, отвоеванной у нас в бою, напоминание о вашей военной мощи... Я знаете ли, был за прекращение оккупации, и даже первым принес гражданину Г'кару извинения... - Вир чуть не добавил "в лифте", но вовремя прикусил язык.  
Несколько секунд лицо постового несуразно кривилось, смещая пятна, и в конце концов он прыснул со смеху, хлопнув ладонью по лицу.  
\- О, Г'кван! И это под их пятой мы были столько лет!  
Вир поджал губы, выругался про себя и развернулся. Однако увидев изменения его мимики постовой вдруг застыл как вкопанный.  
\- Простите, а вас случайно не зовут "Авраамо"?... Не могу припомнить дальше... Такое похожее лицо, когда вы кривитесь...  
Раздосадованный Вир только вздохнул.  
\- Линкольни. Когда-то я назывался Авраамо Линкольни.  
\- Точно... Простите, что сначала был резок. Вот... Возьмите второй мой PPG. Он не табельный, с ним проблем точно не будет. И осторожно: он заряжен.  
Вир повернулся с округлившимися глазами.  
\- Вот так, просто?  
\- Просто вы единственный центаврианин, которому нарн может спокойно вручить оружие.  
Дрожащими руками взяв пистолет, Вир как вкопанный наблюдал, как нарн прижал руки к груди, а после снова стал обманчиво-неживой деталью коридорного интерьера.  
Вир быстро убрал пистолет за пазуху, тоже прижал руки к груди и мимоходом глянул на нашивку с именем нарна. Если будет жив, обязательно напишет ему, как значительна была его помощь и упомянет в мемуарах. Теперь оставалось вернуть кристалл Г'кару. Но как?  
С первой задачей он справился по наитию, может и со второй стоит также? Рассудив так, Вир быстро зашагал по коридорам и уже через три минуты был у дверей четы Шеридан. К счастью, открыла Деленн. Он склонил голову и сложил руками триангул, как его учили на Минбаре.  
\- Деленн.  
\- Здравствуй, Вир. Ты куда-то спешишь? У тебя красное лицо.  
\- Да, и вынужден бежать дальше прямо сейчас. Только у меня к вам одна просьба, - Неловко ковыряясь в карманах, он извлек кристалл и протянул ей. - Верните это Г'кару. Передайте мои извинения. И при случае сообщите Лондо, что я должен покинуть Нарн прямо сейчас. Не сочтите за дерзость эту просьбу - просто мне некому это доверить, а это крайне важно и для Центавра, и для Нарна и для сохранения мира между ними. И уж раз вы госпожа президент Альянса...  
\- Но почему вы не сделаете это сами? - мягко перебила его скороговорку Деленн. Вир выдохнул и посмотрел ей в глаза.  
\- Я должен спешить, и не успею посетить их обоих. Простите, если это все слишком.  
Взгляд Вира торопливо перебегал с лица Деленн в коридор. Деленн задумчиво нахмурилась.  
\- Но вы могли бы передать кристалл для Г'кара через Лондо.  
\- Нет! Ни в коем случае. И не говорите Лондо ничего про кристалл для Г'кара!  
\- Но почему?  
Вир застрял на полуобороте.  
\- Я не успею объяснить Деленн! Просто сделайте то, что я прошу! Это крайне, крайне важно!  
Деленн кивнула, и Вир помчался, уже за спину крикнув "благодарю".  
  
Через час он уже уничтожал Облака Смерти, а еще через полтора убил нескольких дракхов.  
  
Вернувшись к себе после срочного совещания с К'хари, Г'кар сразу сел и решил просмотреть информацию с глазного кристалла. Но как он и ожидал, кристалл был пуст. Г'кар откинулся на спинку кресла. Что же такого он увидел, что центавриане решили вырезать этот эпизод из его памяти? Правильно ли он поступил, что пожертвовал этой информацией, ради наблюдения и подтверждения своих догадок? Г'кар подумал, что должен признать, что, пожалуй, слишком сильно рассчитывал на то, что в любом случае сможет выбить информацию из центавриан после. Или он просто действительно потерял хватку во время своих странствий. Г'кар встал, все же решив потребовать у Лондо как минимум разъяснений. Но стоило ему положить руку на кнопку открытия двери, как раздался сигнал запроса на вход. Г'кар открыл дверь и увидел на пороге Деленн.  
\- Простите, если беспокою, Г'кар, но у меня есть для вас кое-что, что просил вам передать с извинениями Вир Котто.  
Г'кар выпучил глаза и отодвинулся. Что же такого мог передать ей этот Котто, что леди-президент согласилась быть посыльным? Впрочем, этот шестибрахий настолько нелеп, что отказать ему кажется недобродетелью, которая с минбарцами кажется вообще несовместимой.  
\- Чай? - спросил Г'кар, но Деленн медленно мотнула головой в отрицание, и сделала еще несколько шагов. Тревожность и задумчивость не сходили с ее дица. Г'кару ее движения в очередной раз напомнили то, как игроки в шахматы выбирают клетку для фигуры.  
\- И что же это?  
Деленн положила кристалл на стол.  
\- Вир прибежал ко мне впопыхах, и сообщил, что его просьба очень важна для сохранения мира Нарна и Центавра.  
\- О. Полагаю нам следует просмотреть информацию с этого кристалла с вашим супругом и ассамблеей?  
Деленн сосредоточенно сдвинула брови.  
\- Не уверена. Думаю, если бы это было важно для ассамблеи и для сохранения мира, Вир передал бы эту информацию непосредственно Джону. Возможно, там как раз то, что сохранит мир между вашими мирами при отсутствии огласки. Кроме того, там может быть нечто конфиденциальное...  
Г'кар на миг прищурился, изучая ее лицо, и кивнул.  
\- Что ж, я просмотрю что там, и если будут малейшие подозрения, что это стоит вынести на общее обсуждение, мы это обсудим.  
Деленн совместила кончики пальцев, склонила голову и покинула его апартаменты.  
Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Г'кар поспешил заменить кристалл в гнезде инфопада. Он ждал минуту, но экран оставался черным. Он нажал на ускоренную перемотку, но пленка оставалась чернее черных дыр.  
Г'кар выключил запись и застыл в задумчивости.  
Если Вир по приказу Лондо выкрал глаз, стер на нем информацию и ухитрился подменить в нем кристалл, то зачем он вернул вторую пустышку? Г'кар был уверен, что хорошо притворился, будто не заподозрил подмены, когда Вир упал в его апартаментах. Может, совестливый Котто настоял на том, чтобы вернуть оригинал, а Лондо снова подсунул ему пустой кристалл, чтобы и Котто не был в курсе его махинаций, и ему, Гкару, казалось, что Котто просто вернул ему украденное? Не исключено также, что Лондо решил наиболее дипломатичным путем вернуть глаз, демонстрируя этим, будто решил поступить так из-за того, что шпионаж был бесплоден, так как кристалл пуст.  
То, что чудак Вир плетет интриги было исключено, и было очень похоже, что Лондо снова использовал его наивность, как когда-то для убийства лорда Рефы. Но почему Вир передал кристалл через Деленн? В то, что Вир от стыда будет прятаться он не верил, и как ни странно, в этом он дал бы фору тому же Гарибальди. Весьма вероятно, Лондо приказал ему поступить так, а дурачок не понял, что такая схема позволит в случае чего утверждать, будто информация была уничтожена, пока кристалл был у Деленн. Минбарцы практически непогрешимы, тем более первая леди Альянса, так что как говорят земляне в этой истории все будет выглядеть как "концы в воду".  



	16. 16. В гостях хорошо

Отправившись догонять Бестера, Майкл все же смог охладить пыл и поступил разумно: проложив курс он сразу лег спать, и теперь, когда локаторы засекли корабль корпуса, он был полон сил. Он правильно предугадал, что чертов телепат пойдет к Проксиме напролом - через пояс астероидов Парсека, вместо того, чтобы обойти опасный участок и потратить еще восемь часов.  
По его расчетам стабильная связь могла быть установлена уже сейчас, а стыковка возможна еще через пару часов.  
Майкл сделал запрос, но ответа не было. Он послал короткое сообщение о выяснении новых деталей в деле телепатов, но приемник снова молчал. Майкл выругался. Неужели Бестер надеется, что спрятав голову под одеяло, можно добиться исчезновения монстра?  
Майкл вскочил заходил по рубке взад-вперед. Ничего, на этот раз этому мозговому червю его не обойти...  
Через десять минут раздался новый сигнал, и Гарибальди обернулся к монитору.  
\- Что за...  
К точке, обозначавшей корабль Пси-корпуса, подбирались пять мелких неизвестных судов, и когда он менял курс, они следовали за ним. А еще через десять минут он увидел далекие всполохи красной и зеленой плазмы.  
  
Бестер как мог уходил от погони. И почему ему всегда доставалась роль беглеца? Он - коп, а не какой-то беглый преступник.  
Корабль тряхнуло, вынося пилота из кресла. Он заполз обратно, чертыхаясь в стиле Гарибальди. Он никогда не был по-настоящему хорош в простых баталиях, да и не находил достойным тупую стрельбу на поражение и защиту. Слишком топорно это было для его ума, предназначенного для изящных тактических решений. Здесь же долговременная стратегия не требовалась, а тех, кому он мог бы поручить черную работу, рядом не было. Однако, ему все же удалось подбить один из пирамидальных кораблей.  
Ошибся он лишь в самом начале, когда, узнав преследователей, понадеялся договориться. Теперь дракхи убеждали его в обратном плазменным напалмом то с одной, то с другой стороны и, уже на пятой минуте атаки Бестер понял, что пора начинать эвакуацию.  
Шлюпок было достаточно, но что еще больше радовало - единственным местом, куда они могли добраться был спутник Валтор: даже пожелай телепаты с Ленньером убежать - им будет некуда направиться кроме этого планетоида.  
Бестер включил автопилотирование и вышел в коридор, освещенный уже аварийными огнями.  
Когда он открыл отсек с подозреваемыми, он мысленно улыбнулся - нормалы бы на их месте паниковали, стучали в стены, а Ленньер и компания просто спокойно построились в две шеренги.  
\- Кислорода и топлива хватит только до Валтора, а оттуда мы уже пошлем сигнал бедствия. Шлюпок хватит на всех, но не надейтесь на то, что в случае удачного приземления вам удастся избежать правосудия.  
Долговязый только усмехнулся.  
\- ПРАВОсудие нас оправдает. И вообще печально, что мы не добрались до Проксимы.  
Бестер посмотрел с непониманием. Долговязый открыл рот, но прежде чем что-либо произнес, снова тряхнуло.  
Все ровным строем побежали к шлюпкам. В каждую из них умещалось по трое. Бестер, Бернар и Ленньер не сговариваясь заняли одну. Они вылетали последними, но им повезло больше других. Дракхи всем клином кинулись на первых вылетавших, а их упустили. Долговязый и Ленньер в ужасе наблюдали, как точки гаснут на радаре одна за одной. Спустя десять минут они поняли, что кроме них не удалось спастись никому. Сам корабль Пси-корпуса был взорван минуту спустя, когда шлюпка Бестера исчезла из видимости и радара дракхов.  
От погони они ушли, но на этом везение закончилось.  
Валтор был по сути маленькой планетой, и на нем даже были зачатки жизни, но частые ураганы на его поверхности привели к тому, что единственное возможное для укрытия место оставалась в пещерах. Когда Бестер попытался посадить шлюпку, их стало относить далеко в скалы. Шквальные порывы ветра следовали один за другим, и наконец шлюпка правым бортом врезалась в отвесную стену. Следующий рывок замел ее в зев большой пещеры.  
Первым очнулся Ленньер. Он висел вверх ногами, как и остальные. Стекло кабины над ним было разбито. Сделав осторожный вдох для проверки сохранности легких и пригодности атмосферы, он отстегнул ремни безопасности, сполз на потолок, ставший полом, и осмотрелся. Бернар был без сознания и мерно качался над ним в своих ремнях. Правая половина его лица была залита кровью. Бестер рядом пытался отстегнуться парализованной рукой. Ленньер молча помог ему и оба не сговариваясь стащили вниз Бернара. Тот на миг очнулся и с затуманенным взглядом схватил Бестера за руку.  
\- Ты должен... - договорить ему не удалось: изо рта хлынула кровь, но он из последних сил вцепился в рукав своего конвоира.  
Поля зрения Бестера вдруг сузились, как в сумерках, впереди завращалась воронка ослепительной белизны, но Бернар вдруг посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и перед мысленным взором Бестера возникла комната с витым нарнским ночником. Моллари и дракх в ней о чем-то спорили, пока Ленньер сидел за столом в каком-то трансе.  
Внезапно, его чувства, как и чувства наблюдателя, насколько понял Бестер, многократно обострились, и он увидел дракха, будто через зум-объектива. Тут же мимо него скользнуло поле внушения.  
\- Но ведь он едва не убил Шеридана! Шеридана, который неистово ищет средство от чумы на Земле и застрял как кость в вашем горле! - убеждал Моллари, и Альфред вдруг понял, что его сознание примагничивается к мыслям дракха. Комната перед ним рассеялась и он увидел непонятный агрегат высотой около трехсот метров, встроенный в гранитную стену.  
"Вирус, программа, ни за что не найдут" - пронеслись в его голове мысли дракха, и все померкло.  
Бернар лежал перед ним мертвым.  
Бестер проморгался и встал. Выходит, на Нарне Бернар сделал слабое внушение Моллари, чтобы тот упомянул чуму, что спровоцировало у дракха мысли о средстве против чумы. Но что это был за агрегат? И главное, где? Теперь стало понятно, почему Бернар сожалел о том, что они не добрались до Проксимы - телепаты дали себя арестовать, чтобы уйти подальше от дракха к тем, кто вероятно с ним не связан и кому можно было передать информацию о вероятном средстве от чумы. Бестеру они не доверяли, Ленньеру из-за истории с Шериданом - не до конца. Но сейчас, когда никого из них в живых не осталось выбирать было поздно, да и не из кого.  
Пока Бестер стоял задумавшись, Ленньер сложил руки умершего по швам.  
\- Как вы хороните своих людей? - безэмоционально спросил Ленньер.  
Бестер скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Своих людей я предпочел бы не хоронить вообще.  
Ленньер вперил в него нечитаемый взгляд, и спустя несколько мгновений произнес:  
\- Поразительное лицемерие.  
Бестер приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Не большее лицемерие, чем попытаться убить кхм... "едва ли не лучшего из нашего вида" героя двух войн, а после задавать такие вопросы.  
Ленньер поджал губы.  
\- Тогда на ваше усмотрение, - быстро произнес он и развернулся к пещерной глубине лицом. - Я отправлюсь на поиски воды и способа выбраться отсюда.  
\- Вернетесь? - с усмешкой спросил ему в спину Бестер и ненавящиво бросил в его сознание образ запертого за стеклом Шеридана.  
Ленньер на миг остановился и, со следующим шагом пропадая во тьме, произнес сквозь зубы:  
\- Вероятно.  
  
Гарибальди всматривался в радар. Корабли атаковавших стремительно удалялись с зоны локации. У него был порыв погнаться за ними, но было бы большой удачей справиться хотя бы с половиной из них на таком суденышке, как у него. Вместо этого он быстро навел справки о Валторе и принялся рассчитывать возможные координаты приземления последней уцелевшей шлюпки.  
Что если Бестера на ней не окажется? Гарибальди замер у экрана.  
Нет, такого просто не могло быть. Этот паразит был более живучим, чем крысы и тараканы.  
Оценив летные, или скорее нелетные, условия на Валторе, Майкл начал снижение. Практика на мелких истребителях Вавилона была ему хорошим подспорьем и уже через двадцать минут стремительного лавирования корабль Гарибальди ухитрился приземлиться на противоположном склоне того же горного комплекса, что и уцелевшая шлюпка. Навигатор четко показывал ее местонахождение, но второй раз испытывать судьбу с ураганом Майкл не решился и, оценив характеристики гравитации и атмосферы, стал собираться наружу. У самого выхода он застыл, и вернулся в рубку. Там он поставил пароль на активацию систем управления и поторопился на негостеприимную землю Валтора.  
Вначале он отправился в обход по верху, но быстро обнаружил, что прохода там нет. Приближался следующий ураган, и затея вроде "умный гору обойдет" перестала казаться ему такой уж умной. Следовало поскорее найти укрытие, и Майкл нырнул в пещеры. Как знать, возможно удастся найти сквозной проход на другую сторону.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Бестер вернулся в шлюпку, отправил сигнал бедствия и координаты на всех знакомых частотах, а после присел и спокойно обыскал карманы умершего. Ничего интересного он там не нашел и, недолго думая, подтащил труп к выходу из пещеры и сбросил вниз. Никчему привлекать внимание возможных хищников к месту приземления.  
  
Ленньер бездумно шагал во тьму, изредка натыкаясь на каменные стены. Фонарик он с собой не взял, а Бестер даже не обратил на это внимание. Впрочем, Ленньер и так знал, что не интересует пси-копа. Да и к чему ему свет, если он сам давным давно погрузился во тьму. Судьба привела его сюда, и, видимо, лучше ему здесь и остаться. Шаги Ленньера замедлились, а еще через мгновение он остановился, сел у ближайшей стены и принялся медитировать.  
  
Гарибальди шел очень осторожно. Вокруг была кромешная тьма, но комфорт более яркой подсветки фонарика он предпочел риску разбудить какого-нибудь хищника. Через сорок шагов ему показалось, что он видит вдали красные отсветы, но списал это на обман зрения. Однако, когда он приблизился к этому якобы освещенному участку, то действительно увидел свет. Мелкие ящероподобные зверьки испускали жабрами газ, тут же каким-то образом поджигали его, и поднимались к потолку на своих огромных кожистых воротниках. Если бы не их тела и дерганые движения, то они сошли бы за воздушных медуз. Майкл попятился. Зверьки заметили его, но никак не отреагировали. Неожиданно слева от него послышался истошный писк, и Майкл перевел фонарик в сторону источника звука. Один из зверьков стоял на месте с несуразно изогнутой шеей и упирался всеми лапками в пол, будто что-то тянуло его за воротник. Майкл присел рядом и навел фонарик вплотную к верещащему созданию. Оказалось, что его воротник застрял в тягучей, прозрачной жиже, занимавшей весь проход в следующий коридор. А когда Майкл посветил вглубь коридора, то увидел сеть кровеносных сосудов, с очертаниями своеобразного кишечника.  
Майкл задержал дыхание. Если бы не эта кроха, он бы тоже влип. Он попытался крючком "кошки" оттянуть зверька от живой слизи, но не смог сдвинуть его и на миллиметр. Ящер медленно поглощался жижей несмотря на писк и попытки жечь слизь огоньком. Не прошло и минуты, как он безжизненно завис в геле-пожирателе всем телом.  
Гарибальди взял с пола продолговатый камень и ткнул им в слизь. Камень приклеился к склизкой прозрачной стене и отодрать его теперь не представлялось возможным, какой бы сильной ни была тяга. Мало того, к ужасу Майкла, жижа и камень стала медленно втягивать внутрь себя.  
Майкл выдохнул и пошел дальше, выставив перед собой альпинистский трезубец.  
Через полчаса блужданий он вышел в широкую сводчатую залу, полную сталактитов сталагмитов. В пяти шагах слева раздалось напряженное пыхтение, и Майкл перевел фонарик в сторону звука. Луч света вырвал из темноты перепуганное лицо Бестера. Его парализованная рука зависла в воздухе, и он нелепо дергался, будто мим, обыгрывающий приклеивание. Рядом с ним, также будто без опоры висела в воздухе черная перчатка.  
Майкл громко вздохнул, переводя фонарик на свое лицо.  
\- Весьма приятно видеть вас, мистер Гарибальди. Вытащите меня, - скорее вежливо потребовал, чем попросил Бестер. Скрыть панику ему почти удалось, да и с появлением Майкла он действительно немного успокоился.  
\- Не могу, даже если бы хотел, - холодно произнес Майкл. - Эта жижа, а скорее гигантское кишечнополостное, засасывает намертво. Я проверял. - Он перевел фонарик вглубь, демонстрируя Бестеру часть кишечника монструозной твари. - Может, на нее можно повлиять телепатически?  
\- Думаете, я не пробовал? - рассердился Бестер. - Может ее можно ударить или чем-то обжечь чтобы она отцеппилась?  
\- Думаете, я не пробовал? - невесело передразнил Гарибальди. - Ее ничто не берет.  
Бестер молча попытался выдернуть руку еще раз и глубоко вдохнул.  
\- Тогда отрежьте мне кисть. Или отстрелите.  
\- И это невозможно, - развел руками Майкл. - В моем разуме стоит блок на нанесении вам вреда.  
\- Но если вы не отстрелите мне кисть, вреда будет куда больше.  
Майкл постарался сохранить каменное выражение лица.  
\- Не уверен. Видите ли Бестер, когда вы решили сделать из меня игрушку, то высокомерно оставили мне часть свобод. К примеру, свободу оценивать ситуацию по своему разумению.  
Бестер осклабился, заметив, что Майкл смотрит на его парализованную кисть.  
\- Нет, Гарибальди, вы блефуете. Просто когда я висел над той пробоиной, вы подметили, что парализованная кисть не признается моим разумом, как собственная. А значит, вы сейчас вполне могли бы мне ее отстрелить. Просто не желаете.  
На миг Майкл выдвинул вперед нижнюю челюсть.  
\- Снимите блок, и я помогу вам.  
\- У меня не хватит на это времени.  
\- Для лжи нет времени, Бестер. Хотя эта штука затягивает медленно. Видимо, даже ей вы противны.  
\- И что же так и будете наблюдать, как она сожрет меня? Не думал, что вы не только неуравновешенный алкоголик, но еще и убийца, Гарибальди.  
\- Вас убиваю не я, а ваше упрямство.  
\- О, а вот и самооправдания типичные для лиц с алкогольной зависимостью.  
Гарибальди скрестил руки.  
\- Что ж, подождем. Это ведь не у меня с каждой секундой остается все меньше длины руки.  
Бестер сжал челюсти. С хлюпаньем в жижу втянуло запястье. Он уже был готов сдаться, как из коридора послышался тихий голос Ленньера.  
\- Освободите его, мистер Гарибальди.  
Майкл вздрогнул и направил фонарик в сторону звука. Минбарец сидел в углу между сталагмитов с закрытыми глазами.  
\- Освободить? - рассердился Майкл. - И почему же я должен это сделать? Если вы сейчас начнете разглагольствовать о мире во всем мире, или о том, что я буду после жалеть, что стал убийцей, то поберегите воздух, мистер Ленньер. Однажды я уже чуть не отправил эту мразь в космические просторы, и единственное, о чем потом жалел, так это о том, что судьба спасла его.  
Бестер только закатил с улыбкой глаза, но его жест остался скрытым во тьме.  
\- Я не собирался говорить ничего подобного, - спокойно заметил Ленньер. - Да и я уже не жрец, чтобы читать подобные проповеди. Просто учтите, что перед смертью Бернар телепатически передал Бестеру что-то, способное спасти Землю от чумы дракхов. Он пытался передать их мне, но, вероятно, быстро понял, что с нетелепатом это будет сложнее, и времени не хватит.  
Майкл замер. Бестер дважды благословил свой дар - и потому, что из-за него Бернар смог передать ему этот "козырь", и потому, что будь он нормалом, не смог бы в темноте считать весь диапазон эмоций, охвативших сейчас Гарибальди.  
Зависла тишина, прерываемая редким стуком далеких капель. Наконец, Майкл произнес.  
\- Хорошо, Бестер, я отстрелю вам кисть, но прежде вы передадите мне то, что сообщил вам Бернар. И учтите, что с каждой секундой размышлений вы теряете часть руки.  
Бестер поморщился от света направленного, наконец, на него фонарика и улыбнулся.  
\- Всегда замечал, что прения торопят те, кто имеет в них меньше преимуществ. Ну уж нет. Еще полчаса назад я согласился бы, но теперь, я вам ничего не доверю, мистер Гарибальди. Где у меня гарантия, что получив информацию, вы не оставите меня здесь?  
Майкл проскрежетал зубами.  
\- У вас нет другого выхода.  
\- Ошибаетесь, мистер Гарибальди. Если выбирать между тем, чтобы погибнуть, доставив вам неприятности, и просто погибнуть, я, пожалуй, выберу первое.  
\- Ленньер может выступить гарантом моего слова.  
\- Ленньер? - рассмеялся Бестер. - Который сидел тут битый час и даже не пытался помочь мне? Который чуть не убил Шеридана? О, заметьте какая ирония! Те, кто чуть не угробил Шеридана, внезапно и мне не друзья...  
Гарибальди изумленно посмотрел на минбарца, но тот ответил Бестеру не глядя на него.  
\- Я не слышал просьб о помощи. А видеть вас не мог, потому что из-за вашей грубой язвительности покинул место бедствия без фонарика.  
Бестер развел свободной рукой.  
\- И конечно, во всем виноват я.  
\- Разумеется, - фыркнул Майкл. - Это вы поторопились увезти телепатов, к тому же опасным путем.  
\- Я предотвращал конфликт с Нарном и с Центавром. И неизвестно, что было бы, поступи я иначе.  
Майкл вздохнул.  
\- Хорошо. Тогда я просто устроюсь поудобнее и буду наблюдать, как эта странная тварь медленно вас сожрет.  
Майкл присел и устроил фонарик на сталагмитах так, чтобы он освещал Бестера. Альфред только усмехнулся. В таком освещении его усмешка показалась Гарибальди пугающей.  
\- Наслаждайтесь, Гарибальди. Не думайте о том, как потом будете винить себя в гибели всего населения родной планеты... Хотя, вы же, кажется большую часть времени жили на Марсе? Это многое объясняет...  
Майкл сидел стиснув зубы. На миг он задался вопросом, почему Бернар все же не передал информацию о возможном лекарстве Ленньеру, но потом вспомнил, что минбарец не стал отрицать слов Бестера о том, что он чуть не убил Шеридана. Несмотря на долгое пребывание минбарца среди телепатов, тот, видимо, так и не заслужил их доверия. Да и возможно ли пользоваться доверием того, кто способен читать твои мысли?  
В тишине снова раздалось чавканье жижи и глубокий вздох Бестера. Ленньер встал и подошел к Гарибальди.  
\- И все же вам стоит освободить мистера Бестера. В конце концов, вам придется это сделать, а попытки переупрямить его приведут лишь к тому, что мы лишимся еще одной руки и остановить кровотечение после ампутации станет сложнее.  
\- Плазма ППГ коагулирует сосуды в ране.  
Ленньер вздохнул и улыбнулся.  
\- Не уподобляйтесь ему, Майкл. Ничего хорошего не выйдет, если играть чужую роль.  
Майкл скрипнул зубами, достал свой ППГ и встал. Прицеливаясь, он поклялся, что если Бестер улыбнется, то на кисти он не остановится. Однако телепат спокойно отодвинулся в сторону, чтобы открыть более широкий обзор к кисти.  
Хватило двух выстрелов и, как и сказал Майкл, кровотечения не было. Бестер покрутил обожженой культей перед глазами. Задумчивое выражение его лица не изменилось, но он побледнел.  
\- Нам следует поскорее убраться отсюда, - Майкл опустил оружие и зашагал обратно по коридору, выставив перед собой альпинистский крюк. Бестер пошел за ним, и спустя миг Ленньер замкнул их маленький строй.  
Только спустя шесть поворотов Майкл вдруг задался вопросом, отчего Бестер с самого начала сам не использовал информацию от Бернара, чтобы освободиться. Оставлял это, как козырь, про запас? Но время под этой жижой было не на его стороне. Или он полагал, что владение подобной информацией только ухудшит его положение, и он не будет освобожден, пока все не расскажет? Майкл нахмурился, а следовавший за ним в темноте Бестер улыбнулся.  
  
Лондо ненавидел медицинские осмотры. Нынешний вообще казался ему оскорблением, но более всего его беспокоила мысль, что ему наверняка не удастся скрыть Стража. К несчастью и времени что-то придумать не было: как он и ожидал, трое из пострадавших в лаборатории быстро пришли в себя. Причиной тому была, разумеется, не здешняя медицина - центавриане просто брезговали находиться на Нарне.  
Он убедился в своих предположениях, когда зашел в комнату, отведенную "гостям Нарна". Медицинская аппаратура была установлена здесь же, и к недовольству Лондо явно была приведена в боеготовность.  
Трое центавриан в строгих оранжевых костюмах, поклонились, когда Лондо вошел, но от его взгляда не ускользнуло, что все они скривились, рассматривая ассиметричный узор плиток под ногами. Центавр в убранстве предпочитал симметрию.  
\- Великий создатель! - развел руками Лондо. - Какое унижение! Неужели республика не знает своего повелителя?  
\- Полностью с вами согласен, имепратор! - улыбнулся старший из них с седым гребнем.  
\- Тогда, может, проигнорируем эти формальности и сразу отправимся на Центавр?  
Седой слащаво улыбнулся и развел руками.  
\- Именно формальности и строгое соблюдение порядков отличает нас от этих... Ото всех рас.  
\- И все же, императору, тем более императору такой могущественной державы, зазорно раздеваться по требованию, будто какой-то рабыне!.. - Лондо нарочито-раздраженно потряс кулаком и даже собрал часть гребня в пучок, дабы продемонстрировать как возмутительна процедура, которой его хотят подвергнуть. Однако старший только отрицательно мотнул седой головой.  
\- Ни в коем роде, император! Никакой Альянс, ни тем более Нарн, не заставят нас делать нечто подобное. Мы лишь возьмем ваши слюну, кровь и соскобы с кожи головы и слизистой рта.  
\- Зачем столько? Будто я из разных кусков сшит...  
\- Таков порядок. И разве император пожалеет крови ради того, чтобы и в дальнейшем заботится о нашем благоденствии?  
Лондо втайне вздохнул с облегчением. По крайней мере, не придется прятать Стража.  
\- Несомненно, не пожалеет, - фыркнул Лондо, присаживаясь на высокое кресло. - Только давайте закончим с этим побыстрее. Не имею желания оставаться на этой планете дольше необходимого.  
Медики дружно закивали и засуетились вокруг него оранжевым роем.  
Через десять минут старший королевский лаборант Ридо стоял перед ним с бумагами. Его крысиные глазки быстро бегали под кустистыми бровями, изучая тескт, однако пять минут спустя застыли, и поднялись на императора стеклянными шариками.  
\- Что? - недовольно фыркнул Лондо.  
\- В вашей крови есть следы чужеродного организма, - с опаской произнес он.  
\- Ну разумеется! Мне пересадили одно из сердец два года назад! И если мои дворцовые врачи не перестанут ужасаться таким простым вещам и делать столь безумные лица, глядя на мои анализы, мне понадобится еще не одно сердце!  
\- Простите, но цепочки нуклеиновых кислот, которые мы обнаружили, не только центаврианского генотипа...  
Лондо замер. На миг ему даже пришло в голову объяснить столь дикий факт связью с Г'каром, но он вовремя взял себя в руки.  
\- Да? И чей же еще генотип может быть в моем биоматериале?  
Седой нахмурился.  
\- Мы не знаем. Последовательность генов и хромосомный набор не характерны ни для одной из известных рас.  
Лондо нахмурился.  
\- Возможно, это связано с ростом опухоли у меня на плече.  
\- Опухоли? Но вы не...  
\- Не говорил и не собирался. И намерен и в дальнейшем оставить это втайне от Центавра, и тем более от Альянса.  
\- Но полный отчет...  
\- И вы также сохраните это втайне. Или вы хотите порадовать наших противников? Выдать им слабости Примы Центавра? Рассказать им о нестабильности нашей власти?! - Лондо встал и зашагал на попятившихся медиков. - Я должен расценивать подобное как измену?  
\- Нет, конечно, нет!  
Лондо усмехнулся синхронности, с которой медики замотали головами.  
\- Вот и славно. А теперь время сообщить Альянсу, что Прима Центавра снова обрела своего лидера...  
  
Ассамблея привычно шумела перед началом собрания. Г'кар незаметно поглядывал на Лондо со смешанными чувствами. С одной стороны в последние дни его поведение было подозрительным, что злило и заставляло нервничать, с другой - Г'кар хотел бы, чтобы центаврианин пробыл здесь еще немного.  
Лондо его взгляда не замечал. Он выглядел издерганным даже больше, чем обычно Вир, и каждые полминуты то пытался достать платок, забыв, что одет в нарнское без карманов, то поправлял ворот возле левого плеча тоги.  
Наконец, Шеридан помахал ладонями вниз.  
\- Уважаемые участники, прошу тишины. Император Центавра хочет сделать заявление.  
Лондо встал, посмотрел вниз, потом вскользь на ожидающие лица собравшихся... На короткий миг - прямо в глаза Г'кара. Тот мог бы поклясться, что только раз видел у Моллари подобный взгляд - на больничной койке Вавилона, после выхода из комы. Лондо поспешно перевел взгляд на На'Тока и сдвинул брови.  
\- В ходе моей идентификации, а точнее, унизительной проверки, моя личность была подтверждена. И учитывая последние события на Нарне, я, как Император Центавра, вынужден требовать у Альянса гарантий безопасности на обратный перелет до моей планеты. Я требую, чтобы на выделенном нам звездолете кроме меня, Вира и сотрудников лаборатории транспортировали двести пятьдесят нарнов гражданского населения.  
В зале резонировал тихий гул. Вир за спиной Лондо обомлел. Лица Г'кара и На'Тока вытянулись, превращая пятна на скулах в овалы, а глаза - в разгорающиеся угли. Первым дар речи снова обрел Г'кар.  
\- Это неслыханно, Моллари! Подобные требования были оставлены в военное время еще четыре года назад! И ко всему, это просто оскорбление недоверием!  
\- А разве у меня нет для этого причин? - Лондо оперся кулаками на стол, бледнея.  
\- Было доказано внушение со стороны телепата нашим людям!  
\- Вот мы и убедимся, как далеко готов зайти "этот телепат" и благоволит ли он нарнам.  
\- Когда мы выдворили вас из своего мира, то поклялись, что более никогда не допустим ничего подобного! Тем более "указа о полутысяче"!  
\- Я затребовал сопровождения гражданских нарнов не для казни, а в целях безопасности. И вполовину меньше.  
\- Неудивительно, у вас достоинства и чести лишь на половину центаврианина! Или просто дело в том, что за вашей спиной больше нет более могущественных сил?  
Моллари скривился.  
\- Я бы оскорбился подобными словами, не будь они произнесены религиозным писакой, убежавшим от забот о своем народе с землянкой. Так что просто уточню, что ваш протест вызывает еще больше подозрений в безопасности моего перелета.  
\- Нарны - не живой щит для центавриан!  
\- И этот нарн был моим телохранителем! - Лондо поцокал языком. - Г'кар, а вы не задумывались, что раз уж телепаты Земли вероятнее всего ни при чем, угроза остается на вашей планете? И я при отлете неизбежно стану для нее приманкой.  
\- Подумайте какая смелость! - скривился Г'кар.  
\- Такая, которой нарнам, похоже, не достает!  
\- Гражданское население и не обязано ей обладать. А вот у вас смелости взять сопровождение из наших военных не хватает!  
\- Это лишь рациональность, недоступная пониманию нарнов. Вероятность появления "нашего телепата" среди военных куда выше. И думаю, никому бы не хотелось застрять с ним в космосе на одном корабле.  
Г'кар уже набрал воздуха для очередного "неслыханно", но На'Ток поднялся со своего места раньше.  
\- Думаю, что приведенные вами доводы рациональны, император Моллари. И от лица всех К'хари, я выражу согласие на подобное требование.  
Г'кар глядя на него начал захлебываться заглоченным воздухом. Как невовремя этого прохиндея взяли в Круг...  
Моллари коротко склонил голову, махнув веером волос, будто опахалом, и поднялся с места.  
\- Тогда мы немедленно приступим к подготовке к отлету.  
Шеридан неуверенно кивнул, но тут с места вскочил Г'кар.  
\- Я требую, чтобы меня также включили в число сопровождающих.  
На середине пути к дверям Лондо повернулся к нему.  
\- У вас слишком воинственное прошлое для гражданского.  
\- И тем не менее, я в касте духовенства.  
\- Духовник, избегающий своей паствы - не может считаться духовником. Вы согласны На'Ток? - Лондо испытующе посмотрел на На'Тока, и тот кивнул.  
Г'кар стиснул зубы. Впервые он проигрывал и как жрец, и как воин.  
\- Но гражданином я все еще являюсь.  
\- И что же, возьмете на себя ответственность? Или опять сбежите в случае чего?  
Г'кар не успел ничего ответить - На'Ток дернул его за край камзола, шепнув: "Тебя слишком долго не было дома. Не обостряй ситуацию...". И пока Г'кар был в замешательстве, Лондо покинул собрание.  
  
Г'кар поторопился вернуться в свой отсек. Едва двери за ним закрылись он заходил по комнате взад-вперед. Он подумал было подговорить кого-нибудь из сопровождающих следить за Моллари и дальнейшим развитием событий, но с тех пор, как он покинул Нарн, кандидатов на роль такого шпиона среди гражданских у него не было, а вернее, он сам не рискнул бы доверить кому-либо подобное ценой возможного конфликта: ведь если слежка будет обнаружена, Центавр не преминет трактовать это как шпионаж и нарушение договоренностей.  
Г'кар стиснул зубы. Его, сумевшего в одиночку вернуть Нарну свободу, заставляют молчать! Да, он слышал, что военная слава в почете только пока гремят выстрелы, но никогда не думал, что это его коснется. И неужели Альянс и К'хари не чувствуют, что угроза не за горами?  
Г'кар вздохнул и сел на диван.  
Нет. Дело не в этом. К'хари просто опасаются разрушить союз с Альянсом, который любую агрессию не приветствует. Но разве неясно, что подобные поблажки Центавру не просто оскорбительны для Нарна, но и опрометчивы?  
Погладив обложку книги Г'кван, Г'кар покачал головой. Не последнюю роль в решении К'хари, видимо, сыграла и его связь с Литой. Земля, да и Шеридан лично, недолюбливали ее из страха перед ее силой и бунтарское прошлое, и встав хоть в чем-то на ее сторону, он и его мнение автоматически стали неугодными.  
Он ненавидел чувствовать себя бессильным. И уже в который раз это происходило из-за Моллари. Но, может, в кои-то веки следовало ослабить контроль? Памятуя сектор 37 - не всегда давление до победного оказывалось стратегически верно. Г'кар вздохнул в третий раз и подтянул к себе перо и бумагу.


	17. 17. Следствия недоразумений и наоборот

Лондо стоял у широкого иллюминатора на палубе космолета и вглядывался в бескрайнюю космическую смоль. Нарн был уже так далеко, что казался пятном не больше глаза своих обитателей. Лондо подышал на стекло и пальцем протер дырочку на месте, где виднелась красная планета. Отчасти хорошо, что они с Г'каром расстались на привычной воинственной ноте - а то бы пришлось прощаться, а это всегда лишнее.  
Лондо хмыкнул. Если Шив'кала сейчас начнет читать его мысли, он, Лондо, его убьет, и никакой страж этому не помешает.  
Вообще, дракху пора было появиться, и потому Лондо поторопился уединиться и приказал не беспокоить его. В последнем, впрочем, не было необходимости - Виру он наказал оставаться с членами Альянса, а лаборанты, и тем более нарны, и так опасались входить к императору. Несмотря на то, что это было ожидаемо, перед отлетом Шив'кала приказал Лондо организовать досмотр и обыск всех посетителей и на входе и на выходе императорской каюты. По мнению Лондо это было излишне - в свете последних происшествий любые агрессивные действия со стороны нарнов - будь то нападение или кража императорского имущества, могли привести к конфликту, и сами нарны это прекрасно понимали. Однако Шив'кала небезосновательно представлялся Моллари жуткой смесью паранойяльной предусмотрительности и непредсказуемости.  
\- Это было хорошей прогулкой для тебя. - Отражение бугристого лица выплыло прямо за отражением Лондо. - Для нас обоих.  
Лондо обернуться не решился - так их лица оказались бы вплотную.  
\- Прогулкой? Я в этой "прогулке" чуть не помер, не говоря о том, что ты внушил нарнам избить меня и чуть не уничтожил нашу лабораторию!  
\- Это всего лишь издержки плана и следствие твоей нерешительности в самом начале.  
\- У меня не было четких инструкций. Да и я не успел ничего сделать - ваши корабли сразу после саммита напали на Вавилон.  
\- Зато ты теперь понимаешь, что иногда промедление смерти подобно. В любом случае, мы хорошо и с пользой провели время вдали от Центавра.  
\- Говори за себя.  
Шив'кала склонил голову набок и, наконец, отступил в сторону.  
\- Неблагодарный. Когда же к тебе придет понимание?..  
\- И за что же я должен тебя благодарить? - Лондо развернулся резко, но дракх будто не заметил.  
\- Хотя бы за что, что Г'кара здесь нет.  
Лондо описал головой круг, закатив глаза, и вперил гневно-пораженный взгляд в дракха.  
\- Если это сарказм, то он не очень тонок! Или мне благодарить тебя за то, что ты настолько озабочен моей личной жизнью, что без конца влезаешь в мою голову? А может, ты настолько убог, что единственные эмоции, которые тебе доступны, откопаны в чужих мозгах?  
Шив'кала устало посмотрел в ответ.  
\- Телепатам не очень приятно внедряться в мозг представителей чуждой расы. Это еще одна из причин, по которым хорошо использовать Стража. Если угодно знать, общение с тобой я начинаю только после его доклада.  
На лице Лондо застыла презрительная ирония.  
\- Да, вот оно, твое стремление к взаимному доверию...  
Шив'кала набрал воздуха полную грудь, но заметив, как окаменел Лондо, выдохнул тихо и плавно.  
\- Цени, что тебе оставлено больше свобод, чем ты думаешь.  
Лицо Лондо ожило и тут же скривилось.  
\- Да? То есть я свободен молча наблюдать, как разгневан и разочарован Г'кар? Перед которым я и так непомерно виноват?  
\- Он все переоценит, когда поймет, что благодаря тебе не попал в число смертников.  
Лондо замер.  
\- Смертников?  
\- Разумеется. Зачем еще по-твоему нам нужны эти нарны? Этот корабль подвергнется атаке. Мы благополучно покинем его на шлюпках, а нарны, не имеющие к ним кодовых ключей останутся здесь. После мы представим все так, будто это сами нарны атаковали, для того, чтобы дискредитировать нас. Нарн в свою очередь, выдвинет обвинения центаврианам, учитывая, что погибнут только их граждане. В самом лучшем случае Нарн выйдет из Альянса, чтобы объявить нам войну или в протест тому, что требование о "живом щите" не было отклонено. Кроме того, это оправдает наращивание нами темпов милитаризации, решись Альянс все же проверить, что именно восстанавливает Центавр после бомбардировок двухлетней давности.  
\- Если бы я это знал, то никогда бы не согласился на подобное!  
\- Не лги хотя бы себе, Моллари. Этот план просто очевиден.  
\- Сканируй, да не додумывай! Я искренне полагал, что мы требуем сопровождающих, чтобы нанести Нарну оскорбление и еще раз заявить этим уверенность в их причастности к событиям последней недели, что в конечном итоге отведет подозрения от нас самих.  
Шив'кала посмотрел на взвинченного Лондо и снова отвернулся к космосу.  
\- Хмм... Я полагал, что ты мыслишь шире. Видимо, Тени когда-то ошиблись в тебе. А может, просто дело в Г'каре, и твоем особенном отношении к нему?  
\- Г'кар такой же нарн, - на последнем слове Лондо привычно скривился, - как и все эти пятнистые варвары.  
\- О, так значит дело в твоем влечении ко всей их расе?  
В голове Лондо невольно всплыло несколько особенно ярких эпизодов их "дипломатии" с Г'каром. Действительно, его в эти моменты восторгало, что только нарн мог так четко рассчитать силу объятий или долго удерживать его на весу пока...  
Шив'кала демонстративно усмехнулся, и Лондо фыркнул.  
\- К нарнам?! Влечение к нарнам - это оксюморон для любой из рас, включая порой и их собственную! А мое влечение к нарнам - так вообще абсурд космических масштабов!  
\- Само собой, - улыбнулся Шив'кала, и развернулся к выходу. - Отрицание часто добавляет верности предположению... И это - твое личное дело, в подглядывании за которым ты напрасно меня укоряешь. За все время, что ты носишь Стража я ни разу не наблюдал за твоей интимной жизнью. - Дракх на миг замолчал и повернул рогатую голову в сторону Лондо. - Кстати о ней. Я еще не поощрил тебя за кражу протеза Г'кара, и мне следует дать тебе немного свободы для "абсурда космических масштабов". Здесь ты свободен вдвойне - что бы ты ни делал с нарнами сейчас - никто из них потом уже ничего не расскажет.  
Лондо застыл, глядя на извечно-ухмыляющийся рот дракха. Шив'кала развернулся и исчез во тьме.  
  
Г'кар закончил с очередной главой только к вечеру. "Потому, что любое действие отражается на всей вселенной" - записал он в конце. Еще несколько секунд его разные глаза буравили поставленную точку, и, наконец, Г'кар встал. Ноги сами понесли его в связной центр.  
\- Мне необходимо срочно поговорить с императором Моллари.  
Пятнистые веки дежурного едва приподнялись.  
\- Мне даны инструкции на этот случай. И они гласят, что я не должен разрешать вести какие бы то ни было переговоры с центаврианами.  
\- Даже мне?  
\- Тем более вам, - выпятил грудь дежурный.  
Г'кар нахмурился, осмотрелся и внутренне просиял, как Г'лан, заметив на столе у охранника книгу своего авторства. Впервые "позорные домыслы" последователей его учения могли сыграть ему на руку.  
\- Я планировал... Кхм... Разговор неофициального характера.  
Дежурный будто проснулся.  
\- О! Это совсем другое дело... А потом, вы подпишете мне книгу? На той главе, с На'Таком Буреллой?  
Г'кар кивнул и с улыбкой указал ему глазами на дверь.  
Связь установилась очень быстро. На экране Моллари появился всклокоченным и вполоборота. Не иначе ходил по комнате взад-вперед, как недавно сам Г'кар.  
\- Моллари!  
Лондо развернулся и подошел ближе к коммутатору.  
\- А, это вы, бездуховное лицо Нарна! Мне показалось, мы все выяснили еще на вашей безумной планете...  
\- Мы оба наговорили много того, чего говорить не стоило.  
Лондо скривился.  
\- Сожалею лишь наполовину. Вторая моя половина не имеет чести и достоинства, чтобы о чем-то сожалеть.  
Г'кар поджал губы и посмотрел на него исподлобья.  
\- Паясничать не к лицу императору, Моллари.  
\- Какое своевременное уважение к моему сану.  
Г'кар зажмурился, тряхнул головой и посмотрел прямо в камеру монитора.  
\- Моллари, не втравливайте нас обоих в очередные препирательства. У меня к вам... к тебе... Просьба.  
Лондо замер. Г'кар смотрел просто, будто они сидели где-то в Зокколо за одной стойкой и не было и следа того, будто слова даются ему с трудом.  
\- Проследи, чтобы с этими нарнами ничего не случилось.  
Моллари показалось, что его сердца одновременно остановились. Ему захотелось убежать, даже если пришлось бы выпрыгнуть для этого в открытый космос, но раскаленный взгляд Г'кара будто приварил его к месту.  
Повисла пауза, делающая расстояние между ними почти ощутимым.  
\- А если не удастся? - произнес Лондо каким-то чужим голосом. - Особенно если я останусь в живых, а они нет? Что тогда?  
Лицо Г'кара исказилось неописуемо.  
\- Тогда я достану тебя в любом уголке вселенной, и заставлю заплатить за нарушенное обещание, и за каждое пятно, каждого пострадавшего! Дорого заплатить!  
Лондо едва не отпрянул, глядя на кривозубый рот. Неужели этот рот ему когда-то улыбался, а он сам находил эту улыбку необычной и особенной?  
\- Хорошо, что мы говорим о гипотетических событиях. Ведь угрозы императору Центавра не скажутся положительно на дипломатическом статусе Нарна, - наконец, выдохнул Лондо.  
Г'кар замер, будто на него выплеснули холодной воды.  
\- Не думаю, что дипломатический статус в этом гипотетическом случае еще будет что-значить. - Их взгляды надолго встретились. - Молитесь, чтобы подобного не произошло. Даже если не умеете и не верите.  
Лондо стиснул зубы.  
\- До свидания, Г'кар.  
Экран погас, но Лондо еще с минуту не сдвигался с места. Опустив взгляд, он заметил, как дрожат его ладони, и это привело его в чувство. Нет, угрозы на него не действовали, Г'кар зря расстарался - он убивал его во сне едва ли не каждую ночь. Но эта вот "просьба" заставляла что-то внутри стенать и щемить. Видно, слабое ему пересадили сердце.  
  
Уже через час он был пьян во все шесть. Страж отключился, и Лондо в очередной раз замечтался, что это насовсем. Качаясь, он направился на общую палубу - прямо на командный мостик.  
\- Уважаемые экпорт... экспро... экскортт...В общем, будущие гости Центавра! Надеюсь вы оценили предоставленную вам честь, сопровождать самого императора великой республики. Скоро вы посетите родину тех, кто вырвал вас из тьмы необразованности и мракобесия...  
Внизу послышался недовольный гомон, из которого Лондо даже удалось разобрать пару фраз вроде "даже не подобие императора" и "так себе честь".  
\- Мне кажется, или я слышу ропот? - Лондо перегнулся через перила. - Что же вы четко не скажете, если такие смелые? Или на центаврианском вы знаете только слово "господин"?  
Вперед вышли три поджарых нарна, и Лондо масляно улыбнулся. Видимо, податливость на провокации была расовой чертой пятнистых.  
\- Мы обещали выполнить требование К'хари в качестве гражданского долга, но мы не обещали выслушивать в свой адрес унизительные речи.  
\- И мы не видим никакой чести в том, чтобы сопровождать бывших узурпаторов, которые только замедлили наше развитие многолетним рабством.  
Лондо смерил обоих высказавшихся взглядом.  
\- Да? И что же вам делать на вашем замечательном Нарне, нынче голом, как ваши черепа? Не сомневаюсь, что К'хари отобрали для этого полета наиболее бесполезных из вас - тех, от которых Нарну не грех было бы избавиться.  
Последний из троицы, до этого молчавший, выступил вперед. Прикрывавшая его тога слегка распахнулась, и Моллари запоздало поразился, как сам он ранее путал в нарнском платье изнанку и лицо.  
\- Не все здесь одинокие и никому не интересные, император. У меня, к примеру, на Нарне осталась семья, дети. И единственное, что удерживает меня здесь - стремление сохранить мир в моем мире. Однако, судя по вашим словам, сами вы желаете обратного, а значит, выполнение мной гражданского долга более не имеет смысла для дальнейших отношений между нашими мирами.  
Лондо сделал удивленное лицо, хотя собственная мимика казалась сейчас вычурной.  
\- Ваши предположения несправедливы и беспочвенны. Центавриане, к вашему сведению, ставят интересы рода сразу после чести.  
"То есть род у них второй с конца" - шепнул кто-то в толпе, но Лондо проигнорировал и продолжил: - Я желаю провести с вами приватную беседу, в которой мы выясним все наши разногласия.  
Толпа замолкла, недоверчиво зыркая на Моллари из-под тяжелых крапчатых голов. Лондо видел, как этому семейному нарну хочется оглядеться на соплеменников, но тот только шагнул вперед.  
\- Та'Мнок к вашим услугам.  
  
Спустя минуту они уже стояли возле золоченых дверей императорской каюты.  
Пара охранников, выживших еще при падении лаборатории, скрестила перед ними винтовки. Их глаза показались Лондо стеклянными, а значит, не обошлось без внушения от Шив'калы.  
\- Вашим приказом мы обязаны организовать досмотр. Входящий и выходящий в императорский покой должен быть здесь полностью обнажен, а его одежда и обувь тщательно досмотрена.  
Нарн насупился и посмотрел на Лондо. Взгляд того был хмельным и непроницаемым, так что пришлось сделать все по протоколу. Он разделся и едва не вздрогнул, заметив, как император разглядывает его, приложив мизинец к губам. Та'Мнок думал, что ему просто показалось, но ошарашенные взгляды центаврианских стражников подтвердили его догадки. Однако, не дать себя смутить казалось более безопасным, и нарн состроил брезгливо-равнодушную гримасу. Она оставалась на его лице даже когда его попросили открыть рот, растянуть складку сумки, поднять Г'к и раздвинуть руками ягодицы.  
Когда он оделся, император жестом поманил его внутрь.  
Лондо прошел вглубь комнаты к бару, почти чувствуя взгляд нарна впившийся ему меж лопаток, и мечтающий быть при этом чем-то поострее. Наполнив два бокала, Лондо повернулся к нарну лицом.  
\- Присаживайтесь и выпейте.  
\- Не думаю, что это уместно.  
\- Это ваше же тари. И у меня нет ни одной причины, чтобы отравить вас.  
Нарн вздохнул нарочито шумно.  
\- Зачем вы позвали меня?  
Лондо цокнул губами и поставил бокалы на маленький столик. И как раньше все нарны казались ему "на одно лицо"? Г'кар был совсем другим. Гармоничнее, что ли...  
\- Я хочу выяснить, на что каждый из нас готов ради мира.  
Та'Мнок прищурился и сжал кулаки.  
\- И как же вы собираетесь это сделать?  
Пока нарн застыл, Лондо зашел ему за спину.  
\- Весьма необычным способом.  
Руки Лондо опустились на плечи нарна. Тот вздрогнул, но остался стоять прямо.  
\- Этот способ скорее приведет нас к войне.  
\- С точностью до наоборот... - Лондо склонился к самому витку пятнистого уха и принялся вглядываться в темные углы комнаты. - Но вначале я должен спросить: знаете ли вы что-нибудь о том, что в действительности происходит на Центавре?  
Несколько секунд было тихо, и Лондо убедился, что Шив'кала сдержал свое обещание дать ему немного свободы.  
\- Кроме того, что император Центавра - извращенец?  
Лондо хмыкнул, чувствуя как плечи под его ладонями содрогаются от гнева.  
\- От представителя расы, создавшей Вопа Ка'Чур, это звучит даже лестно. И что же, по вашему желать с вами контакта - извращение?  
\- Для центаврианина - однозначно.  
\- Я выбрал не абстрактного нарна, а вас. Хотите знать почему?  
Незаметно для Та'Мнока Лондо скривился так, будто жаловался всему полусотенному пантеону. Он никогда бы не подумал, что придется использовать расхожие фразочки для соблазнения наивных центаврианок на нарне.  
\- И почему? - прозвучало совсем не голосом наивной центаврианки, но что-то жалкое все же проскользнуло.  
Лондо мысленно передразнил задыхающегося непонятно отчего нарна и поклялся, что однажды попробует нечто подобное на Г'каре, если судьба сведет их еще раз.  
\- Я лучше продемонстрирую...  
Лондо потянул наплечники тоги в сторону, и она легко сползла на пол. Нарн замер. Спиной он ощутил шевеление под жилетом Лондо. Один из брахиарти выполз за его рукой и скользнул в сумку.  
\- Перестаньте...  
\- Если я перестану, все вы смертники.  
Та'Мнок вздрогнул - в сумке стало неприятно колоть, хотя брах из нее выполз.  
\- Вы... - начал было нарн, но Моллари зажал ему рот рукой и заговорил слишком четко даже для трезвого:  
\- Нет, я совершенно не желаю тратить время на тех, кто не понимает, какая честь им выпадает. - Кистью свободной руки Лондо похлопал по сумке нарна. - Но ведь вы и не сможете забыть наш маленький секрет, верно?  
Совершенно обескураженный нарн кивнул, и его отпустили.  
Лондо обошел его и неровной походкой направился к бару.  
\- Нет, я все же был прав. Невозможно выпить столько, чтобы нарны стали... В общем не как нарны... - у стойки он обернулся и увидел застывшего как изваяние Та’Мнока.  
\- Что уставился? Проваливай! - и тут же сердитое лицо Лондо вдруг расплылось в пьяном благодушии. - И не рассказывай никому наш маленький секрет.  
Доковыляв до ближайшего кресла, Моллари завалился в него и закрыл глаза. Та'Мнок кое-как натянул тогу и вылетел за двери. В сумке все еще кололо, но осматривать себя при центаврианской страже он не решился. Перетерпев проверку еще раз, он поспешил к соплеменникам.  
И уже там, усевшись на ближайшую скамью, не глядя на обступивших его собратьев по несчастью, он стянул половину тоги.  
В качестве щрокова "секрета" от императора-извращенца Та'Мнок ждал чего угодно - в конце концов, ему не повезло жить во времена Картажье. Однако, запустив руку в сумку он достал не что иное, как карту активации эвакуационных шлюпок.  
Слова императора зазвучали в его голове по-иному.  
"Если я перестану, все вы смертники." - в действительности было не угрозой, а фактом. Если не предупреждением. И выбрал его Моллари не случайно: ему нужен был нарн, уже выкармливавший детей - чья сумка была достаточно растянутой, чтобы незаметно для обыска вместить карту. Он, похоже, предусмотрел даже то, что центавриане побрезгуют лично лезть в его сумку.  
И откуда тому были известны такие анатомические подробности нарнов?  
Та'Мнок на миг замер, но тут же укорил себя - сейчас совсем не было времени думать о подобном.  
  
Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как двести пятьдесят нарнов покинули корабль в тесноте, да не в обиде.  
Тут и там в забитых до отказа шлюпках слышался смех, и только Та'мнок все время тревожно оборачивался в иллюминатор.  
Слушая смех сородичей и глядя на исчезающий во тьме корабль, едва не ставший всем им летающей братской могилой, он думал, что нарны умели быть тихими, только когда ценой молчания была их свобода. Но наверняка, храпящий сейчас в кресле император Центавра, случись ему услышать подобное, передразнил бы его, сказав, что нарны умели быть тихими, только если речь шла о покое знатного центаврианина.  



	18. 18. Изыски национальной кулинарии

Впервые в жизни Лондо боялся заснуть и проспать. А лежать приходилось с закрытыми глазами. Нужно было выиграть время, а сейчас это можно было сделать лишь бодрствуя. Интересно, мистер Гарибальди также переживал, когда проспал сигнал от Шеридана два года назад? Уголок губ Лондо дернулся в примирительной усмешке - все относительно молодые расы обладали слабыми бренными телами с банальными потребностями.  
По его расчетам на то, чтобы все пять шлюпок удалились к воротам гиперпространства, нужно было полчаса. Столько же длилась ария Валеро из "Благородного трибуна", и Лондо принялся напевать про себя.  
Закончив, он, не открывая глаз, быстро вскочил с кресла, подтянул к себе портативный коммутатор и вслепую набрал сообщение.  
С временем суток более чем повезло - Вир как раз собирался на заключительное заседание Альянса, когда его приемник издал сигнал. Отвечать было запрещено в приказном порядке и, ограничившись беглым чтением, Вир поспешил наружу.  
  
Ассамблея собралась без опозданий - ни у кого из ее участников не было желания задерживаться в милитаризированных мирах, особенно в свете последних событий.  
Как только Шеридан предложил высказаться до оглашения повестки, Вир встрял над столом, как в солдат на построении. Большинство членов ассамблеи посмотрели с любопытством, На'Ток зевнул, а Г'кар перенастроил зум протеза.  
\- До того, как мы начнем... - переступил с ноги на ногу Вир, - я хотел бы передать вам послание с Центавра от нашего императора. Лондо Моллари второй желает всем доброго утра, удачных свершений в течении дня и такого же приятного возвращения на родину, какое только что закончил он сам. Также он передает благодарность Альянсу за предоставление сопровождающих, которые... кхм... изъявили желание поскорее вернуться на Нарн и были с почетом препровождены прямо с орбиты Центавра. Также его величество просили передать, что довольны тем, как, наконец, разрешились последние межпланетные недоразумения. В дальнейшем Центавр надеется на продолжение диалога с мирами Альянса.  
На'Ток усмехнулся, а Г'кар вперил зум в Вира. Ему показалось, что руки центаврианского посла дрожат.  
По мнению Г'кара переживал тот зря: то, что заметил он, скорее всего ускользнет от всех остальных членов собрания, ведь ни одному из них не приходилось так часто совершать перелеты с Нарна на Центавр и обратно. Г'кар хорошо помнил и разницу в часах, и время, требующееся для перелета. Сейчас в центаврианской столице, как и на Нарне, должен был быть вечер, а не утро. Даже самая быстрая "Белая звезда" могла бы добраться до Примы Центавра только через семь часов, и то, если использовать самый короткий путь в гиперпространстве. Г'кар знал это наверняка - ведь и Картажье, спешивший к своему "обожествлению" не смог преодолеть это расстояние быстрее...  
Когда Вир сел, Шеридан вышел вперед.  
\- Наша радость по этому поводу к сожалению будет нивелирована печалью. Четверть часа назад со мной связался мистер Гарибальди и доложил, что корабль корпуса Пси был атакован пятью мелкими истребителями дракхов. Обстреливали на поражение, пленных брать не пытались. Вероятнее всего, это был акт мщения с их стороны. При попытке эвакуации погибли все телепаты. Дракхи стреляли по шлюпкам. - Джон обернулся, одной спиной чувствуя, как Деленн задержала дыхание. - Однако мистеру Ленньеру и мистеру Бестеру удалось спастись. Гарибальди подобрал их на спутнике Валторн. Куда они направятся, он сообщить не успел - связь неожиданно оборвалась.  
Повисла долгая тишина. А через минуту ассамблея заработала снова. Г'кар однако, из оглушения так и не вышел, и так и просидел молча до конца заседания. Как только послы стали расходиться, он встрепенулся и увязался за Виром.  
\- Котто!  
Вир вздрогнул, но увидев, что нарн ему улыбается, успокоился.  
\- Вы что-то хотели, пос... Гражданин Г'кар?  
Воспользовавшись замешательством Вира, Г'кар поравнялся с ним и зашагал рядом.  
\- Да, мне хотелось уточнить... Ваши слова на собрании, это все, что просил передать император Моллари?  
\- Да, слово в слово.  
\- И вы ничего не перепутали и не упустили?  
\- Ничего!  
Вир вначале было насупился, но потом его лицо резко разгладилось - он задумался, с каких пор ему неприятно слышать намеки о своей некомпетентности? Он же с детства перестал реагировать на подобное. С чего ему снова захотелось выглядеть хоть капельку лучше в чужих глазах?.. Уничтожение тех троих дракхов и пары Облаков смерти было необходимостью, и желания становиться героем это в нем вовсе не пробудило... Так к чему тогда...?  
Вир вдруг вспомнил, что Г'кар все еще шагает рядом и, вероятно, ждет пояснений.  
\- Простите за резкий тон. Лондо передал мне сообщение перед собранием и приказал его озвучить дословно, что я и выполнил. В подтверждение могу даже продемонстрировать его письмо. - Г'кар посерьезнел, и Вир поспешно добавил: - Ох... Полагаю, он просто не смог добавить что-то для вас лично... Но вы же знаете наш Центавр с его этикетом и тонкой официозностью...  
Шаги Г'кара на миг сбились. Домыслы Котто, сравнимые с самыми смелыми домыслами почитателей его учения, на миг вывели его из тревожных рассуждений. Лицо нарна поспешно сморщилось.  
\- Я этого и не ожидал.  
\- И все же позвольте мне принести извинения за резкость, с которой мы требовали гарантий безопасности...  
"Ах вот о чем этот Котто!"  
\- Это излишне.  
\- Жаль, что моих сожалений недостаточно, - вздохнул Вир.  
Г'кар мысленно укорил себя.  
\- Вы ни при чем, Котто. Последнее время нас всех будто несет ветер. А точнее - ураган.  
\- И все же, я знаю, что вам хотелось бы услышать это от Лондо... Но он сейчас лицо Прима Центавра...  
\- С ее этикетом и тонкой официозностью, - усмехнулся Г'кар и, замедлив шаг, остановился, приложив кулаки к груди. - Неважно... мне достаточно ваших слов. На Вавилоне я множество раз видел, как послы разных миров куда более честно выражали волю своих сограждан, нежели их правительства. Радует, что посол Центавра из числа таковых.  
Вир задумался и просиял, осознав, с кем его только что сравнили. Г'кар опустил голову, и центаврианин в ответ невольно сложил ладони в минбарский триангул.  
Однако, когда они разошлись в разные стороны, Г'кар на миг обернулся. У него промелькнула мысль о том, что не исключено, что простачок Котто только что очень дипломатично намекнул ему о том, что знает об их отношениях с Лондо чуть больше других. В конце концов, он мог что-то слышать, пока похищал его протез...  
Г'кар потряс головой и зашагал быстрее. Сейчас у него было множество других проблем, озаботиться которыми было куда важнее.  
  
Самым сложным для Г'кара было дождаться прибытия шлюпок.  
Остальное было проще, так как было более чем предсказуемо. У Г'кара было достаточно времени на размышления, и он точно предвидел, что вернувшихся нарнов сразу после посадки препроводят к совету К'хари на совещание. Также он верно рассудил, что его на это заседание не пригласят и не допустят. Позже это скорее всего объяснят закрытой церемонией награждения орденами гражданской отваги или чем-то в этом роде.  
И коль скоро все это было Г'кару ясно, он не преминул на последнем собрании К'хари оставить в зале человеческий протез глаза, который доктор Франклин когда-то установил ему в качестве временного прототипа, а после оставил на память и в качестве запасного варианта.  
Это удалось идеально - слово Г'кара в К'хари потеряло в весе, а значит за ним почти никто не наблюдал. Более того, глаз он ухитрился установить так, чтобы со стороны его не было заметно, при том, что обзор через него был открыт на весь зал. Проще некуда - достаточно было выключить красный глаз, и настроить сканирование голубым.  
Теперь от собрания его отделял лишь один щелчок. Г'кар усмехнулся: у землян был блю-тус, у него же будет блю-ай. Невольно в голове нарна всплыла земная поговорка "зуб за зуб, око за око", хотя как она вязалась со шпионажем он так и не уяснил.  
Г'кар улыбнулся, откинулся в кресле и, сделав глубокий вдох, вытащил красный глаз, погружаясь в наблюдение за тайным заседанием К'хари.  
Звука конечно не хватало, но Г'кар неплохо умел читать по губам - сказывалось военное прошлое.  
Четко выведать удалось немногое, но через час он уже знал, что на деле "изъявили желание вернуться" было трактовкой от "сбежали, ухитрившись достать кодовые ключи к шлюпкам". А побег в свою очередь нарны объясняли тем, что Моллари сообщил одному из них, что они смертники.  
Больше Г'кар ничего не разобрал, да и К'хари не стали вдаваться в детали, сворачивая собрание. Центавриане не были более угрозой - а значит, не особенно интересовали нынешние правящие Круги Нарна.  
  
Вернув зрение на красный протез, Г'кар заходил по комнате.  
Разумеется, он знал, что Моллари мог, умел и, когда-то даже любил угрожать его народу - вспомнить только рассказы советника Нафара во время оккупации пятилетней давности... Но он полагал, что все это осталось далеко в прошлом.  
Г'кар резко остановился. Или он просто хотел так думать?  
Его не просто подмывало - его буквально несло черным ураганом гнева и тревоги вытрясти из центаврианина правду, сколько бы сил и времени на это ни понадобилось. Но крошечная надежда на то, что хотя бы в этот раз его доверие не будет обмануто, все же оставалась - он знал, что слова простых нарнов на Совете К'хари могли сильно отличаться вне присутствия на Совете.  
Где-то - источник он напрочь забыл, - он слышал, что половина неверия проистекает из страха быть обманутым. А Г'кар не только считал себя верующим, но и не хотел чтобы страх руководил его действиями.  
  
Эти рассуждения привели его к дому Та'Мнока - нарна, который якобы выкрал ключи от шлюпок. Дверь ему открыл другой широкоплечий нарн, в котором Г'кар узнал шестого высказывавшегося на собрании К'хари.  
\- Гражданин Г'кар. Чем обязан чести?  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить... - Г'кар осекся, почувствовав себя приставучим обманщиком-проповедником - не хватало только добавить "о свете нашем Г'лане". Он откашлялся и продолжил с нажимом: - Хочу знать, что в действительности произошло на корабле, перевозившем императора Центавра.  
Нарн скривился.  
\- Ах да, вас же не было в Совете К'хари. И почему я должен вам отчитываться об этом, раз вы в Совет не вхожи?  
\- Потому, что мы на пороге новой войны с Центавром, идиот! А К'хари, если ты заметил на Совете что-то, кроме моего отсутствия, не против ее развязать.  
\- Не согласен. Иначе их бы больше интересовали детали.  
Г'кар прищурился и покачал головой.  
\- К'хари всегда оставляют фитиль бомбы сухим до тех пор, пока не установят ее на самое выгодное место.  
\- И что с того? Не всякая война во зло. Если вы решили до конца жизни терпеть издевки от центавриан, то не надо ожидать того же от остальных. В отличие от этих продушенных лохмачей мы к войне готовы, и нам она будет выгодна. А вот на чьей вы стороне, гражданин Г'кар? Или вам велит пресмыкаться ваш ворлонский божок? Или точнее, центаврианский?  
Г'кар даже качнулся на месте - так силен был порыв вцепиться в горло этого наглеца. Но глубоко вдохнув, Г'кар просто вперил в него взгляд и указал пальцем на поднимающееся светило.  
\- Видите звезду?  
Нарн подбоченился.  
\- В два раза лучше вашего. И что?  
\- Раньше бы вы увидели ее только через час, потому что шесть лет назад там был Ор’Ханток - крупный город с высокими зданиями и с населением в полмиллиона жителей. Теперь там пустошь. И шесть лет назад мы также заявляли, что "продушенные лохмачи" к войне не готовы.  
\- Вы что же, боитесь центавриан?  
\- Не хочу в этот раз ошибиться, - холодно произнес Г'кар, и лицо его собеседника изменилось, сохранив лишь след напускной усталости.  
\- Что именно вы хотите знать?  
\- Для начала вашу версию произошедшего до побега с корабля.  
Нарн вздохнул и посмотрел вдаль. Светило стремительно ползло к зениту.  
\- Простите за неудобства, но нам лучше поговорить вне дома. Вы поймете почему. - Он зашагал в сторону пустыря и Г'кар отправился следом. - Рассказать я смогу немногое, хотя и был к Та'Мноку ближе остальных. Впрочем, и остальным доложить особо нечего. По сути я помню лишь то, что через двадцать восемь часов после вылета император Моллари вышел на командный мостик и, будучи нетрезв, вступил с нами в спор. Та'Мнок попытался вежливо его урезонить, на что император ответил пожеланием обсудить с ним все в приватной беседе. Та'Мнок согласился. А спустя где-то полчаса он вернулся взвинченым, добрался до ближайшей лавки, рухнул на нее и у всех на глазах достал ключи эвакуации из... сумки. - Глаза Г'кара расширились, но он промолчал, слушая далее. - Несколько секунд он смотрел на ключи, а потом заявил, что если все они сейчас же не уберутся с этого корабля, то станут трупами. И что это обещал им Моллари. Кто-то предположил, что это провокация Центавра, с целью выставить Нарн миром, не выполняющим обязательств, но этого умника быстро переубедила всеобщая паника. А дальше вы знаете. Император Центавра заявил, что возвращение было мирным и по всеобщему согласию.  
\- А что говорит обо всем этом сам Та'Мнок?  
Нарн остановился и посмотрел прямо в глаза Г'кара.  
\- А ничего.  
\- Как это?  
\- Он с самого отлета отказывается с кем-либо говорить о произошедшем. Совет истолковал это как его нежелание быть в случае чего щроком отпущения и зачинщиком нарушений. Но он молчит и со своими наедине. И если разговор касается этой темы будто уходит в себя. Кто-то из двухста пятидесяти предположил, что Та'Мнок с перепугу выкрал ключи у пьяного императора и не хочет за это отвечать, а император в свою очередь не хотел терять лицо, потому и заявил о всеобщем согласии. Но те, кто стоял рядом, когда Та'Мнок вернулся от императора, пятна сотрут, утверждая, что достав карту из сумки, он смотрел на нее так, будто в первый раз видел. Те из нас, кто видит ситуацию так, также высказывают догадки... - нарн сделал паузу, подбирая слова, - не совсем подобающего толка... О том, каким именно образом карта активации попала в его сумку, и почему Та'Мнок так замкнут относительно разговоров о том побеге. Если предположить, "что" ему пришлось пережить, дабы усыпить бдительность императора... или кхм... дабы заслужить у него это ключ, его поведение после и многое, из увиденного нами, кажутся вполне объяснимыми.  
Г'кару показалось будто почва уходит у него из под ног.  
\- Я хотел бы поговорить с ним лично...  
\- Простите, гражданин Г'кар, но Та'Мнок, увидев вас на камерах наблюдения, просил категорически отказать вам в подобных просьбах. Надеюсь вы понимаете...  
Г'кар только кивнул, и на прощание сильно, будто под дых, ударил кулаками о грудь.  
  
Добравшись до своих апартаментов, он в несколько шагов пересек холл и схватил со стола бутылку тари. Но только поднес ее ко рту, болезненно зажмурился и с грохотом опустил ее обратно.  
Опять! Опять! Ну сколько же вселенная будет водить его по этому щрочьему кругу, постоянно ударяя самым больным об этого щрочьего проходимца Моллари! Г'кар силился вдохнуть, но из сжатых зубов слышалось только судорожное шипение. Он ведь видел к чему все идет! Еще тогда, когда Вир выкрал его протез...  
Но нет же! Ему вздумалось "наблюдать", а вдруг все не так, как видится? "Всегда успею остановить" и куча других щрочих отговорок, лишь бы сторониться фактов, что этот шестибрахий подлец снова плетет интриги против его народа. И да - стоит, наконец, признать честно - против него лично. Разумеется!  
Тому, что Моллари сделал с этим несчастным, лишь одна причина - сам Г'кар. Моллари знал, что ему всего дороже свой народ, и оскорбить его как можно грязнее было именно тем, что требовалось. Надругательство над его народом в назидание самому Г'кару было лучшей местью за то самое соглашение о поддержке Вавилона...  
О, Моллари истинный центаврианин - и правда оказался хорош в кулинарном сибаритстве: месть была подана холодным блюдом, приправленным мерзким распутством, угрозами и напоминанием о рабском подчинении...  
И он, Г'кар лично виноват в том, каким способом Моллари решил оскорбить его собратьев, чтобы он оценил жуткую пикантность этой истории.  
В качестве добавки - смерть телепатов. Конечно, скорее всего они просто что-то прознали о его плане, и он нашел способ устранить их. Но Г'кар был уверен, что центаврианскому подлецу греет душу мысль о том, как его врага будет пожирать чувство вины перед Литой.  
А на десерт Моллари задел по самому уязвимому, потому что видел его доверие к себе...  
Г'кар задышал урывками, уже с трудом понимая, где находится.  
Более того, Моллари устроил все так, что К'хари заставят его все это проглотить...  
Г'кара вырвало прямо на пол.  
Дурно запахло.  
Но может, Моллари сам передал Та'Мноку ключи? Но тогда почему он попросту не бросил их с мостика? Не отпустил всех приказом?..  
Г'кар сдавленно взвыл, но вой быстро перешел в истерический смех.  
Ну доколе он будет искать оправдания?!  
И не Моллари, а себе - за подобную глупость.  
Пищеварительные соки обожгли Г'кару гортань, и он зашелся кашлем.  
Прокашлявшись и отдышавшись через сведенные челюсти, он ударил по кнопке вызова горничной и вылетел из апартаментов.


	19. 19. Судом и следствием

\- И? Куда мы направляемся теперь?  
Бестер выплыл из-за спины неожиданно, и Майкл вскользь подумал, возможно ли убить чертова телепата случайно, например в темноте, или вот так рефлекторно, в качестве ответа на угрозу сзади. Бестер скривился, и Майкл повернулся к нему.  
\- Если бы вы рассказали нам то, что вам передал Бернар, возможно наш курс был бы определенным, - проворчал Гарибальди.  
\- Я бы с удовольствием, - улыбнулся Бестер, присаживаясь на кресло второго пилота справа от Майкла, - только вот не знаю как. Бернар передал мне изображение непонятного агрегата из головы какого-то дракха. Не представляю, как описать увиденное словами... Разве что нарисовать. Только вот художник из меня, мягко говоря, непризнанный.  
"Прямо как Гитлер" - подумал Майкл нарочито эмоционально. Бестер осклабился, продолжая.  
\- Или вы надеетесь, что ваше пристрастие к дурно нарисованным мультфильмам, поможет нам расшифровать смысл этого видения, мистер Гарибальди?  
Майкл помрачнел и поглядел на датчики.  
\- Топлива нам хватит только до вторых ворот гиперпространства.  
\- Значит, либо Дрази, либо Гейм, - нахмурился Бестер. - И, учитывая атмосферу Гейма, остается Дрази.  
Ленньер подошел к ним так тихо, что они сперва обернулись на его голос не в ту сторону.  
\- Мистер Гарибальди, мистер Бестер. У меня есть другая идея. И полагаю, она вам понравится.  
  
Через три часа они уже пробирались к сердцу Машины на Эпсилоне-3.  
\- Это уже не кажется мне хорошей затеей, - фыркнул Бестер на очередной грохот за стенами.  
Майкл продолжал шагать не оборачиваясь.  
\- То, что вы струхнули, не освободит вас от ответственности. И где же ваш патриотизм, о котором вы так часто распинались ранее?  
\- А вы не задумывались, мистер Гарибальди, что я просто опасаюсь, что известное мне будет утеряно с моей смертью во время этой авантюры?  
\- Для вас даже звучит слишком благородно.  
Бестер фыркнул, и тут они, наконец, увидели ложе хранителя Машины. Драал ничуть не изменился с тех пор, как его видел Ленньер. Видимо, Машина поддерживала его жизненные силы очень тщательно.  
\- Вообще-то, это может стать проблемой, - произнес Ленньер, рассматривая лицо минбарца.  
Гарибальди оторвал взгляд от распятого и подключенного хранителя.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Деленн рассказывала мне, что Машина тщательно выбирает себе хранителя, и зафиксировав что-то злонамеренное в голове соискателя, гонит его прочь, не позволив подключиться.  
Майкл поджал губы. Бестер усмехнулся.  
\- Жалеете, что не оставили меня на Валторе, так, Гарибальди? Нууу, не расстраивайтесь. Нельзя же все время выигрывать.  
\- Выиграл я или нет, мы узнаем, когда я запихну вас в эту Машину.  
\- Не думаю, что окажусь в ней тем жетоном, который сорвет тут джекпот.  
Взгляд Гарибальди, направленный на него стал жестким.  
\- Залезайте в Машину, Бестер.  
\- Всегда подозревал, что кроме алкогольной зависимости у вас еще и игровая, - фыркнул Бестер, но все же подошел к ложементу ближе и кивнул на Драала.  
\- Место занято. И уж коли именно вы оставили меня калекой, мистер Гарибальди, вам же придется его для меня освободить.  
Через минуту Ленньер и пыхтящий Майкл вытащили Драала из Машины и уложили его на пол. Тот оставался в подобие сна и негромко бредил набором формул.  
\- Теперь лезь.  
Бестер с сомнением рассматривал пустой ложемент. Гарибальди уже хотел повторно рявкнуть, но тут тихо заговорил Ленньер.  
\- Важно сделать это побыстрее. Хранитель, долго контактировавший с Машиной не сможет долго находится вне ее.  
Бестер, бросив взгляд на Гарибальди, раскинул руки и встал в контактную нишу.  
Поначалу все было просто прекрасно - его затягивали галактики, пропускали через себя черные дыры, пронизывали солнечные ветра попутных светил... Он попытался представить себе пещеру из памяти дракха, как вдруг его сознание отбросило на Землю. В темноте перед ним всплыло лицо с бесцветными глазами, которое тут же разделилось надвое: женское с темно-рыжими волосами и переменчивыми глазами, и мужское с черными кудрями, оба улыбающиеся... Бестер заорал от разрывающей мозг боли, но его крик потонул в космичесих проекциях Эпсилона-3. В следующий миг он почувствовал, как чьи-то руки выдергивают его из невесомости, и он очнулся, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
Когда глаза, наконец, перестали бешено вращаться в орбитах, он осмотрелся.  
Над ним в полный рост возвышался Гарибальди, а рядом сидел Ленньер.  
\- Что и следовало ожидать... Не будь вы сейчас в лежачем положении, я бы непременно закончил начатое Эпсилоном, - процедил Майкл и отвернулся к Машине.  
Бестер несколько секунд смотрел ему в спину, но вдруг подскочил и бросился в коридор.  
Майкл ринулся было за ним, но рука Ленньера уперлась ему в грудь.  
\- На это сейчас совсем нет времени, мистер Гарибальди. К тому же он, кажется, бежит не от вас... Вы должны мне помочь. Бернар и мне оставил образ агрегата, который представил себе дракх.  
\- Но почему...?  
\- Почему я сразу не сказал об этом? - перебил его Ленньер. - Потому что Бестера, как запасного носителя этой информации нужно было оставить в живых. Не исключено, что Машина и меня не примет... Ведь вы же слышали о моем покушении на Шеридана. Кроме того, я опасался, что Бестер на стороне дракхов, и мне следовало убедить его в своей полной неосведомленности. И... Я бы не просил вас, если бы речь шла только о моей жизни в случае неудачи - я заслужил и этот суд и эту казнь. Но кто-то должен будет после вернуть Драала в ложемент в этом случае.  
Гарибальди вздохнул.  
\- Я вытащу, если в Машине у тебя начнется "синдром Бестера".  
Ленньер слабо улыбнулся и поднялся к нише. Гарибальди замер. Ложемент и уступы к нему напомнили ему эшафот. Подступающую тошноту усиливало и то, что минбарец не прекращая улыбался. Однако стоило тому погрузиться в переплетение контактов, Машина издала звук, который Майкл не мог охарактеризовать иначе, чем удовлетворенный.  
Лицо Ленньера стало безмятежным. Майкл проверил пульс у Драала и подошел к нише Машины ближе. Около десяти минут будто ничего не происходило. Майкл хотел уже было проверить, не решила ли Машина полностью поглотить сознание минбарца, но неожиданно на лице Ленньера появилась просветленная улыбка, а присоединившиеся к нему контакты отпали сами собой. Все смолкло. Качаясь, Ленньер шагнул наружу, и Майкл подал ему руку.  
\- Этот агрегат установлен в пещере на Заграс-7. Как он функционирует, я не представляю, но если он имеет хоть какое-то отношение к лекарству от чумы, его необходимо проверить. Кроме того, я случайно поймал передачи дракхов между Центавром и К0643. На центаврианском там было что-то о строительстве флота, но я не уверен. Также я связался с Шериданом и Деленн в эфирном канале и доложил им обо всем. Кажется, мистер Шеридан мне сначала не поверил, но Деленн убедила его в моей честности. Они направят на Заграс-7 Экалибур.  
Ленньер поправил балахон. Взгляд Майкла на миг устремился в никуда.  
\- Мы должны разделиться. Вам надлежит сопровождать команду Эскалибура на Заграсе-7, а я отправлюсь на Центавр.  
\- На Центавр?  
\- Не вы один желаете избавиться от чувства вины, мистер Ленньер, - сухо произнес Гарибальди, и уложив Драала обратно в ложемент, повернулся к выходу.  
\- Да будет так, - Ленньер склонил голову, не решившись расспрашивать о подробностях и, прежде чем последовать за Гарибальди, зачем-то добавил: - О Бестере позаботится сам Эпсилон.  
  
С Эскалибуром они связались сразу по выходу на орбиту Эпсилона-3. Капитан Метью Гидеон охотно согласился с тем, что Ленньер должен стать их провожатым на Заграсе-7.  
Однако, когда минбарец ступил на борт Эскалибура, прежнего воодушевления на лице мистера Гидеона не было. Ленньера это смутило, и он попросил капитана об аудиенции.  
Встречу капитан назначил в собственной каюте. Когда Ленньер прибыл к назначенному времени, Метью предложил ему сесть в одно из кресел у проекционного стола. Ленньер сел и сложил ладони перед собой.  
\- И? О чем вы хотели говорить со мной мистер Ленньер?  
\- Я хотел бы знать, приемлемо ли еще мое присутствие здесь.  
\- Разумеется, приемлемо, - удивился Гидеон. - И почему вы спрашиваете? Мы чем-то не угодили вам?  
\- С точностью до наоборот, мистер Гидеон. Я вижу, что мое присутствие на Эскалибуре вас тяготит.  
\- Вы преувеличиваете.  
Ленньер посмотрел на Метью в упор, и тот покачал головой.  
\- Ладно, признаю. И впрямь минбарцы не лгут... Просто после нашего разговора с вами и мистером Гарибальди я связался с Шериданом. И он посоветовал мне держать с вами ухо востро.  
\- Он не сказал почему?  
\- Нет.  
Ленньер вздохнул глубоко, но незаметно.  
\- Тогда скажу я. Я пытался убить Джона Шеридана.  
Метью застыл. Складки на его лбу выгнулись кверху.  
\- И при этом хотите помочь его родному миру?  
\- Это так. Хотя я не верю в искупление.  
Гидеон молчал с полминуты, почесывая подбородок.  
\- Тогда я должен игнорировать рассказанное вами. И Шеридан тоже.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Не имеет смысла работать с теми, кому ты не доверяешь. А нам ваши знания необходимы. Кроме вас некому будет опознать агрегат, случись нам найти в пещерах Заграса нечто похожее. Однако отмечу, что вам тоже стоит хотя бы на время отбросить самообвинения. Если вы начнете каяться на каждом углу, это будет дискредитировать и не так уж давно уладившиеся отношения между Минбаром и Землей, и службу безопасности Минбара, и даже может породить сомнения в авторитете президента Альянса в вашем родном мире.  
\- Но...  
\- У каждой вещи есть две стороны мистер Ленньер. А мы сейчас заинтересованы хотя бы в каком-то равновесии. - Гидеон вздохнул, провернув в ладони подарок Мэтесона - простенький самолетик-оригами из черной бумаги. - Не говоря уж о том, что все имеют право на второй шанс.  
Ленньер закусил губы внутрь и кивнул.  
\- Наверное, вы правы.  
  
От капитана он вышел с чувством если не облегчения, то легкого воодушевления. Пребывая в рассеянных чувствах он совсем не заметил, как из-за поворота в смежный коридор решительно шагнула женщина.  
\- Ох!  
Столкновение было несильным, однако Ленньера оно привело в замешательство. Куда делось его чутье воина? Ответ пришел ему в голову сразу, как он поднял глаза на женщину, которую толкнул.  
Ее раса была ему незнакома, а целая дюжина отмычек в самых разных частях гардероба выдавала в ней представительницу если не ключниц, то воров. Ленньер узнал в заколках и застежках отмычки лишь потому, что в первый же его визит на Вавилон 5 его обокрали почти под чистую. Как он тогда стеснялся сказать об этом Деленн... Но это же сподвигло его поинтересоваться особенностями сего неблаговидного мастерства, что не раз пригодилось ему в последующем. Менее осведомленному парню на ему месте сейчас бы точно не повезло.  
Ленньер проверил на месте ли его кошелек.  
\- Как некультурно, - фыркнула желтоглазая. - Мало того, что вы неуклюжи, как центаврианин, так еще и сразу за кошелек хватаетесь, будто я какая-то воровка.  
Ленньер улыбнулся и спросил очень вежливым тоном:  
\- А откуда вам известно, что я ношу кошелек в нагрудном кармане?  
\- Минбарцы так делают нередко.  
\- И откуда вам известны привычки минбарцев?  
\- Я вообще многое знаю об инопланетянах.  
\- Не думаю что это так, учитывая, что центавриан вы назвали неуклюжими. Мне доводилось играть с одним из них в покер... Неуклюжим же на моей памяти был лишь один из них. Добрейшей, кстати, души центаврианин.  
Дарина скривила губы в усмешке бескрайнего неверия.  
\- Сомневаюсь. Центавриане и душа понятия несовместимые. Тем более добрейшая. Какая вообще может быть душа у представителей расы, до сих использующей рабский труд?  
Ленньер ответил не сразу - в глубине души его тоже поражали многие обычаи центавриан. Но вспомнив покер, Лондо, Вира, их задор, вообще жажду жизни их народа, он улыбнулся. Он предвзят и несовершенен, а потому не ему судить. На миг ему вспомнился недавний разговор с Гидеоном. Как же ценны те, кто дает шанс восстановить доброе имя.  
\- Это стереотипы. Поинтересуйтесь как-нибудь делами В... Авраамо Линкольни. Возможно, вы перестанете быть столь критичны.  
\- И зачем мне это?  
\- Затем же, зачем вам ваше ремесло.  
Дарина подняла одну бровь, и Ленньер сложил кисти в триангул.  
\- Обогащение.  
Вечером того же дня, устроившись на диване с чашкой кофе, Дарина все же открыла досье, которое советовал блаженный головорогий. Все равно делать было нечего - Гален с Виром отбыли на Центавр, чтобы начать поиски атомных бомб. Почитав о Линкольни, она открыла вкладку с фотографией. Чашка чуть не выпала из ее рук.  
Всматриваясь в фото, она постучала пальцем по губам, и их уголки свернулись лукавыми завитками. Ей вспомнилось собственное насмешливое обещание центаврианину, если тот добудет что-то для создания их союза.  
А Дарина Нафил впустую не обещала. 

В звездолетах, как ни в одном виде транспорта, терялось ощущение скорости. Вокруг была сплошная чернота, и Г’кар с трудом удерживался от того, чтобы проверять датчики каждые пять секунд. Однако это же позволило ему заметить приближающийся центаврианский корабль ещё до сигнала радара. Г’кар принципиально не стал первым посылать запрос и направил свой звездолёт по отдаляющейся траектории. И не пожалел об этом: через минуту стало заметно, что центаврианин следует за ним.  
Г’кар направил звездолёт к астероидам, стараясь как можно скорее удалиться с возможной линии обстрела, благо фора, которую выиграл его гнев, этому немало смогла поспособствовать. Однако, когда он углубился в скопление зависших в вакууме каменных гряд, оставляя острокрылое фиолетовое судно у границы пояса, и торжествующе улыбнулся маневру, свет в его рубке вдруг померк.   
Ни одна система не работала.   
Как был нанесен столь резкий и дальний электромагнитный удар, и был ли это именно он, Г’кар понять не смог, и эта мысль скользнув в его сознании сразу была вытеснена ужасом. Его корабль дрейфовал отброшенным Г’лан знает на сколько парсеков от звездных маяков и станций, обесточенный, в самой гуще пояса астероидов. Там, куда ни один здравомыслящий пилот не сунется, даже случись ему поймать сигнал о бедствии.  
Г’кар замер. А сможет ли он вообще послать сигнал?   
Не успел Г’кар ужаснуться еще одной неутешительной мысли, как рубку тряхнуло, а потолок с оглушительным скрежетом продавился вниз, закрывая выход из рубки. Теперь Г’кар не мог передвигаться по кораблю иначе, чем через вентиляционные шахты. Но настоящей проблемой было даже не это. Планируя пробраться на Центавр незамеченным, Г’кар отказался от идеи использовать в качестве транспорта «На’Тот» и предпочел современный нарнский звездолет. Его устройство не было ему знакомо настолько, чтобы впотьмах найти аварийный источник питания. Месть снова сделала его действия опрометчивыми...  
Что, Кош, очередной урок смирения? Последний, на этот раз?  
Неужели вселенная раз за разом будет поощрять несправедливость в отношении его народа?  
В кромешной тьме Г’кар сел, откинувшись спиной на ближайший отломок того, что прежде было потолком, и закрыл лицо руками. Недостойная покорность, бессильный гнев, бессмысленная смерть...  
Содрогающиеся пальцы Г’кара уперлись в глаза, и на миг перед ним встало лицо доктора Франклина. Вспомнились и слова, когда тот устанавливал ему глазной протез.   
«Не идеально, конечно... Вблизи источников питания будут помехи...»  
Г’кар вскочил, как ужаленный. В который раз самая тяжелая травма его жизни спасала и эту жизнь и честь его народа. Если он сможет выбраться, то признает правоту ворлонца окончательно, и станет...   
Нет, мирным он не будет. Это уже стоило его народу нового унижения. Он просто будет менее резок. И выслушает Лондо, как бы ни хотелось оторвать его встопорщенную башку, едва представится шанс.  
А шанс представится, учитывая сколько интересных приспособлений было собрано во время странствий.  
Прочистив горло, Г’кар выдрал из стены заслон вентиляционного люка и углубился на поиски мест, где его протез даст в изображении помехи. 

Справился он через пять часов. А еще через десять часов он приземлился в наименее населенном регионе Центавра. И еще через пять стоял у ворот дворца императора.  
  
Возвращение на Центавр оказалось не таким болезненным, как представлялось Лондо вначале. Шив'кала не появлялся уже вторые сутки, будто и впрямь решил показать свою щедрость, а Дурла затеял постройку какой-то Башни Власти, но проект еще надо было утвердить. Кроме того, на Центавр прибыла партия маркабского гвита, который Лондо заказал еще будучи на саммите.  
Сильно расстраивало лишь то, что на дворцовом полигоне оставалось все меньше свободного места. Флот разрастался как опухоль, тогда как весь остальной Центавр истощался, как раковый больной.  
Лондо отвернулся от окна. Что он мог поделать.  
\- Император Моллари! - как Дансени ухитрялся постоянно появляться вовремя, Лондо до сих пор не знал. - Поступил вызов от посла Котто.  
Улыбка осветила лицо императора, как весеннее солнце. Лондо поспешил к коммутатору.  
\- Вир!  
\- Император! У нас мало времени! Я выполнил ваше поручение, и то поручение, которое было до этого поручения. Также я нашел то, что вы просили, и сделал то, о чем вы не просили.  
Лондо усмехнулся. Ай да Вир! Затей Дурла прослушку, она сведет его с ума.  
\- Учитывая все это, я прибуду на Центавр завтра вечером с докладом.  
\- Молодчина, Вир.  
  
На следующий день они ужинали наедине, хотя за последнее Лондо теперь не мог поручиться, пока не выпьет достаточно. Насытившись, Вир принялся разглядывать осадок в бутылке майольского вина.  
\- Я думал, ваше правление будет более помпезным или более разгульным.  
Лондо нахмурился.  
\- Я тоже. Но к сожалению, к краху величия добавились и послевоенные траты.  
\- Ну, дело тут не только в дукатах, - хмыкнул Вир. - Скорее в настроении. При желании вы могли бы устроить малобюджетный прием вроде тех, что проводил лорд Валдо во время всеобщей депрессии. Я бы точно попробовал.  
Лондо застыл с бокалом в руке. Историю с лордом Валдо рассказывал Виру он сам, в год прибытия Котто на Вавилон. Он тогда жутко ругался на долгий ремонт в "Темной звезде" и без конца твердил, что Вавилон стал напоминать ему "легендарные вечеринки лорда Валдо". Вир фразеологизма не знал, и Лондо пришлось разъяснять, что он имел ввиду званые вечера одного из лордов Центарума, Хенафа Валдо, который к своим ста годам заработал такой маразм, что приказывал готовить званый ужин на четыреста персон, при этом забыв пригласить гостей и ожидая их прибытия на рассвете. Лондо улыбнулся. Возмущение закрытием "Темной звезды" было также первым, в чем они согласились с послом Г'каром.  
Лондо бросил быстрый взгляд на Вира.  
Нет, Котто не мог ничего перепутать. Лондо распалялся этим фразеологизмом целый месяц, втайне надеясь, что Центарум предпочтет снять его кандидатуру с поста вавилонского посла, чем выслушивать жалобы.  
А значит, речь шла о другом приеме.  
\- Неплохая идея, Вир. Думаю, что стоит взять на заметку опыт лорда Валдо, и тоже выбрать какой-нибудь... вечер. Если, конечно, в этот день к нам не нагрянет Альянс, и наши гости не будут вынуждены выражать свое благоговение там.  
Вир усмехнулся. Они более чем хорошо поняли друг друга.  
  
Через неделю Вир отбыл на Вавилон. А еще через неделю вернулся с донесением о грядущей проверке Альянса в рамках программы разоружений. Дурла смотрел на его панику свысока, но Лондо знал, что в его голове бушует целый шквал тревог. Наращивание темпов милитаризации было политическим решением Дурлы, а значит он мог понести за него ответственность и его влияние могло уменьшиться. Дракхи вряд ли пойдут на то, чтобы вступать в конфликт с Альянсом открыто - будь у них достаточно сил, они бы уже сделали это. А значит, им придется поступиться частью центаврианского флота. И это было более чем хорошо.  
Единственной проблемой, которую сейчас видел Лондо - не рассмеяться на потрясающую игру Вира. Он мог им гордиться. А то все как минбарец, ни лжи ни блефа.  
\- Расслабьтесь, Котто, - отмахивался от него Дурла. - Новые метлы всегда по-своему метут, но углы от этого не меняются.  
\- Альянс грозит санкциями!  
Лондо подошел к Виру и приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Министр Дурла прав, Вир. Тебе стоит расслабиться, раз у него все под контролем. Лучше подумай насчет того, чтобы устроить тот прием, о котором мы говорили... - Лондо на секунду замолчал. - Или ты против пира во время чумы?  
Вир нарочно громко вздохнул, недовольно посмотрел на Дурлу и развел руками, полными бумаг.  
\- Разумеется нет. Даже прослежу, чтобы все было готово... Если вашему величеству угодно, завтра вечером я буду присутствовать на приеме. И если что-то потребуется, я в храме Зуга. Необходимо поставить точку... в моем духовном развитии. С вашего позволения.  
Развернувшись на каблуках и чуть не потеряв при этом равновесие, Вир вышел наружу.  
Дурла проводил его брезгливо-удивленным взглядом.  
\- Но ведь у Зуга нет храма...  
\- После командировки на Минбар Вир малость не в себе, касательно религиозных тем, - перебил Лондо с пояснением. - Думаю, немного бривари завтра вечером это исправит.  
\- Я также прошу разрешения удалиться, - поклонился Дурла. - Пока слабые молятся, сильные вынуждены создавать для этого возможности.  
Лондо улыбнулся.  
\- Разумеется, министр. Я же пока проверю запасы нашего благоденствия.  
Дурла проводил императора презрительным взглядом и покачал головой. И как Мэриэл терпела этого жалкого пропойцу? Хорошо хоть, в правление свои идеи не продвигает...  
  
На столицу опустились густые синие сумерки. Лондо доставили пять бутылок маркабского гвита прямо в опочивальню, как он и приказал днем. По его расчетам следовало начинать пить прямо сейчас, чтобы к рассвету Страж уснул наверняка. Осушив первую бутыль, Лондо усмехнулся, вспомнив лицо Дурлы, когда Вир заговорил о храме Зуга. Впрочем, он бы тоже не сразу догадался, если бы не замечание о "точке". Стоило поставить точку после "хр" и становилось ясно, что Вир имел ввиду хр. Амезуга - хребет Амезуга - небольшую возвышенность в окрестностях леса Альдо, к югу от столицы.  
Множество пещер внизу, густой лиственник...  
\- Хорошее место для прогулки, - голос дракха за его спиной был настолько обыденным, что Лондо с трудом отличил его от собственных мыслей.  
\- Я надеялся, что ты пропал насовсем.  
\- И я рад тебя видеть.  
Дракх посмотрел на ряд бутылок перед Лондо.  
\- Празднуешь что-то?  
\- Это безалкогольное, - скривился Лондо.  
Шив'кала подхватил пустую бутылку гвита со стола и понюхал край горлышка. Один из его надбровных щитков заинтересованно пополз кверху.  
\- Рад, что ты, наконец, стал уживаться со Стражем.  
\- Я просто озаботился своим здоровьем.  
Шив'кала склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Лондо с легким укором.  
\- И потому же запланировал утренний променад?  
\- Если ты пришел хвастаться телепатическими способностями, можешь не усердствовать. Я и так знаю, что ты без конца роешься в моих мыслях. Неустанный контроль - признак слабой власти.  
Шив'кала поставил бутылку на место и улыбнулся.  
\- Я не собираюсь следовать за тобой по пятам. Благодаря Альянсу и кое-кому еще у меня появились неотложные дела. Но напоследок скажу, что только что приказал Стражу следить за тем, чтобы в мое отсутствие ты не выпил ничего, способного его усыпить. Не подставляй себя. Иначе мне придется тебя убить.  



	20. 20. Долгий прием в стиле Хенафа Валдо

Сразу после ухода Шив'калы Лондо с почти агрессивной жадностью принялся опустошать оставшиеся бутылки. Годы практики на Вавилоне не прошли даром - в его желудок без проблем вместилось сколько нужно. До рассвета было еще далеко, но Лондо попросил Дансени разбудить его за час до восхода и поторопился в постель.  
Сон давался плохо - слишком уж многое ожидалось от завтрашнего дня, слишком уж обнадеживающе все складывалось. Но по крайней мере теперь он не боялся проспать. Даже если дракхи уволокут его на край вселенной - Дансени все равно явится туда, чтобы разбудить его согласно приказу.  
  
Проснулся он разбитым, но, вспомнив тому причину, улыбнулся и поспешил одеться. Страж на его плече только начал дремать - толстое веко еще приподнималось при громком звуке. Несмотря на уговоры Дансени, от завтрака пришлось отказаться - опасения, что что-то нарушит метаболизм медленного напитка были сильнее.  
До подножия Амезуга Лондо решил добраться на аэромобиле - если к этому времени Страж не уснет, он сможет немного посидеть в салоне и подождать.  
Но когда он прибыл на место, то увидел, что Страж на его плече застыл мертвее камня, и только исходящее от него тепло выдавало, что тот еще жив.  
\- Нет в тебе искусства возлияний, лупоглазый, - хмыкнул Лондо своему левому плечу. - А со мной еще спорили, что это талант.  
Лондо вышел наружу. Было свежо и уже довольно светло, но лес молчал. Потянувшись, Лондо зашагал к ближайшему обрыву. Он не сделал и пятидесяти шагов, как сверху, из кустов преохи донесся негромкий голос Вира.  
\- Лондо! Поднимайтесь скорее, мы все вас ждем!  
\- У меня нет гарантии, что за мной никто не следовал.  
Вир усмехнулся, высовываясь из кустов.  
\- Зато у нас есть.  
  
Через двадцать минут они уже устроились за столом в просторной пещере. Кроме них здесь было около ста других центавриан и три техномага. На последних Лондо невольно покосился с опаской. Гален, заметив это, только улыбнулся. Лондо выделили место во главе стола, но от этого он почувствовал себя еще более неуютно. Устроившись поудобнее, он осмотрелся. Из присутствовавших он знал немногих, в основном представителей трех знатных родов. Это скорее радовало - судя по прошлому, сам он не очень хорошо выбирал сподвижников. Техномаги устроились по левую руку от него, Вир - по правую. Пока все рассаживались, Лондо наклонился к нему.  
\- Вам следовало хотя бы одеть маски. Если ты разведал достаточно, то должен был понимать, что против нас выступают те, кто имеет телепатические способности.  
\- Мы на том этапе, когда маски уже не требуются и не помогут.  
Лондо открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но к этому моменту все заняли свои места и установилась тишина, в которой был бы слышен даже шепот.  
Вир сложил кисти на столе и улыбнулся.  
\- Ваше величество, позволите начать?  
Лондо быстро кивнул.  
\- Без церемоний, Вир. Времени у нас очень мало. Сколькие на нашей стороне?  
\- Это все...  
Лондо похолодел.  
\- Ты хочешь с помощью сотни спасти целую планету? От оккупантов, которые массово прибывали сюда в течении последних трех лет?  
Вир застыл с жалобным выражением лица, но тут заговорил техномаг. Что-то в нем показалось Лондо знакомым, но что именно, он понять не смог. Может, дело просто было в лысине.  
\- Учитывая, что мы деактивировали все атомные бомбы Центавра, упорство Вира не столь уж безумно, император Моллари.  
\- Убрали? Все? - похолодел Лондо. - Да вы хоть понимаете, что узнай об этом дракхи, на Центавре вспыхнет война?!  
\- Вероятнее всего, - ровным тоном ответил Гален.  
Лондо с тяжелым вздохом покачал головой.  
\- Похоже, вы не представляете масштабов того, что затеяли, и тем более последствий. На столичных полигонах браху не втиснуться от кораблей военной флотилии!.. А теперь догадайтесь, где прячутся нынче тысячи дракхов, и что они сделают, заметив, что бомбы деактивированы?.. - Лондо оглядел замолчавших союзников, лихорадочным взглядом, уже думая о том, возможно ли будет умолить Шив'калу пощадить этих безумцев. - Да они разом взмоют на этих кораблях, чтобы стереть с материков Центавра все, что успеют перед отлетом. - Лондо поджал губы и вперил взгляд в Галена. - А вы говорите так спокойно... Разумеется, вы техномаги, будете далеко отсюда, когда все это произойдет.  
Гален не ответил, но тут заговорил Вир.  
\- Это наша война, Лондо. И по моему, самое время поднять оружие и вернуть то, что принадлежит центаврианам.  
\- И ты решил, что вправе решать за весь Центавр, Вир? Быть смелым чужими руками и жизнями? - Лондо посмотрел в упор, и грустно улыбнулся. - Не повторяй моих ошибок.  
Повисла пауза. Вир пожевал губами.  
\- Может, мы могли бы сделать что-нибудь с кораблями флота?  
\- Попробуй, и всех переловят как диверсантов. Наши же службы безопасности. И даже если тебе удастся уничтожить флот до взлета... Скольких наших военных внутри этих кораблей ты уничтожишь при этом заодно?  
Все замолчали, и Лондо уже собирался спросить, нет ли среди присутствующих телепата, способного стереть это собрание из его памяти, как услышал спесивый шепот, обращенный к Галену:  
\- Проблемы подпольной войны. Как вы люди говорите, не отделишь зерна от плевел...  
Лондо резко повернулся в сторону шепота, полагая, что эта фраза относилась к нему, а точнее, была намеком на его предательство.  
Шептавшая вперила в него взгляд, ожидая отповеди, но Лондо вместо этого вздрогнул и глаза его расширились.  
\- Не знаю, что там за зерна-плевла из поговорок землян, но это натолкнуло меня на идею. - Лондо на несколько секунд посмотрел вверх, что-то прикидывая, и продолжил: - Ты, Вир, должен будешь донести до всех военных мой приказ прекратить любые учения и освободить корабли флота к досмотру Альянса. Предупреди также, что к нарушителям будет применены силы любых требующихся орудий, в том числе противовоздушных. Я предупрежу министра обороны об этом, а тебе на время дам императорскую печать, как гарантию полномочий. В это же время техномаги... простите, не было времени узнать ваших имен, проберутся в комнату оглашений и создадут голограмму взрыва в столице, вроде той, что мы используем для инаугурации. Окна этой комнаты находятся как раз напротив окон тронной залы, и вы сможете увидеть мой сигнал, по которому должны будете включить изображение.  
Когда все будет готово, я пригрожу командующему дракхов тем, что готов рассказать Альянсу все об оккупации. Это спровоцирует его взорвать свою часть бомб. Насколько я помню его слова - они были заложены в столице. Когда он нажмет на кнопку взрывателя, я подам знак включить голограмму. Это крайне важно сделать качественно, ведь если командующий дракхов не увидит взрыва, то план будет раскрыт. В случае успеха, дракхи других регионов увидят "взрыв" или получат телепатическое оповещение командующего поднять флот в воздух. Если Вир выполнит свою часть плана успешно - наших летчиков к этому времени на кораблях не будет. И самое славное: насколько я понял этих трусливых рогатых - детонировать свою часть взрывчатки они предпочтут после того, как будут готовы унести ноги с Центавра, а значит, ничего не заподозрят и взлетят, чтобы быть сбитыми еще на подъеме нашими ПВО.  
\- Но ведь дракхи тоже наверняка узнают, что корабли, нарушившие переданный мной приказ, будут сбиты, - заволновался Вир.  
Лондо развел руками.  
\- Они будут ожидать взрыва атомных бомб. Вряд в этот момент им будет дело до каких-либо приказов центавриан.  
Гален громко вздохнул.  
\- Насколько я мог понять вас, император, ваш дракх-командир довольно сильный телепат. Как вы собираетесь при встрече с ним защитить всю ту информацию, что сейчас изложили нам в качестве плана? Среди нас сейчас нет телепата, уровень которого позволил бы устранить информацию частично.  
Лондо вздохнул.  
\- Да, это проблема. Должен признать, Шив'кала... так зовут их командующего, - искусный телепат. И даже если бы могли стереть мне часть памяти об этом собрании, оставив лишь часть о сигнале на голограмму, Шив'кала заметит. Да и я в этом случае, вероятнее всего, не доверюсь своей порезанной памяти, чтобы действовать как задумано, и сделаю все, лишь бы он не взрывал бомбы. Если же стереть в моей голове все, остается надеяться, что техномагам будет виден момент, когда Шив'кала нажмет на взрыватель, или на то, что в беспамятстве я не сумею упросить его не делать этого... Однако, есть кое-что, что дает нам шанс. - Лондо отвернул воротник, демонстрируя часть серой плоти. - Наш дракх-телепат свято уверен, что этот паразит на моем плече следит за всем, что происходит вокруг, и предпочитает вначале узнавать информацию из его... Ну того, что у него вместо головы. А об этом собрании, кроме храпа ему сообщить будет нечего.  
\- Но что если дракх все же нарушит порядок и просканирует сначала вас? - Вир по-детски закусил губу.  
\- Тогда... - вздохнул Лондо и указал взглядом на техномагов, - кому-то из них придется меня устранить. Физически. Потому как Шив'кала в этом случае не позволит мне сделать что-то с самим собой.  
Вир замолчал, сжав под столом кулаки. Гален изучающе посмотрел на Лондо.  
\- И все-таки советую поставить на вашу голову небольшой двойной блок, под первую защиту которого следует установить ложные мысли... Например, о том, что вы нашли союзников в Альянсе, силы которых тайно приземлятся на Центавр вместе с комиссией. Случись дракху залезть в вашу голову он без лишних убеждений активирует взрыватель.  
\- Не факт, что это сработает, но лучшего не придумаешь, - Лондо развел руками и встал. За ним поднялся Гален и подозвал к себе низенькую центаврианку, - как сразу догадался Лондо - телепатку.  
Через десять минут все манипуляции с установкой блока были завершены, и к Галену подошел Вир.  
\- Вам еще нужно условиться насчет сигнала, - застенчиво напомнил он.  
\- Дай подумать... - Лондо приложил палец к губам. - Это должно быть что-то, чего я не могу сделать случайно... О! Придумал! Когда Шив'кала нажмет на кнопку, я сделаю вот так! - с широкой улыбкой Лондо ухватил себя за центральную часть гребня.  
Вир чуть не задохнулся от бескультурности жеста, а Гален посмотрел удивленно.  
\- Уверены, что это подходит?  
\- Разумеется! Выглядит вполне отчаянно для ситуации, в которой это надо будет воспроизвести.  
\- И вы никогда не делаете такой жест случайно?  
\- Конечно нет! - Возмутился Лондо. - Я же не какое-то невоспитанное отребье!  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Гален и, не очень старательно скрывая улыбку, отошел к окликнувшей его паре техномагов.  
\- Разница в культуре, - пожал плечами Вир.  
\- Нет. Просто лысому не понять, - хмыкнул Лондо с видом эксперта, и Вир закатил глаза.  
  
Вернувшись во дворец, Лондо вдруг осознал, что так и не договорился с Виром, каким образом ему будет доложено о готовности флота, и как им договориться на случай неудачи.  
Это было последней каплей к шквалу переживаний по поводу задуманного. А надлежало быть спокойным и стараться не допускать мыслей касательно плана.  
Лондо даже замедлил шаги у входа в центральную анфиладу. В результате там его догнал Дансени и поклонился с привычным почтением.  
\- Ваше величество, посол Котто просили передать, что к праздничному салюту все готово. И если вы пожелаете обратиться к народу - комната для оглашений также в вашем распоряжении.  
Лондо кивнул.  
\- Будем надеяться, что наши гости не заставят себя ждать, и все пройдет согласно этикету.  
Дансени поправил пуговицу у воротника и снова поклонился. Глядя на него, Лондо прищурился и невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Я хочу видеть тебя после приема, Дансени.  
\- Буду рад служить, ваше величество. Надеюсь, прием пройдет успешно.  
Они развернулись в разные стороны, на миг прикрыли глаза и разошлись.  
  
Когда Лондо вошел в тронную залу, светило за окном достигло зенита. Было немного душно, и фонтан в углу прохлады не добавлял. Лондо взмок под одеждой. Его тревога уже достигла своего апогея и теперь оставляла в голове нарастающую звенящую пустоту. Это же, однако, он счел за плюс - так он не мог обдумывать план. Он заставил себя вообразить, что все уже закончилось. Центавр свободен, разрушенное восстановлено, а его правление сулит новый золотой век...  
Лондо стянул камзол, положил его на трон и отошел к окну, откуда чаще всего смотрел на город Шив'кала. День стоял чудесный. Вспомнив о наблюдении из башни напротив, Лондо развернулся назад и осмотрелся. В тронной он был один. Постовых на входе он отпустил нарочно, на случай, если они вздумают пытаться остановить дракха с взрывателем. При этом ворчал достаточно громко, чтобы все возможные уши услышали, что император желает поразмышлять о благе Центавра в одиночестве. Однако Шив'кала не торопился появиться.  
Лондо вдруг припомнил, что тот вечно вырастал из ниоткуда, стоило лишь расслабиться. Нарочно так делал дракх или это было совпадением, он не знал, но на всякий случай улыбнулся, прошагал к трону и по-монарши развалился в нем. По привычке его рука потянулась к маленькому столику справа. Уже более двух лет по его указу там ежедневно появлялось приличное количество алкоголя. В этот раз ему угождали, поднося...  
Лондо удивился, увидев в своей руке бутылку гвита. Слуги были прекрасно осведомлены, что этот напиток является "низкокачественным продуктом отсталых цивилизаций, не имеющих понятия об искусстве изготовления алкоголя, и заказанным славным Центавром исключительно как экземпляр коллекции".  
\- Не кажется ли тебе, что на сегодня достаточно возлияний?  
Дракх, до этого скрывавшийся не иначе как за ширмой в дальнем углу зала, преодолел расстояние до трона абсолютно неслышимым. Лондо поднял голову.  
\- Это тот же напиток, что я употреблял вчера... Безалкогольный.  
\- Да-да... "низкокачественный продукт отсталых цивилизаций" и так далее. - Шив'кала неторопливо достал бокал, поставил его перед Лондо и вскрыл вторую из бутылок. - И самое прекрасное во всем это то, что ты сейчас абсолютно честен со мной.  
Светло-бирюзовая жидкость потекла в бокал, но не успев наполнить его и наполовину, стала темнеть.   
Ксонов пак'марский.  
В глазах Лондо забился немой крик о помощи. Взгляд он на дракха не поднял. Тот развернулся к нему спиной.  
\- Теперь весь вопрос в том, насколько честным ты готов быть дальше. Я могу дать тебе шанс повторить историю, которую только что мне поведал Страж, и если твой рассказ меня устроит, мы решим, что ты ходил на это собрание, для того, чтобы внедрившись, все выведать и пресечь на корню зачаток маленькой революции. Возможно, наше великодушие, наконец, убедит тебя в том, что служить нам куда более выгодно и для тебя, и для всего Центавра.  
Лондо похолодел. Теперь все потеряло смысл. Они найдут и убьют всех присутствовавших на собрании. Снова бомбы... Но Страж имен не знает... Может, если удастся скрыть имена, Шив'кала хотя бы не сможет определить зачинщиков... Или сможет?  
Спустя несколько бесконечных секунд, Лондо все же заставил себя посмотреть на дракха.  
\- Что если я откажусь?  
\- Ты знаешь, - Шив'кала развернулся, демонстрируя на открытой ладони взрыватель.  
Лондо показалось, что он умер и воскрес. Просто стал бесплотным. Отстраненно подумал, что так себя чувствуют создания вроде ворлонцев.  
\- Ты не сделаешь этого, Шив'кала. Если бы это было вам выгодно, вы давно поступили бы так.  
\- Желаешь проверить?  
Лондо с усмешкой игрока в покер прищурил одно веко и развернул ладонь.  
\- Прошу.  
Взгляд дракха сверлил его несколько секунд.  
Вот так, наверное, ворлонцы умирали.  
\- Ты глупец, Моллари. Но разочаровывает меня больше то, что я отказывался это замечать, - наконец, хрипло произнес Шив'кала и щелкнул взрывателем.  
Лондо застыл, глядя дракху прямо в глаза. В этот момент в его голове не было ни одной мысли. Воскрешение по-ворлонски. Больше рефлекторно, чем сознательно он схватил себя за волосы.  
Шив'кала развернулся и неторопливо зашагал наружу. У самых дверей он неожиданно остановился и оглянулся назад. Его рогатая голова накренилась, лицо исказилось болью, и еще миг спустя - гневом. Черной кометой дракх ринулся к Лондо и не успел тот вдохнуть, как оказался прижат шершавыми руками к спинке кресла. Одна ладонь Шив'калы душила его, вторая давила на плечо, не жалея Стража.  
\- Только после меня! - услышал Лондо рык за спиной дракха, и мощная пятнистая ладонь оторвала от него душителя.  
Г'кар, не теряя ни секунды, резко сложил дракха пополам на своем колене, и отшвырнул в стену. Там Шив'кала сполз грудой бездыханной чешуи на пол и более не шевелился. Все еще ошеломленный Лондо вскочил с трона с бутылкой в руках, чтобы убедиться, что дракх не встанет, но за плечо его тут же ухватила ладонь.  
\- Он закончил, - медленно произнес Г'кар и развернул Лондо лицом к себе. - А вот мы только начали.  
\- Что начали? - Лондо захлопал глазами, и его со всего размаху притиснули к стене. Бутылка с громким стуком выпала из его рук.  
Г'кар наклонился к его лицу и быстро зашептал:  
\- Не притворяйся, что не знаешь, не притворяйся, что не понимаешь, не притворяйся, что ни при чем! От твоих слов смердит, и я смертельно устал от этого!..  
\- Г'кар! Хоть объясните... - Лондо попытался отбиться, но его руки были отброшены, да и не слушались.  
Дрожащие ладони Г'кара подбирались выше, к его шее, а лицо при этом кривилось так, будто пятна на нем ожили и ползали подобно насекомым. Голос его перековеркал убитый и одновременно ядовитый сарказм.  
\- И конечно, ты ничего не понимаешь...  
Лондо нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Г'кар! Это что, такая специфическая нарнская шутка?  
\- А тебе бы все шутки шутить, - глухо прорычал нарн сквозь зубы. Его скрюченные пальцы уже задевали губы Лондо, и он с явным трудом сдерживался, чтобы не смять их.  
\- Шутка хороша, если понятна всем, - серьезно и устало произнес Лондо, пытаясь отодвинуть придавившие его руки. Было заметно, что сменить тон с пугливого ему удалось с трудом, да и не полностью.  
\- Не сомневался, что твоей целью было оскорбить всю мою расу! - Г'кар снова прижал его к стене, плотно сомкнув пальцы на его шее.  
Лондо из последних сил заставил себя стоять прямо и смотреть без страха. Отчасти это облегчалось тем, что он много раз видел этот момент во сне. Но быть задушенным ни за что, он вовсе не собирался.  
\- А... ты опять о Нарне. Решил, что выбрал удачный момент для мести? И еще меня обвиняешь в притворстве?! В этом же дворце говорил, что можешь простить меня, а сам...  
\- Довольно увиливать, Моллари! - рявкнул Г'кар и спустя миг ошеломления тряхнул его за горло.  
Лондо начал отбиваться, как вдруг за спиной послышались быстрые шаги и встревоженный голос Гарибальди.  
\- Г'кар! Остановитесь! Вы потом будете жалеть!  
\- Пожалею, если остановлюсь, - сдавленно прохрипел Г'кар, но Лондо воспользовался его замешательством и выскользнул из хватки.  
Откашливаясь и потирая горло, он раздраженно смотрел на Г'кара. Нарн в ступоре рассматривал свои ладони. Спустя миг тишины с громким топотом в залу влетел Вир.  
\- Лондо, как вы? Почему вы держитесь за шею?.. Гражданин Г'кар?  
Тот оставался недвижимым монолитом.  
Взгляд Лондо перекочевал на обеспокоенное лицо посла.  
\- Задыхаюсь от счастья. Что на полигоне?  
\- Обломки восьмидесяти процентов кораблей и куски тел дракхов. Наших зацепило около сотни...  
Лондо надул щеки, выдохнул толчками через сжатые губы и указал на Шив'калу.  
\- Позаботься, чтобы его поместили в камеру. Поприличнее... В сопровождении телепаток. И у камеры обязательно выставите смены из трех самых сильных телепаток. Когда очнется, немедленно доложите мне.  
\- Будет исполнено! - Вир поклонился, и устремился было в сторону выхода, как вдруг развернулся обратно. - Ах да! Ваше величество! Еще кое-что... Группа кораблей на нашей орбите просит посадки и вашей аудиенции.  
\- Ну кто еще?! - тихо взвыл Лондо, наблюдая, как Шив'калу, все еще пребывающего без сознания, оттаскивают трое охранников.  
\- Охотники за душами.  
Повисло молчание. Лондо чуть ли не кожей чувствовал взгляд Г'кара.  
\- Пусть снижаются. Размести их в гостевых и попроси подождать... То же касается гражданина Г'кара.  
  
Лондо понял, что все закончилось, только когда увидел у личных покоев Дансени. Наспех умывшись, он отбросил полотенце. На глаза ему попались бутылка бривари, которая согласно приказу заняла свой пост еще в полдень. Он подошел к ней. Погладил крышку. Улыбнулся. И рассмеялся. Вначале тихо, чуть безумно, потом громко, открыто, и наконец вдохнул полной грудью.  
Натянувшаяся при этом кожа на плече заставила вспомнить, что кое-что от его проблем все же осталось. Переодеваясь, Лондо тщательно и с омерзением рассмотрел Стража. Желтый глаз вращался, как сырой желток. Во внутреннем углу скопилась какая-то мутная жижа - скорее всего Шив'кала здорово помял его, когда бросился мстить.  
Лондо закусил фалангу большого пальца. Даже сейчас в его голове не укладывалось, как им удалось все это провернуть. Особенно его смущала собственная роль во всем этом. Что произошло в тронной зале, он так и не понял. Но если Шив'кала придет в себя - стоило это выяснить. Невнимание к деталям и словам противника уже однажды обошлось ему слишком дорого - покойный Морден свидетель. Что до действий Г'кара...  
Лондо тяжело вздохнул и поправил ворот светлого камзола. Нет, это лучше оставить на потом.  
  
Охотников за душами он решил принять не в тронной зале, а в летней оранжерее. Когда они вошли, то выстроились в шеренгу по трое, будто ими управлял коллективный разум. Лондо про себя поморщился - телепатов на сегодня ему хватило. Один из охотников с белесыми глазами шагнул вперед. Остальные при этом глаза закрыли.  
\- Мы не задержим вас надолго император, и не пробудем здесь долго, коль скоро вы разрешите нам то, о чем мы попросим.  
\- Очевидно, вы за урожаем, - устало фыркнул Лондо.  
\- Верно.  
Лондо скрестил руки на груди.  
\- С одной стороны, я не против, хотя бы потому, что не верю во всю эту чепуху. Однако не желаю, чтобы вы... "забрали" хоть одну центаврианскую душу. Это может навредить моему имиджу со стороны верующих.  
\- Хорошо. В качестве гарантии исполнения нами этого условия мы просим предоставить нам в сопровождение нескольких ваших телепаток. Что с другой стороны?  
\- Не вижу нашей выгоды от всего этого.  
\- А чего бы вы хотели?  
Лондо передернуло от знакомого вопроса, но спустя миг он понял, что не знает что ответить. Сейчас он испытывал такое облегчение и истощение одновременно, что ничего не приходило ему в голову.  
\- Мы пробудем здесь несколько часов. Можете огласить решение и цену после. Любую, кроме избавления от Стража. Этого мы дать не сможем.  
Лондо кивнул и застыл молча. Неловкую тишину под стрекот сверчков нарушил запыхавшийся Вир, влетевший в оранжерею с таким разгоном, что пришлось перепрыгнуть грядку с джальницами и звездными кружевами.  
\- Ваше величество просили доложить, когда дракх очнется.  
Лондо окинул взглядом какофонию живых цвета и звука, и остановился на так несоответствующих этому месту охотниках за душами.  
\- Мы постараемся вернуться к вам как можно быстрее.  
Светлоглазый тоже закрыл глаза, и все гости Центавра синхронно присели в причудливую позу для медитации. Лондо развернулся к выходу.  
\- Идем со мной, Вир. Тебе будет полезно знать обо всем, что здесь происходило. И по дороге прикажи позвать за мистером Гарибальди. Будет лучше, если он присоединится к нам... Кстати, как его пропустили во дворец? Ты ведь был занят с флотом в это время...  
\- Мистер Гарибальди убедил их, что он прислан проверкой Альянса.  
\- И почему я не удивлен...  
Лондо усмехнулся, и Вир зашагал рядом с ним.  
\- А вы не собираетесь также пригласить гражданина Г'кара?  
\- Нет. И прошу не настаивать.  
Профиль Лондо показался Виру мраморным слепком.


	21. 21. Переполненные чаши

Шив'кала сидел на скамье камеры, откинувшись спиной к стене. Из-за его прямой осанки казалось, будто не стена поддерживает его, а наоборот.  
Лондо шагнул к прутьям. Вир и Гарибальди остались сзади. По дороге в подземелья он коротко рассказал им историю своего неудачного двухлетнего знакомства с расой дракхов и их паразитирующих помощников, однако они оба все равно глазели на дракха, будто он был экспонатом на зоовыставке вавилонского саммита.  
\- Здравствуй, Шив'кала, - произнес Лондо, так и не придумав ничего лучше, чтобы проверить, жив ли застывший камнем дракх.  
Шив'кала не обернулся.  
\- Решил изображать великодушие, или это сарказм?  
\- Ты потерял телепатию от удара головой или более не видишь в ней смысла? - спародировал интонацию Лондо и присел на скамью для посетителей. Вир и Гарибальди последовали его примеру.  
Шив'кала обернулся, стараясь не кривиться от боли.  
\- Ты думаешь, что победил, но это даже вполовину не так. - Сердца Лондо на миг замерли. Дракх хмыкнул с упаднической улыбкой. - Нет, не бойся. Я не о том, что у нас остались силы. Вряд ли... И даже не о том, что ты устранил беды Центавра, которые сам же и навлек.  
Дракх замолчал. Лондо всматривался за прутья, пытаясь поймать его плавающий взгляд.  
\- Тогда о чем?  
\- О том, что ты к победе имеешь только косвенное отношение. Поражение от тебя было бы несложно пережить. Но вот "он" ...  
Палец Шив'калы пронзил тьму камеры и вырвался на свет. Указывал он на Лондо.  
Вир, да и все трое немного опешили, решив, что дракх сошел с ума. Шив'кала усмехнулся и посмотрел в глаза Лондо.  
\- Глупец. Я имел ввиду Стража. Неужели неясно, что только он был способен меня обмануть? - Шив'кала порывисто вздохнул. - По крайней мере, вы не были в сговоре.  
\- Страж обманул тебя? Но как?  
\- Как? Это слишком простой вопрос. От нас Стражи наследует блокировку телепатии, дабы телепаты других рас не могли его отследить у носителя. Мы верим Стражам на слово...  
Шив'кала зашелся грудным кашлем. Лондо ждал молча. Плечо на котором сидел паразит тихо запульсировало. Вдохнув со свистом, дракх прислонил затылок к стене, и продолжил:  
\- Теперь ты понимаешь, что несмотря на то, что ты не был пьян на вашем революционном слете, Страж меня дезинформировал. В частности, он сообщил, будто вы нашли союзников в Альянсе, силы которых должны вскоре тайно приземлится на Центавр вместе с комиссией по разоружению. К своей кхм... гордости, я все же решил проверить его слова. И под блоком в твоих мыслях было тоже самое. Результат ты видел сам. Я активировал взрыватель, и уже потом, слыша предсмертные телепатические крики своих братьев, залез глубже в твои мысли и осознал, что произошло.  
Шив'кала замолчал. У Лондо был порыв уязвить поверженного врага предательством слуги, но вспомнив Мордена, решил вместо этого быть любопытным:  
\- И почему он так поступил?  
Дракх смотрел во тьму перед собой несколько долгих секунд. Лондо даже подумал, что тот решил закончить на этом и демонстрирует гордое игнорирование, но тут Шив'кала заговорил снова.  
\- Мой просчет... Помнишь тот вечер, перед отлетом на саммит? Когда на тебя "напали" в спальне с ножом?.. Так вот нападавший грозился снять с тебя Стража с вероятным уничтожением его после. Я видел это. И Страж видел, что я наблюдаю все это и не делаю ничего, чтобы его спасти. Поступаю с ним, как с расходным материалом. Ты же, в противовес мне, не дал нападавшему его убить, не желая бессмысленных смертей. Я не знаю, затаил ли он на меня злобу, или просто долго не мог решить, как поступить правильно, ясно только, что именно эти события могли заставить его солгать мне.  
Лондо хмыкнул:  
\- Если ты снимешь эту дрянь с моего плеча так, что я останусь в живых, могу отдать его тебе на растерзание.  
Шив'кала повернул голову к Лондо.  
\- Договорились.  
Дракх встал, и Лондо показалось, что все волоски на его теле разом встали дыбом.  
Неожиданно Шив'кала улыбнулся какой-то странной "не ухмылкой", и Страж сполз с его плеча. Не успел Лондо очнуться, как изгибая тонкие ножки тот улизнул в камеру Шив'калы. Дракх осторожно поднял его и убрал за пазуху.  
Лондо застыл в удивлении.  
\- Так просто? Я думал...  
\- Что носитель погибает при разделении? Ерунда. Страж держится по большей части на вере носителя.  
\- Но регент...  
\- Регент умер бы даже на полгода раньше, если бы Страж не вступил с ним в тесный симбиоз.  
Лондо поднял одну бровь в сомнении, погладил уменьшившееся плечо и посмотрел, как мерзкий желтый глаз возится за стоячим воротником Шив'калы.  
\- Я думал, он способен блокировать телепатию и внушение.  
\- Способен, - умиротворенно произнес Шив'кала.  
\- Тогда почему он сейчас пошел к тебе? На расправу?  
На бугристом лице Шив'калы отразилось светлое смирение.  
\- Я его убедил.  
\- Без внушения?  
\- Разумеется.  
\- Не думал, что он так глуп.  
Шив'кала усмехнулся.  
\- Тебя я тоже убедил без внушения, что собираюсь с ним расправиться.  
\- А ты не собираешься?  
\- Стражи - наша часть. Наше прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Неужели ты думаешь, что за столько лет взращивания на своем собственном теле, я его уничтожу?.. - Шив'кала вытащил суетливого Стража из воротника и убрал обратно за пазуху. - Кроме того, его ошибки - мои ошибки. Печально, что после всех моих усилий он заразился от тебя идеологией слабости. Хотя... возможно, он и прав. В мстительной надежде сделать твой дом своим, я отдалился от более важных для своего вида целей. Ну да это более не будет важно, раз уж мы с ним не жильцы.  
Лондо кивнул, но тут Гарибальди за его спиной шагнул вперед, косясь на дракха.  
\- Я считаю, что судебное решение в данном случае должна выносить ассамблея Альянса... Или как минимум, мы должны сообщить обо всем правительству Земли. Преступления дракхов против моего мира не меньше...  
Лондо втянул ноздрями так глубоко, что стал напоминать белую золоченую бочку. Дракх ухмыльнулся.  
\- А я бы предпочел, чтобы мы остановились на решении, которое предложил император Моллари.  
Майкл поджал губы, а дракх, вглядевшись в его лицо, прищурился.  
\- Однако, взамен на молчание я могу предложить кое-что важное лично вам, мистер Гарибальди.  
Майкл побагровел. Еще одно чудовище позволило себе копаться в его голове.  
Дракх отвернулся.  
\- Не думал, что найти необходимое вам будет столь легко. И вправду, тот, кто не владеет собой, отдает себя во владение другим.  
Майкл сжал кулаки и даже сделал рывок вперед, но Шив’калу его реакция только позабавила, хотя и не настолько, чтобы его тон перестал быть вежливым.  
\- За молчание я предложу вам то, что позволит вам отомстить мистеру Бестеру наилучшим способом.  
Гарибальди застыл без ответа. Дракх посерьезнел.  
\- Будьте честны. Все равно здесь никто не обвинит вас в эгоистичном желании упиваться местью единолично, - хмыкнул Шив’кала. - Или вы передумали?  
Майкл сделал глубокий вдох и, расслабившись, позволил дракху считать ответ в своей голове.  
Лондо посмотрел на него и хмыкнул, кивая дракху.  
\- Последнее желание?  
Шив’кала усмехнулся, и молча прикрыл глаза. Лондо долго смотрел на него с мешаниной противоречивых эмоций на лице.  
Вдруг Шив’кала вздрогнул, открыл глаза и вперил в него взгляд.  
\- Это было бы...  
\- Я всегда остаюсь дипломатом.  
Губы Лондо изогнулись в борьбе извращённой сентиментальности с ненавистью.  
Лондо кивнул и вышел из камеры. Остальные вышли следом за ним.  
«Видимо, общение с Г’каром не прошло для тебя бесследно», - напоследок услышал в своей голове Лондо, и вдруг понял, что за ухмылка постоянно присутствовала на лице Шив’калы.  
  
Когда Лондо вошел в гостевую, он застал Г'кара шагающим от стены до стены. Один его кулак покоился в другом, тяжелый взгляд был обращен под ноги. Шаги мгновенно прекратились.  
Лондо прошел внутрь и присел на одно из кресел, подле маленького стола.  
\- Можем ли мы говорить, как представители цивилизованных миров?  
Г'кар подошел к соседнему креслу и оперся руками на спинку.  
\- Этот вопрос вам следует адресовать себе, Моллари.  
\- Себе? Позвольте, разве я накинулся на вас час назад с целью удушения?  
\- Вы делали и худшие вещи.  
\- Мне что же, теперь до конца своих дней просить прощения?  
\- Ваши слова слишком дешевы, чтобы воспринимать их всерьез.  
\- Ваши не дороже. Всем говорите о прощении, а сами бросаетесь с кулаками.  
\- По крайней мере я не действую исподтишка.  
\- По крайней мере я не мщу за события четырехлетней давности.  
\- То есть то, что вы творите сейчас, так сказать, не ваш размах, мести не заслуживает и, вообще, в порядке вещей?!  
\- А что такого я сейчас сделал вашему Нарну? Ваши драгоценные пятнистые собратья вернулись всем стад... Простите, составом.  
\- То есть вы отрицаете, что... - лицо Г'кара исковеркала нечитаемая гримаса, - надругались над одним из них?  
Лондо прищурился. Ах вот о чем речь.  
\- И что же рассказал вам тот глупый нарн?  
Г'кар помрачнел.  
\- Так все-таки вы признаете, что инцидент имел место?  
Лондо хмыкнул с кривой полуулыбкой.  
\- И вы поверили?  
Г'кар всмотрелся в глаза Лондо.  
\- Это не ответ.  
\- Почему нет, раз уж мои слова слишком дешевы.  
\- Я хочу знать правду, Моллари.  
\- Я тоже многого хочу.  
\- Неужели так сложно ответить прямо?!  
\- И что это вам даст? Скажи я "да" - вы снова будете искать способа отомстить. А как вы понимаете, я в самоубийстве не заинтересован. Скажу нет - разве вы поверите на слово?  
\- Мне просто нужно это услышать.  
\- А я не хочу об этом говорить.  
\- Моллари!  
Обивка захрустела под пальцами нарна.  
\- Не старайтесь, Г'кар. Я ничего вам не скажу.  
\- Тогда я найду "прах", и выбью ответ силой!  
\- Здесь вам не Вавилон с его царством беззакония. Обращения, подобного прошлому, я не допущу.  
\- Значит, вам есть что скрывать. И это обесценивает все ваши прежние просьбы о прощении. Вы от гребня до пят состоите лишь из притворства.  
\- А клевета, похоже, расовое искусство Нарна.  
\- Клевета? Что ж вы ее не спешите опровергнуть?  
Лондо вглядывался в лицо Г'кара, пока в глазах не зарябило от пятен.  
\- Хорошо же, Г'кар! Я вижу, что так просто вы не отстанете... Условимся так: я найду для вас немного "праха", и вы просмотрите интересующий вас эпизод в моей голове. Но после того, как получите ответ на свои вопросы, вы немедленно покинете Центавр. Как поступите после - ваше дело. Но обещаю, что такого случая для мести как сегодня, вам больше не представится, и вам придется очень постараться, чтобы снова застать меня врасплох.  
Г'кар долго смотрел на Лондо. К покеру у того определенно был талант.  
\- Да будет так, раз вы так уверены в своей безнаказанности.  
Лондо сжал губы и вышел на несколько секунд в коридор. А когда вернулся, они с Г'каром принялись молча сверлить глазами детали интерьера, и так сидели вплоть до того, как в дверях не появился Дансени. В руках он держал небольшой поднос.  
\- Ваше величество. - Прежде чем войти, Дансени поклонился, бросив быстрый взгляд на шумно пыхтящего нарна. - Я принес то, зачем вы посылали, но считаю не лишним предупредить вас, что это может быть вредно для здоровья.  
\- Не переживай, Дансени. Это не для меня, а для нашего... гостя с непотребными пристрастиями. - Лондо метнул в Г'кара уничтожающий взгляд. Дансени поклонился и поспешил покинуть комнату.  
\- Именно потому ваш камердинер и переживает, - хмыкнул Г'кар. К вашему сведению, после той истории с "прахом" среди нарнов на Вавилоне долго ходила присказка, что если бы у нарнов были телепаты, раса центавриан перестала бы существовать.  
Лондо передразнил его мимику, и поднял крышку подноса. Внутри лежало два маленьких мешочка и пара серебрянных трубок. Дансени, видимо, решил быть гостеприимным.  
\- Хорошо, что у вас нет телепатов. Впрочем, не все нарны столь тяжелозависимые от правды.  
Г'кар не ответил, молча наблюдая, как Лондо осторожно насыпал дорожку "праха" и повернул поднос к нему. На миг ему вспомнилось веселье при их совместном распитии спиртного.  
Г'кар тряхнул головой, обошел кресло и сел. Их взгляды еще раз столкнулись в немом противоборстве. Наконец, Лондо сердито указал на "прах". Г'кар выдавил едкое "спасибо", взял трубку и наклонился к подносу. Два вдоха, и порошок забил его ноздри.  
Лондо сцепил ладони в замок и улегся в кресло.  
\- И долго нам ждать?  
\- Я в прошлый раз не засекал, - огрызнулся нарн. - Не до того было.  
Лондо деланно возвел очи горе и поглядел на часы. На Г'кара его провокационный жест впечатления не произвел.  
\- Хотите побыстрее отделаться, Моллари? Думаете, что сможете потом долго оставаться безнаказанным?  
\- Тента Ма'кур из вас так себе Г'кар. Лучше бы книжки писали. Эротические. С фантазией у вас, нарнов, по крайней мере, все в порядке.  
Г'кар поднял на него хмурый взгляд. Лондо продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- А правда, с чего вы так с этим нарном носитесь? Может вы ревнуете, а Г'кар? Хотели быть единственным фаворитом в жизни императора Центавра? Или вас раздражает, что все вы, нарны, на одно лицо и только для подобного и годитесь?  
Г'кар скопировал его усмешку. Теперь оба осклабились, но взгляни на них сейчас офицеры строевой дисциплины - их выправка порадовала бы взгляд.  
\- Это скорее император Центавра только для одного годен.  
Лондо фыркнул.  
\- У кого язык длинный, у того руки коротки.  
\- До одного недалекого центаврианина дотянутся.  
\- Что же вы, такой просветленный, к недалеким тянетесь?  
\- Надеялся их просветлить. Забыл, что во вселенной есть черные дыры, которые свет только поглощают.  
\- Не сомневался в вашей скромности и всеобъемлющей филантропии. Как там в вашей книге? Мы едины, но нарны единственные?  
Г'кар не ответил, и Лондо всмотрелся в его глаза. Зрачки нарна так увеличились, что глаза казались черными. Плохо скоординированными движениями он попытался отодвинуть стол, разделявший их, но Моллари с беспокойным взглядом поторопился сделать это за него. Покачиваясь, Г'кар повернул к нему свое кресло и поставил свои голени между голеней Лондо. Когда их колени столкнулись, у Лондо невольно всплыло воспоминание, в каких условиях подобное прикосновение имело место ранее.  
Веки Г'кара дернулись, и он понял, что нарн считал его поверхностно скользнувшую мысль. К своему удивлению Лондо не почувствовал грубого вторжения в свой разум и постарался сосредоточиться на воспоминаниях о злополучном перелете до Центавра.  
Оказавшись там, Г'кар увидел и ощутил происходящее так, будто стоял у Моллари за спиной и прикасался к увиденным объектам через плотную ткань. Когда в подсмотренной сцене Та'Мнок удалился, вокруг резко потемнело, и Лондо появился с ним рядом - как догадался Г'кар - в форме самосознания. Его немного удивило, что центаврианин был одет в старый бордовый мундир, который носил в бытность послом.  
\- Почему ты сразу не сказал? - Г'кар зашагал к нему, и Лондо попятился назад.  
\- Довольно вопросов, Г'кар! Мы ведь договорились, что ты уберешься с Центавра, как только получишь свою драгоценную правду!  
Поняв, что Моллари может и будет отступать от него в бесконечную черноту за спиной сколь угодно долго, Г'кар остановился.  
\- Сейчас тебе нечего бояться моей мести. Так почему ты гонишь меня?  
\- Не очень приятно знаешь ли, когда кто-то копается в твоих мозгах!  
\- Но я чувствую не твое раздражение... - Г'кар замер, будто напряг все органы чувств одновременно. - Твой страх.  
Лондо дернулся, и Г'кар понял, что ощущения его не обманули.  
\- Конечно! Что же еще, после того как ты накинулся на меня в тронной!  
\- Нет, Моллари. Без "праха" было видно, что в тот момент ты лишь опешил.  
\- А сейчас я боюсь лишь того, что ты никогда не уберешься из моей головы!  
\- Нееет! Это что-то другое. Ты еще что-то скрываешь...  
\- Все что-то скрывают. А я не святой, да и государственные тайны императору полагаются! - Лондо невольно отклонился назад. Зрачки Г'кара расширились, становясь черными провалами.  
\- Нет, этот секрет ты прячешь конкретно от меня.  
Г'кар прищурился, медленно наступая на Лондо. Реакция, которую он рассчитывал получить, не заставила себя ждать.  
Вокруг просветлело красным. Он увидел себя же на Нарне, в гостевом дворце К'хари, рассказывающего о том, как Шив'кала предложил ему обмен жизней телепатов на частицу Коша. Увидел и то, как ему не хватило для заключения соглашения нескольких минут.  
А ведь он мог хотя бы попробовать спасти этих телепатов...  
Все снова стемнело. Моллари перед ним тяжело дышал, упершись ладонями в колени. Г'кар несколько секунд молчал, потом вдохнул до боли меж ребер, шагнул к нему и замер.  
\- Значит, из-за этого ты отказывался от сканирования?  
Лондо не отвечал и не шевелился, но Г'кар почувствовал утвердительный кивок, как свой собственный.  
\- И почему ты скрыл это?  
Лондо выпрямился перед ним с тяжелым вздохом.  
\- Потому что знаю, что такое чувство вины.  
\- Тебя стали заботить мои чувства? - Хмыкнул Г'кар и сделал еще один шаг. Пространство оттолкнуло его, будто архимедова сила.  
Лондо отвернулся.  
\- Довольно! Ты получил, что требовал, теперь изволь выполнить наш договор и покинуть Центавра Прайм!  
Г'кар потянулся к плечу Лондо с желанием развернуть к себе, но внезапно сам вырос перед ним.  
\- Из-за этого ты был готов рисковать?  
Лондо закрыл глаза и заткнул уши.  
Ответ резонировал в пространстве вокруг них.  
\- Не только...  
Г'кар пытался заглянуть в лицо Лондо то с одной, то с другой стороны, но он то прятал его, то его скрывала окружающая тьма, будто над ним качалась единственная ламочка. У Г'кара начала кружиться голова от беспорядочной смены света и тени, но тут перед его взором возникла сцена четырехлетней давности - когда он звал Лондо на совет Вавилона, предъявивший Центавру обвинения в атаках коконов-беспилотников Теней.  
Разумом Г'кар не мог понять, почему память Лондо выбросила на поверхность именно это, но тут он ощутил, будто кто-то приподнял с его груди каменную плиту.  
Вот чего хотел от него Лондо.  
\- Ты ради этого...  
\- Прочь! Прочь!!! Прочь из моей головы, прочь с Центавра!  
Лондо закричал так истошно, что Г'кар отшатнулся.  
\- Но разве ты хочешь, чтобы я улетел?  
Г'кар потянулся к Лондо и вся его одежда в следующий миг исчезла, будто растворилась в темноте. Лондо попытался откинуть протянутую к нему руку, но правые брахи обвили ее до плеча.  
\- Прочь, - судорожно выдохнул Лондо, и всем телом прильнул к Г'кару.  
Г'кару показалось, что его рвет на мелкие части. Он чувствовал за себя и за Лондо одновременно, и острое желание, и напряжение, и полное отсутствие надежды. Они оказались обнаженными лицом к лицу, переплетаясь друг с другом руками и ногами до невозможности различить кто теперь кто.  
\- Но я хочу остаться.  
Боль пронзила все тело Г'кара, как центаврианский электрохлыст. Лондо попытался высвободиться, но запутался брахами еще больше.  
Г'кар поглядел на него и встретил взгляд, совсем несоответствующий возрасту и опыту Лондо, и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Но я ведь знаю, и сейчас даже чувствую...  
\- Нет, не знаешь!  
Лондо, наконец, удалось вырваться. Когда Г'кар моргнул, на них снова была одежда.  
\- Тебе не солгать мне.  
\- Конечно! Это лишь твоя привилегия!  
\- Разве я лгал тебе? - удивился Г'кар.  
Лондо вздохнул, на миг посмотрев вверх.  
Перед мысленным взором Г'кара встало его собственное лицо.  
"Мой народ не сможет простить твой, но я могу простить тебя".  
Лондо зябко передернул плечами и скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Прощение обесценивается, если остаются недоверие и предвзятость. Ты ведь не будешь под "прахом" каждый раз, разговаривая со мной, а на слово верить... Мы только что видели результат... Все это не извиняет моих ошибок, и не укор тебе. Просто теряется смысл.  
\- Но ведь слепая вера - это миф...  
\- Сказал проповедник, - невесело улыбнулся Лондо. - Улетай, Г'кар. Разойдемся по крайней мере без претензий. Мы оба знаем, что так будет лучше. И не только для нас самих.  
Г'кар неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза целую минуту и, тяжело опираясь на подлокотники, поднялся. Лондо отвернулся к окну и так и сидел, пока сзади не послышался тихий щелчок дверного запора.  
  
За окном один за другим засвистели фейерверки, послышался грохот, крики, смех, и на стенах комнаты заиграли мягкие отсветы. Лондо, наконец, повернул голову к креслу, где только что сидел Г'кар. На сидении он заметил что-то блестящее и, протянув руку, подцепил легкую скользящую ткань. Так вот как Г'кар пробрался сюда незамеченным...  
  
Спустя час Вир все же решился побеспокоить Лондо. Но когда он вошел, комната была пуста, а на столике возле кресел лежал конверт. На нем было указано его имя.  
"Дорогой Вир! Когда ты прочтешь это письмо, я вероятно, буду уже за тысячу валат отсюда. Я решил оставить пост императора, чтобы заняться тем, что у меня получается действительно хорошо. Не пытайся меня искать, потому что у тебя ничего не выйдет, да и дел у тебя будет по горло. Для начала тебе придется сообщить двору, что император исчез. Не думаю, что кто-то из министров будет настаивать на организации всеобщего поиска - скомпрометировавшая меня связь с дракхами и так была бы достаточным основанием для смены власти. И это скорее радует - я не хотел бы всех этих дрязг и разбирательств, пусть они и доказали бы, что все мои деяния были во имя спасения Центавра.  
Полагаю, они сделают императором тебя. Национальный герой борьбы с дракхами, которому была вверена императорская печать, с поддержкой трех техномагов - кандидатура лучше не придумаешь. Поздравляю заранее, так как вряд ли когда-либо еще буду иметь такую возможность. Теперь свободный Центавр будет в надежных руках - о большем я и мечтать не мог. Удачи и успеха тебе, Вир, Император Котто Первый.  
P. S. Дурлу отстрани в первую очередь. Это письмо сожги."  
  
В последовавший месяц Вир поражался тому, как точно Лондо предвидел его назначение. Для него самого это было полной неожиданностью. Не меньшее удивление вызывало и исчезновение самого Лондо. Вир, конечно, выполнил указанное в письме и не искал его, но невольно прислушивался к версиям о его исчезновении и нынешнем местонахождении.  
А слухи поползли в первые же недели даже среди простонародья. Одни говорили, что император сбежал с оставшимися дракхами - но это сразу было опровергнуто тем фактом, что ни один корабль дракхов или боевой флотилии с Центавра не отбывал. Вторые, чаще поклонники новых учений Нарна, предполагали, что император Моллари отправился вместе с Г'каром в странствия. В это Вир не верил - Лондо написал бы ему о подобном, да и Г'кар, как ему доложили, покинул Центавр в подавленном, если не угнетенном состоянии. А с Лондо он никогда не был таковым с самого их перемирия. Третьи утверждали, что солдаты глашатайской башни видели, как императора душил нарн Г'кар, и высказывали догадки, что нынешние власти попросту замяли столь громкое дело об убийстве не желая развязывать войну с Нарном. У этой версии сторонников было немало и потому, что многие помнили, как будучи послом, Лондо Моллари красочно рассказывал, что подобная смерть ему снилась. Четвертые даже осмеливались утверждать, что весь переворот, как бы он ни происходил, был замыслом посла Котто. Последнее Вира рассердило настолько, что он сам организовал себе сканирование в независимой гильдии телепатов Центавра. После этого слухи утихли сами собой, и любители скандалов переключились на более актуальную тему - налаживание взаимодействия с Альянсом.

По выходу из гиперпространства Гарибальди смог успокоиться. Как ни странно, насмешка дракха оказалась даже полезной. И впрямь, ему следует держать себя в руках, если он хочет переиграть чертова телепата. Особенно сейчас, когда ставки так высоки.  
Если дракх не солгал, он обретет даже больше, чем просто возможность расправы.  
Гарибальди лег на округлую кушетку под огромным панорамным окном. Со всех сторон его окружали тьма и звезды.  
По настоящему спокойным он станет лишь когда разберется с Бестером. Его бессилие длилось так долго, что, кажется, он забыл, что когда-то было иначе, и совсем потерял самообладание.  
И почему Бестер так к нему прицепился?  
Гарибальди уставился в черноту за стеклом.  
Поначалу казалось, что это лишь из-за его близости к Шеридану. Но действия Бестера в этом случае были бы лишь холодно рациональными. А это явно не выглядело так. Вспомнить одни только его издевки.  
Не исключено, конечно, что к вражде с Шериданом добавлялась и банальная зависть, к примеру к физическим данным. Может, к чему-то еще... Однако слова Бестера о превосходстве его «вида», а иже с этим о его собственном превосходстве, никогда не казались напускными или защитными. Бестер действительно выглядел уверенным и удовлетворенным самим собой во всех отношениях.  
Гарибальди вздохнул, закинув руки за голову.  
Так в чем же было дело тогда? Почему, использовав его разум, Бестер оставил его в живых... или же, если он не сторонник кровавых финалов, и планировал на его счет что-то еще, почему не оставил его в неведении? Зачем с таким удовольствием рассказал обо всех махинациях с его личностными акцентуациями? К чему ему такое упоение властью над тем, кого он не считает достойным противником? Особенно учитывая, что создавать себе врага, пусть и слабого, было нелогично...  
Может, не так уж и сильна его вера в собственное превосходство? Или здесь что-то еще?  
При входе во второй туннель гиперпространства, Майкл начал дремать и домыслы покинули его голову.

Проснулся он уже при приземлении к Заграсу-7. Автопилот был настроен идеально, и посадка была максимально мягкой.  
Когда он вышел наружу, то понял, отчего в рубке было так темно - несмотря на то, что это полушарие Заграса было обращено к местному светилу, Эскалибур возвышался над его кораблем, перекрывая почти половину обозримого неба. У Майкла, привыкшего не реагировать даже на самые причудливые инопланетные формы жизни, культуру и технику, захватило дух - по-ворлонски живая механическая мощь поражала.  
Выдохнув, Майкл поспешил к пассажирской части Эскалибура. 

\- Присаживайтесь.  
Майкл прошел внутрь каюты капитана, на ходу всматриваясь в лица уже сидящих там Меттью и Ленньера. Учитывая присутствие второго и спокойствие первого, Гарибальди заключил, что о происшествии между минбарцем и Шериданом Гидеону все известно. Все-таки честность в менталитете минбарцев приносила свои плоды в виде кредитов доверия.  
\- Думаю, мистер Гарибальди, что нам следует сразу перейти к обсуждению плана действий, - начал тот. - Однако, прежде чем мы приступим, я все же должен поинтересоваться, почему вы так настаивали, чтобы мы не начинали поиски средства от чумы дракхов до вашего прибытия.  
\- Видите ли, мне удалось заполучить информацию о том, как возможно использовать технику дракхов, предназначенную для управления вирусами. Передавший мне это дракх ныне мертв, но не думаю, чтобы он солгал - он был уверен, что я хочу использовать эту информацию в целях личной мести, а стравливание рас между собой - едва ли не основа политики и этики дракхов.  
\- И все же я настаиваю на том, чтобы вы прошли проверку у нашего штатного телепата.  
Гарибальди застыл. Мало того, что его снова вынуждают отдать голову на растерзание очередному мозгоеду, так мозгоед может оказаться из числа сторонников Бестера. Допустить сканирование было нельзя: если телепат окажется враждебным и, узнав о его намерениях, и не попытается его устранить в столь людном месте, как Эскалибур, то, как минимум, может выдумать что-то, препятствующее его планам.  
Но и раскрывать все карты Гидеону Гарибальди отнюдь не хотел.  
И почему, черт побери, ему получить кредит доверия у собственных собратьев сложнее, чем минбарцу?  
Майкл провел рукой по влажной лысине.  
\- А что, если этот телепат скомпрометирован? Пси-корпусом, или дракхами?  
Гидеон нахмурился.  
\- Вы слишком подозрительны, мистер Гарибальди. Джон Мэтесон в нашей команде уже давно. И я ему полностью доверяю.  
Гарибальди хмыкнул. Может, если быть более упрямым, обойдется без проверки?  
\- Но не я.  
Гидеон насупился. Элизабет рассказывала, каким шквалом паранойи ее встретил поначалу начальник службы безопасности, но такого, признаться, он не ожидал.  
\- Тогда у нас есть сутки, чтобы как-то утрясти это.  
Майкл стиснул челюсти, становясь все более похожим на неандертальца.  
\- Вот и утрясите это.  
Гарибальди вышел, а Гидеон, столкнувшись взглядом с минбарцем, покачал головой.  
\- Меня это возмущает не меньше вашего.  
Ленньер улыбнулся.  
\- У мистера Гарибальди множество причин, чтобы вести себя подобным образом. А вот у вас причины не доверять ему нет.  
Лицо Гидеона на миг вытянулось, но тут же улыбкой вернуло себе форму обратно. Каждый раз, когда чьи-то слова его задевали, он быстро напоминал себе, что именно над такими словами и стоит размышлять. Общение с Галеном не прошло, видимо, для него бесследно. Хлопнув по коленям, он поднялся.  
\- Значит, придется поговорить с Мэтесоном.

Это оказалось хорошей идеей - Джон Мэтесон нашёл идеальное решение. Прежде чем проверять Гарибальди, он предложил сперва дать тому проверить его самого, и уже через час они с Майклом сидели напротив друг друга: Мэтесон - под слипперс, Гарибальди - под прахом.  
Последнее заставляло Майкла про себя улыбаться - он знал, что идеальный и законный порядок на корабле, надолго оторванном от цивилизации - разные вещи.  
Джон знал, какой эпизод из своей жизни в Пси-корпусе показать и, когда они закончили, Майкл без единого слова встал из-за стола. К его радости, мысль о том, что он был бы не прочь устроить подобные «посиделки» с Бестером промелькнула у него до того, как у Мэтесона закончился эффект слипперс. 

Пока Гарибальди и Джон заканчивали обоюдное сканирование, Ленньер устроился на крыле Эскалибура и медитировал, глядя на уходящее за горизонт светило.  
Подходил час вечерней молитвы, но что в нем осталось от жреца? В вере он усомнился, равно что предал ее, и это очень соответствовало его отношению к себе.  
Его полного спокойствия не нарушил ни подошедший сзади Гален, ни его пасы руками в сторону земли, от которых трава шелестела статическим электричеством.  
\- Я смотрю вас не очень-то впечатляет, - кивнул Гален на выступ корабля, переливающийся живой материей под носками минбарца. Ленньер поджал губы.  
\- Это всего лишь техника. Многие жрецы Минбара считают, что от неё больше проблем, нежели пользы.  
\- Что не мешает им использовать кризалисы, которые мы им вверили.  
Ленньер попытался улыбнуться, но губы, видимо, отвыкли, поэтому он просто кивнул.  
\- От них польза и вовсе неоднозначная.  
\- Это зависит от того, как их использовать.  
\- Разве? И оружие, и кризалис меняют отношения между обитателями разных планет в пользу одних или других.  
\- Поэтому важнее то, кто его использует.  
\- И снова не соглашусь. Кризалис на моих глазах изменил Деленн, так как посчитал нужным.  
\- Нет, нет, Ленньер. Вероятно, вы не понимаете принцип. Мы же не волшебство какое-то используем. Кризалис лишь техника, он подчиняется волевому побуждению использующего его.  
\- Я полагал, Деленн вверила себя его воле.  
Гален развел руками, отчего трава под ним легла концентрическими кругами, как вода с брошенным туда камнем.  
\- Нет, все иначе. Кризалис же не живое существо.  
\- Но я знаю точно, что Деленн не управляла кризалисом в момент перерождения.  
\- Не может быть. Управление как минимум подсознательно.  
\- Однако, это так. Я хорошо помню, что по выходу из кризалиса Деленн была очень удивлена изменениями в своем теле.  
\- Правда? Почему?  
\- Она не была похожа ни на человека, ни на минбарку.  
«На дракха» - подумал Ленньер, и замолчал.  
\- И все же кризалис отражает желаемое. Если генетика использовавшего его менялась несколько раз, значит имелись сомнения в выборе формы. И те изменения, что вы видели, это отражает. В отношении генетики действие кризалиса в чем-то сходно с тем, как онтогенез повторяет филогенез, когда эмбрион во время развития в чем-то повторяет черты эволюции вида.  
\- То есть, вы хотите сказать, что Деленн некоторое время раздумывала над тем, чтобы воплотиться в виде тех рас, чьи внешние черты она приобретала по выходу из кризалиса?  
Ленньер потемнел лицом.  
\- Именно так. - Внезапно Гален заметил, как осунулось и без того бледное лицо минбарца. - Вас это расстроило?  
\- Не совсем так...  
\- Ах, понятно. Неприятно, когда волшебство уходит. Одна из причин, почему техномаги не раскрывают технической сути своих иллюзий.  
Ленньер пожал плечами, кивнул и прикрыл глаза. Теперь для спокойствия ему не требовалась медитация. Оно теперь и так было как пульс покойника. Никогда он не думал, что есть вещи похуже разочарования. Но нет. Его теперь не печалило, что Деленн предпочла его чувства браку с Шериданом. Не печалило и то, что сам он не смог быть таким покорным ее воле, как стремился. И даже не то, что идеальная предводительница его планеты раздумывала над союзом с дракхами и делала вид, что не знает их. А то, что той Деленн, которую он превозносил и которой безоговорочно следовал, по сути не было изначально.  
Ему вдруг вспомнилось то, что было сказано в их первую встречу. «Понимание не требуется. Достаточно послушания.»  
И только сейчас он подумал, насколько подобное обесценивает всю минбарскую иерархию.  
Разочароваться в Деленн оказалось еще больнее, чем разочароваться в себе.  
Ленньер открыл глаза. Обнаружив, что остался в одиночестве, он принял позу, в которой не был всю свою жизнь - свернулся калачиком.  
Весь последующий час, что он провел без движения, живая материя Эскалибура продолжала суетиться вокруг его тела дифракционными бликами. 

Рано утром следующего дня Гален, Ленньер, Гарибальди и отряд из десяти человек под командованием Меттью Гидеона выступили по координатам, рекомендованным Эпсилоном.  
Чем ближе они подбирались к пункту назначения, тем больше Майкла охватывали сомнения. Был ли дракх с Центавра честен в их сделке? Да, от него Майкл получил четкое руководство о том, как после использовать машину управляющую вирусом чумы для создания вируса, способного лишить телепатии.  
Но было ли это правдой?  
Майкл с раздражением думал, что высок риск, что Шив’кала солгал, желая посмертно отомстить и вынудив его своей хитростью создать, к примеру, новый вирус, губительный для всей Земли.  
И не планировал ли дракх тем самым уничтожить всех телепатов, выпустив джина этих злых знаний на свободу?  
В месть за противодействие Теням или еще для каких-либо последующих планов...  
Майкл вздохнул.  
И не устранит ли он ненароком эффект лекарства от чумы, занявшись своей местью Бестеру?  
Да, не исключено, что учитывая сегодняшнее давление корпуса Пси и беспорядков во имя собственного нового мира для телепатов, многие бы из них не отказались вернуться к «нормальной» жизни, и его «лекарство от телепатии» могло бы им помочь.  
Но ведь есть и те, кто получил в жизни преимущества за счет дара, выжившие за счет него...  
Запнувшись на этой мысли, Майкл вдруг заметил направленный на него взгляд Мэтесона и понял - вольно или нет, но тот считал его мысли.  
Однако рассердиться Гарибальди не успел - Джон подошел к нему и похлопал по плечу.  
\- В жизни есть очень многое, что можно назвать и даром, и проклятием. Но если вы все же решитесь, то я был бы не прочь стать первым подопытным в опытах нового препарата «Эдгарс Индастриз»... - Майкл замер, и телепат с улыбкой продолжил: - Как бы вы его назвали? «Колм-дип слиперс»?  
\- Скорее просто «реальность», - угрюмо ответил Майкл, но шагать стало легче.  
Сразу позади них послышался шепот, в котором даже не телепат различил бы «а мы уверены в этом рогатом парне? Все таки не так уж много с земляно-минбарской прошло, и есть слух, что у них с Шериданом какие-то нелады...» Гидеон только головой качал в раздражении.  
Ленньер наконец, остановился и обернулся. То, каким мертвенно-спокойным было его лицо, заставило шепчущихся замолчать.  
\- Более чем согласен. Доверие - эфемерная вещь. И скорее - неприятная. Оправданное доверие - не заметишь, а разочарование только накапливается с течением жизни. Даже подозрительность куда лучше.  
Ленньер отвернулся и зашагал дальше, а солдаты за его спиной стали рассеянно озираться.

Дальше, как помнилось всем членам экспедиции, все было как во сне. Они легко пробрались в пещеру, нашли нужный агрегат, возвышавшийся до самого потолка и будто встроенный в стены. Под контролем специалистов из двадцати миров в течении десяти дней разобрались с управлением. А после - всю ночь отмечали, под трансляции праздничных парадов и салютов с Земли.

Майкл отмечал со всеми, подписывая патент на владение машиной дракхов. В том, что управление ей передали «Эдгарс Индастриз» не было ничего удивительного, ведь ученые справились со всем быстро благодаря помощи Гарибальди - дракх разъяснил ему многое в принципах ее работы. И только сейчас Майклу пришло в голову, что таким странным образом Шив’кала, должно быть, стремился сохранить хоть что-то из наследия Теней.

А еще через месяц «Эдгарс Индастриз» создала вирус, необратимо блокирующий гены телепатов.  
Первым подопытным, как и обещал, стал Мэтесон.  
\- Ну и? Как вы его назовете, мистер Гарибальди?  
\- «Слова Джона».  
\- Думаете, что это поднимает рейтинг Шеридана у телепатов? Особенно тех, кто захочет использовать препарат?  
Майкл усмехнулся и встряхнул перед глазами готовый флакон.  
\- Возможно. Хотя пока ты не принял дозу аэрозоля, мы оба понимаем, что я решил увековечить в фармакологии вовсе не Шеридана.

Пока автопилот держал курс на Эпсилон-3, Майкл развалился на кушетке под звездами. Вчера он наведался к Лите на освобожденную от карантина Землю, чтобы снять блок. Она справилась, разумеется, но сейчас тревога все равно уже в десятый раз побуждала Майкла взять лежащую рядом бутыль виски.  
Он надсадно вздыхал и снова отворачивался к звездам. Если его цель - вернуть контроль над своей жизнью, стоило начинать уже с мелочей.  
Хотя, «вернуть ли»? Если задуматься, он никогда и не имел полноты самоконтроля. Отец-одиночка был с ним строг, взрослая жизнь - столь сумбурна, что его больше «сносило течением», чем он по нему «плыл», а оказавшись на Вавилоне, понял, что подготовиться ко всем неожиданностям, выпадающим ему на пути невозможно. Впрочем, последнее - даже не следствие его профессии - чисто заслуга Вавилона с его стыком разнообразных беспокойных миров.  
Лиз, конечно, внесла порядок в его жизнь, но порой ему казалось, что ее устроит видимость. И даже ложь, лишь бы все выглядело так, как ей хотелось или представлялось.  
Майкл фыркнул своему отражению в панорамном иллюминаторе.  
Ему вспомнилось, что Лиз предпочла разорвать отношения, когда он впервые решил направиться на Вавилон.  
Майкл снова потянулся к бутылке, но в голове всплыли слова Бестера об отце.  
Да уж, не такой контроль ему требовался.  
Со злым кряхтением Майкл перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

Сразу после высадки на Эпсилон сердце Гарибальди заколотилось так, что его начало подташнивать. Пытаясь дышать редко и глубоко, Майкл проверил патронташ и балончик с вирусным аэрозолем и зашагал наружу. Лита сняла блок, выставила защиту от сканирования, но беспокойство окатывало его сознание с каждым поворотом каменных коридоров, ведущих вглубь планеты. Это заставляло его ноги неметь и шаги его становились все меньше и медленнее.  
А через час его издерганный изготовкой мозг перешел в режим «будь что будет».  
В этот момент он и услышал издевательски-приветливый оклик двумя уровнями выше.  
\- Я знал, что вы вернетесь за мной, мистер Гарибальди.  
Маленький темный силуэт сверху тут же исчез, и Майкл ринулся в ближайший переход-подъемник, хотя и не был уверен, что он ведет туда, куда ему требовалось.  
Когда он из него вышел, перед ним было четыре двери, сплошь опутанные проводами. Майкл гортанно выдохнул, и тут же услышал:  
\- Крайняя справа, мистер Гарибальди.  
Майкл застыл. Неужели он снова слышит голос Бестера в своем сознании?  
До него донесся смешок.  
\- Нет, мистер Гарибальди. Это не у вас в голове. Не пугайтесь. У меня просто было время изучить здешние причудливые системы связи. А в комнате, где я вас жду, стоит волновой глушитель телепатии. Так что добро пожаловать, даже если вы под «прахом». Я ведь не ваша супруга, чтобы гнать вас с порога за ваши маленькие пристрастия.  
Майкл опустил руку к карману куртки, но тут же поднял. Нет, прежде чем лишить Бестера телепатических способностей, он должен выяснить, почему тот оставил его, потенциального мстителя, в живых. С этим мозгоедом чревато оставлять любые пробелы. Но если тому нечего будет терять, он будет молчать до последнего. Пещеры Валтора тому доказательство. А потому, с вирусом придется немного повременить.  
Толкнув указанную дверь ногой, Майкл зашел внутрь.  
Бестер сидел на металлическом подобии кресла, невысоко плавающем в воздухе на ступенчатых механизмах, и беззастенчиво помахивал ногами, недостающими до пола.  
\- Я вас уже заждался, мистер Гарибальди... Слышал, вы с экипажем «Эскалибура» спасли Землю? Примите мои поздравления. Вам очень идет быть героем. Теперь решили и меня отсюда вытащить?..  
Ненависть на лице Майкла проявлялась пропорционально веселью Бестера.  
\- Переживали, наверное? А зря. Эпсилон старательно поддерживал мое жизнеобеспечение все это время. И даже социализацию. Видите - я в курсе последних новостей.  
Майкл молчал, изучая лицо Бестера. Тот усмехнулся.  
\- Ей-богу, мистер Гарибальди, перестаньте вы на меня так смотреть, а то я и впрямь решу, что вы под «прахом». Или, что вы после долгого расставания насмотреться не можете.  
Майкл снова не ответил, продолжая держать плазмоган направленным на Бестера. Телепат улыбчиво поджал губы и потряс головой.  
\- Шутки шутками, но должен признать, с вами было необычайно приятно работать, мистер Гарибальди. Ваш разум очень отзывчив.  
Челюсти Майкла стиснулись. Плазмоган под ладонями стал влажным от пота.  
Бестер спрыгнул с кресла и, заложив руки за спину, принялся ходить вдоль мигающей лампочками стены.  
\- Знаете, вы ведь мне еще заочно понравились... Когда я просматривал мысли мисс Винтерс. Она была права, в своем любопытстве относительно вашей персоны. Вы чрезвычайно интересны для наблюдения.  
Майкл почувствовал, как его легкие растягивает гневный вдох. Понимая, что последние слова сказаны, чтобы вывести его из себя, он заставил себя выдохнуть тихо и медленно. Бестер развел руками.  
\- Зря она испугалась начать с вами отношения.  
Останавливаясь к Гарибальди вполоборота, он повернул к нему лицо и продолжил:  
\- Но, можно понять. Не каждый, увидев подноготную другого человека, сможет сохранить к нему доброе отношение.  
\- В отличие от вас, Талия всегда соблюдала такт и не копалась в чужих головах.  
Бестер расцвел в улыбке, будто смотрел на несмышленое дитя.  
\- Но это не значит, что не хотела... Хотя, в вас и копаться не надо, Гарибальди. Все на поверхности... А вы не задумывались, что, возможно, несознательно искали контакта с телепатами? Может, так проявились ваши детские мечты об идеально честных отношениях? Когда ничто ни от кого не скрывается... Из-за непонимания ведь мать оставила вас с отцом, так?  
Бестер посмотрел пристально, и Майкл переступил с ноги на ногу. Взгляд телепата погрузился в изучение собственной перчатки, будто там ползало насекомое. Обертоны в его голосе зазвучали патокой.  
\- Не исключено, что это одна из причин почему вас так и тянет к телепатам. Якобы случайно. Или вы оттого без конца сталкиваетесь с нашим братом, что жаждете рассказать историю своей жизни? С начала до конца? Каждый ведь любит повествовать о себе. Любит быть услышанным. Выслушанным...  
\- Пока не наткнется на кого-то, вроде вас.  
Бестер поднял голову с улыбкой.  
\- Вы так упрямы, мистер Гарибальди. Настолько, что даже не замечаете, как это вам мешает.  
\- Единственная помеха в моей жизни - это вы, Бестер. Но когда я лишу вас дара...  
Бестер с выражением вселенской усталости закинул руки за голову и уставился в потолок. Майкл остался стоять недвижимо, удерживая цель. Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что тот легко привык, что кисть у него теперь одна.  
\- Не думаю, что у вас выйдет, Гарибальди. Но с любопытством посмотрю на ваши попытки. - Бестер вздохнул. - Не цените вы того, что телепаты могут дать лично вам. Нормалы такие пугливые. Особенно те, что храбрятся. Впрочем, возможно, выдумаете, что для многих телепатов их дар - проклятие. Видишь людей насквозь, разочаровываешься в них... А потом и в себе, когда понимаешь, что ничуть не лучше.  
Взгляд Бестера устремленный куда-то вдаль, вернулся к Майклу.  
\- Не пойму только, к чему вы мне угрожаете, мистер Гарибальди. Если бы вы могли отнять у меня телепатию, вы бы сейчас не говорили, а действовали.  
На вспотевшем носу Майкла приподнялись крылья.  
\- Я хочу знать, почему вы не убили меня после неудачного завершения операции по устранению Шеридана. Что еще вы планировали? Или планируете?  
Бестер улыбнулся.  
\- Тяжело, наверное, быть нормалом... И особенно, нормалом-параноиком.  
\- Если вы не признаетесь, узнаете насколько.  
\- То есть вы серьезно полагаете, что вам удастся это провернуть? Блок не позволит вам навредить мне. Даже если ваш мозг будет трактовать мои слова о телепатии, как о проклятии.  
\- Блока больше нет, Бестер. Лита сняла его перед моим отлетом сюда.  
Бестер улыбнулся.  
\- Вы ведь и сами в этом не уверены, так мистер Гарибальди? Иначе ваше лицо не было бы таким каменным, при взгляде на мое спокойствие.  
Майкл похолодел. Бестер почесал нос и посмотрел на него серьезно.  
\- Если вас не утомит, могу объяснить. Только уберите, пожалуйста, плазмоган, это отвлекает нас обоих.  
Ступенчато выдохнув, Майкл опустил оружие.  
Бестер снова убрал руки за спину и коротко посмотрел на носки ботинок.  
\- Знаете ли вы, мистер Гарибальди, на чем основывается внушение от человеческих телепатов?  
Майкл не ответил, устало закатив глаза и демонстрируя, что начинать с таких вопросов - только затягивать. Бестер, видимо, заметив это невербальное мнение, продолжил:  
\- На желаниях объекта внушения. Так вот... Когда я нашел следы вашего с Литой сотрудничества, то установил в вашем разуме ловушку для нее - снимая с вас блок и почувствовав радость от того, что она освобождает вас и может насолить мне, она получит внушение, будто блок действительно снят. И вас в этом заодно убедит.  
Майкл похолодел. Выходит, что бы он сейчас ни делал - все бесполезно. И вирус этот, и его осторожность... Стоит Бестеру закончить свою речь и «одним глазом» заглянуть в его разум - все пойдет прахом... если тот уже этого не сделал.  
Бестер, однако, продолжал:  
\- А вам не любопытно, мистер Гарибальди, каким образом я установил блок вам?  
Майкл не ответил. Если уж усиленный ворлонцами разум с ним не справился, значит, уже ничто не поможет. Бестер сделал паузу, будто ждал, что Майкл вольно или нет покажет, как заинтригован, и спустя миг молчания продолжил:  
\- С вами было очень занятно. Я был очень приятно удивлен. Наилучшим методом для внушения вам оказалась фобия.  
У Майкла едва заметно дернулись веки, но Бестеру для веселья хватило.  
\- Знаете ли, некоторые виды фобий являются лишь отрицанием сильного, но по каким-либо причинам неприемлемого желания. Я признаться, оценил иронию... Оцените и вы: втайне вы желали быть подчиняемым. Может, оттого, что забота отца проявлялась строгостью, может, слишком ответственная работа наложила свой отпечаток... Бремя главенства ведь тяжело нести, так ведь? Как минимум из-за него вы сбежали в частные детективы...  
\- Бред...  
\- А вот и обычные формы отрицания, - усмехнулся Бестер.  
Майкл стиснул зубы.  
\- А вы думали, что просто так откладывали снятие блока? Думали, дело в том, что сохраняя его, вам планируете подобраться ко мне и проследить за моими планами?  
Майкл замер, ощущая как с каждым шагом кружащего вокруг него Бестера в его голове звенит все больше. Шок от его слов не был таким сильным, как ожидалось - видимо, он начал привыкать, что стал открытой книгой для этого однорукого коротышки. Поэтому, его сразу заняли другие вопросы, шанс разрешить которые вряд ли еще представится.  
Мог ли Бестер говорить правду? Мог ли быть столь самодоволен ли он до неосторожности? И если так, есть ли вообще способ снять этот чертов блок?  
Он ведь перепробовал все.  
Кроме...  
Бестер что-то говорил, в очередной раз выворачивая из-за его спины, но Майкл не слушал. На миг он сосредоточился на нем самом. Низкорослый калека, сирота, всю жизнь вынужденный выгрызать что-то хорошее для себя лишь с помощью махинаций. Непонятый очень многими из своих собратьев. Майкл заставлял себя смотреть с другой стороны, но к собственному удивлению, без затруднения нашел в себе сочувствие для этого монстра.  
Бестер продолжал высокомерные разглагольствования, но Майкл уже не слышал. Он просто видел отчаянного немолодого человека с блестящими глазами. Не хищно блестящими, а беспокойно ищущими.  
Похоже, подчинение других для Бестера было единственным способом заставить себя услышать.  
Майкл вперил в него такой взгляд, что тот вдруг застыл на полуслове.  
Выбросив все мысли из головы в установившейся тишине, Майкл сделал к нему шаг. На удивление, удалось легко.  
Отбросив триумф по поводу этого в своем сознании и сосредоточив полное внимание на эмоциях Бестера, Майкл шагнул снова. А потом еще раз, подходя вплотную и продолжая рассматривать блестящие, как пуговицы, глаза телепата.  
\- Я не приказывал... - начал было Бестер, но Майкл улыбнулся, стараясь отбросить и тень самодовольства.  
\- «Не приказывал» не значит «не хотел», памятуя наш разговор об отрицаниях.  
Бестер замер как вкопанный, и Майкл, перестав думать о чем-либо, потянулся вниз, к его лицу.  
Это было странно для обоих. Кроме тепла и мягкости чужих губ, ни один из них не почувствовал решительно ничего, будто центры удовольствия, отвращения и страха были заблокированы разом. И Гарибальди и Бестер подспудно были этим раздражены и продолжили настойчивее - единственной кистью Альфред осторожно пригнул к себе бритый затылок, и Майкл в ответ обхватил его плечи обеими руками, нависая над его лицом. К его удивлению, вторжения в свой разум он не почувствовал.  
В момент когда их языки уже не просто соприкасались, а скользили с нарастающим энтузиазмом, Майкл, наконец, решился. Он позволил Бестеру притянуть свою голову ниже, крепко обхватить себя за поясницу культей, отдался этому ощущению и...  
Резко выдернув балончик с вирусным аэрозолем нажал на дозатор.  
Ни облака пара. Ни шипения.  
Палец Майкла одеревенело завис над кнопкой.  
Бестер вздохнул, отстранился и развел руками.  
\- Я знал, что вы предпочтете отрицать, мистер Гарибальди. Мы слишком похожи.  
Майкл тяжело и шумно дышал, силясь нажать на дозатор снова и снова. Бестер криво улыбнулся.  
\- Но не расстраивайтесь. Теперь, когда вы знаете принцип, Лита сможет снять блок... А меня, попрошу извинить: мой корабль уже ждет снаружи. - Бестер зашагал к выходу, но у порога обернулся. - Ах да. Вы хотели знать почему я сохранил вам жизнь? Мне было кое-что интересно... Теперь я это выяснил. А значит, будьте осторожнее в следующую нашу встречу.  
Майкл смотрел в черную спину Бестера до самого закрытия дверей. А когда пневматика прошипела, он почувствовал, что полностью опустошен. И это чувство не было усталостью - скорее странной легкостью, заставившей его просидеть в плавающем кресле еще четверть часа, прежде, чем он покинул Эпсилон-3.


	22. 22. Жесты доброй воли

За следующие полгода император Котто летал на Вавилон дважды. И в последний свой визит был немало удивлен, что Нарн в Альянсе снова стал представлять посол Г'кар.  
До отбытия он решил навестить его в резиденции.  
  
\- Входите.  
Увидев вошедшего, Г'кар встал из-за стола. Виру он показался усталым, может, даже постаревшим.  
\- Не возражаете, если мои стражники немного постоят под вашими дверями? - Г'кар только мотнул головой в согласии, и Вир продолжил: - Лондо на них всегда жаловался, но я не знал, насколько докучливыми они могут быть. Даже слухи ходили, что именно из-за всех этих излишеств двора он и решил исчезнуть. - Г'кар снова ничего не ответил, но его взгляд неотрывно следил за лицом Вира. - Я полагаю, что Лондо и сам себя ограничивал во многом. Поэтому я, наученный его опытом, решил, что на этом посту буду время от время позволять себе простые внеплановые вещи, вроде визита к вам. Надеюсь, вас мой приход не побеспокоил?  
\- Ни в коем роде, ваше величество, - наконец, улыбнулся Г'кар и предложил Виру присесть на диван. - Я как раз собирался сделать перерыв. Желаете тари, виски, или что-либо еще?  
\- Лучше тари. Когда я попробовал его на Нарне, первое, что пришло мне в голову, это планы по отмене санкций между Центавром и планетами Альянса.  
Г'кар усмехнулся, передав ему напиток.  
\- Только не говорите, что именно это сподвигло вас занять трон.  
\- Это будет наш секрет, - улыбнулся Вир и столкнул рюмку с рюмкой Г'кара. - А вы? Отчего решили снова вернуться на Вавилон?  
Г'кар опрокинул рюмку в рот и посмотрел вдаль.  
\- Я никак не мог решить, идти путем воина или жреца. И только после отлета с Центавра понял, что Вавилон был единственным местом, где выбирать не приходилось. Здесь я и жрец, и воин. Последнее, правда, сейчас не так актуально.  
Взгляд Г'кара застыл в одной точке.  
\- Вы говорите так, будто скучаете по тому времени, - хмыкнул Вир. - Пока Лондо был вашим оппонентом, скучать вам, помнится, не приходилось.  
\- Я не скучаю, - резко произнес Г'кар, и уже тише, продолжил: - По тому времени.  
Вир смотрел на него несколько секунд молча.  
\- Да, вам пришлось тяжелее всех, Г'кар. Надеюсь, что в дальнейшем отношения между Нарном и Центавром не будут осложняться.  
\- Я тоже, - произнес Г'кар. - И думаю, под вашим лидерством это более вероятно.  
Вир кивнул и поспешил удалиться - корабль уже ждал.   
  
Как только он устроился в каюте "Светила Центарума" он вспомнил, что обещал доказать Дарине, что их ритуалы ухаживания вовсе не нелепы, и дал распоряжение связаться с лучшими садовниками столицы.  
Связной тут же сделал обратный звонок.  
\- Какие именно цветы вас интересуют, ваше величество?  
\- Звездные кружева. Много. - хмыкнул Вир и на секунду задумался. - А еще уточните, есть ли в наличии Г'кван-Эт, эээ... в виде семян. И лучше, если все это будет от одного поставщика.  
\- Будет выполнено, ваше величество, - бодро ответил связной, и Вир прервал передачу.  
  
Когда он прибыл во дворец, все уже было готово. Нежный аромат разливался по всем четырем анфиладам первого этажа, а в приемной даже не стали включать свет, несмотря на вечерний регламент - света "кружев" было и так достаточно.  
Вир улыбнулся - до прибытия Дарины оставался всего час. Радостно закусив большой палец, он подозвал флориста, поправлявшего букеты у восточной стены.  
\- Скажите, а кто поставщик сего великолепия?  
\- Гражданин Бурелли, ваше величество. Один из лучших садовников Республики. Единственный, кто удовлетворял вашему запросу по обоим пунктам одновременно.  
Вир улыбнулся, постукивая пальцем по губам.  
\- Как я могу я с ним связаться?  
Флорист помрачнел, решив, что к "великолепию" у императора возникли придирки, но произнес:  
\- Он доставил цветы лично, и, наверное, еще не успел покинуть дворец.  
\- Пошлите за ним немедленно, и пригласите его ко мне в синий кабинет.  
Флорист быстро кивнул и выбежал наружу.  
На миг Вир приподнял венчик одного из цветов и направился к лестнице наверх.  
  
Когда двери кабинета распахнулись, взгляд Вира потускнел. На него смотрел широкоплечий центаврианин с высоким рыжим гребнем и такой же рыжей бородой.  
\- Ваше величество! Простите, но это беспредел! Эти нарны... - без дозволения начал он с порога, и только оказавшись у императорского стола, вспомнил, что забыл поклониться. - Простите, за нарушение этикета.  
\- Ничего страшного, господин Бурелли, так ведь? Так чем же вы так недовольны?  
\- Тем, что не смог угодить вашему величеству.  
\- Напротив. Ваши цветы великолепны. - Вир указал садовнику на кресло. - Только мне неясно, почему в своей запальчивой тираде вы упомянули нарнов?  
Бурелли присел, как рыжий ураган.  
\- Ну как же! Нарн, несмотря на отмену санкций, продолжает задерживать нам поставки многих удобрений. Семена, которые я вам доставил, еще из старых запасов, и лишь частично из тех, что я собрал сам в новом урожае. А потом сами же упрямые нарны Г'кван-Эт у нас выпрашивать будут, потому что в агрономии ни мо', ни гот'.  
\- Наше перемирие с Нарном все еще недостаточно прочное, но я передам ваши пожелания послу Г'кару.  
Рыжий побледнел, и Вир налил в стакан воды.  
\- Господин Бурелли? Что-то не так?... Вот, выпейте.  
Рыжий взял стакан и сделал пару глотков.  
\- Ваше величество очень любезны.  
\- Но почему вы так отреагировали?  
\- Говорят... Хотя я чужд сплетен и эзотерических предрассудков, что именно гражданин, а ныне посол, Г'кар, задушил императора Моллари.  
Вир рассмеялся.  
\- Досужие домыслы. Мне достоверно известно, что это не так. А вашему императору, я надеюсь, вы верите?  
\- Само собой, ваше величество, - кивнул Бурелли.  
\- Впрочем, эти ваши слова насчет удушения я также передам послу Г'кару. Он найдет их презабавными. Или, может, вы сами расскажете ему, господин Моллари?  
Рыжий вздрогнул, и широко улыбнулся. В следующий миг он потянулся к шее и стянул с лица сеть Шанделинк.  
\- Хитрюга Вир Котто! - Лондо шутливо погрозил пальцем. - Раньше ты лгать совсем не умел! Видимо, этот пост всех меняет. Я же просил тебя не искать меня.  
\- А я и не искал. Вы сами пришли.  
\- Только не говори, что случайно заказал "кружева" и семена Г'кван-Эт.  
\- Этого я не говорил, - усмехнулся Вир. - Я просто решил проверить догадку. Но мне и на самом деле нужны были цветы. Хочу кое-кого впечатлить.  
Лондо просиял и потер ладони.  
\- Тогда семена не будут лишними. Спецраствор я тебе, то есть вам, ваше величество, тоже на всякий случай доставил.  
Не переставая улыбаться, они встали, чтобы обняться и перебраться на один диван.  
Лондо похлопал по обивке подлокотника.  
\- Прямо как на Вавилоне сидим. Только джалы не хватает.  
\- И проблем от Г'кара. С синяками.  
Улыбка на лице Лондо застыла, а глаза остекленели.  
\- Он и правда вернулся послом на Вавилон?  
\- Правда. И это одна из причин, по которой я вдвойне рад вас видеть.  
\- Если вы собираетесь предложить мне роль его оппонента на Вавилоне, то не тратьте зря ни слова, ни время.  
\- Но почему? Сейчас эта должность стала весьма престижной. Ее не иначе как "последней ступенькой к трону" зовут.  
\- Императором я уже был. Спасибо, хватило.  
\- Ну, если вспомнить пророчество леди Мореллы, "один из вас займет трон после другого", - спародировал Вир замогильным тоном и прищурился. - Она ведь не говорила, сколько раз это может повторяться.  
\- После "смерти" другого, Вир. Вы меня вогнать в гроб хотите?  
\- Ну, вы всегда можете снова инсценировать смерть.  
\- Нет, слишком много возни. А здесь у меня сады, теплицы... Видели бы вы мой каздок! Еще неделя, и я смогу приготовить собственный бривари! Так что простите, ваше величество, от толпы этих придворных ротозеев я вас не избавлю.  
Вир вздохнул.  
\- Ладно. Пусть Гвидо Рефа отдувается...  
\- Гвидо Рефа? Кузен Антоно? Вам мир с Альянсом надоел?!  
\- Что, передумали? - поднял Вир одну бровь.  
\- Нет, даже так я на Вавилон ни ногой, ни брахом. Пусть Г'кар с ним там возится. Но как вам в голову пришло назначить одного из Рефа?  
\- Я пошутил. Хотя вы забываете про Сенну.  
\- Да, мне всегда казалось, что она у них приемная. Так кто сейчас наш посол на Вавилоне?  
\- Джаддо. Дазани Джаддо. Хотя, он согласился неохотно и прилетает только на важные ассамблеи. Слишком занят делами рода после смерти Урзы.  
Лондо вздохнул и принялся натягивать маску.  
\- Ну что ж, мне пора, Вир. К тебе вот-вот прибудет важная гостья.  
\- Ладно, может, еще увидимся. Жаль, конечно, что ты отказался от поста посла. Похоже, нам придется поступиться шестью квадрантами вокруг Заграса-8, ну да ничего страшного, главное, чтобы ты был счастлив.  
\- Заграса-8?  
\- Да, именно. Нарн требует вернуть эти шесть квадрантов, как захваченные в ходе нечестных атак Теней.  
\- Но эти области всегда были нашей сферой влияния!  
\- Это контрибуции, Лондо.  
\- Какие контрибуции?! - Лондо потряс сетью в руке. - Они не имеют право требовать то, что не является нашей собственностью, и является лишь сферой влияния.  
\- И тем не менее.  
\- Неужели вы так боитесь конфликта с Нарном, что готовы уступать им и в мелочах?  
\- Нет, Лондо. Заграс-8 не так значителен. Просто Г'кар настойчиво просил оставить этот регион им.  
\- И что же Дазани?  
\- Он пытается, но вы же знаете Г'кара. Его трудно урезонить.  
\- Ну уж нет! Нарны хотят под этот "послетеневой" шум заграбастать все возможное. Я такого не допущу!  
\- Но Лондо! Вы говорили, что счастливы среди своих теплиц и садов! Разве я могу просить вас оставить все это?  
\- Как я могу быть счастлив, зная, что владения Центавра безбожно разбазариваются, пока я ращу цветы?! Сегодня я мирно копаюсь в грядке, а завтра мне останется только ставить пугало, чтобы нарны не прилетели забрать то, что принадлежит мне?! Нет, Вир, то есть, ваше величество! Если никто это не останавливает, я отправляюсь на Вавилон!  
Вир вздохнул сочувственно и улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо. Вылет сегодня. Я прикажу подготовить бумаги. Всю информацию касательно Заграса - 8 сможете изучить по дороге. Ваше долгое отсутствие и инсценировку смерти представим, как необходимость скрыть главного свидетеля в деле об интервенции дракхов.  
\- Так все-таки смерть от рук Г'кара - наиболее популярная версия моего исчезновения. - усмехнулся Лондо. - А вы не стали никого разубеждать.  
\- А зачем? - пожал плечами Вир. - И Нарну втайне лестно, и Центавр сказочными пророчествами упивается.  
Лондо улыбнулся.  
\- Да, Вир, политик из тебя вышел, что надо. Разреши-те откланяться, ваше величество?  
\- Удачи на Вавилоне, посол Моллари.  
Когда Лондо ушел, Вир усмехнулся и достал из стола маленькую книжечку. Будучи атташе на Вавилоне он в первое время записывал в нее все, что упоминал его начальник. Даже глупости, которые тот произносил в нетрезвом состоянии. Вдруг пригодится...  
И вот пригодилось. Лондо не раз разорялся, что "брах Г'кару, а не Заграс -8", что "скорее брахиарти отдаст Г'кару, чем Заграс-8", и "пусть идет пятна свои считать, а не Заграс-8 ему". Конечно, Лондо говорил подобное и про половину планет галактики, но Вир попробовал - и вышло. И никакого обмана. В конце концов, Лондо ведь заметил, что политик из него, "что надо".  
  
Развалившись на диване в своей резиденции, Г'кар откровенно скучал. В первые недели, когда он вернулся на Вавилон, он ожидал прежнего задора на заседаниях ассамблеи, но очень скоро понял, что все изменилось. Заседания были официально-скучными, высказывания послов - дипломатично-мирными, вопросы о разделении территорий - банальными и решаемыми всеобщим согласием. Шал умерил свой пыл, послы Бракири и Гейма торговались с этикетом минбарцев... Только Деленн, как ни странно, казалась эмоциональнее других - ее такая ситуация радовала. Г'кар зевнул. Делать было нечего: Заграс-8, фактически, был у Нарна в сумке, вдохновения писать книгу не было. Работа над межгалактической Вопа Ка'чур остановилась на центаврианском отделе, да и Г'кар уже не по одному подступу к ней помнил, что стоило ему начать рисовать гребень или клыкастую улыбку, он оставлял перо с тяжелым вздохом и уходил до утра в "Темную звезду".  
  
Посол Моллари в это же время, напротив, места себе не находил. Никогда еще в бытность послом его так не занимала бумажная работа. Он уже трижды просмотрел все о контрибуциях, которые получил Альянс, все, об истории Заграса-8 и смежных с ним областей и сорок пять раз обошел свою каюту, репетируя пламенную речь.  
Заграс-8 был незначителен, но Лондо переживал, как будто на кону стоял весь Центавр.  
Во время своих изысканий по послевоенному разделу территорий он обнаружил, что Центавр по сути ничего не потерял и даже получил три новых планетоида под свое влияние. Так что ему теперь было не совсем понятно, почему Вир так желает этот клочок пространства рядом с восьмым Заграсом. Империалистской жадности Котто первый был лишен, стратегически область ничего не значила, в качестве объекта добычи промышленного сырья почти не имела особой ценности. Оставалась только одна версия: Вир желал продемонстрировать Альянсу влияние. Лондо помнил, как тонка грань между захватом и желанием доказать величие, но приказ императора - это приказ императора. Не он определяет курс политики, а значит должен сделать все, чтобы вырвать из пасти Нарна этот кусочек. И что скрывать: лучше, если при этом звонко клацнут именно челюсти Г'кара.

Как и во все предыдущие дни ассамблея Вавилона 5 собралась согласно штатному расписанию. Г'кар сидел подперев кулаком щеку, со скукой вслушиваясь в монотонные обсуждения послов Бракири и хлюпанье ротовых щупов пак'мара. Посол Центавра задерживался, но Г'кара это нисколько не интересовало - Заграс-8 был у Нарна в кармане, да и Дазани был озабоченным до рассеянности, хотя к вежливости своей, всегда предупреждал об опоздании.  
Шеридан и Деленн решили не дожидаться его прихода: Джон встал, и хлопнув в ладони, потер их. Было это от радости, или удлиненные рукава минбарского кафтана ему просто мешали, Г'кар не понял, но скучно было так, что он решил сосредоточится на этом вопросе. По крайней мере так будет похоже, что он слушает президента. До его ушей долетели только его последние слова:  
\- ... Император Котто первый предупредили нас, что посол Центавра проследует на это заседание из родного мира и может задержаться из-за бумажных проволочек.  
\- Типичный Центавр, - не меняя позы, тихо зевнул Г'кар, но услышавшие его послы Бракири и Гейма заулыбались. Это хоть как-то оживило тоскливую атмосферу официальности, и Г'кар нарочно взглянул на часы: - Еще минута и он побьет рекорд опоздания Моллари.  
В тот же миг дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Лондо. Судя по идеальному полукругу гребня и привычной бледности - он не особо торопился. Взгляд его скользнул по скамьям для послов и быстро переместился к Шеридану.  
\- Прошу простить мое опоздание, господин президент, но вы же знаете старый добрый Вавилон! Таможня продолжает работать традиционно медленно, с тех пор, как досмотром и безопасностью стали заниматься нарны.  
Г'кар выпрямился, будто кол проглотил. Голос его зазвучал так холодно и отстраненно, что мог бы сойти за угрозу.  
\- Вы что-то имеете против наших людей в службе безопасности Вавилона?  
Лондо посмотрел в ответ по-орлиному.  
\- Ни в коем роде! Это лишь напоминает мне о старых добрых порядках здесь, и о том, насколько дотошны и недоверчивы нарны... - Лондо вперил взгляд прямо в глаза Г'кару и натянуто улыбнулся. - Замечательное качество для для последователей славного мистера Гарибальди.  
С легким поклоном в сторону четы Шеридан Лондо проследовал к свободной скамье возле посла Аббаи.  
Г'кар застыл, не в силах различить, причислял ли его теперь Лондо к "команде параноиков Гарибальди", чья подозрительность стоила другим страданий, или просто ворчал с привычным высокомерием на медлительность вавилонской таможни.  
\- Сегодня на повестке дня всего один вопрос, - начал Джон, включая трехмерную проекцию галактики. - Заграс-8 и прилежащие к нему квадранты пространства в группе Зета. Данные территории затребованы Нарном для возможной колонизации. Кто жел...  
\- Колонизации? - Лондо вскочил. На месте его головы несколько секунд комично вращался полупрозрачный Заграс -9, пока Джон со вздохом не выключил проектор. - У Центавра не хватает наблюдательных пунктов, телепаты всех сортов и миров требуют свой дом, а нарны даже свою планету не могут заполнить! Куда им еще столько пространства?!  
\- Может, еще вспомните, чьими стараниями нарны не столь многочисленны? - процедил Г'кар, туго поворачивая к нему голову.  
\- Я помню, посол Г'кар. Но все мы здесь договорились смотреть в будущее и не поднимать прошлые распри. И чтобы предотвратить их, мы требуем Заграс -8 для себя, дабы следить оттуда за поддержанием спокойствия.  
\- А что же вы так переживаете за свое спокойствие, если решили смотреть в будущее, забыв прошлое?  
\- Как мы выяснили ранее, подозрительность до предвзятости - ваша характерная черта, Г'кар, - Лондо запнулся, глядя на то, как застыл его оппонент, и поспешил добавить: - Как и всего Нарна, впрочем. - Лондо наклонился, чтобы взять стакан с водой, отхлебнул и напряженно поморщился. - Кроме того, лично меня очень смущает тот факт, что Нарн стал требовать Заграс-8 только сейчас, якобы неожиданно. А изучив состав грунта планеты я выяснил, что там содержится колоквий - основной компонент для изготовления стелс-пас-маскировки и сетей Шанделинк. Так что владение Заграсом-8 было бы очень на руку тому, кто хотел бы производить оружие незаметно. А учитывая, что программа разоружения в Альянсе была принята совсем недавно... - Лондо "радушно" развернул кисти и поднял размашистые брови.  
Г'кар скрестил руки и ухмыльнулся.  
\- А еще нам приписывали подозрительность до предвзятости.  
\- Последний раз когда я был здесь, один из ваших послов уверял меня, что там, где идет добыча металлов, всегда начинается производство оружия.  
\- Я проверял. Не так уж много там этого колоквия, - фыркнул Г’кар, и Лондо хитро улыбнулся.  
\- А Нарн, как я посмотрю, уже этим интересовался...  
Г’кар закатил глаза, стараясь не смотреть на Лондо.  
\- А почему бы нам не предположить, что это вы решили использовать колоквий Заграса-8 в подобных целях?  
\- После трех лет невидимой интервенции дракхов на Центавре введены очень строгие ограничения на подобные виды вооружения. Контроль настолько строг, что таким производством никто не занимается - невыгодно. Наоборот, мы изучаем способы обнаружения средств маскировки.  
\- Производство оружия всегда объясняют необходимостью обороны.  
\- Говорите за себя, Г'кар.  
\- Да, опустошенному Нарну есть что сказать.  
\- Так или иначе лучший способ обороны - атака. Или не дать другим возможности обороняться.  
\- Говорите за себя, Моллари.  
\- Я скажу и за себя и за весь Центавр. Нам есть что предложить Заграсу-8. Если планета будет оставаться под нашим влиянием, мы организуем терраформирование. Мы сделаем это место пригодным для жизни настолько, что оно будет служить всем, кому потребуется перевалочный пункт и заправочная станция. - Лондо скосил глаза на Г'кара и слащаво процедил: - Как на Тучанкью.  
Шеридан и представители Альянса заинтересованно повернули голову в сторону Моллари, и только Г'кар застыл, будто вырезанный из пятнистого дерева.  
Последовавшие в тишине слова президента долетели до него, будто сквозь густой бульон:  
\- Вам есть что сказать, посол Г'кар?  
Г'кар вздрогнул и поднял глаза.  
\- Я свяжусь с моим правительством и мы представим вам свою программу обустройства Заграса-8. Конкуренция лучше голословных препирательств.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Шеридан. - Продолжим после перерыва.  
Г'кар и Лондо обменялись взглядами, полными жгучей неприязни и потянулись к выходу за остальными.

После перерыва однако, ничего в обсуждении не изменилось.   
Тишина стояла в зале всего один миг - когда руки Лондо и Г’кара синхронно потянулись к стаканам воды. И даже пока послы-оппоненты пили, то сверлили друг друга взглядом поверх стекла.  
Лондо едва не подавился, поторопившись опустошить бокал вперед посла Нарна.  
\- Что это вы так завелись Г’кар? Насколько я мог изучить протоколы предыдущих собраний по поводу Заграса, прежде вы были куда сговорчивее и спокойно вели дела. Не сомневайтесь, я потребую от К'хари отстранение вас от этих дебатов, в связи с вашей повышенной до невежливого личной заинтересованностью!.. Дался же вам этот кусок космоса...  
\- Не важно какой кусок вы хотите у нас отобрать - я этого не позволю!  
\- У вас? Управление этой территорией давным-давно было передано Нарном нашим первым колонистам в обмен на технологии и в знак доброго знакомства. Для многих центавриан там большая родина, чем для вас.  
\- Мы все время занимаемся тем, что исправляем ошибки прошлого. Наши предки были очень опрометчивы, пригрев... - Г'кар запнулся, вспомнив, что Моллари неправильно трактовал эту аллегорию. - Пустив туда чужаков.  
\- А как же ваше "мы едины?"  
\- Сила нашего единства с центаврианами в максимальной удаленности друг от друга.  
\- Аааа!.. - победно протянул Моллари, - свои же убеждения предаете!  
\- Мои убеждения с развитием и со временем поменялись, а вы, похоже, так и остались на ступени отсталых мечтателей-узурпаторов золотого века!  
Бесплодный спор окончился сигналом к завершению собрания. Посол Шал даже демонстративно вытащил из слуховых проходов беруши, прежде чем выйти из душного зала наружу.

Весь последующий вечер Г'кар ломал голову, над тактикой в грядущих переговорах. С К'хари он, разумеется, связываться не стал - ничего путного они предложить бы не могли, да и скорее предпочли бы отказаться от Заграса-8 чем тратить усилия, больше нужные их родному миру. Когда пара аргументов против экспансии Центавра все же пришла ему в голову, он хлопнул в ладоши и, посвистывая, направился в "Темную звезду".  
  
Моллари, само собой, уже сидел там, возле сцены, окруженный несколькими разноцветными коктейлями. "Празднуй, пока можешь", - злорадно подумал Г'кар, и сел у столика за спиной центаврианина.  
Весьма аппетитная на вкус многих рас официантка поставила очередную рюмку перед Лондо. Тот улыбнулся в ответ, и несмотря на громкую музыку, Г'кар четко услышал:  
\- Мадмуазель, я не мог вас раньше где-то видеть?  
Та тряхнула кудрявой головой.  
\- Не думаю, господин посол.  
Лондо просиял.  
\- А! Я понял! Вы просто безумно напоминаете мне нашу богиню страсти Ли! Она так же прекрасна! Не верите? Ну что вы! Я же не могу солгать богине! У меня есть статуэтка в резиденции. Не хотите ли проследовать в мои апартаменты, чтобы убедиться в сходстве воочию?  
Пока Лондо пожирал официантку глазами в ожидании ответа, Г'кар встал, подошел к его столику и, громко скрипнув стулом, уселся рядом.  
\- Милая леди, данный субъект - лжец, каковых поискать. Во-первых он безбожник, и статуэтки у него быть не может. Во-вторых он такой грешник, что никакая богиня никогда к нему не явится, и соответственно, как она выглядит, он, наверняка, не в курсе. Более того, как духовному лицу, мне известно, что центаврианская богиня страсти Ли обладает ярко выраженными мужскими признаками, а значит, ориентация посла Моллари сомнительна, раз уж он находит "её" прекрасной. Вас же, дорогая моя, подобное сравнение должно, как минимум, уязвлять. Советую вам не обременять свои прекрасные ушки его болтовней, и уж коли вы желаете знать правду о своей неземной красоте, лучше проследуйте в мою резиденцию, где мы сможем поговорить куда более откровенно.  
Лондо перегнулся к Г'кару через стол.  
\- Милая барышня, не слушайте посла Нарна. Разве можно верить тому, кто представляется духовным лицом и при этом делает непристойное ночному времени приглашение? Что же касательно моего сравнения, то посол здесь, мягко говоря, ошибается, и вас должны скорее уязвлять его комплименты, ибо он о красоте ничего знать не может, так как его убогая планета населена исключительно уродливыми созданиями обоих полов. Да и что интересного вам может рассказать духовник?  
\- Пуританином земляне, помнится, звали вас, Моллари, - осклабился Г'кар.  
\- Боялись конкуренции, - скопировал его усмешку Лондо.  
Спорящие вытягивались над столом все дальше, становясь похожими на готовых к драке котов. Официантка взяла поднос, глядя то на одного, то на другого.  
\- Конкуренции в неуспехах у дам?  
\- Просто вы мешаете в данный момент моему успеху!  
\- Успеху в глупых сравнениях прекрасной леди с гермафродитным божком?  
\- Сказал самец - обладатель сумки для выкармливания детенышей.  
\- По крайней мере в нашей половой системе нет столь лютого превалирования количества над качеством!  
Лондо шумно вдохнул, уже полностью поднявшись над столом.  
\- В вашей половой системе превалирования нет потому, что у вас ни количества, ни качества!  
\- Это уж не вам решать! - рявкнул Г'кар и, натянуто улыбнувшись, повернулся к тому краю стола, где стояла девушка.  
Однако там уже было пусто - "барышня межрасовой мечты" направлялась к выходу под руку с послом Гейма.  
Лондо обернулся за взглядом своего оппонента, скривился и сплюнул. Г'кар состроил еще более недовольную гримасу.  
\- У вас просто талант все портить.  
\- Это единственный талант, в котором вы меня превосходите.  
\- На завтрашних переговорах я докажу вам обратное, Моллари.  
\- Пустые слова - это единственное в чем вы поднаторели, Г'кар, - фыркнул Лондо и направился к выходу.  
Красные глаза еще долго буравили пространство, где исчез гребень нового посла Центавра. 

На последнем повороте к своей резиденции Лондо застыл. Его голову, до самых кончиков гребня окатило ощущение ужасное в своей знакомости.   
«Не пугайтесь, посол Моллари» - прозвучал голос в его голове, и тревога испарилась, как электрический разряд. - «Это не тот телепат, о котором вы подумали. Я - Лита. Вы слышали обо мне, но не можете помнить нашего знакомства.»  
«Лита? Вы ищете Г’кара?»  
«С ним я уже... говорила. Теперь ваша очередь.»  
«О чем вы?»  
«Вы также не помните, что у нас был договор. Вы просили сохранить меня часть информации о дракхах и бомбах на Центавре, на случай вашей смерти. При этом вам пришлось пожертвовать личными воспоминаниями. Частью которых был Г’кар... Тогда вы спрашивали, могу ли я вернуть их вам после. Я здесь за этим.»  
«Воспоминания? С Г’каром?» - Лондо опустил ладонь на лоб и отшатнулся, опираясь на стену коридора.- «Но я не хочу их возвращать...»  
Несколько секунд в голове Моллари был пусто, как утром, после особенно продолжительных возлияний бривари.  
«Да, Г’кар предупреждал, что ваше решение может быть таковым.»  
Лондо выпрямился и посмотрел вглубь коридора. Иллюминация на миг погасла, сменяя дневной режим на ночной.

Перед началом следующего утреннего собрания было тихо, как никогда. Послы подглядывали то на Лондо, то на Г’кара с таким предвкушением, что вошедшему Шеридану невольно представилось, как они разом достают попкорн.   
\- Доброго утра. Итак, вернемся к обсуждению вопроса о Заграсе-8.  
\- И обсуждать нечего, - фыркнул Моллари. - Нарнам эта территория никчему. По крайней мере сейчас. И сомневаюсь, что и вскоре, то есть через пару сотен лет, она им тоже понадобится. Перенаселение им не грозит - уж больно их народ кхм... любвеобильный, а нам...  
\- А вам этот квадрант доверять тем более нельзя, - скрестил руки Г’кар и посмотрел на Шеридана. - Господин президент, у вас ведь есть информация о том, что Тени прежде имели базы вблизи Заграса-8? Ведь именно туда за возможным средством от чумы дракхов направлялся Эскалибур?   
Лондо скрежетнул зубами, и Шеридан даже рот раскрыть не успел.  
\- А не кажется ли уважаемым участникам ассамблеи, подозрительным, что все это откуда-то известно представителям Нарна?   
\- Откуда-то? - усмехнулся Г’кар. - Это общеизвестная информация. И будь это сверхсекретно, стал бы я использовать эту информацию для того, чтобы доказывать единственное очевидно правильное разрешение вопроса о Заграсе-8? Вероятно, глубокоуважаемый посол Моллари не следил в последнее время за текущей ситуацией в галактике, сбежав от светской суеты.  
Если бы Лондо не укладывал утром гребень, он встопорщился бы сейчас веером самопроизвольно.  
\- Разумеется! Ведь мои интересы куда шире! Это вам, Г’Кар, только и осталось, что протирать штаны на собраниях ассамблеи, показывая ограниченность своих интересов.  
\- Мои интересы, как и прежде, совпадают с интересами всего Нарна. - Г’кар вперил в Лондо уничтожающий взгляд. - Они законны, рациональны и потому не требуют особых усилий. А вам, Моллари, не советую распаляться. Только устанете. И раз уж вы назвали меня ограниченным, я, пожалуй, ограничусь защитой владений Нарна.  
Лондо сделал несколько порывистых вдохов.  
\- Продолжите в том же духе, и вам нечего будет защищать!  
Г’кар замер. Несомненно, он тоже помнил, что этой же отчаянной фразой когда-то завершилось обсуждение проблем пресловутого квадранта 37.   
Г’кар открыл было рот для отповеди, но губы его несуразно перекривились.  
\- Это вы продолжаете, Моллари.   
Лондо на миг опустил голову к документам, будто там было хоть какое-то решение.  
\- А вы вынуждаете!  
Тон их препирательства даже вполовину не был так агрессивен как прежде, но то ли Шеридан отвык от конфликтных обсуждений, то ли всеобщее молчание показалось ему слишком напряженным, что этого оказалось достаточно.  
\- Полагаю, нам следует продолжить после внесения более конкретных предложений.  
Трясущимися руками Лондо собрал документы в охапку и первым вышел за дверь. За ним потянулись остальные.  
Позволив себе длинный даже по меркам йогинов вдох, Г’кар последовал за ними.  
Буквально пролетев до поредевшей теперь оранжереи, Лондо остановился. Его так и тянуло связаться с Виром, прекратить все это...   
Но вместо этого он поспешил вернуться в зал собраний, лишь бы эта идея не казалась ему все более привлекательной.  
В конце концов, сдаться сейчас?   
В опустевшей зале он был совсем один. Осмотревшись вокруг с ностальгией, он заметил папку на столе Г’кара. Должно быть, нарн тоже ушел в спешке, или же рассчитывал, что папка в зале собраний останется нетронутой. Выглядела она для возможного вора вовсе непрезентабельной, в конце концов. Может, ничего важного там и не было, но Лондо помнил, что у нарнов даже официальные документы выглядели как растрепанные пергаменты каменного века, и потому решил заглянуть внутрь. Вдруг там что-то, что обеспечит разрешение конфликта малой кровью... в конце концов Шеридан бы это даже одобрил...  
В папке оказались вовсе не документы.  
Лондо рассматривал картинку несколько минут. Рисунок был схематичен, но предельно четок. На переднем плане был изображен центаврианин, совершенно бесстыдно раскинувший брахиарти в стороны, один из которых вползал глубоко в рот нарна за его спиной. Внизу на общегалактическом красовалась надпись"ассоциация". Лондо повернул картинку под углом, но от этого живость образов стала только ярче. В эту минуту прожужжала гидравлика дверного проема, и на пороге застыл Г'кар.  
\- И что по-вашему вы делаете, Моллари?  
Лондо вздрогнул, но тут же выпрямился, потрясая все еще раскрытой папкой перед собой.  
\- Что?! Задыхаюсь от возмущения вашей мелочной сублимацией! И вы собираетесь отправить ЭТО в печать?!  
\- Да собираюсь, - проскрежетал Г'кар и подошел ближе. - А вы прекратите брать без спроса чужие вещи.  
Г'кар попытался вырвать папку, но Лондо резко поднял ее над головой.  
\- Это пошлость, оскорбительная для центавриан!  
\- А я знал центаврианина, которому это нравилось.  
Лондо на миг замер, и понимая, что Г'кар это тоже заметил, поторопился еще раз тряхнуть нарнской папкой.  
\- Я никогда не допущу, чтобы подобное было скопировано хоть в одном экземпляре!  
\- Сначала приобретите авторские права! - хмыкнул Г'кар, глядя на Моллари, как на надоедливое насекомое.  
\- Авторские права?! На это?! Цена этому - величина отрицательная: чтобы я согласился хотя бы перевернуть обложку, это вы должны были бы мне заплатить.  
\- За услуги натурщика, полагаю?  
Лондо поджал губы кисетом.  
\- Я бы приобрел права лишь для того, чтобы это извращение никогда не вышло в свет.  
\- Только сами будете по ночам читать? Я знал, что вы собственник, Моллари, но чтобы настолько...  
\- Я? Читать это? Да это же оскорбление всех возможных эстетических чувств!  
\- Вы не главный цензор Нарна, чтобы судить. Так что если я захочу, книга в свет выйдет.  
\- Может, я и не цензор, но смогу засудить вас за вторжение в личную жизнь!  
\- В чью же? В моей книге изображены абстрактный центаврианин и абстрактный нарн.  
\- Даааа? - противно протянул Лондо, бросив книгу на стол. - Я легко смогу доказать, что вы нарисовали в столь неприглядном виде меня. Не кого-нибудь, а Приму Центавра в моем лице! Оскорбили целую нацию!  
\- Вы уже не Прима Центавра.  
\- Тогда был.  
\- Решитесь рассказать, что делали в свой славный императорский век?  
\- Расскажу, но не в столь бесстыдных формах!  
Г'кар с улыбкой покачал головой.  
\- Вы никогда не пойдете на такое. Испугаетесь за репутацию.  
\- Не вижу никаких проблем в том, чтобы защищать свою честь от вымысла пятнистых писак-извращенцев. А уж чтобы вам насолить, ничем не поскуплюсь.  
\- Да? И как же вы докажете, что изображены здесь? Картинка начнет исцелять страждущих и воскрешать мертвых? - поддразнил Г'кар и тут же посуровел. - Да у центаврианина на ней даже нет лица!  
\- Зато есть кое-что, что есть лишь у единиц на нашей планете.  
\- Совесть? - осклабился Г'кар.  
Лондо затрясло, но он только выпрямился и ткнул пальцем в картинку.  
\- Рубцы после пересадки сердца.  
\- О, извольте! Стареют все, и оперируются многие. Так что вы не докажете, что на картинке я изобразил именно вас.   
\- Ксеногеронтофил!  
\- Почему нет? Если вы каким-то образом докажете непристойность подобного, я отвечу, будто этим хотел подчеркнуть, что только центаврианин в возрасте, уже умудренный опытом, способен оценить прелесть воссоединения с отличной от себя особью.  
\- Хорошо же, - с предвкушением процедил Лондо. - Согласен, сердца у нас пересаживают. А вот следы ожога от человеческого дефибриллятора, вряд ли найдешь у "абстрактного" центаврианина.  
Г'кар молчал, и Лондо победно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вы, вероятно, полагали, что эти два выступа на коже - природная особенность строения грудных мышц у наших мужчин, однако, этот ожог - следствие различий в сопротивлении тканей у нас и землян.  
Г'кар снова не ответил, и Лондо понял, что попал в точку.  
\- Что, этим вы символизировали, что с нарном может возлечь только ударенный током?  
Г'кар продолжал молчать. Его взгляд мрачнел с каждой секундой, но Лондо разошелся, и уже отказывался замечать что-либо.  
\- Да мало того, вы еще оставили намек на мою склонность к азартным играм в самом названии! "Ассоциация карточных игроков"... Нет, ну надо же...  
Лондо усмехался, мотая головой в наигранном удивлении, Г'кар болезненно кривился, сжимал челюсти... И вдруг просиял.  
\- Моллари... А ведь иллюстрация-то названа "ассоциация". Я не написал ни слова о карточных игроках.  
Лондо прекратил смеяться и непонимающе уставился на Г'кара. Тот, видя недоумение собеседника пояснил:  
\- Вы тоже вернули себе воспоминания, которые хранила Лита.  
Лондо побледнел, резко вдохнул и поторопился захлопнуть книгу.  
\- И... что с того? Моя жизнь слишком ценна, чтобы выбрасывать ее часть! - Лондо вдохнул еще и добавил: - Даже если это очень неприглядная и постыдная часть.  
Воодушевление исчезло с лица Г'кара со скоростью света. Увидев его реакцию, Лондо застыл, и быстро вышел из зала.  
В коридоре он долго смотрел в полысевшую долину за стеклом, но перед глазами у него стояло лицо Г'кара. В оставшиеся от перерыва полчаса он вернулся в свои комнаты и связался с Центавром.  
\- Переговоры с Нарном идут из руки-в-брах плохо, Вир... то есть, Ваше Величество. Г'кар не уступит нам и пяди Заграса! Вы зря послали меня...  
С экрана Вир с любопытством следил за тем, как Лондо быстро ходит взад вперед. Его гребень при этом двигался как тарелка локатора.  
\- Ничего страшного, Лондо. Я и не рассчитывал на успех этих переговоров... Вы так взволнованы... Что-то случилось?  
\- Что-что! - воскликнул Лондо и устало потер лицо. - Это же нарны! С ними никогда не бывает просто!  
\- Да, как там, кстати, Г'кар?  
\- Г'кар? Г'кар пусть подавится своей... Своим Заграсом!  
Вир вздохнул.  
\- Лондо, я не против отдать нарнам этот сектор, но постарайтесь при этом не испортить отношения с Нарном.  
\- Все равно, это - разбазаривание территорий республики!  
\- Восстановление мирных отношений.  
\- Потеря влияния!  
\- Дипломатия.  
\- Слабость!  
Вир выпятил губы и прищурившись всмотрелся в лицо Моллари.  
\- Лондо... Я не помню, чтобы вы когда-либо принимали так близко к сердцам мелкие неудачи посольской миссии...  
Лондо вздрогнул и тряхнул гребнем.  
\- Только если речь не шла о нарнах.  
  
В свою очередь Г'кар после его ухода присел, бережно поправил торчащие края листов в папке, сложил на столе ладони и опустил на них голову. Ничего, если до перерыва он посидит так. Решение, в конце концов, готово. Для Нарна победа в этих переговорах «важна» настолько, что К’хари даже не спросит, а Моллари только ради этого Заграса покинул свое уединение. «Только ради Заграса». Мысль так сильно резонировала, что впервые голова Г’кара заболела от решения больше, чем от нерешенной загадки. 

Когда Шеридан и остальные стали занимать свои места он уже сидел выпрямившись, будто верстовой столб. Лондо заходил последним, и против обыкновения не стал оценивать краем глаза "боеготовность" посла Нарна. Вместо этого его взгляд бездумно перебегал с одного представителя Лиги Неприсоединившихся Миров на другого. Г'кар в его сторону также не смотрел.  
Шеридан привычно хлопнул в ладони, но не успел открыть рта, как заметил, что Г'кар поднял руку, и приглашающим жестом дал тому слово.  
\- Я хотел бы сделать заявление. Дальнейшее обсуждение по последнему вопросу более не требуется. Нарн отказывается от притязаний на квадранты зета и Заграс-8, предоставляя право обладания им Центавру.  
Ассамблея ожила вдохами. Острый слух нарна уловил даже "сдался?!" "заговор какой-то" и "а это точно Г'кар?".   
Брови Шеридана поползи на лоб, хотя до перерыва он клялся держать свои эмоции под контролем. Г'кар продолжал сидеть не шелохнувшись. Лицо Лондо вытянулось, но почти сразу на нем нарисовалась равнодушная улыбка.  
\- Нарн и тут украл нашу идею. Я также собирался заявить о том, что мы готовы уступить Нарну сферы влияния на зета и Заграсе-8.   
Повисло молчание, будто ранее воображаемый Шериданом попкорн выпал из рук всех членов ассамблеи.   
Первой нашлась Деленн.  
\- Полагаю, что только компромисс может разрешить эту патовую ситуацию. Предлагаю поручить терраформирование Заграса-8 Центавру, а нарнов назначить там наблюдателями. Количество занятых организаций и резидентов сделать при этом равными.  
Г’кар и Моллари будто не слышали, вперив друг в друга взгляд сквозь сотни тысяч голографических парсеков.   
Однако, когда проекция погасла, оба без слов кивнули.   
\- Ну, раз уж мы смогли решить вопрос так быстро, предлагаю на этом собрание закончить, - улыбнулся Шеридан и, наконец, позволил себе закатать мешавшиеся рукава на глазах возмущенной супруги. 

Лондо покинул собрание вперед остальных. Неудивительно, он уходил почти бегом. Его раздосадовало, что Г’кар первым ухитрился сделать «великодушный жест» и вышло, будто сам он уступил лишь в ответ на его заявление.   
С другой стороны, так Г’кар точно будет сомневаться в причинах его «жеста доброй воли»...  
Лондо зашел в кабину лифта, но, будучи погружен в свои мысли, забыл нажать на кнопку и так и стоял перед открытыми дверями, пока перед ними не появился Г’кар. От этого Моллари опешил еще больше, и лифт продолжал стоять.   
В голове Г’кара мысли разбросало, как пятна поверх нее.  
Можно было зайти, показав, что его не стесняет столь близкое присутствие центаврианина и конфликт исчерпан на всех уровнях. С другой стороны, этим он будто соглашался на предложение Моллари войти, будто тот специально держал лифт для него. Вычурная, искусственная и немало раздражающая вежливость... Можно, конечно, было также скривиться в пренебрежении и сказать «я подожду», но с какой стати он будет уступать центаврианину теперь?!  
С выражением крайнего дискомфорта на лице Г’кар зашел внутрь, заставив Моллари посторониться.   
Лифт продолжал стоять на месте.   
Г’кар вперил взгляд в замершего Лондо.  
\- И? Так и будем стоять? Столбом? Или вы так пытаетесь и здесь территории застолбить?  
\- Вы, кажется, не просили нажать какую-либо кнопку.  
\- Вынуждаете просить?  
\- Общепринятый этикет вынуждает.  
Г’кар на миг рассердился на собственную горячность - это полностью противоречило той линии поведения в правильности которой он себя убедил всего час назад. Однако, это только подлило масла в огонь.  
\- А вы что же, не помните, где моя резиденция?  
На миг оба застыли, вспомнив единственный день, когда были в упомянутом месте вместе.   
\- И не обязан помнить, - вспыхнул Моллари.  
\- Неуважение, граничащее с высокомерием. Я знал, что сегодняшние уступки просто демонстрация брезгливой подачки Центавра, не имеющая ничего общего с дипломатическим взаимодействием.  
\- Такая же демонстрация, как и ваша притворно-заносчивая виктимность.   
\- Ничего личного, Моллари, - скривился Г’кар и нажал кнопку, стараясь держать руку прямо и подальше от центаврианина.   
Лондо стиснул зубы.  
\- Разумеется. Не сомневался, что Нарн ни при чем, и это лично вы не доводите начатое до конца.   
\- Если конечный результат предполагает не более, чем вашу спесивую подачку, то извольте, предпочту ассимптотическое стремление к бесконечному.  
\- Слабые всегда находят оправдания слабостям.   
Лицо Г’кара вытянулось, и в следующий миг он уже схватил Моллари за грудки, прижимая к стене.  
\- А пустословы и провокаторы слабостям потакают!  
В ответ Моллари вцепился ему в шею. Глаза его засверкали в люминисценции лифта, как искры электричества.  
\- Когда им не оставляют выбора! - Выпалил Лондо и спустя миг их рты смялись в одно, как оголодавшие хищники над последним куском.   
Не проехал лифт и этажа, как они оторвались друг от друга, пытаясь теперь не то разорвать одежду оппонента, не то схватить ее, чтобы отпихнуть в стену.  
Тяжело дыша, они выпустили истрепанные камзолы из хватки и разошлись по разным углам. Г’кар исподлобья посмотрел на Моллари, поправлявшего ворот перед своим мутным отражением в стальной стене.   
«И зачем все это... как отвратительная агония...»  
\- На самом деле, мне жаль.  
\- Того, что «прах» не в свободной продаже? - не глядя бросил Лондо за спину.  
Г’кар выдохнул рывком, но заметив, как дрожат пухлые пальцы центаврианина, произнес ровным тоном:  
\- Превращать сожаления в фарс мелочно. Но видимо, только подобного применения достойно ваше красноречие.  
Лондо ответил не оборачиваясь и не прерывая своего занятия.  
\- Это я от вас почерпнул. Помните, вы тоже превращали мои сожаления в фарс несколько лет назад, когда я впервые пришел к вам в резиденцию.  
\- Не было тогда сожалений, - фыркнул Г’кар. - Вам просто был нужен союз.  
\- Еще скажите, что и на больничной койке я не просил прощения.  
\- Что вы там за стеклом в полубреду лепетали еще неизвестно.  
\- Ну уж нет. Я помню. Тогда вы все поняли верно.  
\- Да. И после слышал, как вы говорили Виру, что просто из комы не выбрались бы. Чего стоят ваши извинения, если они даже смертном одре неискренны?  
\- То, что я говорил Виру, предназначалось ушам Вира, - вздохнул Лондо, но обернулся с сердитой гримасой. - Однако признаю: у вас более ловко получается спихивать, как вы выражаетесь, «с кривых пятен на ровные».  
Г’кар облокотился на стену, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в пол.   
\- У всех есть пятна. И кривые и ровные. Все зависит от точки обзора.  
Лондо стиснул зубы так, что клыки неприятно уперлись в нижнюю губу.  
Он не хотел возвращаться на Вавилон, да и вообще в знавший его мир, именно из-за этого тона.  
Не язвительного, не снисходительного, а примиряющего, понимающего и прощающего. Почти прощающего. Обнадеживающего.  
Слишком хорошего, чтобы быть правдой.  
Лондо скривился.  
Ох, лучше бы он прятался в своих парниках от всего мира. Там уже и каздок цвел...  
И надо ему было позволить Виру «уговорить» себя на это посольство!.. вернуть воспоминания...  
Какая ирония.  
Если бы кто-то с десяток лет назад сказал ему, что смиренная речь нарна вызовет в одном его сердце тяжесть, а в другом - негодование, он бы рассмеялся безумцу в лицо.  
А у Г’кара сердце было одно, и кажется, плохо справлялось с подобным.  
Лондо всмотрелся в свешенную пятнистую голову и понял - понимание в ней никак не уравновесится с согласием оставить все как есть, и сдерживается Г’кар только его сопротивлением. Да и сам он хорош. Только раскачал «котелок на огне».  
Лондо вздохнул. А вправе ли он решать за обоих?  
Как ни противно, единственное решение его разум обнаружил в книге Г’кара.  
«Иллюзия вражды, чтобы вина не раздавила обоих.»  
Лондо вздохнул и прижал ладонь к шейной броши.   
Уж лучше, чем игры в доверие, от которых уже и галактику трясет...  
Лондо повернулся к Г’кару с кривой ухмылкой.  
\- Пятна - врожденная черта только для нарнов. Как и склонность исторгать примиряющие лозунги после побоища. Иногда целыми книгами.   
\- После собственных потерь, заметьте. А не как Центавр - лишь бы увильнуть от ответственности за свои деяния, - Г’кар скрежетнул зубами. К чему он вообще сдерживается?  
Лондо хмыкнул.   
\- Примиряющие лозунги - лицемерны, и я не помню за Центавром ничего подобного.  
\- Ах да, вы правы. Вслух у вас получается только заявлять свои права на то, что вам не принадлежит.  
\- И снова вы спекулируете на старых обидах.  
\- А вы бы конечно, предпочли бы, чтобы я все забыл.  
\- Отнюдь. Смиренные противники оскорбляют чувство собственного достоинства.   
\- Некогда сильные империи на последнем издыхании всегда гипертрофируют свою гордость и предпочитают называть снисхождение к себе слабостью противника. Какой самообман.  
\- Не больший, чем переоценивать свою «примиряющую дипломатию».  
Вдох едва не разорвал камзол Г’кара и он шагнул к Лондо вплотную.  
\- Вам просто повезло не знать нашу экспансию.  
Лондо почувствовал как оба его сердца замерли, но заставил себя посмотреть устало и свысока.  
\- Да, вы потом по Вавилону как крысы прячетесь, что и не заметишь сразу.   
Глаза нарна полыхнули, и Лондо взмыл в крепкой хватке к потолку. На фоне движения лифта его внутренности особенно чувствительно рухнули к ногам. Он вцепился в нарна со всей силы. Так, чтобы тому было ясно, что это сопротивление, а не попытка удержаться.  
Тут же лифт мягко тряхнуло. Послы вперили друг в друга гневные и упрямые взгляды, но ни один из них не сдвинулся. Когда со звонком двери распахнулись, Шеридан за ними замер на полушаге, оглядывая конгломерат инопланетян с перекошенными в гневе лицами.  
\- Я подожду следующий...  
Только и пробубнил президент Альянса, пока двери скрывали синхронно кивнувших и горячо пыхтящих послов.   
Лондо вырвался из рук Г’кара и, кривясь, отряхнул одежду.   
\- Если вы еще способны воспринимать дипломатические предложения, предлагаю решать прения снаружи. Здесь все равно слишком мало места для вашего бездыханного тела.   
Г’кар, втайне укоряющий себя за несдержанность, сохранял раздраженную гримасу.   
\- Согласен. Хотя, помнится, вы здесь изначально для себя место застолбили.   
Лондо напряженно вздохнул, зная, с каким неподобающим оттенком прозвучит его следующий вопрос.   
\- Так у вас или у меня?  
Г’кар, к его радости, оттенок игнорировал, только угрожающе нахмурился.  
\- У меня.  
\- А все жаловались на вторжения центавриан...  
\- Научен приему гостей после вашего визита.   
\- И все же, ради такого случая, я сам хотел бы проявить гостеприимство, - почти прошипел Лондо.   
Г’кар усмехнулся, но вышло угрожающе.  
\- Родные стены вам не помогут, Моллари.   
\- Ни в чем не хотите соглашаться, так? Дипломат называется...  
\- Просто помню, что посягательство на территории Центавра плохо заканчиваются для всей вселенной.   
\- Последнему виной лишь ваше упрямство.  
Лифт остановился и двери открылись. Лондо буквально вытолкал опешившего от его прыти Г’кара наружу и потянул к своей резиденции. - Переживет вселенная, не впервой...  
Г’кар не ответил, стараясь лишь поспевать за взбесившимся Моллари.  
Открывая двери своих комнат, Лондо запоздало порадовался, что не успел обзавестись атташе. И хорошо, что Вир этого не видит.   
Он попытался втолкнуть «гостя» внутрь, но тот опомнился и вместо этого сам отправил хозяина во владения рывком за шиворот.   
С трудом сохранив равновесие, Лондо развернулся к нему лицом. Дверь за Г’каром закрылась. Массивная фигура нарна и его взбудораженный вид на миг заставили Лондо подумать, что он перестарался, создавая иллюзию вражды. Вспомнились и визит нарна под «прахом» и собственные вещие сны.  
Воззвав к богам на столике у входа, чтобы хотя бы ожидаемые травмы были не напрасны, он схватил статуэтку богини Ли, будто дубинку, сглотнул и выпрямился.  
\- Варвар!  
Г’кар кивнул на статуэтку в его руках:  
\- А в вас ничего святого.   
\- Напротив, богиня Ли сейчас весомо одобрит мои старания и направит мою руку.  
\- И правда, какая страсть у народа, таковы ей и боги-покровители...  
Лондо на миг замер, признавая, что в данном случае Г’кар прав, хотя и попал пальцем в небо.   
\- Уж лучше религия насильственной страсти, чем рабское блеяние о единстве от эфемерного ничто в костюме.  
\- Раз уж вы настаиваете... - глухо прорычал Г’кар и ринулся к Лондо. В первый миг он выхватил статуэтку из рук из центаврианина, во второй сдавил его в хватке и впился поцелуем.   
Лондо удалось отстранить его почти сразу, и вытерев рот о плечо, он фыркнул:  
\- Это оскорбление Центавру...  
\- Называли слабаками нас, а сами ответить не можете. Как безъязыкие...  
Лондо гортанно прохрипел и с небывалой силой притянул голову нарна к себе, буквально опровергая последнее заявление Г’кара.  
Их пальцы, скрючившиеся в чужой одежде принялись стягивать ее почти раздирая. Немилосердно задевая и царапая друг друга, послы, наконец, свалились на пол нагишом.   
С четверть часа они перекатывались, ударяясь о мебель коленями и локтями - каждый боролся за то, чтобы оказаться сверху - пока, наконец, Г’кар, оказавшись в очередной раз на спине, не стал скидывать усевшегося на него Моллари и ухмыльнулся.   
\- Вам же больше работы.  
\- Рабу виднее.   
\- Бывшему рабу, - гаркнул Г’кар и вдавил Моллари в себя со всей силы.   
Лондо не растерялся, обеими пятернями прижал его лицо к полу и укусил в шею. Он вложил в это все свое разочарование, всю усталость от необходимости оправдываться, и почувствовал, что Г’кар и сам рад ухватиться за шанс перестать все себе объяснять.   
Раздираемый эмоциями и чужими руками он с трудом напомнил себе, что должен держаться выбранной тактики.  
Сейчас он заткнет Г’кару рот, как, может, потом и на Совете. Ни продохнуть ему не даст, ни слова вставить. А если понадобится - и из обсуждения его выдавит, как сейчас с дивана спихнул. Ни пяди центаврианских владений, ни затянувшейся оккупации его рук на своем теле, никаких компромиссов, никаких договоров. Вторжение...  
Г’кар резко выдохнул, и дернувшись, не остался в долгу.  
О, нарн будет биться. Отчаянно, как всегда. Книжки подождут...  
Лондо злорадно прохихикал в пятнистый слуховой виток, и Г’кар дернул его свободные брахиарти, увивая ими руку. Он сжал их кончики в ладони так сильно, что перед глазами Моллари побелело и он на миг перестал что-либо соображать.   
На этом можно было и закончить, но разве их препирательства когда-либо считались со временем?  
Каждый из них прочел ответ на этот вопрос в глазах напротив, и их хватка снова стала крепкой.  
А после в их движениях не было и капли нежности. И даже усталости, которую можно было с ней неосторожно перепутать.   
В завершении они просто оттолкнули друг друга, грозно пыхтя, как после незаконченной драки.  
Более не глядя на Моллари Г’кар поднялся, кое-как оделся размашистыми движениями и вышел прочь.   
Лондо не следил. Просто откинул растрепанную голову на спинку дивана.   
План работал, и это было лучше, чем ничего. Лучше, чем прежде. Хотя кажется, теперь в нем слишком много святого. Во всех смыслах. Складывая брахиарти вручную Лондо усмехнулся. Все-таки он - куда более тонкий политик, чем Г’кар. Хотя в данном случае радовало не превосходство само по себе. 

Добравшись до своей резиденции без единой мысли в голове, Г’кар закрыл дверь и сполз под нее, усевшись в ту медитативную позу, что и когда-то в заточении.   
Моллари был прав, конечно. Он говорил, что может простить, но не смог. И теперь это было единственным, в чем Лондо мог его обвинить. Может, отчасти поэтому тот так отчаянно цеплялся за это - больше противопоставить было нечего. Конечно, это было сравнимо выступлению с зубочисткой против меча, но Моллари из тех, кто и из зубочистки сумеет сделать зуботычину...  
Г’кар вздохнул, но невольно его губы тронула улыбка.   
И разве может он забирать у Моллари последнюю защиту?   
Нет. А значит, следовало готовиться к новому противостоянию.   
В конце концов, завтра новое собрание Совета, и им с Моллари еще есть что делить в этой вселенной.


	23. Эпилог

Вир сидел на берегу моря, наслаждаясь бризом. Он уже был стар для подобных прогулок в одиночестве, но в этот день он настоял на променаде без сопровождающих.  
Было жарко, но у моря это не чувствовалось. Сегодня ему снова снился Лондо. Как раз на этом пляже. Возможно, дело было в годовщине его смерти, который, как и обещало пророчество, совпадал с днем его возвышения. А может он просто скучал. Интересно, что тот сказал бы, узнав, что он ухитрился не растерять юношеского идеализма до самых седин?  
Наверное, позавидовал бы.  
Вир вздохнул. Всю эпоху своего правления его не покидала мысль, что не заключи Лондо того пресловутого договора с Тенями, Центавр не вернул бы себе прежнего величия. Он, Вир, смог стать императором только после всего этого, и каким бы реформатором ни был - фундаментом его прогрессивной политики было то самое давнишнее разрешение вопросов с Нарном. Только вот Лондо после этого все запомнят кровавым интриганом, которого коснулась тьма, а его - мудрым мирным политиком.  
Вир посмотрел вдаль.  
Был ли Лондо когда-нибудь счастлив? Как он, или хоть как-то, по-своему? Разве только с той танцовщицей, Адирой.  
По волнам пошла рябь, но через секунду Вир заметил, что фрагменты неровностей слишком уж геометричны.  
\- Какая это по счету попытка проследить за мной, Гален?  
Техномаг завершил иллюзию и подошел к Виру.  
\- В этом году только вторая.  
\- Зато весь государственный театр помнит, как пришлось остановить премьеру.  
\- Да, Сенна была так отважна, что моя лысина и по сей день помнит тот удар ее веером.  
\- Она думала, ты подосланный убийца. Нечего было заходить со спины.  
Они еще с минуту наигранно сверлили друг друга глазами, а потом с улыбками поздоровались, пожимая предплечья по-центавриански.  
\- По крайней мере я убедился, что ты всегда под защитой.  
\- Иначе и быть не могло. Подобным дворцовым манерам мою супругу учил Лондо.  
Гален усмехнулся, но увидев, как Вир в задумчивости посмотрел за горизонт, посерьезнел.  
\- Он снова тебе снился, верно?  
\- Да.  
\- Если это печалит тебя, я могу создать заклинание фильтра, которое избавит тебя от этих снов.  
\- Нет, - Вир покачал головой, и его гребень помяло порывами влажного ветра. - Я просто задумался сейчас, был ли Лондо счастлив... и признал, что не был. Никогда.  
\- У всех свои понятия о счастье.  
Вир посмотрел на Галена в упор.  
\- Он никогда не жаловался, разве что играя на публику в поисках выгод. Он казался обращенным в мир, но на деле просто хорошо скрывал свое истинное лицо от него. Знаешь, я бы многое отдал, чтобы он был счастлив...  
\- Это возможно, только заставив его изменить что-то в прошлом.  
\- То есть невозможно.  
\- Почему? Я могу открыть паралелльную реальность. Это не совсем то, что ты хотел бы для него, но в этой реальности он уже все равно мертв, верно?  
\- Это сложно?  
\- Нисколько. Нужно только направление - то есть знать, что в корне делало его несчастным и момент максимального подавления его воли.  
\- И что, это и впрямь может сработать?  
\- Можно попробовать. Но это может как разрушить его мир, так и привести к процветанию. И совершенно точно могут измениться судьбы многих в его окружении. Чем более ранний период его жизни будет выбран для вмешательства - тем больше будет отличий новой вселенной от нашей. Слишком уж тесно связаны пространство и время.  
Вир постучал перстнем по губам. За судьбу своего двойника он не очень переживал, но мог ли он поступать так с Сенной из новосозданной реальности? С остальными? Он понимал, что риск высокая цена, но хотя бы раз в жизни... Сотворить вселенную благосклонную к Лондо, казалось ему справедливым.  
\- Пожалуй, более всего его печалило отсутствие выбора. А несчастнее всего он был тогда, когда Шив'кала не дал ему прилететь на тот саммит на Вавилоне, на втором году его правления.  
\- Хорошо, - произнес Гален и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Постой-постой, - затараторил Вир, как когда-то, много лет назад. - А ты сможешь узнать результат?  
\- Хочешь ответственности за чужую вселенную?  
\- Нет. Но должен ее нести.  
\- Хорошо. Подожди здесь несколько минут.  
Вир кивнул, и Гален растворился в морском пейзаже.  
Его не было около получаса, но все время его отсутствия Вир стоял недвижимо и смотрел вдаль.  
Когда Гален вернулся, Вир торопливо спросил:  
\- И? Что получилось?  
\- Очень любопытно вышло. Очень удачно, я бы сказал. Относительно многих твоих знакомых. И даже пророчества вашей леди Мореллы сбылись, хотя и в другом виде. Ты был, кстати прав - достаточно было дать Лондо понять, что есть хоть какой-то выбор и его судьба изменилась, - Гален посмотрел вдаль, и Виру на миг показалось, что море за его спиной бушует и в его глазах. - Действительно, информация - невидимая единица строения материи... Пойдем, я расскажу тебе все за бокалом вина.  
Гален повернулся и зашагал вперед, а Вир, перебирая пальцами в кулаке, последовал за ним.   
Они еще не вышли с пляжа, как Вир, с абсолютным отсутствием императорской помпезности забежал вперед техномага.  
\- А что там со мной? С Сенной? Мы...  
\- Живы, но не вместе.  
\- Я знал, что быть счастливым в любви я могу лишь в одной из миллиардов вселенных...  
\- Я не говорил, что ты там одинок и несчастен, - оживленно улыбнулся Гален.  
\- О... И с кем же мне так повезло там?  
\- Это самое интересное, - Гален улыбнулся и посмотрел опешившему Виру в лицо. - Но если я расскажу, ваше величество может начать искать себе еще одну жену, а Центарум вроде не одобряет браков императора с инопланетянами...  
\- С инопланетянами? - вытаращился Вир так, что ему пришлось догонять Галена.  
Когда они поравнялись и зашагали в ногу, Гален повернулся к нему лицом.  
\- Пока скажу только, что это не пак'мара.  
\- Ладно... а что там с дракхами?   
\- Там у них лучшая доля.  
\- Лучшая? При том, что для нас все удачно?!  
\- Удивительно, не правда ли? Как оказалось, дракхи на деле искали господства лишь для того, чтобы найти способ вернуться за Предел. Может, из-за Теней, может, изначально из-за невыносимого жизненного цикла, с которым им и помогали Тени... Вначале они потерпели неудачу в попытке использовать кризалис, затем они проиграли войну. Но одного из них, Лондо Моллари все же отправил за предел. Шив’калу.  
\- Шив’калу?!  
\- Ну, не то чтобы самого Шив’калу. Лондо попросил охотников за душами заточить его душу в сферу после казни. А затем уговорил Шеридана взять эту сферу с собой, когда тот... отправится за Предел. Шеридан согласился. И почему-то без уговоров.  
Вир слушал открыв рот.  
\- А мистер Ленньер?  
Гален улыбнулся.   
\- Давайте лучше обо всем под порядку.


End file.
